Black Tears
by IcyPanther
Summary: [Complete] Hiei has been captured by a Demon Lord for his tear gems. Problem is, the pearls can’t be had unless the fire demon cries, an unlikely event. But when Hiei's whole world is shattered and left broken, it shows even the toughest demon can break.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this wonderful anime show belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, not me.**

**Black Tears**

**Chapter One**

**Warnings: Mentioning these once. There will be abuse, rape, and language. If you don't like, then don't read. **

_Riing. Riing. Riing._

The red haired youth groaned, hand reaching blindly for the intrusion that disturbed his sleep. Groggily, he sat up after the insistent noise of his alarm clock had been silenced and made his way over to his closet.

Grabbing his favorite outfit, the fuschia colored uniform, he entered the bathroom down the hall from his bedroom and turned on the tap to almost the hottest level possible. Hot water always did wake the young kitsune up quite well.

He stepped out of the shower, watching as the steam poured out and settled on the mirror, so he was now looking at a fuzzy and distorted replica of his own face. After he got dressed, a comb was pulled out of the top drawer and his long hair began to be unknotted.

"Suichi! Breakfast is ready!" called his mother from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute, Mother!" replied Kurama. He quickly brushed his teeth, grabbed his bookbag from his room, and proceeded down the stairs to the bright yellow and blue kitchen. Already sitting on the table was a plate of french toast, his favorite.

His mother came and sat down next to her son, placing the syrup next to his plate. "Took you a while to get out of bed this morning," said his mother casually. "Exactly where were you last night, Suichi?"

"I was at a friend's house working on a project for our biology class. You knew that, Mother." Actually, Kurama had just gotten back from his third mission that week, completly exhausted. Koenma sure did have a lot of problem in the Spirit World.

"I'm sorry, dear, you know how a mother can worry."

"Yes, Mother, I know you do. But I'm perfectly safe working on a biology assignment."

"Well, maybe to ease my heart you would consider taking that karate class that the district offers. You know, I don't like you walking home alone when you can't even defend yourself."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." He smiled brightly at the aging brown haired woman who had streaks of gray in her hair. "I'd better be off if I don't want to be late for school."

"All right, but remember, if you encounter any bad people on the way to school the best thing to do is yell for help, okay."

"Yes, Mother, I'll be sure to remember that." Kurama bent down and gave the woman a kiss on her cheek. "Bye, I'll see you later."

"Bye, honey. Have a good day." The fox smiled once more and then left out the front door, his bag slung over his shoulder.

The walk to school was quiet. No _bad guys_ anywhere. School wasn't even close to exciting though. Just the normal everyday classes in the same ordinary fashion that every day of the week held. The only difference: New homework was assigned each day.

Finally, seven hours later, he was free from that horrible place. Kurama knew that most students had a favorite class, but his had disappeard in grade school. Recess. Every chance that he had to be outside was taken and used to its fullest extent. At high school, Kurama was in horticulture, but it didn't have the same effect as being outside and being free.

He was halfway home when he sensed a presence tailing him, or trying to tail him without being noticed. "Hello Botan, what brings you around?" he called pleasantly, still walking calmly down the street.

The blue haired ferry girl stepped out from behind the bush that she had been crawling behind in hopes to surprise the never surprised Kurama. "Why hello Kurama, I never knew I would be running into you," she laughed.

"Very funny, Botan. Does Koenma have another mission for us?"

"Yes, in fact he does. Koenma-sama just can't seem to keep control of everything. Can you come now? I've already sent a telepathic message to Hiei, I have no idea where he lives, and Kuwabara and Yusuke should be headed there right now."

"I don't think Mother will miss me for a few minutes... Tell me, does it sound like another difficult case?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that it is pretty important. Koenma-sama is a mess, and this time, for once, I understand it is not his fault. He doesn't appear to have lost anything or told someone a secret or anything like that."

"Well then, we'd better get going. No point in making Koenma worry more than he already does." Botan smiled, her cat face appearing and hopped onto the oar that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hop on, I'll give you a lift." Kurama climbed on the back and they were off, headed for Spirit World.

* * *

"Where are they? What's taking them so long?" The toddler was pacing around the office in gigantic circles, Yusuke and Kuwabara just watching. "How long does it take that stupid ferry girl to get Kurama here?" 

"What do you mean stupid ferry girl?" asked Botan, slipping off her oar and advancing toward Koenma, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Just a slip of the tongue, Botan, that's all. You are actually my best ferry girl I've ever had," he said nervously.

"Hmph." Botan crossed the room and plopped onto the couch next to Kuwabara. "Shouldn't you start to explain the mission Koenma-sama?" she said testily, still upset he called her stupid.

"Ah yes, of course. OGRE!" The toddler yelled at the top of his lungs.

A blue skinned ogre rushed into the room, carrying several heavy books before dropping them with a crash on Koenma's desk. "Here you are Koenma-sama," he panted. "All the books I could find on the black pearls."

"Black pearls?" asked Yusuke, genuine curiousity in his voice. "Is that a group we have to fight or something?"

"No," said Koenma seriously, "It is exactly what it sounds like. Tell me, have all of you heard of real pearls, the white ones?"

"Yeah," said Kuwabara. "Shizuru has a pretty necklace with them. They're really smooth and round too," he added as an afterthought. Yusuke and Kurama both just nodded.

"Well, as Kuwabara just told us, pearls are often used in jewelry. Black pearls can be used the same way, but they have another property. If crushed, the pearls turn into a deadly poison, and when administered it kills the victims immediately."

"So where do we find black pearls?" asked Yusuke. "I mean, normal pearls come from oysters. I don't think they can make black ones. And how do you expect us to get all of them. And why is it a problem now?"

"Good questions Yusuke. These pearls were never a problem before. Only several exist in the first place and everyone that owns one has a liscence stating their name and that they won't use the pearl like that. Besides, most people just keep them for show."

"Well then why are we worrying about this now?"

"Because all of the owners of the pearls have contacted me, informing me that they have been stolen."

"WHAT! HOW DO THOSE IDIOTS JUST LET SOMEONE IN THEIR HOUSE AND LET THEM STEAL THEIR PEARLS?" exclaimed Yusuke. "WHY DON'T THEY HAVE ALARMS OR SOMETHING?"

"That's beside the point," stated Koenma. "The fact is someone is collecting the pearls and they need to be stopped."

"Has anyone seen Hiei?" asked Kurama suddenly. "It doesn't look like he ever showed."

"Shorty probably felt like sleeping or something," said Kuwabara.

"I'll just stop by his location that he was last seen at," said Kurama. "I believe it was a cave on the south side of Genkai's temple."

"Let's get on this mission," said Yusuke happily, "I'm ready for some action." The two humans departed through the portal that Koenma had set up. Kurama quickly followed, but the portal instead dropped him off a little ways from the temple.

"Hello, Kurama," spoke a voice softly. "It's nice to see you again."

Kurama looked down and saw the Koormire gathering some flowers next to him. "I'm getting some of this aloe plant for Genkai-San; she said she needed more," stated the ice apparation.

Kurama knelt down next to her and began to collect the flower with her. "Thank you so much, Kurama," said Yukina. "What brings you around here anyway?"

"I heard that Hiei was staying near here and I have to tell him about our newest mission."

"Oh. You will be careful, won't you? I don't like seeing any of you hurt." A few tears sparkled on her eyelashes at the thought.

_'Wait... She's an apparation that makes pearls, the white kind. If Hiei is her brother is it possible he can make pearls? His wouldn't be white but they would be...black.'_

"I have to go Yukina," Kurama said abruptly. "I just remembered something really important."

"All right. I'll see you later, Kurama." It was then the Koormire realized she was talking to space. "I guess it must have been really important. Hmmm..."

Kurama went as fast as he could go, using his energy to move the plants and trees out of his way as he made a straight dash for the cave on the mountain. It all made sense now. Why Hiei wasn't at the meeting. He had probably been attacked and was injured and lying in his cave at this moment.

The kitsune scaled the mountain's sheer rock wall and ran into the dimly lit room. "Hiei?" he called uncertainly. Knowing the fire demon, if nothing had happened to him he probably wouldn't like being disturbed. "Hiei, are you-"

Kurama stopped calling when he heard a dull splash as he moved forward into the blackness of the cave. The fox darted back outside and grabbed a bright white flower that was growing near the mountain. Pushing some of his energy into it, a small glow started to emit untill the whole flower was aglow.

He entered the cave again, his flower lighting a path. A demon minion lay near the puddle he had just stepped in, clearly dead. On closer inspection the kitsune determined it was blood. "Hiei," he called anixety clearly evident in his voice.

The deeper he got into the cave, the more bodies he found and the more blood that coated the walls and floor. He kicked a body out of the way, and proceeded even deeper, worry growing with every step.

"Hiei? Are you here? Answer me."

And then a gasp escaped the kitsune's lips, a look of horror spreading across his features, green eyes widening in shock. It was... But it couldn't be... he never went anywhere without it...

Lying in a pool of crimson, the light glinting off its bloodied blade lay akatana... Hiei's katana.

**Author's Notes:**

So, what do you think? It is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic ever and I'm hoping it sounds okay.

I decided to write one of these when I finally got into a YYH craze. I've been buying all the DVD's from Sword and Dragon and I've become obsessed with Hiei. So I decided, what better way to get rid of some of this hyperness inside of me then writing a nice angsty fic?

Reviews are most appreciated so I can see what people think of the idea. Plus, they make me extrememly happy. And if you're a RK or a HP lover, make sure to check out my other fics!


	2. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own my Hiei keychain, and my YYH DVDs! Does that mean I own YYH? *readers shake their heads* Darn it.... Maybe if I wish like Kaoru does.... MWAHAHAHA  
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Two  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG! You guys are awesome! I didn't expect to get all this wonderful feedback! Thanks soooooo much! *hugs audience* Reviewer comments are at the end of the chapter. So make sure to stick around, and remember, if you review you also get put on the bottome! yeah! ^^ Oki, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
The deeper he got into the cave, the more bodies he found and the more blood that coated the walls and floor. He kicked a body out of the way, and proceeded even deeper, worry growing with every step.  
  
"Hiei? Are you here? Answer me."  
  
And then a gasp escaped the kitsune's lips, a look of horror spreading across his features, green eyes widening in shock. It was... But it couldn't be... he never went anywhere without it...  
  
Lying in a pool of crimson, the light glinting off its bloodied blade lay a kantana.... Hiei's kantana.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No... This, this can't be...." Kurama knelt down and picked the sword out of its blood bath. Running his fingers over the blade, now sticky with a thick coat of the blood from the demons Hiei had slayed, he slowly stood up.  
  
Clutching the sword to him he left the cave, headed back towards Spirit World. Even shocked by what had happened, Kurama's mind was still working rationally. First, he needed to explain to Koenma and the other detectives why Hiei had been taken. And then, they would begin their hunt immideately.  
  
Kurama boldly entered Spirit World, brushing right past the guards without even giving him his name, his normal stride now lengthened to cover as much ground as possible. Several ogres attempted to stop him from reaching Koenma's office but he shoved them off and brushed past.  
  
"Koenma," he barked, throwing open the double doors and striding towards the toddler who was sitting at his desk, hurriedly stamping documents.  
  
"What is it KuRAMA!" The young ruler yelped as a sword was thrown on top of his papers, blood dropping on top of the clean white documents.  
  
"We have a problem," said Kurama gravely. "Call back Yusuke and Kuwabara, they need to hear this."  
  
"Right..." Kurama pushed a bright red button on his desk and at once Botan appeared out of thin air.  
  
"You called Koenma-Sama!" she said brightly. It was then she noticed Kurama sitting on a couch across the room, his face in his hands, clearly upset about something. "Is something wrong with Kurama, Koenma-Sama?"  
  
"Get Yusuke and Kuwabara here immideately, I don't care what they are doing, bring them here. Please hurry..." He looked up at his most trusted ferry girl, his brown eyes shining with an urgency, a fear, that she had only witnessed at the Dark Tournament when he had betted his life.  
  
"Right away. I'll be back before you can say 'bingo'!" She materialized her oar and jumped on, speeding out the doors that Kurama hadn't closed behind him, intent on getting Yusuke and Kuwabara back to Spirit World asap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OH YEAH! I win again!" Yusuke threw his hands in the air, a huge grin on his face. "How many is that now, three hundred?"  
  
"Actually," said Kayko[1]," That's only your thirty second win.."  
  
"Damn you Urameshi," growled Kuwabara, glaring at the game controller he held in his hand. "How do you manage to beat me at my best game?"  
  
"Don't feel bad Kuwabara," sneered the black haired teen, "Mario Kart is my favorite game too...."  
  
"Why you..." The orange haired teen leaped off of the couch and tackled the laughing Yusuke, wrapping his arms around his neck and attempting to strangle him.  
  
"Oh dear...," murmered Kayko, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of her head, "Here we go again..."  
  
The three friends were currently at Kuwabara's house, all just hanging out. When Kuwabara had started bragging about how he could thrash Yusuke at his favorite nintendo game, he had easily taken to the challange, saying that he could never be beaten by a KuwaBAKA.  
  
The brown haired girl sighed as the two continued to beat each other up, or in other words Yusuke beat up Kuwabara. They could be so childish at times and it was times like these she wondered why she hung around them, but then she would remember the special qualities each had as well as a place in her heart.  
  
"Break it up you two!" A blue haired girl had just suddenly appeared in the middle of Kuwabara's den. She moved forward and smacked both fighting boys over their heads with her oar.  
  
"OW, Damnit, that hurt! Why'd you do that Botan?" asked Yusuke, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Something is wrong," she said, quite seriously, her bubbly manner gone. "Koenma-Sama is very upset about something and so is Kurama. He just told me to get you two and for you to come as quickly as you can."  
  
Yusuke turned to Kayko, a silent plea of forgiveness in his eyes. "I know I promised to spend the evening with you Kayko, but it looks like something has come up and-"  
  
Kayko placed a finger over his lips, preventing him from saying anymore. "I understand. Now go, it sounds like Koenma really needs you," she said softly.  
  
"You're the best Kayko!" Yusuke pulled her into a quick hug and then grabbed on to the end of Botan's oar and the three disappeared.  
  
"I do hope everything is all right," mused Kayko to herself. "It's probably nothing, just something that needs fixed... Better head home." The girl picked up her coat and slipped out the front door, shutting it softly behind her and went down the street to her own home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Botan pulled up at Koenma's office and entered, the two humans behind her, she was unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. Kurama was still sitting on the bench where she'd last seen him, but this time his shoulders were shaking silently.  
  
"Kurama!" The blue haired girl ran over and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Kurama?"  
  
He picked his head up, his emerald eyes looking magnified by the tears still welled up inside. "It's all my fault," he whispered, "If only I had gotten there sooner..."  
  
Slowly, Botan wrapped her arms around him until the fox demon was in her embrace, a silent comfort. The two humans exchanged looks with each other. Since they had known Kurama they had never seen him cry before.  
  
The sound of footfalls approaching them alerted the group to the newest person who had come to stand before Yusuke. Koenma had gone into his teenage form, his cape settling around his shoulders a grim expression on his face.  
  
"Kurama, would you care to explain this?" The teenage leader pulled out the bloodied sword from behind his back and held it up for the group to see.  
  
The red haired kitsune rose to his feet, gently removing Botan's arms, and he took the sword from Koenma. "Do any of you recognize this?" he asked, eyes scanning the group.  
  
"It's a sword," said Yusuke. "What's so special about that?" Deep down, Yusuke was starting to feel a strange sense of uneasiness, like something wasn't right. And that sword looked kinda familiar.  
  
"It's Hiei's sword."  
  
Kuwabara put his hand over his eyes and looked around the room. "If that's his sword, where's the shrimp, I don't see him anywhere...."  
  
"He's been captured," said Kurama softly, turning the sword over in his hands, not really believing the words he had uttered himself.  
  
"WHAT!" Yusuke exclaimed. "But Hiei's an awesome fighter, he wouldn't just lose to some puny wimps!"  
  
"Then it shows us that these demons that attacked him were quite strong. Although it appears Hiei didn't go down without a fight, there were quite a few bodies in the cave."  
  
"Well why would some demons kidnap Shorty?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama turned and looked straight at Kuwabara. "What I'm about to tell you right now is never to be said outside of this room, if Hiei ever finds out he would kill me."  
  
Botan clapped a hand over her mouth. Was Kurama going to tell about the relationship between Hiei and Yukina? But why?  
  
"Hiei....Hiei is Yukina's brother," the fox said quietly.  
  
Kuwabara's jaw dropped in surprise. "The shrimp is her brother? Impossible! I mean, she's an ice apparation and he is a fire demon!"  
  
"I don't know the details, all I know is that Hiei is her twin brother who was seperated from her at birth."  
  
"Why did you tell him that?" questioned Yusuke.  
  
"Because family ties are very important in this current time, it is the reason that Hiei was taken."  
  
"I don't get it," said Kuwabara, running a hand through his greased hair. "Why does it matter if he is her brother?"  
  
"Think. Yukina is an ice apparation that makes pearls when she cries. Hiei is her brother, half Koormire. That blood in him allows him to make pearls as well. But seeing as he is not an ice apparation, his tears would be-"  
  
"-black," finised Yusuke.  
  
"You mean," said Botan, "That Hiei can make these black pearls that we are trying to find?"  
  
"Correct," answered Kurama.  
  
"Well tough luck for the guys who kidnapped Shorty," said Kuwabara. "The pearls are made from tears, you could never get him to cry."  
  
"That's where you are wrong Kuwabara," said Koenma quietly. "There are ways to break even the strongest demon's defenses. Once those walls around Hiei crumble, he will have no protection."  
  
"Then we can't let that happen," said Yusuke, slamming his fist into his hand. "Let's go save our friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Is that how you spell it for YYH? Or is it Keiko? Could someone please tell me? Thanx!  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Not too long of a chappie, but it was a needed one. ^^ Once again, thanx a ton to all of my reviewers!  
  
Today has been a normal day for me... except that Toonami now has DragonBall Chronicles... At least Trunks (my fave DBZ character) is being featured from 5:30-6:30 (CN times) I never did see the end of the android episodes! ^^  
  
And now... for a favorite quote of mine from this wonderful show..  
  
"Wow! That's a wiggle!" -Jin, the Windmaster  
  
Just as a warning, he is one of my fave YYH characters (Hiei and Touya are the others) and he might pop up! ^^  
  
PREVIEW INTO NEXT EPISODE:  
  
We're flying over to ------'s evil lair to go visit our fire demon friend. Prepare yourself for blood and lots of angst, all coming up in the next episode of Black Tears!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Of course.... This is such a story for you! The angst...its overwhelming ... I can just imagine Kurama as a white belt....^^ I wonder what his teachers in hort say for his unique growing skills...  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Hiei is just the loveable little fire demon! I mean, who isn't obsessed with Hiei? *gets glares from Kurama lovers* Okay, so not everyone! Thank you! I actually updated pretty quickly for once... Just shows how much I like this story! ^^  
  
~*~Kurosaesei~*~ So you like it? A very vaciliate person. Vaciliate means indecisve (it's a vocab word I learned and I just had to use it! ^^) Well, sounds like you do, so hope you stick around and review again!  
  
~*~kenshinsgurl516~*~ Thank you! ^^ Hope I can get chappies up soon, but seeing as this is like my fave new fic (besides SOTP and POW and DS) I don't think I'll have any trouble updating! ^^ Unless my computer crashes again.... grrrr  
  
~*~kuramagal~*~ Your bio is so kewl! ^^ I like all the quotes! I read a similar story too, except the author stopped and got off topic. I mean, there was like one chappie about his jewels and then we went on a date with some of the characters! O.o Hope I stay on topic and update often!  
  
~*~Dragonsgirl22~*~ Thanx a bunch! I love reviewers like you! ^^ See ya later  
  
~*~Alaskantiger~*~ Arigatou! ^^ Hope I updated soon enough! Ja na!  
  
~*~SetsunaYuki~*~ Thank you! I'm glad you don't think mine sucks! ^^ Hope to see you around!  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Did you mean YOU? ^^ If you're the happiest, then I must be second happiest... I just got another review! ^^  
  
~*~MilkywayNut~*~ My, that's a huge compliment! ^^ Don't worry, I don't plan on making it yaoi. ^^ ja na! 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I can now claim to be the proud owner of three Yu Yu Hakusho Mangas... Still need the fourth one though... Still don't own YYH though  
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
"You mean," said Botan, "That Hiei can make these black pearls that we are trying to find?"  
  
"Correct," answered Kurama.  
  
"Well tough luck for the guys who kidnapped Shorty," said Kuwabara. "The pearls are made from tears, you could never get him to cry."  
  
"That's where you are wrong Kuwabara," said Koenma quietly. "There are ways to break even the strongest demon's defenses. Once those walls around Hiei crumble, he will have no protection."  
  
"Then we can't let that happen," said Yusuke, slamming his fist into his hand. "Let's go save our friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hiei Pov*  
  
The first thing I felt was a dull throbing from my head, pounding loudly, knocking every thought out of my head except for the pain. Had I fallen out of a tree again? Maybe I should start listening to the Fox.... a bed would probably be safer...or at least flat ground.  
  
Cracking one eye open, I looked down for the familiar brown color of the dirt that was below the trees. Instead, all I saw was a gray stone floor beneath me. Wait? So I wasn't on the ground? What was going on?  
  
I tried to move my right arm to my head in hopes to silence or at least bring down the pain in my head. But my arm wouldn't move... I tried my feet and heard only the clanking of a chain. That's when it all came back... What had happened to me....  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I was sitting on the cold stone of the cave that I had moved into for a short time last week. Why? Because I was sick of waking up with a sore head and body from falling out of trees. Normally I had good balance, but the winds had been incredibly strong and my tiny frame couldn't hold on while I was asleep.  
  
So Kurama had told me about several caves near Genki's temple and I had moved in immideately. I mean, I was near my sister and could keep an eye on her and I didn't live to far away from Yusuke and the idiot. And although I would never admit it to them, it is kind of nice knowing someone who can watch your back and isn't that bad for a human lives only about fifteen miles way.  
  
The sudden sound of loose rocks dropping down the edge of the mountain in which my cave rested made me look up from polishing my sword. I knew Kurama could climb silently.. Was it possible that one of the humans had discovered my hideaway and were dropping by for a visit?  
  
But no... It was neither. A red skinned demon with two leathery looking wings attached to its back entered into the dim interior of the cave. "Are you the one they call Hiei?" he rasped, his green eyes glinting with a mad light.  
  
Had this demon come to fight me? Well, in that case it would be only fair to let him know I was. After all, I never backed down from a challange and I could beat this guy any day. I could barely sense his ki and his build did not speak of one with fighting skills.  
  
"Yes, my name is Hiei," I replied, standing up and sheathing my sword. "What do you want?"  
  
The demon rubbed its hands together gleefully. "And would you be Hiei, the Forbidden Child?"  
  
I could feel my anger rising. I didn't like to talk about how I had been thrown out of Koormire and nicknamed. Not even the Fox knew, it was my secret and I had wanted it to stay that way.  
  
"Yes," I snapped. "Does it mean something to you?"  
  
"Ooohhh yes..." He took a step towards me, my hand automatically reaching for my sword. "Come now Hiei, I do not wish to fight..."  
  
"Then what do you want? I hate having uninvited guests...," I said cooly. If that demon did not come up with a satisfactory explanation then my blade would only be too willing to end his life.  
  
"I came to ask if you are interested in riches and power... I have an offer for you that would make you wealthy beyond imagination and have even the most fearsome of demons bowing down to you..."  
  
"Oh? And what would this offer be?" I had to admit, I was interested, but because of the sentence I was still on from Koenma, I was unable to take anything in fear it would disable me from helping out with my co- workers, the Spirit Detectives. But if this offer was any good, I might be able to do it in secret without the toddler getting wind of it.  
  
"A small payment will have to be arranged," the demon said smoothly. "We can not give you this power for nothing?"  
  
"We?" I asked. I knew something was amiss..Something just didn't sound right and the sudden bursts of ki around the cave only made me more suspicious.  
  
"Well.... To tell you the truth Hiei...." The red skinned demon was interrupted by more, many more demons crowding into the entrance of the cave. "You are the item that will make us rich... Get him."  
  
With loud cries the array of demons charged at me, some wielding swords, others using axes and pikes. I dodged the coming onslaught and began my own destruction, my blade rippling through the masses.  
  
Blood spurted everywhere, spattering me, the walls, the ceiling...everything... Demons yelled and screeched as their life blood drained away. Gurgling was heard from the unfortunate demons who happened to get their lungs cut.  
  
All too soon, the bodies of every demon except the red skinned one lay slain on the floor. "Is that all?" I asked boredly. "Can't any of these demons even put up a fight?"  
  
But instead of looking scared or shocked the green eyed demon just grinned, long rows of sharp, pointed teeth glinting in the light that suddenly appeared behind him. "I knew those lowly demons were no match for you. But I'm sure that these four should give you a good fight."  
  
And entering the cave came four huge demons, each close to the size of Bui. (A/N- In case you don't know, Bui is the opponent Hiei had on Toguro's team... He was about nine feet tall!) All of them wore bronze plated armor over their dark blue bodies.  
  
"If you think size will scare me, you're sadly mistaken."  
  
"Oh no, these four do not pride themselves on their large build, but more on their enormous power... Now, make sure you beat him, but do not kill him, understand?"  
  
The largest one gave a grunt and stepped forward, its partners flanking it. I looked at them, trying to decide what kind of fighting techinique they used. No weapons were in sight and none of them were built for speed, not like they could go that fast in the cave anyway.  
  
"Little one," boomed the leader of the group. "Do you not wish to go peacefully? There is no need to hurt you."  
  
"Little one?" I repeated icily. "Listen, I don't know why you wish for me to go with you, but I'm staying here and none of you are going to get me out of this cave."  
  
"We shall see..." All four of them put their hands in front of them so that the fingertips were touching and a circle was formed. A strange bluish white glow started to form in the space between their hands, looking much like Yusuke's spirit gun. Was it possible that they had learned it?  
  
Then, before I could even blink, all four glowing balls were thrown at me, all moving at an incredible speed. I jumped to the left, avoiding a direct hit, but one of them grazed my side and at once sheering agony ripped through me.  
  
This was nothing like the Spirit Gun. The gun did not leave this burning feeling behind, nor did it injure this much if just barely touched. I pulled my hand away from the wound, my hand coming away with blood...my blood...  
  
The increased sound of air to my right only barely alerted me as another of the spheres crashed into the rock I had been standing on just seconds before. For the next few minutes I was on defense, dodging the blows as best as I could although some still grazed me, slowing me down.  
  
That's it... I have to take the offensive. I'll never be able to get close enough to attack them directly without being hit, but that's a chance I'm going to have to take. I darted forward, my sword raised to cut down my advisory when I saw the familiar flash of white energy come flying at me and insticntively I dived to my left... And fell right into their trap...  
  
Blinding pain engulfed me as one of the energy balls connected with my small frame and I was sent flying backwards until I crashed into the wall of the cave. With determination in my eyes, I rose to my feet, ignoring the pain.  
  
Suddenly, I darted forward, hopefully too fast for them to see me, and was just about to hit the one on the far right when another of those energy blasts collided with my right shoulder and my sword flew out of my grasp and skidded on the floor, away from me.  
  
Angrily, I rose and went to retrive my sword, this time grasping it in my left hand and facing my enemy, my eyes narrowed dangerously. They had hurt me, pretty badly and I had yet to lay a finger on them.  
  
The red skinned demon laughed mockingly. "You were so eager to fight earlier... Now look at you... You haven't even hurt them and you yourself are injured greatly."  
  
"We'll see about that... FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" At once, my hands were engulfed in a fire, that I used to block the spheres. Then, I started to throw out my own weapon, fire balls, at the enemy, my sword back in its sheath. They were forced to go on the defensive... Now all I had to do was stop them from making any more of those energy blasts...  
  
Charging forward, I shot out my fire balls, watching them soar through the air at the four demons. But instead of hitting the blue skinned demons, my fire balls were deflected and shot back at me, along with four of the enery blasts.  
  
No way could I dodge them all, but I tried. Up...Down...Right...Up...Left....Down... and then the sixth and final of the projectiles slammed into me. Before I could even react and rise, four more smashed my bloodied and bruised body against the stone.  
  
I slumped down, utterly defeated. My gaze drifted up, my eyes narrowing in a glare at the demons, before I felt darkness overwhelm me and I let it take me.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that's what happened? For the first time in my life I was beaten by someone other than Yusuke... But how can that be? I'm one of the most powerful demons out there and I have never heard of those four... Who are they?  
  
Twisting my arms, I tried to slip my hands out of the metal rings that pinned my hands to the wall, but stopped when a shooting pain shot up my injured shoulder. I couldn't help it... A howl of pain escaped my sealed lips.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake." I looked down and saw the red skinned demon who had been in my cave standing next to me. Kicking out at him, my foot was suddenly jerked back and slammed into the wall. "Don't bother, you'll never escape. Now wait here while I go get Takusa.... He'll be glad to see you." The demon left through a door, leaving me alone in the room once more.  
  
Well, I'd better get my bearings. Let's see.... I'm hanging about a foot off the ground by metal cuffs. My feet are chained to the wall but hang loose so that all the weight of my body is on my hands, and I've got about three inches of chain... not enough to kick at anyone with...  
  
Large room, about 15x20 feet I'd say with a door on the far left. It was then a thought occured to me... I could talk to people through my jagan eye. All I had to do was contact Kurama and.... As soon as I tried to access the Jagan's powers a flaming wave of anguish rolled across my head. What the...  
  
Without warning, the door opened and the red skinned demon entered, this time accomponied by another demon. This demon had a human look to him, much like Kurama, Toguro, and myself when I'm not in full demon form.  
  
He was dressed in a black business suit, shiny black shoes, and a black tie. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and a cold look plastered his pale and pointed face. "Why hello Hiei. I do hope the Boutzia Brothers didn't bang you around too much..."  
  
I only glared back at him, taking an immideate dislike to him, even more than the bat winged man next to him. "Jiki," he said, addressing the demon standing next to him, "Would you leave us to talk privately?"  
  
"Of course Takusa-Sama, or course.." He bowed deeply and left through the door and Takusa stepped towards me, a sadistic smile coating his face.  
  
"Why am I here?" I blurted out. I didn't care who he was, even if he was some type of lord, I would talk when I wanted to and ask questions that I wanted answered.  
  
"Hasty, aren't you? And I haven't even introduced myself yet... I am Takusa, lord of this castle and soon to be all of Makai. And from there I will move out into the Human world and claim it as my own."  
  
"How? You hardly look like a fighter and those idiots you set against me could never beat my team..."  
  
"You are the key Hiei.... You are the prize that is sought after. Do you know why?" I could only greet him with a puzzled look. "You have a sister... Yukina I believe?"  
  
"You leave her out of this," I growled, my eyes flashing. "If you even touch her..."  
  
"Do not worry about her Hiei... She shall remain perfectly safe. My only interest lies in you... You see, you can make those precious black pearls that are wanted despertly by thousands..."  
  
I knew I could make black pearls. When I lived with the bandits, days I didn't like to think about, I used to be forced to cry and they would sell the pearls for money. "Yes, so? All they're used for is jewelry."  
  
He shook his head and looked at me, a lust in his eyes. "It's so sad Hiei, that you are the only one with the ability to make these gems and yet you do not even know their full potential. If you crush the pearl it makes a deadly poison that when administered kills the victim immideately."  
  
"And you want me to give you these pearls?" I asked.  
  
"Correct. With them even the most powerful of enemies won't stand a chance and I will gain over their land and power with fame to spread. And you Hiei," he said, cupping my chin in his hand, "Are going to be the one that helps me do it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I am happy, no etastic about all of these wonderful reviews that you guys keep leaving! Keep 'em coming! ^^  
  
So, this whole chapter was dedicated to our loveable little fire demon... ^^ I do hope the fight scene wasn't too bad... I'm still working on those and since it was in a flashback, it was harder to do as it had already happened.... Does that make any sense? Hope so.. ^^  
  
I hope everyone had a fantastic Easter. I sure did, even though it was only like 45 degrees outside. I got a gamecube (although I have to share with me sis and bro) and a new tennis racquet... ^^ Plus a ton of chocolate! Yum!  
  
See you all next chapter!!!!!! Oh and as a warning, next scene might be a little graphic... That's why this story is rated R. And for those of you who are good at those evil rape scenes, a few pointers would be great! Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Saelbu~*~ Thank you very much! ^^  
  
~*~kuramagal~*~ Yep yep, stay on track... So far, so good! ^^ Thanks very much. Ja na!  
  
~*~Hiei Girl 003~*~ Guess you liked the fic! ^^ Hope this update soon, after all, most of my other stories are being put off so I can work on this one seeing as it is the most popular! ^^  
  
~*~Kurai-Youkai~*~ Thanks for the spelling. ^^ Keiko, I'll remember that! ^^  
  
~*~zap~*~ Take it you liked the story too!  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ hehe, you're the first person who really mentioned *cough*lishachan's*cough* quest for blood... ^^ Hope you saw enough of Hiei this chappie! You better have cuz I never left him!  
  
~*~Kurosaisei~*~ Yeah! ^^ Yep, vaciliate is one of my new words I like to use a lot, the other is credulous, meaning gullible. That's my brother! ^^ See ya next chappie!  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ That's right, he's our Hiei-Chan! Well, it looks like Takusa dares to demon-nap him... I like the sound of that... demon-nap... Yeah, that looks right. Thanx! Ja na!  
  
~*~Hiei Dragon Girl~*~ ^^ I can never get enough of Hiei... Sometimes I wish I could just be put in YYH and be able to talk to him... *sigh* Glad to see another Hiei lover... Let's see... you and Ryo Akuinenn and coffeentoffee all seem to love Hiei! And the rest of you too of course!  
  
~*~HellFireFanatic~*~ hehe, sorry... ^^ Yep, it is excellent. Warning: Authoress boosting her ego... You should have seen me yesterday, I was rereading another story of mine (The Power of a Wish) and I said to myself 'I never realized what a good writer I was' Man, that's one way to make yourself feel loved. But all these wonderful reviews I get are even better! See you around!  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ yes... *shakes head sadly* Hiei torture... Yes, this is a story for you. I feel bad for Kurama, his best friend is out there and ..... poor Hiei...  
  
~*~MilkywayNut~*~ Kewl, could you really? Some of these lines can just be heard by us from the characters at times... Yeah... I can hear Yusuke saying that. Don't worry, Kurama will be all right, he just needs to calm down.  
  
~*~warhero35~*~ So you left the little world of RK to come visit us over here...? Kewl! Well, glad you like the story! ^^  
  
~*~Animegoddess800~*~ I often draw blanks too. I sometimes relate myself to Dory from Finding Nemo and I am related to Neville Longbottom! ^^ Well, not really but the way we both forget things is crazy! Hope you remember it for the next review!  
  
~*~SSSRoaB~*~ Do you watch YuGiOh? Cuz you're name sounds like the psychic who Joey beat.... Don't worry about Hiei cracking soon, its going to take something pretty drastic to make our Hiei cry. Thanks for the spelling. ^^ Thrilled ya love the story  
  
~*~Shin-Yue~*~ Bad things will happen... But not if you watch Garfield and Friends.. Sorry, had a moment there. I have to torture Hiei a bit *LishaChan glares* okay, a lot, but if Muse likes it... then I'm very very very glad!  
  
~*~Earwen Tiwele~*~ Kurama's a little OOC? Okay, I can work a bit on that... I wanted him to seem sad, but if you think I'm overdoing it I can tweak it a bit...Thank you! *hugs Hiei-Chan too* Thanks for the spelling as well!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own that fourth manga or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I now own a piccy I drew of Hiei-Chan! ^^ Yea!  
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Four  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates thought  
  
WARNING: Thought I should post this again.... rape, abuse, and one angsty loving authoress.  
  
A/N- Apologizing ahead of time in case of major grammar errors. I have four band-aids on and am finding it quite hard to type. Gomen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
He shook his head and looked at me, a lust in his eyes. "It's so sad Hiei, that you are the only one with the ability to make these gems and yet you do not even know their full potential. If you crush the pearl it makes a deadly poison that when administered kills the victim immideately."  
  
"And you want me to give you these pearls?" I asked.  
  
"Correct. With them even the most powerful of enemies won't stand a chance and I will gain over their land and power with fame to spread. And you Hiei," he said, cupping my chin in his hand, "Are going to be the one that helps me do it..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hiei POV*  
  
I wrenched my head back, out of his grasp. "I'd like to see you try," I taunted, looking down at him, my crimson eyes glinting with a threat. "I may not like humans much, but I'm not going to allow you to kill them."  
  
He laughed, a cold laugh that sent shivers running down my spine. "You forget Hiei, I am Takusa, everything that I say goes. If I say you're going to cry, you will. Now we can go about this two ways. You simply cry for me and no one has to get hurt. Or we do it the painful way. It's your choice."  
  
I weighed the options in my head. I could go through extreme torture, as I think that is what he is referring to, or I could just let that greedy demon have them for free, which sounded the easiest. But what would my group say? After all, Kurama was in a human body and Yusuke wasn't so bad. Even the fool had qualities. Was I really just going to let their whole world crumbling down because of me?  
  
"I don't think so," I said, glaring at him, annoyed that I was so short that we were looking face to face with each other. If anything, he was still a bit taller. "There is absolutely no way that you'll get them from *me*."  
  
"We'll see about that Hiei," he hissed, bringing his face right in front of mine so that I could smell his horrible breath... Kind of like he'd had too much wine.. "I have ways to get what I want. And I won't stop until I have reached my goal."  
  
I did the only defensive move I could think of at that moment.. I spat in his face, hitting him right between the eyes. He pulled back, an amused expression on his face. Running a handkercheif that he pulled out of his suit pocket over his face, his smile if anything, grew wider.  
  
"Feisty, aren't you? Good, I enjoy that kind more.."  
  
'What the Hell is this stupid demon talking about?' I wondered, my eyes staring right at his smirking face. 'What did he mean? This isn't going to be natural demon torture, is it?'  
  
"Well now Hiei, I'll leave you to get some rest... You'll need it." he turned and started towards the door on the far side of the wall. I watched him go, until I realized I had one question.  
  
"Wait," I called, hoping he would stop.  
  
"Yes Hiei?" he asked, pivoting to look at my frame on the wall.  
  
"Tell me, why can I not use my Jagan Eye?"  
  
"Tut tut, such a silly question Hiei. It is because of the talisman I placed over it. It allows no thoughts to access out or for you to read others people's minds and communicate with them. Meaning no help from your friends."  
  
"Bastard," I growled, my eyes flashing at the unjustice of it all. He had trapped me here against my will and had blocked off all means of escape.  
  
"Oh? And Hiei?" he said to me pleasantly, shooting another look at me. "Those chains binding you suck your spirit energy. I suggest if you want to be strong and offer at least some resistance, you don't move around much. Good night, my little fire demon."  
  
The door closed with a bang, the whole room shuddering before it was plunged into darkness. I guess it is a good thing my eyes adjust quickly, I don't like to feel this vulnerable. My thoughts, my only company in this empty and cruel place, drifted over to my friends... Wait, take that back, my fellow partners.  
  
Were they worrying about me? Had anyone even realized I was gone? I know that the Fox was the only one who knew where I was currently staying, but what reason would he have for dropping in and saying hi?  
  
It was often me who paid a visit to his house and enjoyed his company. Sometimes we would just sit in silence, him on his bed or at his desk and myself on the window ledge. Other times he would sit out in his garden and tend to his plants and I would rest in the trees.  
  
What would they do even if they had realized I was gone. The oaf would just think that I'd decided to go back to Makai. Yusuke would probably think I had gone off for some time alone. Kurama would think I had gone far out of touch to improve my strength away from prying eyes. Why would they ever think this would happen?  
  
Sure, if Kurama did stop by the cave, he'd find a ton of dead bodies there, but that was nothing really too out of the ordinary pertaining to me. But if he found my sword... That might tell him something was wrong.  
  
I've had that sword for what seems like forever. It is a part of me, and I still feel guilty for just leaving it there. But if it can guide the others, I don't really care. The problem is why would they assume I'd been demon-napped? (Thanks Ryo! I luv the word! ^^)  
  
I was strong, much to strong to be beaten by such weak and pitiful demons. But those Boutzia Brothers were something else. If I had been able to fight them one on one, I might have had a chance. The only reason I couldn't beat them before was because they all worked together, not a very fair fight.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in my head, the strain on my wrists, the flames of pain that encircled me. Just close my eyes and sleep... That should make it all better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bright lights that pressed against my closed eyelids let me know that morning had come and they had turned on the lights. With the coming of morning came the day I found out what they had planned for me and I shuddered.  
  
Demon torturers could be cruel, trust me, I've seen it happen to others before. Sometimes, the victim died rather than give up information, but I had a different sort of problem. They didn't want information from me, they wanted my tears.  
  
I used to be a common subject to pain when I was younger, but those days are gone and I've strengthened and become much harder to break. A simple whipping isn't going to make me cry, a beating isn't going to make me scream. No, I've gotten tougher... but I just hope it is enough.  
  
Takusa seems ruthless. It seems he'll do anything to get what he wants and nothing, no barriers, no beliefs, no merciful thoughts will stop him. He seems to be much more on top of his game than Torukanei ever was.  
  
Clanging metal brought me out of my thoughts and face to face with the demon named Jiki. "What do you want?" I spat, already annoyed by his leathery wings. I'm not sure why, but they just irritated me.  
  
"I came to see if you were up Hiei-Chan," he said with that leering smile that showed every single one of his bright white fangs. "I am to be the first to make you suffer..." He cackled and strode forward, a greedy look in his eyes. "Takusa-Sama granted me this privlige and I will make sure that I do it well."  
  
"Nothing you say scares me," I replie cooly. "Go ahead, take your best shot, puny whips and knives mean nothing to me."  
  
"But what if they were something more?" he asked gleefully, his eyes dancing with excitement of the coming torture I was going to be in. "What if they did more than that Hiei? Hmmm?"  
  
"I don't think so. All those kind of Dark Items are held by Koenma. I doubt even your Takusa-Sama," I said, streching the Sama mockingly, "Is good enough to break into his vaults."  
  
"Never doubt those that you do not know Hiei, let that be a word of advice to you." He reached behind him and came out with a small black corked bottle. "Have a taste Hiei, I'm sure you're dying to try some..."  
  
He pressed the bottle against my mouth, yet I stubbornly refused to open it. With a growl, he wrenched my lips apart and forced the bottle in, a sickening smile covering his features as he forced me to drink it.  
  
Seconds later, he pulled the now empty flask away and looked at me, expecting for something to happen. I just stared at him blankly, feeling nothing except the horrible taste in my mouth that whatever was in that bottle I'd just drank.  
  
"Just wait," he hissed, "The effects shouldn't be too long in coming." I hung on the wall for about another minute when a sudden rush of freezing coldness raced through my body and I shivered.  
  
Being a fire demon, snow and ice were far away on my like list, if I had one. I had a general tolerant for them, seeing as I was part ice demon myself, but only a little. Cold was the one thing I didn't like, the one thing that bothered me.  
  
Normally, I would use my body to try and heat myself up, but for some reason, it wasn't working this time. What the Hell was that potion?  
  
He watched me shiver with a cruel smile, his eyes holding nothing but the gladness that I wasn't enjoying myself. "That potion of Takusa's was not meant to hurt you Hiei, only weaken you. It brings down your defenses considerably, allowing me easier access to your tears."  
  
I grimaced, the icy flow not numbing me but in fact making me even more aware of the pain I was in. "Now let's see how you like this next article of mine. I'm sure it will be quite enjoyable..."  
  
A small dagger came out of a sheath on his side. "It may look puny," he said, as he saw the bemused expession on his face. "But it will unveil its true power soon enough. But first, to get rid of some of that constricting material."  
  
He slashed downwards with the weapon, but the only thing I heard was the slight tear of cloth as it was ripped. A sudden wave of coldness washed over me, as my shirt, cut right down without making a mark on me, fell to the floor in a heap, its blue material adding to the gray floor.  
  
I looked down at my small frame and could now see the damage that those enery blasts had done. A huge cut marked my side where I had first been hit, the blood dry. Bruises from other blasts covered me, so that I looked almost like I had been a target for archery.  
  
Jiki ran the blade down the side of my face and pulled it away, a trickle of blood clinging to the blade. "You like?" he asked, his teeth grinning wildly at me.  
  
"I honestly don't see what amuses you so much. The only thing your knife did was make one cut on my face, big deal."  
  
He snorted and raised the dagger again, this time towards my right arm. "I always learned that the flesh was softer on the inside of the arm," he said with wonderment. "Let's see if that is true." The blade shot forward and left a thin slit on my arm, nothing really to painful.  
  
Taking a small green bottle out of his pocket, he uncorked it and poured three little drops of lime green liquid onto the cut he had just made. My whole face wrenched up in pain, but I didn't scream and not even one tear poked at my eyes.  
  
"It's acid, made for the purpose to inflict pain on the victim. It is best taken with an open wound and acts much like salt, only much worse. How would you like this all over you?"  
  
He once again slashed, but this time at my other arm and gave it the same treatment. "This is nothing baka, I'm sure spankings are worse," I gasped, the fiery agony seeping deeper and deeper into the cut.  
  
Laughing, he said, "Just wait till I'm finished with you, you'll be crying for your mother. Oh wait... I forgot, you don't have a mother. Little *Forbidden Child*"  
  
"Don't call me that!" I yelled, another small gasp escaping me as the knife cut into the soft skin over my stomach.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want to Hiei-Chan. The angrier you get, the happier you make me. So come, let your anger out, let me see you struggle more."  
  
Because of that comment he had made, I stubbornly remained silent for the next two hours while he continued to slash at my skin until my whole chest looked like a roadmap. I glared at him, satisfaction lurking in my eyes. He hadn't even come close to hurting me in a terrible way and I was far from breaking.  
  
Jiki snarled, his face contorting into fury. "Stupid little demon," he cried, slamming my head against the stone wall. "Do you mean to tell me, that had no effect on you?" Once again my head was slammed against the wall, little stars dancing in front of my eyes.  
  
"Yeah," I spat, "You're lousy at torturing."  
  
"Fucking demon, I don't have to put up with this crap from you! Prepare yourself for some good old fashioned ways of torturing." He disappeared from the room and came back minutes later, a small black bag in hand.  
  
"In here, I have something that should make this more fun." Dropping his red clawed hand in, he drew it out, small miniature kunais tucked in his hand. "Let's play pin the fire demon to the wall," he said, his smile returning.  
  
"Let's," I said confidently. There is no way a few little kunais are going to make me cringe in terror. And it's not like he is allowed to kill me, unless suddenly my tears turn worthless.  
  
The red skinned demon paced off about fifteen steps away from me, then turned and aimed his first kunai. "Here I go," he said jokingly. The little knife launched out of his grasp, barreling straight at me.  
  
I had two choices, let it hit me or have my spirit energy sucked away faster if I tried to evade it. First option sounded better to me, so I remained still, letting it embed itself in my left leg, not even a moan escaping me.  
  
That is until the whole room started to go in and out, turning in circles... "Do you honestly think those would be normal kunai Hiei? They were poison tipped, the best kind. Now, just let me acess something and I'm sure those gems will be falling faster than I can say Jagan."  
  
He stepped towards me, although in my vision, he swayed a lot. His two hands reached towards my face, and that is the last thing I remember before they came. All those thoughts that I had hidden, those pain filled moments that had been thrust into the dark reccess of my mind came flying forward, intent on making my life a living Hell... again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hai, hai, a little short, I know, so sue me. Actually don't, I'm not even close to rich! But it seemed like such a nice place to stop... *Reviewers yell at me to continue* Sorry minnia, you'll just have to wait until the next update! ^^ Just as a warning for next chappie, it will be pretty violent.... So be warned.  
  
Also, I'm looking for some ideas on how to torture Hiei. If you read The Power of a Wish (HP fic) you can see I can do torture well, but Hiei is a bit.. well, he is a bit tricky. He is so stubborn and quiet it's hard for me to hurt him properly. Now I'm sounding like Takusa and Jiki...  
  
I'm hoping that all of you appear on Reviewer's Comments because I noticed that some of the reviews aren't showing up on the page... So I'll have to check my e-mail, hope I get everyone. And a question for you all, if someone has an acconut deleted, do their reviews disappear too? Cuz that's what happened on this story.. Weird.  
  
Hope to see a ton of reviews, this is by far my most popular story and probably my fave one to write! The reports I get from you all is awesome and they make my day. Let's see if we can reach 75 reviews... Hey, I know it's a lot, but with all of you awesome awesome people, it shouldn't be too hard, ne?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Kurosaisei~*~ *smiles* Glad I'm in that category! ^^ Glad you liked the chappie, hope this one was interesting too!  
  
~*~Dancer of Falling Rain~*~ Torturey stuff is always fun, as long as the writer knows what he/she is doing. One time I read this fic and it was like 'The brick hit him on the head and he fell to the floor.' *yawns* See ya later!  
  
~*~TrunksGRL13~*~ Thank you! Do you watch DBZ or GT? I love the Trunks in GT! *huggles Trunks* But he's also adorable in the android movie. *Gets dreamy eyed expression* Trunks...  
  
~*~Zekhen-angel and Zekhen~*~ You're from Spain! Kewl! My global studies class just finised a bit on Spain, about how Spain and Portugal had the Treaty of Tordesailles.. The whold group will save our little youkai, or at least they'd better.  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Who doesn't at least like a little Hiei torture? Well, all of you here do or you wouldn't be reading this fic.  
  
~*~Hiei Dragon Girl~*~ A real life Hiei... Kami I want one! See ya later!  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Hope ya didn't mind I used your word, I just loved it so much! ^^ Yeah, it's okay, we're all a bit mental and Hiei obsessed here...  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ You know what, I just figured that out too! ^^ That's alright, I hope I can have your confidence about that for me for myself...Jiki kinda reminded me of a bat on first description of him. That was so sweet with Hiei, I agree. ^^  
  
~*~HellFireFanatic~*~ hehe, don't get horny on me... But yeah, poor sexy little Hiei.  
  
~*~touya4me~*~ Who doesn't? Any good ideas for torture since you seem to like it so much? Ideas are needed!!  
  
~*~Lefty~*~ So is Hiei one of your fave characters? Him, Touya, and Jin are my faves for YYH! Well, at least for bishounens!  
  
~*~warhero35~*~ We will be seeing them later.. I myself don't know what kind of attack they used... Just pain inflicting ones! ^^  
  
~*~Alaskantiger~*~ Poor Hiei, yep, I'm in agreement with you. Ja na!  
  
~*~Dragonsgirl22~*~ Well, he'll end up crying, but not until something evil evil evil happens! ^^ Chores suck, don't they? I have to clean the bathroom, my room, windex the windows, and clean the shower once every month every Saturday. You're welcome for the e-mail!  
  
~*~Kurai-Youkai~*~ No one really, you always see Kurama as that one. You know, by Karasu or something. I'm glad these kind of stories are on FF.net!  
  
~*~MilkywayNut~*~ Yeah, a bit of rope might help him. I'm etastic that you like my fight scene, I'm still working on them. ^^  
  
~*~Just Kidding Me, Right~*~ I'm glad you think I'm portraying them right. Yep, angst, total angst in next chapter. I mean, a poor abused child Hiei... who can resist?  
  
~*~Tala Ishtar~*~ Do you like YGO? Whose you're fave? Kaiba all the way for me! ^^ Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~Lightning Fire~*~ Kewl name! Or else what? Just kiddin!  
  
~*~BoomBamBlitz~*~ Well, that didn't take too long to update! Hope you're happy!  
  
~*~babybeluga2003~*~ This is what happened next. Now you're probably waiting again... MWAHAHA, you'll have to keep waiting!  
  
~*~BlueBabyAquaGirl~*~ Rocked your world, huh? Kewl! Hope I didn't cause any quakes. O.o Yeah, most of us here are... *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Can you believe it? After all this time, I still don't own that fourth manga yet! But besides not owning my manga, I'll never own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Five  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
Warnings: Rape and abuse in this chapter... Watch out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
I had two choices, let it hit me or have my spirit energy sucked away faster if I tried to evade it. First option sounded better to me, so I remained still, letting it embed itself in my left leg, not even a moan escaping me.  
  
That is until the whole room started to go in and out, turning in circles... "Do you honestly think those would be normal kunai Hiei? They were poison tipped, the best kind. Now, just let me acess something and I'm sure those gems will be falling faster than I can say Jagan."  
  
He stepped towards me, although in my vision, he swayed a lot. His two hands reached towards my face, and that is the last thing I remember before they came. All those thoughts that I had hidden, those pain filled moments that had been thrust into the dark reccess of my mind came flying forward, intent on making my life a living Hell... again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A barren field of whiteness lies on the strectch in Hiei's mind. Deep snowdrifts lie all over the frozen plain, the icy cold tearing at one's skin. A bundle lies black admist the surrounding whiteness, a dark mark on a perfect world.  
  
Crunching snow sounds near and several demons pass right next to the little bundle. A green scalely lizard like demon reaches down and picks up the pile of blankets. "Hey! Katiza, look what I found!"  
  
The leader of the bandits broke away from the main body and came towards the lizard demon. "What is it?" he snapped. "Can you not tell that we're in a hurry? The guard is on to us!"  
  
"But Katiza, it's a baby! Maybe we could bring him up to be a bandit just like us!"  
  
"And what is so special about this baby, hmmm? You know we can't raise a child, and besides, it would probably turn into a snivelling brat. MOVE ALONG THERE YOU IDIOTS! MOVE!" he shouted at the lagging bandit demons.  
  
"But what if we... disciplined him properly?" asked a snake like demon who had just stopped next to Katiza and the lower demon. "I'm sure we can discover some use for him...." he hissed, black slitted eyes looking at the bundle.  
  
Katiza rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Not such a bad idea."  
  
"But Sir," exclaimed the lizard. "We can't hurt a child! No matter what the cause!"  
  
"Is that really the way you're thinking?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I think. If we are going to hurt the child, it would be better to just leave him here and let him die knowing nothing."  
  
Katiza, before anyone could even blink, drew his sword and plunged it into the top of the green lizard's skull, the blade coming away sticky with blood and the dead demon falling onto the snow, crimson spreading around its head where the blade had pierced.  
  
The blue skinned leader, tall and muscular and well trained in the art of swords, looked at the unmoving bundle that had fallen onto the snow next to the dead bandit. Scooping it into one hand, he drew back the hood, revealing a shock of black hair with a white starburst and a pair of ruby red eyes.  
  
Reaching down, he wiped some of the blood off of his blade and rubbed a bright red smear of it on the forehead of the child. "He is to be called Hiei," he spoke aloud. Tucking the bundle into his cloak, the lead bandit made his way back to the front of the line and they continued to march.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get out of the way!" yelled a three eyed demon, kicking a small boy out of his path. The small child fell to the ground, nursing his bruising elbow. "Can't you watch where you sleep Kid?"  
  
The black haired demon picked himself off of the cold ground and made his way over to a large grey rock. Cupping his chin in his hands, he started out across their current campsite. It was another demon forest, full of poisonus plants and hidden traps.  
  
The demon child's name was Hiei, who looked only about seven in human years, the world that he had heard so much about. There, Hiei had heard that demons didn't thrive there and that world had a thing called a human, a weaker form of a demon.  
  
The small boy shivered as a cold wind picked up, going underneath his thin clothes, a raggedy pair of black pants and a ripped black shirt. If he knew how, he would have accessed his powers, but he had no idea how they worked.  
  
In fact, Hiei didn't know much at all, except for the basics that he remembered. All that came to mind was that he had been of Koormire lineage, but because he was a fire demon he had been thrown out of the ice world, minutes after he was born.  
  
A tear gem necklace had been found with him in the folds of his blanket, but Katiza held on to it, claiming that a weak minded and pitful child had no use for such a valuable item. Katiza was the leader of the tribe of bandits that had, in a sense, adopted Hiei.  
  
He was a ruthless leader, afraid of nothing except the fear of being caught. But that one fear kept him moving, stealing at every opportune moment, fighting when they were cornered, and making his bandits skilled fighters. All save one.  
  
Hiei was the bandit's punching bag, nothing he ever did was good enough for them and he was punished often. Even the simplest things made his elders angry, such as falling asleep in the middle of the path.  
  
But, that wasn't even the path, it was the grass next to it.... They really had it in for him. Come to think of it, Hiei didn't really understand how they had found him. He'd heard that some demon named Titianre had died when he had been found, although he never got a clear story.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing Hiei?" demanded an angry sounding voice.  
  
The fire demon looked up to see Ukita, a snake like looking demon who had been promoted to Katiza's right hand man right after Hiei had been found, glaring down on him. "I-I'm sorry... Was there something that you-"  
  
Hiei was cut off as the older demon backhanded him across the face, sending his small form tumbling from the rock and backwards a few feet. Striding towards the fallen figure, he wrenched him up by the front of his tattered shirt.  
  
"Listen here Hiei," Ukita growled, spit hitting Hiei in his face. "You're not supposed to be dallying around while there is work to be done. Now get out of my sight and make yourself useful." He threw the fire demon to the ground, Hiei's head narrowly missing a large boulder that protuded from the ground. With a chuckle, Ukita walked off, leaving Hiei alone.  
  
Gingerly, Hiei rose from the ground, one hand resting on his bruised cheek lightly, in hopes to see what kind of damage had been inflicted. Moving over towards the small spring, he gazed at his reflection, and a grimace filled his face at what he saw.  
  
In the water, there was a young child, a bruise forming on his right cheek, ripped clothes, clearly underfed, and another bruise marring his shoulder where his shirt had slipped. If he was to take off his shirt, a lot more bruises and cuts would be on his reflection.  
  
The only thing that still held somewhat of a real look was his relfection's eyes. The crimson orbs sparkled with a fire that could never be put out, a definite gleam of determiniation. Sighing, Hiei left the peacefulness stream and headed into the camp.  
  
In here, the goal was to not be seen and not be heard. If no one caught sight of you, than you weren't beaten as badly as long as all the chores for the day were still done. Stealing around a circle of demons eating breakfast, Hiei made his way over to the woodpile.  
  
His stomach grumbled loudly in response to all the delicious smells wafting towards him from the campfire. "Quiet," he said softly, placing a hand over the noisy stomach. Picking up the ax, which was incredibly heavy, Hiei hefted it over one shoulder and struck down on a log, satisfaction on his face as it split into two equal pieces.  
  
For the next two hours, Hiei stayed out of the way of the bickering bandits, all who were arguing about the usual; how there wasn't enough food, their share of profits from the robberies, the stupid forest, all the things Hiei had done wrong which warmed them up for Hiei bashing later.  
  
When the sun was high overhead, Hiei warily approached the camp kitchens, where he should be able to get his lunchtime meal. Another meal was eaten at about eight at night, although if the demons thought he didn't deserve food, he didn't get it.  
  
Entering the stiffling hot tent, the fire demon made his way over to his little plate that had been made up for him. An old piece of bread and a scoop of some weird plant found in the forest. The boy knew better than to complain when his was all he had.  
  
But he did think that it wasn't fair how the rations were served, even though he would never voice his opinons aloud. Katiza and Ukita were served the finest of meals, roasted boar or wild turkey, along with wonderful side dishes consisting of wild berries and vegetables steamed in garlic. Huge loaves of fresh baked bread and glasses of red berry wine or other such drinks completed the meal.  
  
The normal bandits had lesser extravagance, but still enough to satisy. A large hunk of bread, fresh spring water or berry juices, and lots of yummy greens. If they were lucky, they even sometimes got to share in part of the spoils they had taken from homes of wealthy demons.  
  
Settling down on the rock he had been on earlier that morning, the little demon tore into the food, satisfying his stomach's needs for the moment. He didn't really know why he didn't run away, seeing as nothing could be worse then this life.  
  
But he was always stopped. If he were to leave, where would he go, what would he eat, and how did he plan to survive? He had absolutely no idea on how to use his powers and he didn't know the difference between a poisonus berry or a good one.  
  
Rising from the sun warmed rock, Hiei prepared to head back into the camp for another long and grueling hour of turmoil. Halfway back into the camp, he was confronted by several demons. "Where did you run off to Hiei?" asked one, a leering grin on his grotesque face.  
  
"I-I just went to eat my lunch?"  
  
"Oh, and is suddenly the camp not good enough for you, huh?" The largest of the eight demons came forward and picked Hiei up by his hair.  
  
"No, I just-" A short cry escaped Hiei as the demon punched the smaller one firmly in the stomach, causing Hiei to draw up his legs in pain, while he spat blood out the side of his mouth. "I just wanted to eat by myself," he said softly, his voice strained.  
  
"By yourself, huh? Well, that's no fun....Why don't you come and hang out with us for a while? I'm sure we can make it a lot more entertaining...." Before Hiei could even object, he had been carried inside the camp once again, mentally preparing himself for the worst.  
  
About two hours later, Hiei dragged himself from the camp and over to the crystal spring he had been at that morning. Carefully manuevering his aching body, he allowed his feet to dip into the cold water. Normally, he didn't like anything that wasn't at least an average temperature, but he needed to clean out his new injuries.  
  
Removing his shirt, he cupped his hand into the stream and took out a handful of water. Then he slowly let it trickle through his fingers, over the wounds on his chest, wincing but not crying out. After that had been taken care of, the demon eased himself off the bank and into the shallows.  
  
Ignoring the stinging pain from all the open wounds, he began to clean out the new lash marks on his back, taking great care to cause himself as little pain as he could possibly manage.  
  
Once he was done, he flopped onto the grass and just lay there, looking up at the sky where huge purple clouds were the only things in sight against the dark sky. 'I wish I was a cloud,' thought the little demon. 'Then I could just float away and never come back here.'  
  
Another day had passed, not completly injury free, but Hiei was still here and hanging on.  
  
~*~  
  
"WE'RE MOVING OUT! GRAB YOUR THINGS AND LET'S GO!" The startled fire demon woke up to someone yelling right next to the tree he had spent the night in.  
  
Hiei had grown up over the years, in a way. His height had not changed much, he was only about four feet four inches, but his intelligence had grown as well as some of his powers. He still lived witht he bandits, was still a punching bag, and still looked down upon, but he had changed.  
  
Now when they beat him, he generally remained silent, not allowing them the satisfaction of hearing him cry. His heart had closed off, so no longer would he question why his mother had thrown him out or why no one seemed to care about him.  
  
Swinging out of the branches, Hiei joined the line of marching bandits to where ever Katiza had ordered that they go. He spotted the lead bandit in the back of the line, yelling at the stragglers to keep up, they had a big haul this time and no one was going to mess it up.  
  
For the entire day they marched, through a huge swampy land in which they lost two of their members to the thick mucky water that sucked down its victims. Hiei had narrowly avoided the muddy water himself, only his quick speed saving him as he tore through the muck.  
  
As night fell, the large group of demons gathered around in a giant circle on a hill, overlooking one of the biggest manors Hiei had ever seen in his lifetime.  
  
"Now listen carefully," said Katiza softly, the firelight flickering off his face and giving it a masked look. "Ukita, take your group and circle around back and distract the guards. My group, we'll be in front making the guards chase is. Hiei..."  
  
His cruel gaze turned to the fire demon. "As much as I hate to do this, you are the only one who has even a chance of getting the Serpent's Gem. Use your speed, go in, grab it, and get out. If you get caught, you're going to wish you had been brought under trial of the Spirit leaders compared to what we'll do to you, understand?"  
  
The young member nodded, knowing that whatever punishment the gang had in store for him couldn't be good. Not with the way Katiza was smiling... It wasn't manical, it wasn't evil, it wasn't even angry, it was almost... lustful.  
  
"Good. Now go." The black clad figure took off without a word, headed towards the house. Leaping gracefully into a tree, he would wait until the attacks began and it was then he would steal inside and get the jewel.  
  
The Serpent's Gem was an extremely rare piece that would sell for a huge sum. It was a coiled snake made up of rubies with two huge emeralds for the eyes. It was said to possess magical powers, powers that no one could control. But that wasn't important to the bandits, only its worth.  
  
Katiza's group circled in front of the building, weapons out and ready. Ukita's team circled around back, their weapons shining in the pale light of the moon. "ATTACK!" yelled Katiza, pointing his sword at the mansion.  
  
Guards came pouring out of the building, each brandishing their own choice of weapon or special ability. With lightning fast speed, Hiei ran forward and into the deserted front hall of the mansion.  
  
'Let's see,' he mused to himself, 'If I had a rare gem, I'd want it stored in a safe. But Katiza seemed so certain that the Serpent's Gem would be on display somewhere.. In a library maybe?'  
  
Creeping silently through the seemingly empty house, Hiei headed down one of the many hallways towards a huge French door. Swinging it open, he took in the sight of a dining room. A quick glance around revealed nothing but dishes and some portraits.  
  
Slinking out of the non profitable room, Hiei continued to scour the house, looking determinedly for the room which held the gem. Time was ticking and he his apprehension was growing by the second.  
  
Sliding open a simple shoji door, a huge study/office came into view. A large desk was pushed against the wall, papers piled sky high upon it. A large bearskin rug lay on the floor and several glass cases stood in the corner. It was these cases that caught Hiei's eye.  
  
Moving silently over, his gaze focused soley on the glittering cases making him fail to see the bear's head turn and follow him, he stared in wonder at the items inside.  
  
Huge blocks of rough, uncut amythest were inlaid in a stone that formed the shape of a gruesome looking demon, a sword raised in the air as if preparing to strike. Smaller jewels were in the case but the main feature was the ruby snake.  
  
Nervously, he opened the glass case and reached a trembling hand out towards the gigantic gem. Grabbing it firmly around the bunched coils, he yanked it off the gold stand where it had been resting.  
  
As soon as the serpent left the pedestal, an alarm started to sound shrilly though out the house, ringing ... ringing... ringing... Making a mad dash for the door, the jewel tucked securely under his arm, Hiei was tripped by the moving bear carpet.  
  
With a startled gasp, he sprang to his feet and took off down the hall, the sirens echoing in his ears. Chancing a look behind him, Hiei noticed that the bear rug wasn't a bear rug, it was a demon and was chasing him at full speed, claws outstretched and its mouth in a toothy snarl.  
  
Looking forward, sudden shapes started to appear out of thin air and landed a few feet in front of the escaping demon. When they stepped into the sliver of light through a ceiling window, Hiei could tell that these were guards, fully armed and prepared to kill.  
  
The small fire demon knew he had no chance of killing these menacing opponents, so he did the only thing he could do; he ran. Crashing straight into the demon guards, he tried to dodge the furious blows that they aimed his way.  
  
One well executed swing caught him in his back, causing him to cry out as it pierced though the tender skin. Swerving around, he wrenched the sword out of his back and continued to run, although his steps becoming slower and slower.  
  
A distant bang behind him made its meaning clearly as he felt the hot piece of metal embed itself deep into his right shoulder. With another exclamation of pain, Hiei stumbled, his balance lost for a split second.  
  
The snake flew down the hall, rolling off down another passage, far into the darkness. The guards and bear demon were almost upon him, murderous intents evident in their eyes. It was either his life or run for it without the gem. He chose the second option. Sprinting for the double doors that marked the entrance of the house, he dashed out, not even taking a second glance behind him.  
  
He ran until he reached the top of the hill and collapsed, his breathing coming in short hard gasps, blood running freely down his back and his shoulder. An icy tingle was spreading through his injured shoulder, the pain almost unbearable. Normally, he would pull it out, but how do you pull a bullet from your shoulder?  
  
Minutes later, Katiza and Ukita came back leading their bloodied and bruised troops, a significant amount missing. Katiza bent down next to Hiei who was huddled on the ground, trying not to cry. If he did, for one he would be giving them satisfaction and two, he didn't want them to get rich off of his pearls like they'd done so many times in the past.  
  
"Well, where is it?" asked Katiza, holding out his hand for the Serpent's Gem.  
  
"I didn't get it," said Hiei softly, not daring to look at the bandit's face.  
  
"You didn't get it," repeated Katiza. He glared at Hiei and then turned to the other bandits. "Hiei says he didn't get it!" he yelled into the masses. "We lost many brave members of our group for nothing..."  
  
Protests of anger rose quickly in the group, fueled by their leader's anger. How dare Hiei not complete a simple task when they were out there risking their lives.  
  
Katiza jerked Hiei up by his injured shoulder and the smaller demon let out a howl. "Come with me Hiei, we have a few things that need to be put in perspective," Katiza growled, yanking on the wounded shoulder and dragging Hiei towards his private tent.  
  
*Okay, rape scene ahead.... Don't like, don't read. Just skip down until you find the next star/astrik like this.*  
  
"How dare you," spat Katiza, throwing Hiei to the ground. "You good for nothing brat!" He kicked at Hiei viciously, hitting the blood soaked shoulder. "Is something wrong here Hiei?" he asked, looking at the pained expression on the boy's face. "Let me fix it for you."  
  
The nails dug deep into Hiei's back, causing him to scream until Katiza withdrew his nails, now dripping with blood. "And what's this?" he mummered, noticing the rapidly spreading dark stain on Hiei's back.  
  
Ripping off his shirt, Katiza smiled at the youth's bloodied back where a large slash cut from the shoulder bone to a little above the tail bone on the right side. "That looks like it hurts," he said soothingly.... "Too bad!" he laughed, enjoying the expression of pain on the young demon's face.  
  
"You know Hiei, there is a price for not bringing me what I want." That same lustful smile was back on his face as he trailed his hands through the spiky black hair. "And you're about to pay it."  
  
His tongue flicked into the fire demon's ear, tracing around the outside. Then, Katiza roughly grabbed Hiei by his shoulders so that the boy was looking at him, his nails digging deep into the flesh.  
  
Reaching forward, he placed kisses along Hiei's collarbone, the urge to taste him driving the older demon senseless. Hiei couldn't move, Katiza held him firmly in place as his lips continued to trail kisses down his neck.  
  
But that wasn't enough for Katiza, he needed to feel the small body squirm beneath him, begging for mercy and he, Katiza, holding absolute power. Flipping the fire demon around, Katiza pinned the wriggling body beneath him, his hands raking down Hiei's already bloodied back.  
  
Grabbing hold of the thin black pants, the bandit leader yanked them off, a sick smile filling his blue face at the sight of the naked demon lying beneath him, helpless to do anything. Pulling down the front of his own pants, Katiza prepared to do something he'd wanted for so long.  
  
Before Hiei could even register what was about to happen, Katiza thrust into him, enjoying Hiei's scream of anguish. Pulling out, he thrust in again, and then again, getting faster the whole while.  
  
Beneath him, Hiei cried tears he had promised never to cry again, the black gems falling to the floor and rolling away from him.  
  
"Oh...yes, this is.... good..." gasped Katiza, throughly enjoying himself. "We'll... need to find... more time... for... this..." Moans of ecstasy escaped through his lips, as he went back to pounding into the little demon.  
  
About an hour later, Katiza stood, pulling his pants back onto him. "See Hiei, that wasn't so bad," he laughed, staring at the nearly unconcious form that rested on the floor. Blood coated the ground, seeing as it had been Hiei's first time, the going had been a little rough.  
  
"And because you were such a good fuck toy Hiei, I'll do something special for you." Bending down, Katiza yanked open the skin where the bullet had entered with this sharp bladed knife. Grasping the metal piece between his knife and Hiei's skin, Katiza yanked it out. "Sweet dreams Hiei. You can stay here tonight."  
  
The bandit leader left the tent, humming happily. He left the broken demon lying on the blood covered floor, black pearls surrounding him.  
  
*Okay, rape scene over.*  
  
~*~  
  
"NO!" screamed Hiei, banging his head up against the wall he was chained to. "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Ah yes, they're all there Hiei," snarled Jiki. "All those memories you tried to forget, the painful experiences of your life... all of them waiting to be taken out and let you suffer."  
  
The fire demon continued to bang his head against the wall, trying to block out the images that had just raced through his mind. No one was ever supposed to see those, he was never supposed to think of them again. And yet there they had been, clear as day and he had been forced to watch his younger self.  
  
Letting his head droop, the fire demon sagged wearily against the wall, the chains the only thing holding him upright. The sudden loud clang echoed around the room. Jiki looked down at the floor and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Lying on the floor, rolling around in a gentle circle was the first of the black tears. Many more were promised to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Honestly, how did I do? Did my rape scene totally suck or was it actually quite good? Please let me know, seeing as I have another planned for next chappie... *gulp*  
  
I'm so happy! We hit our seventy five reviews, passed it actually with seventy seven! You guys all rock! Please keep them coming!  
  
Guess what! I went to the dentist today and.... no cavities! YEA! I'm the only one in my family who hasn't gotten one! Also, my therapy is going really well and I can turn my wrist up 76 degrees! That's better than the sixty six I had last week! Go me!  
  
Please Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~The Theif Kurone~*~ Cool new name. What is Kurone? Is that a city? Sorry, currently just ate ice cream and am on a bit of sugar... hehehehehe Thanks for the ideas, maybe we'll see some... ^^  
  
~*~HellFireFanatic~*~ *hugs Hiei* Hope that makes him feel better. Poor baby, if last chapter was bad I wonder what he thought of this chappie. Poor poor Hiei  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Yep, but this chapter had more! Naughty naughty, you shouldn't be on in school... Hope the teacher didn't catch you!  
  
~*~Tala Ishtar~*~ Marik, huh? He's another one of my faves, but I'll gladly take Kaiba. *hugs Seto plushie* Would you like a Marik plushie? *hands you a chibi Marik doll*  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Oh, don't squeezze him too hard! Sorry Hiei, we all love to watch you wallow in our misery that we create just for you. You should feel special.... Okay, maybe you don't...  
  
~*~Lightning Fire~*~ You reviewed twice... Did your system malfunction or something? Mine does that a lot! O.o  
  
~*~Kurosaisei~*~ Hai, that you are. (Sorry, Kenshin moment) Really angsty, huh? Well, was this chapter a bit more to your liking? Please tell!  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Well, got rape covered... I honestly can't believe I wrote that! Yep, lots of reviews, and I love them! It helps my addiction to them! The more I get, the happier I become! Or more torturous in ths case....  
  
~*~Lefty~*~ Thank you very much! Are you on sugar when you wrote that? hehe. Yeah, Jin is a total cutie, I love his accent! I've been imitating Irish accents around my house, my only problem is I sound like a guy cuz I'm copying the guy actors voiceds! I need a bit of work. Although my British and Southern is pretty good.  
  
~*~BlueBabyAquaGirl~*~ Well, you saw the evil memories I brought up for him! Yeah, acid would hurt, seeing as I don't even like hydrogen peroxide!  
  
~*~warhero35~*~ Yeah, he should have dodged. Now he had to see all those terrible memories! And yikes! He gave them a black pearl too!  
  
~*~Hiei Dragon Girl~*~ *marks calender* That should be the day that I turn into an anime character in YYH. *please note: Calender dates 500 years from now) * Would you like a Hiei plushie for now? *hands you a Hiei plushie* Just have to wait 500 more years...  
  
~*~ShatteredSoul56~*~ Thank you, glad you think it's angsty. Hope to see you again!  
  
~*~BoomBamBlitz~*~ You reviewed twice too. I swear, are computers acting up these days or is it just me?  
  
~*~Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu~*~ What happend to Saelbu? Thanks for the review. See ya next time!  
  
~*~Hiei's Girl (I Wish)~*~ hehe, glad you don't know what the or else is... See ya next time!  
  
~*~Jin007~*~ You'll see him, in good time. First, we have to get Hiei out of Takusa's lair!  
  
~*~KuraiYoukai~*~ Your Spanish isn't good, I barely know anything! Let's see, I know a few basic words, how to say the time, and numbers... Then again, I've never taken Spanish but I grew up in a Mexican neighborhood. Actually, I'm still growing up, my family just moved!  
  
~*~Dark Dragon34~*~ Glad you're not in the mood to threaten. Reporting people is not fun! O.o See ya next chappie!  
  
~*~Just Kidding Me, Right~*~ Thanks for the review!  
  
~*~MilkywayNut~*~ Yeah, I was a bit curious to where you ran off to... Eating milkyways? hehe!  
  
~*~Animegoddess800~*~ Um.. excuse my forgetfulness, what offer? Sorry, I'm natrually related to Neville and Dory. *sigh* Glad you remembered what you had to say!  
  
~*~Lestat197~*~ Glad you do! Hope to see you again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Soon, very soon I will scan in my Hiei piccy so you can all see it! But for this disclaimer, still don't own YYH and probably never will.  
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Warnings: Rape, abuse, swearing and an angst loving authoress! Rape in this chapter!  
  
From last time:**  
  
The fire demon continued to bang his head against the wall, trying to block out the images that had just raced through his mind. No one was ever supposed to see those, he was never supposed to think of them again. And yet there they had been, clear as day and he had been forced to watch his younger self.  
  
Letting his head droop, the fire demon sagged wearily against the wall, the chains the only thing holding him upright. The sudden loud clang echoed around the room. Jiki looked down at the floor and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Lying on the floor, rolling around in a gentle circle was the first of the black tears. Many more were promised to come.

* * *

**Hiei POV**  
  
My energy was drained, my whole body weak. I guess that's what happens when you haven't eaten for three days, haven't done anything except being beat upon by Jiki, who waited for another tear to fall.  
  
But not one more tear was going to escape my eyes, not one. I had to be strong... Strong for Yukina, for... yes, just Yukina. And maybe Kurama.... Those other humans and the ferry girl probably didn't even give a shit of what was happening to me.  
  
The idiot was just going around, acting all high and mighty only to be beaten down again, not even caring about my current situation. Yusuke, that detective who had in a way gotten me into this mess, was probably out with that girl, Keiko I think.  
  
And if they had cared, wouldn't they have found me by now? It has been four days, four fucking days, since I was brought to this Hell hole to be tortured for tears. Ironically, it was almost funny how the one thing they wanted from me was the one thing I was least willing to give.  
  
The memories of that one day with Katiza, where my innocence was stolen, continues to plague my mind, the desperate cries, pleasure filled laughter and the feel of his hands roaming over me, invading and prying.  
  
The only thought that gives me comfort from this is the revenge I had gotten. It had been about a month later, and every time I even looked at him, I felt dirty, unclean and used, something that should be thrown out. I didn't even like to be touched anymore, even for a beating, not that I ever liked them to begin with.  
  
Sneaking into one of the bandit's tents, I had stolen the item that meant my survival, Katiza's and every other bandit in the camp's defeat. It was long, silver, clearly polished. With the moon light shining off the metal blade, I had in my grasp a sense of power.  
  
With this weapon, this wakizashi, I would be sure to end the life of every demon who had ever raised a hand against me, broken me, brought me up in this world. And to make matters simple, that would be all of them.  
  
Stealthy I had entered the main tent, the one that housed Katiza. Silently, I had gazed upon the blue demon, his chest moving with each breath he took, the way black hair dropped over his eyes, the smirk on his face even in his sleep. I hated him. Every single detail about him I hated. And it was time for him to pay.  
  
Plunging the sword down, I murdered him in his sleep, the blade sinking deep into his chest, right where his heart lied. I pulled the sword out, bright red blood clinging to the blade, shimmering oddly in the light that came in through the tent. But my job was not yet done.  
  
A smirk, a deathly cold look, had taken over my features, the crimson eyes symbolizing the blood that was going to be spilled tonight. I had moved towards Ukita's tent and entered, startled to say the least to see the demon awake and reading a letter.  
  
Before he had time to react to my sudden appearance, I charged, the wakizashi swinging wildly at the snake demon, deadly intent behind it. Skillfully, he blocked my hit and started to yell for the others.  
  
I knew I had no chance in killing them all if they attacked at once, but I was not leaving this camp until all of their bodies lay at my feet, their blood mingling with one another... I would stay and fight.  
  
Swiftly, I swung the sword an arc, catching the demon racing up behind me in the neck, his head separating from his body with a trail off blood following, and then I turned my attention back to Ukita who was busy yelling orders and didn't see me come at him.  
  
One strangled cry was his last words he ever made as the blade plunged in and back out of his chest, more blood coating the blade. In angry, frenzied roars, the bandits charged, but I was to quick. Darting in and out I managed to slay them all, but not without damage myself.  
  
But as I stood on a hill, looking down at the burning camp, my necklace tied once again around my neck, all pain and injury could be forgotten, the revenge bitter sweet.  
  
The slamming of the door on the far side of the room jerked me out of my thoughts and I grimaced at the richly dressed demon who entered. "How are you doing today Hiei?" Takusa asked, swaggering up and placing a finger delicately under my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
  
I kept silent, knowing that was probably my best bet at the moment. "You know Hiei," he said, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it carelessly to the floor, "We wouldn't have to do this if you'd just give us what we want."  
  
"If you think chaining me here and running some old memories through my head is going to make me crumble, you are living in your own little world," I spat. "Why can't you just take no for an answer and leave me alone?"  
  
"Because Hiei, you are what I want," said Takusa, bending forward and lightly brushing his lips against my own. "You're the one I need Hiei," he said huskily, eyeing my small frame up and down.  
  
I shivered and tried to draw back, images of Katiza taking the place of Takusa. His lips captured mine once again, gentle at first but soon growing hard and vicious. When he bit through the tender flesh, I yelped, allowing his tongue to gain entry in my mouth.  
  
Turning me head, I tried to stop him, but already I could feel myself weakening, the fight fleeing my battered body. He pulled away, and started to trail the kisses down my neck, each time nibbling slightly at the skin.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the chains give way above me as Takusa unsnapped them, and my form crumpled to the ground. I tried to stand, only to fall back on my butt, my legs too weak to support me.  
  
I moaned, drawing my head back, accidentally allowing him even more access at my neck, an opportunity which he eagerly took. My mind screamed at me as he started to pull down my pants.  
  
Warning bells went off, telling me to run, get out of there. But I was frozen, the knowledge of what he was about to do flooding my senses, making it hard to even breathe.  
  
He pulled me into his lap, arms caressing my chest. Fingers left bruising marks all over my chest, his grip strong as iron and just as unrelenting. The demon's hands traveled lower, running up and down my thighs, the nails gouging deep into my skin.  
  
Struggling, I tried to free myself from his grasp, tears threatening to over spill. This was one way to beat me... I felt helpless, violated, and had no strength left to fight back. Without warning, I felt something hard, enter my body and I screamed, desperate to escape. I didn't want this to happen again.  
  
Last time I had worked so hard, closing myself off to prevent further incidents of heartbreak, building a wall to protect me. No one, not even the fox, could break past my defenses, but it seemed Takusa was about to.  
  
He thrust hard into me, hands gripping my shoulders tightly to prevent my escape, a moan of pleasure escaping him. Settling into motion, he began to go back and fourth in a gait, thrust in, thrust out.  
  
For my own sake, I attempted to concentrate on something else, to ignore the fact of what was happening. Unfortunately, nothing of any interest was in this room and my mind couldn't concentrate on any one happy thought.  
  
I just wish he would finish, black pearls surround us now, and I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes to prevent anymore. But why must he continue? Why can he not just stop? I felt my body sinking, drowning in pain, and then... there was nothing.  
  
**End Hiei POV****

* * *

Yusuke POV**  
  
Slamming my hand down on the table, I took another long sip of the vodka I had gotten into. My eyes were red rimmed, hands trembling because of the effects the alcohol was having on my system.  
  
"DAMNIT!" I yelled to thin air, slamming my hand once again against the table, this time causing the oak furniture to splinter and fall apart. "WHY THE HELL IS NOTHING TURNING UP?"  
  
Slumping back against the chair, my arms hung limply at my sides, my whole body exhausted from not stopping to rest in the four days since Hiei had been missing. We, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, and myself, hadn't found one single bloody clue. Not one!  
  
And it's not like we haven't tried. Kurama went back into Makai to ask if anyone had seen Hiei, Botan and Koenma have been pouring over books and researching anything to do with demons who had had anything to do with black pearls, and myself and Kuwabara had been checking out Hiei's cave for any clue. Nothing.  
  
Knocking on the front door to the apartment brings me out of my mental review for a moment. I cross the room and throw open the door, looking blearily up at the person standing there.  
  
"You have blue hair!" I laughed, pointing at the ponytail. "Blue like the sky!"  
  
The blue haired girl stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "You're drunk Yusuke. I will never understand you." I felt someone pull me off of the floor where I'd collapsed and drag me over to the sofa. "Get up, I can't lift you."  
  
Mumbling incoherent words, I climbed onto the faded green and blue couch, settling back against the arm rest. A blanket was thrown over me and I smiled, grabbed the edge and holding it tightly in my hand.  
  
"Oh Yusuke," the girl said sadly. "I know Hiei's absence is hard, but you're not supposed to go and waste yourself like this.... Keiko will have my head if she finds out I allowed you to get drunk over one mission. I swear, Atsuko shouldn't keep alcohol where you can find it..."  
  
"Botan?" I asked, squinting my eyes up at the figure sitting on the edge of the couch. "Where are we?" I slurred.  
  
"Your house. Atsuko went out I'm assuming and left you here with all of her beers. Yusuke, why are you drinking?"  
  
"Out of milk," I mumbled, burrowing my head into the yellow pillow that had been on the couch. "Tired, talk to me later..."  
  
When I woke up, the smell of freshly brewed coffee invaded my senses. Making my way off the couch I found Botan in the kitchen, fixing a breakfast of steamed rice and fresh fruit. "Good morning Yusuke," she said pleasantly. "There's some Tylenol on the table with your orange juice. I am trusting you have a hangover?"  
  
I groaned, nodded my head, and swallowed the pain killers. "Why were you drinking last night?" Botan asked, setting down a plate of food in front of me and then taking a seat.  
  
"Depression I guess.... Not suicidal of course," I said at the shocked look on her face, "I just feel so useless. Hiei could be dead for all we know, or at least really injured and all we're doing is sitting around. We haven't even found a hint on who is behind all of this."  
  
"I know," said the ferry girl comfortingly, placing one of her hands on my knee, "But we're doing the best we can and that's all we can do. I'm sure Hiei will be alright..." her voice broke and I realized how awful she had to be feeling. If Hiei was to die, she would have to take him up to Spirit World, and he wouldn't even be able to go to one of those happy places since his sentence hadn't fully been carried out.  
  
Botan had always been the cheerful, happy one of our small group. Nothing could get her down for long, always finding something to joke about or a fun comment. Now, she was sitting at my kitchen table, hands clasped around a mug of coffee, tears caressing her cheeks. Unfortunately for me, I have never been good at comforting people. That's Kurama's job.  
  
She was trying to be strong, to keep us optimistic in hopes that Hiei would be found soon, but it was wearing her down, and I can't believe I didn't realize it before. "There there Botan...don't cry," I said, awkwardly putting my arm around her shoulders.  
  
Her sobs just grew louder, leaning into me for support, her tears soaking my rumpled shirt as her heart was poured out. "It's okay, I'm right here," I murmured, giving her shoulders a light squeeze. "He'll get through this."  
  
"But Yusuke..." Her large purple eyes looked up at me, her face tear streaked, the eyelashes coated in the wet droplets. "What if we find him too late? What if he dies?"  
  
"Hiei is tougher than that," I said, resting my chin on top of her head. "He'll pull through, he always does."  
  
"That's what everyone expects him to do," sniffled Botan. "But who ever has him is powerful, much beyond Hiei's capabilities. And I'm scared....Not for me but for him..."  
  
The sudden knocking on the front door saved me from trying to comfort Botan anymore. "I'll be right back," I said quietly, before leaving the room, Botan back to staring into her coffee.  
  
Throwing open the door, for the second time in less then twelve hours, revealed one of the people I most wanted to see. "Keiko, thank Kami- Sama you're here," I muttered, dragging her inside. "Help me," I pleaded, nodding towards the kitchen.  
  
The brunette gave me a puzzled glance but entered the sunlit kitchen. "Botan! What's wrong?" Peeking around the corner, I saw Keiko giving the spirit girl a hug, and talking softly. Guess Keiko is pretty good at this comforting thing too...  
  
I stayed in the den, flipping open a book on black pearls although I had already read it. My eyes, which for the first time in days were well rested, scanned the pages, looking for anything that might be of value.  
  
An hour later, I tossed the book over my shoulder, hearing it hit the wall and then the splintering of glass. Botan came out of the kitchen, eyes flashing. Looks like she is feeling better. "Yusuke! Quit breaking things! You're ruining the apartment!"  
  
Keiko emerged from the kitchen with a broom and dustpan to clean up the broken glass that had once been the frame of a picture that had been hanging on the wall. As she bent down, I noticed a large ring on her finger.  
  
"Keiko, what kind of stone is that?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the round gem.  
  
"It's not a stone," said Keiko with a laugh. "My mom and I went shopping yesterday and we found it at this little jewelry store. It's a black pearl."  
  
It was if Keiko had said the magic words, which she just did. "Did you seriously just say black pearl?" asked Botan, examining the ring.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Botan and I exchanged looks. "Yusuke," said the blue haired girl exasperatedly, "You were suppose to tell Keiko about the case."  
  
"Case? What case?" asked my girlfriend.  
  
"Hiei was kidnapped because he can make black pearls," said Botan, giving me a glare. "Can you bring us to the store Keiko? We may finally have a lead."  
  
"S-Sure," she stuttered. "Follow me."  
  
And so we paraded though my front door, a large grin on my face. We had our first clue, and if we played our hand right we might soon have Hiei.  
  
**End Yusuke POV****

* * *

Hiei POV  
**  
"I think these are ruined," said Takusa, although his voice was faint. My eyes made their way up and there he was, holding my pants, large tears on the sides. "Oh dear, at least you have your boxers."  
  
I felt him slide the clothing on and pull me to my feet, chaining me back to the wall. "I think I have enough pearls for now," he said, smiling at all the demons who were carrying bags of the precious gem out. "I've already sold quite a couple for other reasons...."  
  
I tried to glare at him, but it came out more of a wince, as my whole body felt terrible. I could still feel him inside of me, tainting me even more. Blood still ran down the insides of my legs, the sticky liquid not done flowing.  
  
"I'll leave you with a parting gift Hiei," he said, brushing his lips once more over mine, now bruised and bloodied. His hands lightly touched the talisman that covered my jagan and he muttered a few words. "Have a fun time," he said with a smirk before leaving me alone in the room.  
  
Closing my eyes, I tried to find an escape from the torrent of agony that continually hit me with any movement I made, even the steady rise and fall of my chest as I sucked in air.  
  
But then, a little aqua marine haired girl, a red ribbon tying back her long tresses appeared in my vision, a kimono that matched her hair as her clothing. "Yukina," I whispered hoarsely, watching my twin happily picking flowers from alongside the road.  
  
She looked up and smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, her happiness contagious. But then, a dark looming figure came into the picture, grabbing Yukina and throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"NIISAN! HELP ME!" she screamed, hands reaching out for me to grab on. I was helpless, tied to the wall, unable to lift a finger to pull her back to me. "NIISAN!" The demon carrying her disappeared over a hill, carrying my sister.  
  
The scene quickly changed before my eyes, this time Yukina playing with two little birds, and a deer rested peacefully from the undergrowth watching her. Her smile suddenly vanished as the bright forest started to transform into a demon forest, the gentle animals growing fangs and red eyes. She screamed in terror as the deer leaped up, its fangs digging into her flesh, the birds flying down, yanking at her hair, scratching her face with their sharp claws.  
  
Rapidly, the vision vanished, only to be replaced with another, even more vicious image. Yukina lay, her red ribbon ripped and tattered next to her, her kimono slashed and torn. Blood surrounded her in a glistening pool, turning her green hair a reddish brown.  
  
"YUKINA!" I yelled, trying to reach the girl. "YUKINA!" My scream was laced, with anger, but mostly anguish as my sibling lay unmoving in her own blood, her life source. "Wake up! WAKE UP!" I cried, tears clattering onto the floor below me.  
  
Outside of the room, Takusa smirked in satisfaction. "Everything is going to plan," he whispered to himself, allowing a slight chuckle to escape. "Soon, he will be fully in my grasp. And once there, he will never escape. Never."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
As most of you noticed, my Darker side is starting to come more into play. It is also working on my newest fic, not yet posted, called Black is Our World. It's not YYH, but I think if you read it you'll enjoy it!   
  
I'm in an incredibly good mood today because two new YuGiOh episodes were on! Also, I got some cool new music videos downloaded! I wish I could make them myself, but I don't have a video capture device, whatever that is.  
  
Shall we move on to Reviewer's Comments? Alright, follow me. And don't forget, the more you review, the faster I update! So please review!

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**  
  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** Deleted, that's to bad. Glad you liked the chapter! Hope this one was good too!  
  
**Ryo Akuinenn** Glad you think so. Yeah, 100 is awesome! I can't believe how many people like this fic! (Beams) It makes me feel all warm and happy inside. Ja na!  
  
**Warhero35** That's good. Hope this one I wrote this chappie wasn't too bad then.  
  
**Kuramagal** Yeah, I've read some who really go into detail.... But at least everyone got the concept. Besides, considering I have never written one of those I'm pretty proud of myself! Update your own story soon! (Death's Knocking and Picture of the Past! Awesome fics!)  
  
**LishaChan** Hehe, wonder what you think of this one? I was actually going to go into more detail, but my light half didn't want too... Kinda glad I held back..   
  
**Tala Ishtar** You're very very welcome! Did you watch YuGiOh today? Marik was evil today! I can't wait until he goes back his sweet (if you can call it that) self! But he looked so cool!  
  
**Lefty** Me too, I'm often found on pixie sticks! Yum! You live in Florida? Kewl! Me, I live near Chicago although I personally don't think I sound nassaly. When I was younger people actually thought I was from New York cuz I didn't pronounce 'r's' Yep, of course Touya is cute!   
  
**Shizu J.R. and Plushies** No actually I don't. I've never really read where Hiei was the one who got raped... It's always Kurama. One time I read one with Koenma though.... Torturing Hiei is fun, it helps relieve stress! Aww, so you're not a Koormire? Neither am I... Yukina is so lucky!   
  
**The Thief Kurone** They change the voice actors! WAAH! I'm about to order that DVD soon! A have a question while on topic of movie 2... Is that red haired kid a girl or a guy? Cuz I say guy and my brother says girl...  
  
**Hiei Dragon Girl** THANK YOU! (Huggles her new plushies) I have a Hiei! And a cute adorable little fox.... Plus Yusuke and Kuwabara and teen Koenma.... Happiest girl alive right now!   
  
**Kurosaisei** Okay, tell me if that had enough angst, or enough for you not to laugh at. If not, could you give me some examples of what might be considered angst???  
  
**Skyla3** Yes... poor baby. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Hell Fire Fanatic** Don't cry... Hiei's done enough of that! (hands you tissue) Better?  
  
**MilkywayNut** Neither does my grandpa on my dad's side. I swear, it's terrible when I'm dragged their for long boring parties and then have no computer to amuse myself with.  
  
**Lightning Fire** My school's computers are screwy too. One time, I had to send a review like six times for it to show up once. I think they need to upgrade!  
  
**Coffeentoffee** Hehe, you really hate that guy. Don't worry, looks like Hiei got revenge! But if he hadn't I'd gladly turn you into an anime character and let you go kill him!   
  
**BlueBabyAquaGirl** Glad you liked it. Hope this one was okay too....  
  
**BoomBamBlitz** Sound a bit like me, forgetful! Yeah, it probably would have helped Hiei avoid getting raped... I'd like a Serpent's Gem!   
  
**Windrhythm** Unfortunately, hurting Hiei is what brings out gems! But don't worry, Yusuke and Co. are bound to save him soon.  
  
**Just Kidding Me, Right** Well, we saw Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko today... Maybe more of them will show up next chapter! I'm glad Hiei didn't float on a cloud either. Otherwise this story wouldn't really have a plot.  
  
**Jin007** Thanks for the input  
  
**Telesan** I'm glad for that!  
  
**Tyesantye** Well I'm glad you think it has enough angst. See ya later  
  
**Ashley** (blushes) Thank you. Hope you review again!  
  
**Mary** I'd love to watch Katiza suffer in Hell too, unfortunately he isn't our main character. Well, things can't get much worse for Hiei, can they?  
  
**Ronya** Hehe, so Hiei doesn't like to be called little? Just like Yahiko! (From RK) Well, see ya later Hiei-CHAN! Sorry, couldn't resist!  
  
**KitsuneSkye203** (blushes deep red) That was really high praise. All you have to do is practice, a lot. You should see some of my old writing in SSS (a story of mind abbreviated) It is so awful in the beginning I've started going in and re editing it!  
  
**KuramaKid15** Not really, I have a little brother and have learned to deal with most types of annoying things. Except when they copy every word you say. Kami, that is annoying!  
  
**Rachel** It's not the longest chapter, but it is a pretty good length, ne? Anyway, I'm glad you like the story and I hope you review again!  
  
**Kala** Thanks for the review! I'm not going to make this H/K cuz I really can't envision them as a couple (despite most other readers) But hopefully he'll find a pairing someday... 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only Takusa and Jiki  
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Warnings: Nothing really bad in this chappie!  
  
From last time:**  
  
Outside of the room, Takusa smirked in satisfaction. "Everything is going to plan," he whispered to himself, allowing a slight chuckle to escape. "Soon, he will be fully in my grasp. And once there, he will never escape. Never."

* * *

"Maybe it was this way," muttered the girl, turning a full circle on the street corner. "Or was it this way?" she asked, rotating so that she now faced the opposite direction. "I can't remember!" she wailed, slumping down and sitting on the curb.  
  
We've been walking downtown Kyoto for the last two hours looking for the jewelry shop Keiko had gone too yesterday. So far, no luck. Every street seemed to look the same, the alcoves offering shelter against the drizzle that had been following our little group since we'd come out.  
  
**Flashback to earlier that day**  
  
As soon as Keiko had told us about how she had a black pearl ring, hope had filled my heart. If we could locate where the store had bought the precious pearls, we might have a chance on locating the missing fire demon.  
  
We left my house, headed for Kuwabara's to alert him of our current lead. I know he isn't the smartest person in the world, but he has a way of saving the day when we all least expect it. We could use his luck right now and also maybe his senses of being able to pick up on power sources.  
  
Walking about four blocks from my apartment, we arrived on a tree- lined street, little houses lining the road. Each lawn was cared for with fresh, green grass and some had even added birdbaths or large cherry blossom trees. Going up one of the neat front walks, Botan rang the doorbell and stood off to the side so that the door could be opened.  
  
After a few moments, Shizuru appeared in the doorway, her brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and wearing only a pair of purple sleeping pants and an over large T-shirt that read 'Got Milk?'  
  
"What are all of you doing here this early?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "It's only ten in the morning...."  
  
"We need to see Kuwabara," said Keiko. "It's an emergency..."  
  
"Wait one moment..." Disappearing into the dark interior of the house, loud cries of Kazuma could be heard ringing down the halls and startling the birds out of the trees outside. "He should be hear in a minute," said the older sister, appearing back in the doorway.  
  
In precisely forty-eight seconds Kuwabara came to the door, wearing a pair of old blue sweats and nothing else. "What do you want Urameshi?" he growled, clearly upset about being woken this early.  
  
"We have a lead on Hiei," I said, "And we thought you might like to know."  
  
The tiredness seemed to vanish from his face instantly and his eyes were alert. "You mean," he said, running a hand through his orange hair, "That you might know where the shrimp is? That's great!" He hugged Shizuru who gave a loud sigh and disentangled herself from Kuwabara's grasp after hitting him on the back of his squarish head several times.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Botan impatiently, quite eager to start the search. "We still have to swing by and pick up Kurama so if you're coming, hurry up!" Her oar appeared next to her and the blue haired girl hopped on. "I'll just go get Kurama and meet you in about five minutes right here. I'm assuming you're going to need that time Kuwabara." With a wave, the ferry girl sped off towards the fox's house.  
  
Kuwabara entered his house and the brown haired sibling of his gestured for Keiko and I to enter, which we gladly did seeing as a raindrop had just hit my nose. She led us into the family room where we'd been playing Nintendo with not a care in the world a few days ago until Botan had come to get us.  
  
"He might be a little while," said Shizuru, plopping herself down on the red, leather armchair. "He needs to brush his teeth, comb and gel his hair, find a clean set of clothes, and then eat breakfast. Do you two want anything to drink?"  
  
"I'll have a coke," I said, looking at Keiko who shook her head. Shizuru got up from the chair and headed into the kitchen where I could hear her rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Yusuke?" said Keiko softly, "What happened to Hiei? Please tell me," she begged, eyes brimming with tears. "I know you want to protect me by not telling me about your cases and such, but please Yusuke. Hiei... well, he wasn't really a friend, but he cares a lot about Yukina and he's always been loyal to us. Please tell me what's wrong..."  
  
I gave a deep sigh, pulling the distraught girl to me and resting my chin on top of her brown head. "It's complicated Keiko, even I don't understand all of it. But I'll tell you what I do know... Hiei was captured four days ago for his black pearls. Because he is part ice demon but part fire, he doesn't make the white ones like his sister does but black. I've recently found out that when black pearls are crushed they make a poison that can kill anyone instantly. Some demon must have gotten his hands on Hiei and is forcing him to give him the pearls."  
  
"Poor Hiei," said the girl softly, resting her head against my chest. "He isn't the type to cry... What do you think they're doing to him?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it," I said, my hands playing with her sleek, brown hair. "I can't even imagine the pain and torment they're putting him through Keiko... And it isn't fair. No one should have to suffer for some evil person's destruction."  
  
Just then Shizuru entered the room again, this time carrying a coke for me and a mountain dew for herself. Settling down, she turned on the T.V. and sat back to watch the morning news. Pounding on the ceiling above alerted us that Kuwabara was coming down. Seconds later, he skidded into the tiled kitchen and promptly crashed into the table.  
  
"Owwww. When did we get a table here?" he moaned, crossing over and pulling a cereal bar out of the cabinet.  
  
"We've always had the table Baby Bro," said Shizuru, her eyes glued to the screen as a huge diamond bracelet that was to be auctioned off later that week filled it.  
  
Kuwabara entered the family room dressed in a pair of his blue school pants and a white muscle shirt that easily showed off his six-pack. "Ready to go," he said optimistically, munching contentedly on his frosted flakes bar.  
  
The three of up trooped out onto the front stoop to wait for Botan. She arrived about twenty seconds later, Kurama looking slightly winded but excited on the back of the oar. "Let's go!" she cried. "Lead the way Keiko!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
So here we are now, standing in the constant drizzle with absolutely no idea of how to get to the store. And even most unfortunate, Keiko lost the bag and can't remember the store's name, only that it had a green front.  
  
Botan pulled her light spring jacket tighter around her as the wind picked up, a torrent of rain making her blue hair hang plastered on her face. Kurama's long red locks weren't faring much better in this weather although he did have a hat on.  
  
"Come on Keiko," I said gently, "You have to get out of the rain or else you'll catch cold." Taking her firmly by the arm, I pulled her into one of the shop's doorways, shielding her slightly from the rain.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Kuwabara, who was huddled miserably against a wall, trying to keep dry and not succeeding. "Should we go ask one of these shop owners if they know where the jewelry store is?"  
  
"That's actually an excellent idea Kuwabara," said Kurama. Opening the door he was leaning against, a little bell tinkled inside and he entered, the other four of us trooping in after him.  
  
It looked like we had entered a little perfume store, the smell overpowering. Let's see...In one breath I could smell, rose, peppermint, vanilla, country apple, orange....AHHH! Too many girly scents!  
  
"Can I help you dears?" asked a little old lady coming out from behind a beaded curtain in the back of the store. Huge spectacles sat on her nose and her gray hair was pulled up in a tight bun. A jade green shirt and a pair of satiny blue pants were her clothing choices. Several large and gaudy beaded necklaces and a pair of leather slippers completed her eccentric outfit.  
  
"It would be wonderful if you could," said Botan, admiring a bottle of pumpkin spice lotion. "First off, how much is this?" A large sweat drop appeared on the back of my head, wondering how she could be shopping at a time like this.  
  
"Four eighty dear," said the owner. Forking over the money, the orange colored bottle was put in a bright pink bag and handed over the register to the ferry girl.  
  
"The second thing is we're looking for a jewelry store. We know it's down here somewhere but not sure where. It had a green front if that helps," said Botan, praying the woman knew.  
  
"Let me see here," said the woman, "Jewelry store with a green front.. I do believe you're trying to get to Kingsley Jewels. Turn right when you leave and head down about two blocks. It should be right around there."  
  
"That does sound right," said Keiko, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Thank you very much," she said, turning to the shopkeeper.  
  
"No problem Sugar." After saying thanks several times, the five of us left the shop, are spirits high. It had even stopped raining in honor of the occasion and a faint rainbow could be seen in the sky as the sun shone brilliantly down on us.  
  
It was just as the old woman had said. A large green building sat two in from the corner, golden letters on the outside reading Kingsley Jewels. In display cases were watches, necklaces, rings and many other valuable items.  
  
Pushing open the glass doors, we were hit with a wave of air conditioning that made Botan shiver even more. Keiko strolled over to the counter and rang the little brass bell that should bring in the jeweler.  
  
A thin, balding man with a black handlebar mustache came out of a side door, a magnifying lens over one eye and a half polished piece of amethyst in hand. "Yes?" he said in an oily voice. "Do you need something from the case?"  
  
"Actually," said Keiko, "I bought a ring here yesterday. My friend," she said, gesturing towards Botan, "Liked it so much we were wondering if you had any more in stock. It was the black pearl ring." Holding her hand out, the gem seemed to glow before fading back to its black sheen.  
  
"Let me go check in back," the man said. "They sold like hotfire yesterday and I'm afraid we might not have any left." Vanishing behind a black door, he emerged several minutes later empty handed. "Sorry Young lady, we're completely sold out."  
  
"Oh." A slight pout formed on Keiko's lips before she brightened. "Do you have the company's name? It would be wonderful to send them feedback on their amazing pearl jewelry."  
  
"Yes, I do have that.." Reaching under the counter, the man handed a business card to Keiko who beamed widely at him.  
  
"You've been such a help," she gushed, "Thank you." We all exited the store and then grouped around the card.  
  
Atlat Pearl Jewelers  
6057 Wallabie Ave  
Tokyo, Japan 79381  
  
"Should we got pay Atlat a visit?" asked Botan, inspecting the card. "If they made the rings then they must have some sort of connection with Makai..."  
  
"Let's go," I said, slamming my fisted hand into the other. "Time to get some answers and rescue our friend." Turning to Keiko, I said, "It'll be better if you stay here. It's going to be dangerous and I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"I'm coming Yusuke," she said, eyes flashing. "I came to the Dark Tournament and I'm coming with you now. I care about Hiei as well and you are not going to convince me to stay."  
  
Hopelessly, I glanced over at my other companions who just shrugged. "Fine, you can come, just don't get in the way," I warned. "It might get ugly and I don't want you to be injured in any way."  
  
"Fine. Now let's go. We'll need to get a taxi to the airport and then plane tickets and then...."  
  
Three hours later we were all comfortably seated in a small passenger plane that was headed for Tokyo. Botan was leaning back and relaxing in her reclining chair, munching on a bag of airplane peanuts with a contented look on her face.  
  
Keiko was curled up in her seat, staring out the window at nothing in particular. "We will be taking off in several minutes. At this time please turn off all electronic devices and put your seats and tray in the upright position. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for lift off," said a voice over the intercom.  
  
With a sign, Botan pulled her seat up and Kuwabara put up the tray. Kurama huddled miserably in his seat, a slightly green expression on his face. "This is the first time I've ever ridden a plane," he mumbled, clutching his stomach.  
  
Kuwabara, who was next to the fox, shifted slightly over in his seat and pulled out the white paper bag in the seat pouch and handed it to the redhead. "Here you go Kurama," he said nervously. "Just don't get sick on me, kay?"  
  
"I'll try," he said weakly, curling up even tighter. I gave a loud yell of surprise as I felt the plane speed up underneath us and Kurama made a sickening noise.  
  
"IT'S JUST LIKE A ROLLER COASTER!" I yelled, holding my arms above my head as we left the ground. Keiko turned away from me and tried to pretend she had no idea who I was. Botan laughed and went back to eating peanuts.  
  
"Owwwie," moaned Kuwabara. "My ears are hurting." Sticking his finger in his right ear, he started to poke around, trying to pop the growing ear bubble. "Does anyone have a band-aid?"  
  
Keiko reached into her purse and pulled out a stick of gum, handing it across the narrow aisle to Kuwabara. "Chew this Kuwabara, it should help quite a bit."  
  
"Golly, thanks Keiko!" Sticking the stick in his mouth, wrapper and all, he chewed furiously, spraying globs of spit over Kurama. The fox, taking one look at Kuwabara, opened up the bag and had his own little spitting fest.  
  
Botan, who was sitting next to me, offered me the peanuts and I took the whole bag, ignoring her protesting cries that they were hers. "It is now safe to unfasten your seatbelts," came the captain's voice. "Bathrooms are located at the front and back of the cabin. If someone is in them a red 'X' will light up on the sign. Please do not get up unless necessary and it is now all right to use your electronics. Have a pleasant flight."  
  
A few minutes later, one of the flight attendants came by and asked what we all wanted to drink. Kurama requested some sprite, Kuwabara and me got coke, Botan got water, and Keiko got apple juice. I tried to pay the extra money for wine but when the lady asked for my ID I told her to not bother anymore. She's been looking at me strangely since that.  
  
We rode for about an hour, all of us doing our own thing. Keiko fell asleep gazing out the window; Botan ate thousands of peanuts and gradually got a stomachache so she spent most of her time in the bathroom, making a pretty long line outside the door. Kurama gradually made a plant seed that helped with stomach sickness and was fine for the rest of the trip. Kuwabara ate and ate as well, but didn't show any signs of stopping. And me... I sat there, thinking of how great it would be when we got Hiei out of wherever her was.  
  
I don't know how he'll react to seeing us, probably something like _'Stupid Ningen, what took you so long?' _or maybe _'So Kurama isn't the only one who knows how to efficiently use his brain...I mean, you actually all managed to get here. Congratulations.'  
_  
A large grin spread across my face, already picturing the happy reunion. Kuwabara would probably hug the shrimp and then get knocked out because of it, Botan might try and then retreat seeing murderous intent in his eyes. Kurama would just give a smile and say it was nice to see him again. I'd probably try to high-five him and give him a hair ruffle, one thing he hated above all others. Keiko would just smile and welcome him back. Yep, I couldn't wait....  
  
"We will be landing in several minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and place all trays and seats in the upright position. Thank you so much for flying with Japan Airlines and we hope to see you again soon."  
  
Minutes later, we had all disembarked off the plane and were headed for the luggage claim to pick up our bags. We had all packed for one night and Botan had already booked a hotel. Besides, it was late out so we would visit Atlat tomorrow and get a good night's rest tonight.  
  
"What was the hotel named again?" I asked, carrying Keiko through the thronging crowds. I hadn't had the heart to wake her so had given Kuwabara the task of getting my luggage while I got Keiko.  
  
"Palace Inn Suites. Koenma-Sama decided that we would get the best hotel possible. It was also rather nice of him to buy our plane tickets, I'm sure none of us could have afforded it." The blue haired girl led the way, a large pink duffel riding on her shoulder. "TAXI!" she yelled, waving down a bright yellow cab. "Palace Inn Suites," she said climbing in. The rest of us followed after throwing the luggage in the trunk.  
  
Keiko was sitting on my lap and Botan sat on top of Kurama, telling him he was rather squishy, a not intended insult to the rather vain fox. He ignored her for the rest of the trip, especially when she said maybe he should start gelling his hair or at least cut it.  
  
When we arrived at the large hotel, I could only look up at it in astonishment. Huge marble pillars stood on the front, holding up a large overhang on the street. Pots full of flowers went up the walk to a set of glass doors that went into the lobby. Inside was a crystal chandelier, the light casting small rainbows over everything. A fountain was erected in the corner, jets shooting about eight feet in the air and cascading into a shimmering pool. "It's wonderful," breathed Botan, looking around her in awe.  
  
Kurama moved over to the front desk and came back to our little group a few minutes later holding two room keys. "Keiko and Botan can have their own room," he said, handing the key to the genki girl without looking at her, still upset about the comment on his stomach. "Us three can have the other room, sound good?"  
  
"Good to me," said Botan, twirling around on one foot. "Can you bring Keiko up Yusuke? I really don't think I can carry her..." After taking the elevator to floor four and setting Keiko on a large queen sized bed, I collapsed on my own. Kuwabara was grumbling how he had gotten stuck with the couch but I think it was a good arrangement.  
  
This hotel really was a suite. We had two queen beds, two TV's, a pullout couch, huge bathroom, our own refrigerator, coffee maker, and microwave. We also had a view of a gigantic pool but unfortunately we knew there was no time for a quick swim.  
  
As soon as I had gotten dressed in my blue pajamas and crawled under the covers, I was lulled to sleep by the lullaby of Kuwabara's loud snores... An odd lullaby but one nevertheless.  
  
I was awoken to Kurama shaking me gently by the shoulder, a hopeful smile on his face. "Time to get up Yusuke. We're going to grab a quick bite to eat and then we're going to Atlat. Time for you to get up."  
  
Even my normal self that loved sleep recognized the importance of today. So with no protests whatsoever, I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. That's one think ya gotta love about hotels... they never run out of hot water. When I came out, Kuwabara and Kurama were already dressed to go, the luggage packed neatly away in our duffels.  
  
We were all dressed in outing clothes. Kuwabara wore a pair of ripped jeans and a large black and yellow T-Shirt that read 'If bees like honey, I'm the honey'. Kurama had on a pair of khaki green cargo pants and a beige hoodie shirt. Me...I was dressed in my favorite pair of black jeans and my white tank top, with my red jacket thrown over my arm. "Let's go!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Breakfast lies just around the corner!"  
  
When we reached the lobby, a room had been set up off to the side with delicious food laid on the tables. Sitting at a rather large one were the two girls, happily eating breakfast.  
  
"The scrambled eggs are great," said Botan, after swallowing. "Try the French toast too.." Dropping our duffels on the ground we went over to the buffet table and heaped our plates full. I can already see Hiei complaining about the lack of meat here and the sweet snow. It occurs to me that the fire demon has two weaknesses... Yukina and ice cream. Poor guy...  
  
About half an hour later, Keiko finally get sick of watching us four stuffing our faces. "Time to go," she said, pulling on her jacket. "You guys have all had plenty to eat and none of you need any more. Now come on!" Kurama, the one who hadn't been eating that much, rather picking at bits of pineapple, rose as well, dragging the ferry girl up by her arm.  
  
I was dragged down the street by my girlfriend, quite ready to go and disgusted with the amount of food I could consume. Leaving the hotel, we hit the main road, cars driving by on our right side at furious paces. People were everywhere, creating traffic jams on the sidewalks.  
  
It's been six days since Hiei was kidnapped. Kurama counts down the days, growing more impatient as they continue to pass with no clue to our friend. But today should be a breakthrough. If these Atlat guys know anything, we might be finding him faster than we can say jagan.  
  
The walk wasn't a relatively long one, just about ten minutes. After you escaped from the bustling crowds Tokyo was a rather nice place. We took a shortcut through a pleasant little park, Japanese ponds everywhere.  
  
"There it is," said Kurama quietly, staring up at the building that rose into the sky. It was a dark red brick with huge glass windows at the top. The doors slid open for us and we stepped in, entering a large lobby. "Excuse me," said Kurama politely to the secretary at the front desk, "We were wondering if we could speak to the manager. It is extremely important."  
  
"Kitoan-San is a very busy person young man," said Dora, for that's what her nametag read. "He doesn't have time for a bunch of teenagers like you."  
  
"But it's an emergency," said Botan, appearing next to Kurama. "We must speak to him immediately. How much do you want?" Reaching into her purse, Botan came out with huge golden coins, easily worth a large sum. "I'll give you ten of these," she said, clinking the money. "Or we can just leave..."  
  
"No no.... He's in room 453 on floor two," she said eagerly, eyes focused on the gold. "Just don't tell him I sent you there."  
  
"We won't," said Botan sweetly, dropping the money on the desk with a tinkle. "Thank you so much." With a wave of her hand, the ferry girl headed for the elevators, a large smile on her face. "That was so easy," she exclaimed once we were in the moving contraption. "Koenma-Sama gave me some spare gold in case we needed it. This looked like that situation."  
  
The elevator gave a lurch, indicating we had reached our floor. The doors opened with a ding and we entered into a red velvet carpeted hallway, small glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Kuwabara whistled looking around. "Nice place they've got here..."  
  
The large stained glass door at the end of the hallway read Tanosuke Kitoan, just the man wanted to see. Fearlessly, Botan strode forward and shoved it open, walking in with a purposeful stride. A large, slightly overweight man sat behind the desk dressed in a black business suit. His red hair was on only the sides of his head, the rest of it bald.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked coldly, not happy with our sudden intrusion.  
  
"Yes, you can," I said, stepping in front of our little group. "What do you know about the black pearls?" The man paled considerably, sweat droplets clinging to his face.  
  
"I don't know what you kids are talking about. Now run along and go play."  
  
"You do know what we're talking about," I said, placing my hands on the desk and leaning forward, my face mere inches from his. "And if you know what's good you're going to tell us."  
  
His hand moved underneath the desk shakily, his eyes darting between me and the door and then to my friends. "Listen kid," he said, the fear vanishing from his voice and his hand stopping its quaking. "Sorry to do this but..." Whipping his right hand out from underneath the desk, he emerged with a gun that shot straight at my face. I didn't even have a chance to blink as the bullet collided with my shoulder, his aim slightly off.  
  
Stumbling backwards, I clutched my shot arm to me, blood seeping out of the cloth, the red stain blossoming over the white shirt. Kurama pushed Botan to the floor and Kuwabara did the same as Keiko, ready to defend the girls.  
  
Another shot rang out, this one colliding with my left leg and I slumped to the ground, crimson liquid pouring from my wounds. "Rose whip!" yelled Kurama, pulling a rose out from underneath his hair and putting his spirit energy into it to form the deadly vine. Shooting it forward, the gun was knocked from Kitoan's hands, clattering across the floor.  
  
With a maniacal laugh, he pulled out another one from the drawer and fired at the surprised Kurama, the cold piece of metal catching him in his lower right arm, narrowly missing Kuwabara. The orange haired man pulled out his spirit sword, and used it to form a shield.  
  
Charging the business man, he crashed the powerful energy into the man's tubby frame, sending him flying against the wall. Letting the shield disappear, Kuwabara turned to me, not noticing Kitoan rising from the floor, the gun aimed at Kuwabara's back.  
  
"KUWABARA!" screamed Botan, just as the gun went off, the newest victim faltering forward before falling to the ground, the back of his yellow shirt turning a bright red. By now, black dots were starting to appear in my vision from the blood loss and pain. Fighting with Toguro had been different.... Neither of us had such items that could kill with precision as a gun.  
  
Kurama flicked out his whip again, anger in his emerald eyes. Flicking it forward at lightning speed, the second gun was pulled out of Kitoan's grasp and flew into Kurama's hands. I raised my index finger, a light blue glow forming with the last of my energy. I would not allow that man to hurt my friend's anymore... The ball flew from my body and slammed into Kitoan, driving him back against his desk and he didn't rise.  
  
"YUSUKE!" came Keiko's panicked cry as she knelt in front of me, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Don't die Yusuke! I need you! Don't leave me!" With the last of my energy, I brought my right arm up, my hand gently wiping the tears off her face a small streak of red blood being left behind. Forcing my lips into a smile, I looked one last time at her face before darkness claimed me. 

**Author's Notes:**

Just to let you guys all know, I've been editing the formatting a bit. I no longer tell whose POV it is unless I switch it. Hopefully you all figured out that for this chapter it was Yusuke's.. I also hope none of you try to kill me for that ending...

I go to my guitar lessons (my first one!) in less than an hour so I'm going to try to get this up before I go. If not, it'll be up later this evening, around eight my time.

Oh, and if all of you are wondering about the airplane scene.. Well I rode a plane three times on my vacation and I've basically memorized the safety procedures and all that stuff. Just felt like adding some of my knowledge into the fic!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**Animegoddess800 **I know! Eek! I clicked the wrong entry.. I do hope you got that e-mail I sent you and read the actual update.. Very glad to say this is the right story for this chapter!

**ShatteredSoul56 **-laughs nervously- Didn't really update that soon, did I? But wait, I can explain! I was on vacation! Although that still isn't such a great excuse. -sigh- oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter

**Hiei Dragon Girl **-Smiles- Glad you love your plushies! My virtual self on Gaia sleeps with them every night. One lucky girl...

**coffeentoffee **I'm with coffee, teddy bears make you feel all happy inside. I have a giant Care bear, the cheer one with the rainbow. But I named it cherry cuz one time I called it Beer Bear... hehe, cheer rhymes with beer and beer starts with B!

**LishaChan **I'm glad you think so. I'm also kinda relieved I didn't have to write one this chapter. It stresses me out and makes me very snappish... yeah, the milk part had me laughing when I wrote it.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** Well, now you can be sad for Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. -smiles- I guess it wouldn't be so bad, but I would just be so upset losing all of my fics. I don't save them on my computer cuz I'm trying to save space for programs.

**mary **yeah, I think I might of exaggerated a tiny bit. But by now, seeing it's been six days, he's defiently filled some bags. I mean, they're even selling some to jewelery stores since they have so many!

**KitsuneSkye203 **I did, good ficcy. I hope you got that last review I sent you. Hopefully it'll help your writer's block. I normally have a small case of it, but I force myself to write anyways. But since I have so many fics, when ever one is on block I just work on a different one!

**windrhythm **Are you saying demented in a kind way? lol, don't blame ya. My own friends call me crazy but I prefer the term unique.

**Tala Ishtar **No I haven't, is that a good anime show? What's it about? I'm currently trying to broaden my anime expertise in shows, but I still only have five. =( Hopefully I'll get tons more... once I start getting back on my T.V that is.

**The Theif Kurone **NOOOOO! I don't want her to be a girl! Can you believe it? I still haven't gotten around to getting it b/c of all this traveling I've been doing and my dad keeps changing his credit card!

**Kurosaisei **Yeah, it kinda is. So is cutting in HP fics... No Hiei torture this time but I had a little side torture with poor Yusuke and Co. I read part of the fic, but then my computer froze and now whenever I try to read it the stupid screen says the server is unavailable. -sigh- Although I did like what I got to read. =)

**MilkywayNut **Well, the way I see it, they can figure that Atlat's head guy knows something.. Why else would he shoot at them?

**HellFireFanatic **I don't think this chappie turned you on any, did it? But hopefully you still liked it! =) I don't think you need another tissue but next chapter you might... -wink-

**BlueBabyAquaGirl **My fingers are sore too! And playing guitar isn't going to help them any.. WAAHHH!

**tyesantye **Yeah, that might be a good reason. I mean, I wouldn't really want to get close to anyone either if that happened to me.. Then again, I love hugs so I might...

**ShadowBlue **I'm glad it wasn't that bad but still good enough! I honestly think they work better as friends... Kurama just doesn't seem Hiei's type... And vice-versa. Who would you pair each one up with? I'm a H/B fan but other pairings with Keiko and Hiei are cute to. Kurama's a mystery to me.

**Jin007 **Isn't angst wonderful? My parents don't really agree with me on the matter but hey, I like it! Yusuke is so funny drunk.. Doesn't seem like he does it often, does it?

**Lightning Fire **That's odd. Did your computer crash or something? Yep, thank Kami you corrected your tongue slip. **Our **Hiei!

**Lefty **Chocolate is my fave flavor on a tootsie pop, what's yours? I'd like to live in Arizona. Just got back from my vacation there and am in love with the red rock in Seddona! Florida sounds kewl, NH too. Does it snow a lot?

**BoomBamBlitz **Yes Takusa does.. A perfect bad guy. Absolutely no heart and uses his power to bring pain and suffering to others. Such a great man!

**Just Kidding Me Right **You know, if you got rid of the me in your name, your initials would be the same as J.K. Rowling, kewl huh? yeah, Yusuke can be a bit forgetful around her...

**warhero35 **I'm finally starting to realize how late this update is. We were in school last time at chapter six!

**Telesan **Thank you. And thanks for the review!

**Shizu J.R. and Plushies **I have no idea, I never saw that part of the series either. But I did read somewhere that in the end the bandits let Hiei go for they were afraid of his power... I;m glad you feel that way about updating.. As you can see it took me a while. I really liked your YYH fic too! =) Nope, don't get the inside joke, but I'll laugh anyway.

**Kurai-Youkai **I love fics like that too! I guess everyone has a darker half, although mine keeps popping out all the time now.

**NightShadow131 **I'm glad he killed them too! They all deserved to die! And if Hiei didn't, I would! Hey wait, I can't do that, I'm not a character... Oh well, confusing myself now. Of course they'll rescue him, I can't let my baby suffer for ever....

**I'm not quite sure **Thanks for the review! Glad ya luv it!

**Alaskantiger **Don't worry, as soon as Yusuke and Co. get out of this problem they'll rescue poor Hiei

**joe **Thank you!

**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac** Hehe, well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like this one as much as you did the others!

**mione drac opal** It was so funny.. I was typing this fic when I got your review! Doesn't look like you had to wait long, did it?


	8. Chapter Eight

**

* * *

Disclaimer: These are getting tiring... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. And if I did, then we'd definetley be seeing more of Hiei!   
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Warnings: Ummm... I wouldn't classify anything too bad.. Except quite a bit of swearing!  
  
From last time:**  
  
"YUSUKE!" came Keiko's panicked cry as she knelt in front of me, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Don't die Yusuke! I need you! Don't leave me!" With the last of my energy, I brought my right arm up, my hand gently wiping the tears off her face a small streak of red blood being left behind. Forcing my lips into a smile, I looked one last time at her face before darkness claimed me.

* * *

Beep.... Beep.... Beep.... Beep....  
  
Waves of agony poured over my slowly awakening body, everything seeming to hurt at once. It felt as though someone was hitting me over the head with a huge hammer, the ringing in my ears not fading in the slightest. My left shoulder burned with white hot intensity, the pain unrelenting. My leg felt numb, probably all drugged up and as I tried to move it, I found I couldn't.  
  
"Yusuke," came a soft, timid voice, that sounded like it was right above me. "Please open your eyes... Please Yusuke..." The voice was thick with emotion, choked cries in her throat. Something wet hit my cheek, followed by several more of her tears.  
  
Groggily, I forced myself to open my eyes, the hazel depths gazing deep into her sparkling brown that were full of tears. "Yusuke!" she cried, squeezing my hand rather hard, more tears falling. "Oh thank Kami!" Leaning forward, she gently gave me a hug, sobbing into by bandage wrapped shoulder.  
  
It took me a few seconds to remember what was had happened and set me up in the hospital. But after a short pause of thinking, it all came flying at me in a blur of emotions. I remember getting shot and then Kurama getting hit as well. Kuwabara knocked the bastard against the wall but then got shot in the back. And after that, I only remember Keiko crying in front of me.  
  
Kuwabara... Kurama... What had happened to them? "Keiko!" I said suddenly, struggling to sit up, trying to ignore the growing pain in my shoulder. "What about Kuwabara and Kurama?" My voice to a normal person would be sounding calm, but underneath that I was panicking, not wanting to think the worst of what had befallen my friends. For all I knew we already lost Hiei, we didn't need to lose another.  
  
"Kurama's fine," she sniffled, settling back in the metal chair she'd pulled up next to the narrow hospital bed. "He's under some sedatives in the next room.... The bullet wasn't hard to remove; it didn't go in too deeply. The doctors say he just needs to rest."  
  
"But what about Kuwabara?" I asked, already fearing the worst.  
  
"I don't know Yusuke," she said softly, tears welling up again in her eyes. "The doctors say that he has a fifty fifty chance of living right now. It hit pretty deep next to his spinal cord... If he doesn't die they say he'll probably be paralyzed for life..."  
  
"What? That can't be... Kuwabara can't be...." Disbelief was evident in my voice as sobs started to shake my shoulders. "He can't die... He just can't..."  
  
"He's human Yusuke," said Keiko, attempting to show me the realistic side of the whole matter. "You all may have survived through incidents in which you never thought possible.. The Dark Tournament, those Saint Beast things.. But all good things come to an end somewhere.. This just might be Kuwabara's time.."  
  
Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I ripped the IV out of my arm and started for the door, clad only in a pair of white, cotton pants. "Yusuke! Get back in bed!" said Keiko, leaping up from her seat and putting a hand on my uninjured shoulder.  
  
"NO!" I roared, turning to face her, my eyes flaming. "I'M GOING TO GO SEE MY FRIEND!" Stomping forward, her comforting warmth disappeared from my shoulder as I threw open the door and took off down the hall, looking for my best friend.  
  
The first room on my right housed a sleeping Kurama, looking quite happy with a smile on his face and an IV in his hand. Good thing those sedatives were on him, I'd hate for the hospital staff to suddenly be chased by plants that he took over if he found out about Kuwabara. Even scarier is if Youko had been the one to get shot.. That would not have been a pretty picture.  
  
Halfway down the blank white hall, a nurse popped out of nowhere and gave a small scream at seeing me awake and moving. "Urameshi-San, get right back to bed this instant!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto my right arm and forcing me into a wheelchair that also appeared.  
  
"WHERE'S MY FRIEND?" I yelled, trying to get out of the fast moving wheelchair. "I WANT TO SEE KUWABARA!"  
  
"Kuwabara-San is in surgery right now," said the nurse patiently, ignoring my loud yells. "He can not be seen by anyone right now Urameshi- San. Please keep your voice down, there are patients recovering all around here.  
  
Now I looked guiltily about me and realized that doors lined the corridor I'd come tearing down and yelling at the top of my lungs. Inside all of these rooms were patients recovering from injuries.  
  
As my breathing slowed down, the pain grew. When my friends are in danger, I don't give a damn about my own condition, only about theirs. But once that moment of urgency passed, so did my strength and stamina.  
  
"Oh dear, you don't look so well," said the red haired nurse behind me, one of her hands dropping onto my forehead. "You should not have been out of bed," she scolded. "It's done severe damage to your leg wound. I can't believe you even managed to move it.. There were enough sedatives to keep it from moving for about three days!"  
  
"Just shut up woman," I snarled, in a very bad mood right now. My brain had finally just reached the conclusion, that only these stupid doctors could save Kuwabara's life. Nothing I did, whether it was it beating people up or threats, I couldn't help him. I could do absolutely nothing. Nothing...  
  
The nurse brought me back to my room, grumbling underneath her breath about rude teenagers these days, and I was helped back into bed by Keiko, my leg being propped up on several pillows. Keiko once again took my hand after that fuckin nurse left, and started to murmur quietly, telling me everything would be all right.  
  
But her words were lost on me, seeing as my mind was in another realm. I didn't even comprehend a single word, for I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts and fears about what could happen to Kuwabara.  
  
About an hour later, a knock sounded on the tomb like silence in my room, and Kurama entered, being pushed in a wheelchair with a rather annoyed expression on his face. Once Donna, his nurses' name , had left, the fox pulled himself out of the chair and made his way towards my bedridden form and Keiko.  
  
"They made me go in a wheelchair," he said with a small smile. "Have either of you heard anything new about Kuwabara?" Both of us shook our heads in a negative response. "I see," he said softly.  
  
"What happened?" I blurted out. "How did we get to the hospital?"  
  
"Well Yusuke," said Kurama, making himself comfortable on the side of my bed, "You went unconscious practically right after you shot your spirit gun. Botan found a phone on Kitoan's desk and called an ambulance. One of the other workers down the hall heard the shots and came to investigate as well."  
  
Here Keiko picked up the story. "After a few minutes, some paramedics came into the office and put all three of you guys on stretchers, even though Kurama tried to tell them he didn't need one. They ended up needing to straightjacket him in." A small smile rose on her face at the memory but it quickly faded. "Kitoan was taken straight to the hospital as well... You hurt him pretty bad Yusuke, although I can't say I blame you."  
  
Just then, another knock sounded on the door and Botan entered the quickly filling room, her normally chipper face downcast in a sad frown. "His soul is growing weaker," she said sadly, sitting in the other metal chair in the room. "It's becoming easier for me to sense... It's getting close to leaving his body forever."  
  
"Can't you do anything Botan?" begged Keiko, clutching the blankets tightly in her hands. "What did Koenma say?"  
  
Seeing my quizzical look, the blue haired girl said, "I went up to Spirit World to talk to Koenma-Sama about Kuwabara and see if we could do anything for him He said we couldn't... There was a spot available for him and he didn't have the power to send people back to life. As soon as he dies I have to take his spirit away."  
  
"You can't," I growled. "Please Botan...don't..."  
  
"I'm sorry Yusuke," she said, tears dripping from her amethyst eyes, "But I can't do anything. It's not my place nor Koenma-Sama's. We can't decide who gets to live Yusuke... If we did, I can tell you tons of innocents would have been spared already."  
  
Now Keiko butted in, ready to finish telling me what had happened while I'd been unconscious. "After Kitoan wakes up from his injuries, he'll be going straight to jail. The police had enough evidence with his fingerprints on the gun and all of you shot... After you get discharged from the hospital, Kurama too, we're going to go see him."  
  
"He must know something," said Kurama, "Or else he wouldn't have reacted like that. I mean, it appears whatever he knows about the whole black pearl business is important and he doesn't want anyone to find out."  
  
"But why didn't he just make up a story?" I asked. "Why did he act like that? You can't just shoot everyone who comes to your office."  
  
"It think he might have known who we were," said Botan quietly, finding an extreme interest in her hands. "I'm not sure how, but I think he knew that we worked for Koenma-Sama and knew why we wanted to know about the black pearls."  
  
"In any case, we'll get our answers when we go and interview him.." I said. "And once we do.... I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
"Calm down Yusuke.. You could get put in jail if you did that," said Keiko wisely. "But wringing his fat neck does sound like such a delightful idea...."  
  
Another knock sounded on the door and Donna entered the room, a grim expression on her face. But then, like magic, a tired smile appeared when she looked at us. "I have good news on your friend," she said, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
At once all attention was focused on the nurse, all of our hearts growing hopeful from her tone. "He will make it," she said, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear, "And I don't believe he'll be paralyzed. On an x- ray we determined that the bullet struck to much to the right."  
  
A loud whoop escaped from me, followed by a gasp of pain on the exertion I had just put on myself. "He will," she continued, "Have some difficulty moving around for a while but will be fine in a few weeks. There is only one thing I can say for Kazuma... He is a fighter..."  
  
Several hours later, Kurama had been discharged, seeing as his injury wasn't too bad. He could still move around and do all the things he normally could, just one handed. But I did see him taking some plant seeds earlier and I'm wondering if that did anything to speed up his recovery...  
  
The doctors told me that I was to stay in the hospital for two more days to rest... Kuwabara six. I still hadn't seen my orange haired friend... He had been under sedatives during his surgery and they hadn't quite worn off yet. Especially the sleeping part of the drug. I had also heard that Kitoan was sent to jail, having recovered enough.  
  
But like I was going to stay in a bed for two whole days... During that short time for my recovery, Hiei could be dying and perhaps being tortured. Knowing whoever had him, they were starving the little demon and losing weight was not really something he could afford. Heck, he probably only weighed about seventy pounds to begin with!  
  
"I'm busting out tonight," I said with determination, climbing out of the bed. "I don't care what any of you say," I replied in answer to Kurama, Keiko, and Botan's confused expressions. "We can't just sit here well Hiei might be dying. Are you with me or not?"  
  
Keiko nodded her head after a moments thought and then Kurama did. "Koenma-Sama isn't going to like this," muttered Botan under her breath before giving me the thumbs up.  
  
"Alright then, here's the plan. Keiko, you stay here with Kuwabara for a little bit. The three of us will go to the jail and talk to Kitoan. After we have our answers, we'll swing by and pick you and Kuwabara up. Sound good?"  
  
"I don't think so Yusuke," said Kurama, a small smile playing on his lips. "It is obvious that you need the most rest out of all of us.. So you will remain here while myself and the girls interview Kitoan."  
  
"W-WHAT! NO WAY!"  
  
"I'm very sorry Yusuke," said Kurama with his no-nonsense tone. "But you are staying back. And to make sure you don't give us any trouble..." His hand reached into his jacket's pocket and came out holding a bright pink flower. "This should help you get to sleep.. Now take it."  
  
Stubbornly, I kept my mouth closed, not wanting to take the sleeping drug inside the blossom. Kurama leaned forward and forced my mouth open by pinching my nose shut until I no longer had any air and needed to open my mouth. With ease, he pushed the plant in and made me swallow. Seconds later, I only saw darkness.  
  
**Kurama POV**  
  
"We'd like to see Kitoan please?" I requested politely, standing in front of the police chief's desk, the two girls behind me. "I am Minamino Shuichi and this is Botan and Keiko." I purposely left out left names, seeing as Botan didn't have one.  
  
"Ah yes," said the chief, adjusting his spectacles and looking sternly at me. "The ones that Kitoan shot at. I have been informed that you wish to speak to him, but may I ask why?"  
  
"It's personal business," I said as nicely as I could, not wanting to sound rude.  
  
"Alright then," he said, rising from behind his paper strewn desk. "I'll give you fifteen minutes outside the cell. I don't want any of you kids attempting to get in, understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir," said Keiko giving a bow. "Crystal."  
  
The chief led us down a narrow flight of stone steps to the cells below. Opening a wooden door, he gestured for us to go into the compound and went back up the stairs. Cautiously, I approached the black pearl dealer's cell, not wanting him to suddenly pull a trick.  
  
The man was dressed in the black and white prison attire, contrasting greatly with his red hair. As soon as he saw us coming, a growl rose in his throat and he stood up, coming over to the bars. "What do you want kid?" he snarled, probably wanting to rip us into tiny pieces.  
  
"I want to know what you have to tell us about the black pearls," I said calmly, not at all afraid of the fat man. "I'd also like to know why you shot at us. You can't possibly do that to everyone who comes into your office."  
  
"You want to hear something Kurama," he spat and I blanched. How had he known my name? All the reports said I was Shuichi, not Kurama. "I don't have to tell you a damn thing."  
  
"How did you know my name?" I hissed, hands gripping onto them metal prison bars. "You have connections in Makai, don't you Kitoan? Don't you?" I repeated more forcefully when he only grinned.  
  
"How clever of the little fox," he said, leaning back against the wall, fully enjoying teasing us in this way. "But what makes you think that I'm going to tell you anything?"  
  
"Because I'll help you get out," I said instantly, ignoring the gasps of surprise behind me. "Do we have a deal?" I stuck my hand through the bars and he readily shook it. "Now tell me, how did you know my name?"  
  
The man seemed to be in a much better mood as he made himself comfortable on a wooden bench. "Everyone has heard of the Urameshi team that defeated Toguro," he said with a laugh. "So of course I recognized you... Urameshi and Kuwabara too. And if memory serves me right, the blue haired girl is a ferry girl of Koenma. Am I right little lady?"  
  
"Yes," said Botan stiffly, not at all pleased with my bargain.  
  
"So why did you shoot at us?" I asked.  
  
"Simple, I knew you guys were spirit detectives. And knowing that baby up in Spirit World," here Botan got ready to tell him a piece of her mind before being held back by Keiko, "He decided to send his famous team to discover the mystery of the black pearls. So on natural assumption, I could guess you'd traced something to me and wanted to know about your little friend. I can assure you," he said, a smirk forming on his face, "is having a wonderful time."  
  
"What's happening to Hiei," I growled, all former conversational demeanor going right out the window. "What are you bastards doing to him?"  
  
"I haven't done anything," he said with a smirk. "But from what I've heard, something bloody awful. They've already brought bags away from him. That's why I managed to get some for my jewelry... They have so many extras."  
  
"Who is they?" I demanded. "Who has Hiei?"  
  
"Now don't go saying to him I told you this.. But this lead demon guy goes by Takusa. Power hungry that one is."  
  
Botan let out a small shriek and stumbled backwards, falling flat on her bottom. "D-Did you s-say T-Takusa?" she stuttered, a fearful expression on her face. I myself saw no reason for alarm having never heard of this demon.  
  
"That I did," said the man, the sadistic smile growing larger. "Wonderful person to be with, isn't he?" The girl let out a frightened whimper and tears pulled in her eyes. It was now I decided we should go. Obviously with a little help from Koenma we could find Hiei.  
  
"Let's go," I said turning and helping the distraught girl to her feet.  
  
"Wait! What about me?" asked Kitoan, a urgent and panicked expression on his face. "You have to help me out! We made a deal!"  
  
"Never," I said pivoting around to look at him, "Trust a fox..."  
  
**Hiei POV** (Originally I was going to end it here, but I decided we needed to see Hiei!)  
  
The coldness tore at me, the icy wind cutting deeply into my skin. It wasn't really the temperature that was getting to me though, although it did provide extreme discomfort. Weakly, I drew my legs up to my body, trying to bring in some heat. But all that did was create more pain.  
  
Tears came easily to my eyes before I furiously blinked them back, no longer wanting to cry. Every waking moment I was tormented by the fearful and terrifying images that seemed to play before me.  
  
Pictures of my past came rushing to greet me, the abuse I'd suffered as a child hitting me deep in my heart as I was forced to watch the hateful days full of suffering. Yukina came up often as well, pleading for me to help her, which I could not do.  
  
Everyday had been a new day of torture, the agony unrelenting. Jiki came often with his daggers and whips, gaining satisfaction in turning me into broken demon with no will left to fight. The worst were Takusa's nightly visits where he had his own fun.  
  
No longer could I hide the tears, and much to my horror another dull ringing sounded in the empty room. The isolation at the moment was pure bliss, an escape from the physical pain I had to endure. But now came the images again, making me relive the old memories and most tragic moments of my life.  
  
As well as memories came questions. Why hadn't my friends come for me? Did they not wish to see me? Did they think I deserved this?  
  
Yes, they probably did. What had I ever done to earn their respect or their friendship? Nothing, not one simple fucking thing. Putting down Kuwabara had been a task I had enjoyed doing greatly, loving to see the stupid human get all riled up. I had always been short to Yusuke and just plain rude to Botan. Kurama was more of partner... nothing else. Even though he could relate to being a demon, that was about all we shared. Nothing more...  
  
So of course they weren't coming.. And this knowledge was even worse than anything Takusa could do to me. If I could believe in my friends then I could suffer though, knowing I would be rescued. But if I didn't have that simple hope, than what did I have? 

**Author's Notes:**

Well, well... I got this up rather quickly. One week is excellent for me! I do hope you all liked seeing Hiei. I know I sure did! =) Kami, I wish I could do my normal smiley face...

Don't really have much to say... So ja na!

Remember, your decision... but if you feel in the mood, please leave a review!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**coffeentoffee **They seem to be doing okay... I guess... Muffin, huh? A lot of my animals are named on appearance too... I have a pink bear that is named Pink Bear, a bunny that was named Fluffy because he was fluffy, and tons more! =)

**KuramaKid15 **Hehe, I looked up rosethorn, and I must say... I am proud to update sooner! I do hope this was a better update time... Not a month... a week! Go me! =)

**LishaChan **I know, I know. -holds up hands in defense- But the story is supposed to be angst, ne? So, how do I have a chapter that doesn't have a tad???

**Platinum Rei** Hopefully this wasn't so long. Only seven days which translates to 168 hours! Glad you like it! =)

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** Good point. I do remember the time when I thought all of my stories had been deleted from my computer (I hadn't uploaded them yet) and I said I wasn't going to write again for two years. Fortunately, my sister found the file, it had just been moved. lol

**Shizu J.R. and Plushies** Yep, caffine(sp?) can do that to you... Except my weakness is pixie sticks... hehe. You don't want to be near me when I have some of those yummy tubes of sugar.. We got to see Hiei this time! =) And I restrained myself and didn't physically torture him! yea! Imaginary plushie!!! I can't have that! -Hands you Hiei plushie- There you go! Can't have you not having one! If I ever think of any plotlines like that, I'll let you know. =)

**HellFireFanatic** Very glad. My one story, Black is Our World, the last chapter keeps making people cry. They all say that in their reviews. Nice to not make it so bad for once. =)

**mione drac opal** I did! I did! Sessha has done it! Hang on a sec.... I'm not Kenshin... lol

**Kurai-Youkai **Updated soon! =) Only seven days apart! =) Glad ya like!

**warhero35 **Well, it looks like I listened to you. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? No idea, just glad you're happy!

**MilkywayNut **Hehe, looks like someone is impatient. Well, here you go! Chapter eight is ready for you!

**BoomBamBlitz **Actually, it came three times! =)

**ShadowBlue **I heard he was Mukuro's heir and I know he hugged her that one time after he lost to her in the tournament, but I don't think there was anything really going on between them. At the end of the series, the last ep, I heard you get to see everyone like three years from the show, but Hiei isn't there. I guess his life will forever remain a mystery...

**Black Blood **I'm very happy to be blessed by the mushroom people. =) And of course, they should get the king and queen's permission... Wouldn't want to do anything against rules, ne? Seems you like the ficcy, glad I updated this fast!

**Alaskantiger **Did hurry! Kami, I love saying I got it out on time! Such a wonderful feeling!

**NightShadow131** I love his hair too! But I've seen some piccys of Kurama with his hair really short (wondering when in the show he cuts it) and decided to bring it in.We saw a bit of Hiei this time, I didn't really want to torture him anymore though so we just got his outlook on things. I'd say he definetley isn't doing so hot.

**tyesantye **I didn't. Killed enough people in BOW to make myself happy... That's a scary thought...

**The Thief Kuronue** I haven't since I was in fourth grade (now entering soph year in HS) but Arizona was so kewl! =) I love red rocks! That last comment was a bit odd... Anyhow, it is too bad you don't get so see more of Kurone. But at least you do have the others. =)

**Just Kidding Me Right?** Hehe, a ? mark! Neither can I! Some people are so greedy!

**Lefty **October! Into May? That's crazy! We get snow in late December or eary January and it normally melts by March! My one friend is always traveling to odd places too... Normally it's because it has a historical site and her parents want her to learn something...Blueberry is good, that's my brother's fave!

**ein dwang **Well, they're not totally better but they'll all recover! Glad you like it!

**veronicaxkurama **I'm glad I update too! =) Glad you're happy!

**Lightning Fire **That's okay, just curious.

**Tala Ishtar **England! You are soooooooo lucky! Tom lives in England! (Tom Felton plays Draco Malfoy and I am totally obsessed with him! =)) Can't wait to get the summary!

**Hiei Dragon Girl **Hehe, hope you didn't hurt yourself when falling!

**kuramagal** Thanks for the grammar lesson! Stupid spellcheck... I have you on grammar fix and you still don't listen! Grammar and spelling always were my downfall... At least the rest was correct! =)

****


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I'd like to announce that I finally own the fourth Yu Yu Hakusho manga! But I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...**  
  
**Black Tears  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Warnings: Nothing too terrible here...  
  
From last time:**  
  
So of course they weren't coming.. And this knowledge was even worse than anything Takusa could do to me. If I could believe in my friends then I could suffer though, knowing I would be rescued. But if I didn't have that simple hope, than what did I have?

* * *

_'They're not coming... they hate me. It's the only reason. They hate me...'_ The fire demon hung limply on the wall, head dropping wearily to his bloodied chest._ 'No one's coming... No one...'  
_  
Every day since he'd been here, now at the end of the sixth, he'd been hurt and tortured beyond what anyone could ever imagine. But the fact that Takusa repeatedly told him his friends hated him and were leaving him to die here were beginning to take their toll.  
  
_ 'Why would they ever want me anyway? I'm the Forbidden Child... the worthless one.. Just a piece of filth in this world,'_ he thought bitterly. Crimson eyes had long since lost their bright sheen of constant anger and defiance. Now, the red orbs were lifeless.  
  
_ 'I'm going to die here... And strangely I don't care... Even if he ever was to let me go, what would be the point of living? No one wants me... No one cares...'_ His thoughts drifted to the aquamarine haired girl who possessed his bright red eyes. But hers sparkled with life and innocence, neither of which he had.  
  
_ 'Even Yukina hates me... I let Torukanei capture her... She was almost killed during the Dark Tournament. And if she ever finds out that I'm her brother she'll hate me even more...'_ Another large, black pearl clattered to the floor followed by several others.  
  
_ 'Why can't I just die now? I'm killing even more people with each tear I shed... And by the time I'm dead, Takusa will have plenty. I really am a worthless piece of shit. I don't mean anything to anyone... anyone...'  
_  
**Botan POV  
**  
The whole ride back to the hotel was in complete silence, both Kurama and Keiko looking at me with concern. Kurama had an arm draped comfortingly over my shoulders and the brown haired girl was holding my hand. They seemed to know I knew something about Takusa, which I did, but I wasn't ready to spill yet. Koenma-Sama can do the talking... but I'm not!  
  
What I've heard about Takusa is so gruesome I don't even want to think about it. Even if we do rescue Hiei, I'm afraid it might be too late. If we're lucky, and we might knowing his strong spirit, that vile demon might not have broken him yet... But the way pearls are being distributed I'm thinking otherwise.  
  
We alighted from the taxi and Kurama paid the driver before gently steering me into the great looming building where we had to go sneak Kuwabara and Yusuke out of. We entered the main ward and went down the hall to check on Yusuke first.  
  
The spiky black haired delinquent was still sound asleep thanks to Kurama's plant. The fox demon crossed silently into the room and pulled Yusuke into a wheelchair, draping a blanket over him.  
  
"Botan, wheel him out to the curb and wait for us, okay?" he whispered. I nodded and taking the brown, leather wrapped handles between my hands, I began to push Yusuke out.  
  
None of the nurses glanced at us which struck me as quite odd. I mean, I was pushing a wheelchair with the person riding it covered by a blanket. Weren't they worried about suffocation or something?  
  
We reached the curb safely and I sat down on the cold concrete to wait for the other three to join us. When I tried to force a cheery smile on my face despite the situation, that's when the tears started to fall.  
  
I had always retained my high spirits to keep the group going. But now... I just couldn't. All of my friends were getting hurt and the whole case kept building up. As soon as we found a clue, like Kitoan's company, my friends had to get shot.  
  
"Ready to go Botan?" asked Kurama gently, helping pull me to my feet. "Could you ask Koenma to try and make a portal for us? I don't think we can ride an airplane with these two."  
  
Wearily I nodded and pulled the small communication mirror out of my jeans pocket. "Koenma-Sama?" I said, speaking into the glassy surface. "Are you there?"  
  
A round toddler's face that was covered in dust came into view with the blue skinned ogre in the background. "Yes Botan?" he asked, rubbing at the dirt with a towel. "Do you have any leads yet?"  
  
"Yes Sir," I responded. "But we need a portal back to Spirit World... We're not going to survive a plane trip." I panned the mirror away from my body to reveal Yusuke in the wheelchair -blanket off- and Kuwabara in his still knocked out with sedatives.  
  
"I see," he said, face scrunching up in thought. "Very well... One should appear in a few minutes. But hurry, our energy reserves are running low... We haven't had time to restock because of the current case."  
  
"We will. Thanks Koenma-Sama." I clicked the communicator closed and turned to face the group, feeling slightly odd without my normal, chipper smile. A forced, sad one was in place although the tear trails on my cheeks told another story.  
  
"He said he'd send us one, but we have to hurry through." Seconds later, a bright purple oval had materialized on the street in front of us and I hurried through followed by Keiko pushing Yusuke and Kurama with Kuwabara.  
  
We entered into the book strewn office of the ruler's office. "There you are," he said brightly, sucking on his pacifier. "Sit down and have some tea." Ogre came into the room bearing a tray with the hot liquid and set it on a table in the middle of the room.  
  
The wheelchairs were pushed up against the round piece of furniture and myself, Kurama, and Keiko all took a seat with Koenma-Sama joining us after a moment. "What happened to Yusuke and Kuwabara?" he asked, looking at the two unconscious figures.  
  
"We traced a black pearl to Atlat Pearl Jewelers," said Keiko, always the brain and ready with answers. "When we arrived there we went to visit Kitoan to discuss the matter with him. Instead of supplying us with answers he shot at us. Yusuke took one in the shoulder and another in the leg. Kuwabara got one in the back and Kurama already has his healing; he got shot in the arm."  
  
"Honest opinion wanted, I don't believe that either of them are supposed to be out of the hospital quite yet. Am I correct?" Keiko hung her head in shame. "But I assume it was necessary to get them back here right away, so don't worry about it Keiko," Koenma-Sama said reassuringly.  
  
"After that," she said, brightening considerably, "Kurama, Botan and myself went to jail to visit Kitoan. "He told us that someone named Takusa had Hiei... We left right after that because Botan got all upset."  
  
"And she had a good reason too," Koenma-Sama said grimly. "Ogre, get me the file on Takusa, will you? And make it snappy!"  
  
"Yes Sir, Koenma-Sama. Right away." Skidding out of the room, the ogre returned a moment later clutching a thick manila folder. "Here you go Koenma-Sama," he said, dropping it onto the table. Pulling up a stool, he seated himself next to Keiko.  
  
"Takusa," said Koenma-Sama, reading from a sheet of paper. "No first name given, only this. Here's a picture of him." The small boy held up a photo of the horrible demon. He looked human in appearance, dressed in a black suit. Pale, alabaster skin covered him and long black hair was tied back at his neck. A smirk was painted on his pointed face and black eyes were narrowed with a spark of lust hidden in them.  
  
"He sure does fit the evil part," said Kurama, leaning forward to get a better look at the picture. "But he appears human, are you sure he's a demon?"  
  
"Quite," said Koenma-Sama. "Like Hiei or Toguro, if he was alive, he has a human form above the demon. This is unfortunately the only image we have of him."  
  
"What does it say about him?" asked Keiko, although her face made her look as though she didn't want to know. I didn't want to hear it either, but if we're going to rescue Hiei we're going to need to know everything we can about our enemy.  
  
Koenma-Sama cleared his throat and began to read. "Takusa was once part of an illegal group that stole from the homes of the rich. Using an open portal they found in Makai, they were able to sneak into the human world. Twelve years ago, this portal was sealed."  
  
"But if it was sealed, then how is it that demons are still crossing into the human world?" asked Kurama. "Are there any other opening we should know about Koenma?"  
  
"No, I've had scouts checking them out since Hiei was taken. Nothing looks disturbed. But I have come to the theory that they may have somehow they may be teleporting on their own, although I'm not quite sure how yet."  
  
"What else does it say on Takusa?" demanded Yusuke, banging his fist on the table.  
  
"Yusuke!" exclaimed Keiko. "How long have you been up? And don't hurt the table!"  
  
"Since I saw creepy's picture. Now get back to the file Koenma, or give it to me."  
  
Hurriedly, the file was picked up again and Koenma-Sama began to read. "After the portal was sealed, Takusa went into building his own castle, much like the saint beasts. That is his headquarters where he lives along with other associates."  
  
"How is that so terrible Botan?" asked Keiko, her brown eyes filled with questions. "He doesn't sound like too bad of a demon."  
  
"Listen to this then," the purple clad figure said going back to the file. "Recently, Takusa has been monitored as being a notorious thief and swindler, almost as much as Youko. He is also one who will capture any potential enemy and make sure they're put out of the picture. I fear that is the kind of method he is using on Hiei, although he doesn't intend to kill him."  
  
"And what are those methods?" asked Kurama softly, his voice a hushed whisper.  
  
The leader sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe...I'm not quite sure..." Kurama pushed off the table, ready to strangle Koenma- Sama, but the toddler quickly started to talk again. "He uses different methods on each prisoner," he said quickly, a small sigh of relief when Kurama sat back down in the chair.  
  
"Most common on all prisoners are the basics... whips, knives, poisons... stuff like that. Unfortunately, Hiei possess the jagan eye which gives direct access to his memories. I'm not sure what this means, but every person in this room has at least one moment they'd like to forget... Takusa could be using that to his advantage. Overall, he's a barbaric man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. No beliefs or pleading will grant the captive mercy, only a more painful death."  
  
"Then we've gotta get the shrimp outta there," Kuwabara slurred, gazing dazedly around the room. Looks like someone else's sedatives wore off...  
  
"Kuwabara! Are you okay?" asked Keiko worriedly, fluttering about him.  
  
"I'm fine Keiko... I can't feel a single thing though. Must be all those meds..."  
  
"It's a good thing you can't feel anything Kuwabara," said Yusuke, grimacing slightly as his medicine's purposes started to fade.  
  
"When can we leave?" asked Kurama. "We must get to Hiei as soon as we can! But both Kuwabara and Yusuke should be healed before we leave; we have no idea what we're up against."  
  
"Ogre, bring me the raibu plant and hurry." The blue skinned ogre got up from the table and came back carrying a bright blue flower with dark purple spots. Taking them, Koenma-Sama handed them to Kurama who smiled and began to mash to plant into a liquid.  
  
"Take this," he said, handing a cup to Yusuke and giving one to Keiko to administer to the orange haired teen. "The raibu plant has special healing properties and should hold you off for a while. But only eight hours at the most, so we must work fast. The plant is rare and hard to find so we can't just bring it around with us."  
  
Seconds later, Yusuke was jumping around the room, and Kuwabara was helping himself to the plate of cookies that had accompanied the tea. "Keiko," said Koenma-Sama over the din Yusuke was making as he yelled happily about free movement, "You will remain here with me. No, scratch that. You will come with me to Genkai's temple. You have no way of defending yourself in Takusa's lair. Botan, you will go with to Takusa's...I need to have you there to report back to me. Now hurry!"  
  
Two portals started to form in the middle of the room, all of the books scattering away from the glowing lights. One was black that kept shaking around. The other was a pretty light green. Koenma-Sama, after transforming into his teenage form, took Keiko's hand and dragged her through the colored portal.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" asked Yusuke. "It's time to rescue our friend!" He leapt into the remaining transportation portal followed by Kurama, then me, and Kuwabara taking the rear. We were off!  
  
We were spat out of the portal onto the ground, piling up on top of one another. Kurama had been smart enough to sidestep by coming body, so now I was only squashing Yusuke. But when Kuwabara landed on my back, it was another story for both of the being squashed people.  
  
"Get off me Kuwabara," I moaned, feeling as though I would soon turn into a pancake.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be great if you could," grumbled Yusuke. "You two are heavy!" With my free arm that wasn't pinned beneath me, I hit the back of the obnoxious teen's head, smirking when he started to complain.  
  
"Quiet, all of you," Kurama hissed. "Something isn't right here..."  
  
After Kuwabara rolled off of me, I rose and began to inspect our surroundings. We were standing on blood red soil with tall, dead trees bordering the sides of the seemingly deserted dirt road.  
  
Large, dark clouds covered a red and purple sky, the tree tops waving threatingly in the breeze that seemed to come from everywhere. The sudden crack of a piece of wood turned all of our eyes to the right.  
  
Rising among the trees was a huge stone fortress, the stones black with red sprinkled throughout. A large bridge was drawn up against its side, much like medieval castles with their moats. But what or who had made the wood crack?  
  
The answer was soon obvious as a green skinned demon emerged from the dark forest with others in its wake. All wore black cloaks that obscured their faces save bright red eyes that were hungry for blood.  
  
"They are humans," one snarled, eyes flashing. "And they must die..." Moving silently and swiftly as a shadow, the cloaked demons charged our group, drawing swords out of nowhere. Roughly, Kurama shoved me behind him and drew his trusty whip. Kuwabara created his spirit sword and Yusuke readied his hands. And then an all out battle began.  
  
Fortunately for us, these demons seemed quite weak, most likely simple guards for Takusa. Within moments, dead bodies littered the ground, their blood adding to the crimson hue of the soil.  
  
"Come," said Kurama, wiping a streak of blood off of his cheek. "To the castle."  
  
"It is too late," rasped a voice. "Too late..." We turned to see one of the demons lying on the ground, not yet quite dead. "Takusa already knows you are here... You have no chance.... None," he gurgled as his last breath escaped him.  
  
"We'll see about that," growled Yusuke. "Let's go."  
  
**Hiei POV**  
  
My normal routine was interrupted when Jiki suddenly burst into the room, his two knives drawn. "Was there anyone here with you Brat?" he ground out, eyes darting wildly around the room. "WAS THERE!?" he screamed, pushing the blade against my throat.  
  
Slowly, I shook my head, knowing that lying would get me nowhere. With a small sigh, he slipped his weapons back into the sheaths at his waist. Another demon poked his head into the room, this one no taller than me with a horn on it's head.  
  
"Jiki-San," it panted, leaning against the door. "They've defeated the squad out front. Should we guard the gate?"  
  
"Don't bother, they'll never get in," the leathery winged demon growled, fingering the hilts of his knives. "But let's go, we'll watch them suffer anyway. There is no chance they can defeat the Boutzia Brothers. Make sure to station them behind the gate in case, repeat in case, they do break through." Then both demons exited the room.  
  
Was it possible? Could it actually be true? Kurama... Yusuke....they were here? To get me? But it couldn't be... The spark of life that had entered my eyes faded as my hopes plummeted again.  
  
They hated me... They wouldn't come... of course they wouldn't. It was just a trick, one to get my hopes riled up. And then when they told me the truth I'd be hurt even more. But something doesn't seem quite right...  
  
Maybe they are here. Maybe they don't hate me... But what if they do? I'll just have to take a chance... But how do I contact them?  
  
The talisman over my jagan prevented me from contacting anyone, but what if I managed to get the talisman off? Twisting my body around, I laid my forehead against the rough stone wall behind me.  
  
I began to rub my head against the stone, ignoring the scratches appearing on the rest of my upper face. Talismans were just paper with symbols on them. If it is paper, there is no reason I can't just scratch it off...  
  
Painstakingly, I continued to bring my head up and down, a small sense of satisfaction growing as shreds of paper began to land on the floor. I was still rubbing when at once white hot pain started to spread from my third eye.  
  
Memories flashed before me with no control as my eye was now uncovered. I screamed aloud in pain, the sound echoing off the walls but no one could hear me for once. Forcing the pain to the back of my head wasn't easy to do. But I'd be damned if I went unconscious from pain when this was my chance.  
  
But the anguish was too much and I felt my eyes rolling back in my head. Only one thought was clear in my mind... one person. The one person who still held an ounce of trust for me... And so my mind screamed it, the pain increasing tenfold. _'KURAMAAAA!!!'_ After that, everything went black.  
  
**Kurama POV  
**  
"AHHHH!" I fell to the ground, both hands covering my ears as pain exploded in my head. I was aware of my teammates running over to me; Botan's hand landing on my shoulders and forcing me to look at her but the vision was fuzzy.  
  
She placed one of her hands over my head and started to mutter something under her breath. A small purple light emitted from her hand and the pain started to fade until it was nothing more than a dull, throbbing ache.  
  
"Kurama?" asked Yusuke, "You all right their man?"  
  
The cry had been unmistakable. Hiei had somehow managed to get in contact with me, but it seems at a very high price. When using telepathy, the listener feels the same things as the telepath, but in a lesser form. If that pain was lesser, I don't want to think of how Hiei is right now.  
  
"It's Hiei," I mumbled, still lost in my thoughts. "But he's in a lot of pain... We have to get to him...now." I was amazed to feel something wet sliding down my cheek. "He... He contacted me through telepathy... But we don't have much time..."  
  
Kuwabara helped me to my feet, his hands steadying my shaking body. We continued down the path, Botan shivering as the castle loomed before us. A large metal gate was in place, but that wasn't going to stop us.  
  
Yusuke pointed his index finger which began to glow a bright blue. "SPIRIT GUN!" he yelled, the blue orb flying into the barrier. With a loud explosion, the massive piece of iron blew in all directions, leaving us free access to the inside.  
  
We walked in, Yusuke in the middle, me on his left and Kuwabara on his left with our weapons ready. Botan stood behind us, glancing warily around the stone fortress's entrance.  
  
"Welcome," boomed a voice stepping out of the shadows. "If you value your lives, turn back now. No harm will come to you..."  
  
I looked at the four monsters who had emerged from the dark light that was inside the dimly lit hall. They were all easily nine feet with dark blue skin. Bronze armor decorated their frames and all wore a solemn expression on their face.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Yusuke, stepping forward.  
  
"We are the Boutzia Brothers, employed by Takusa-Sama. Take in mind not to underestimate us... Your little friend did and he knows for certain the consequences for such an action."  
  
"Well, no matter who you are, you're in our way," growled our leader. "So get outta the way or prepare to fight."  
  
"Then the second option it will be," the tallest of the four demons said grimly. "Do not say we didn't give you a fair warning..."  
  
"Bring it on..." 

**Author's Notes:**

And chapter Nine is up! YEA! Just for all of those who knew about my broken wrist, I'd like to say that it is now done with therapy! I still don't have full movement back, but at least I'm out of the doc's office! =) And as a language lesson, raibu means 'live' in Japanese!

A little side note, updates may take a little longer now. For several reasons: One, I now have a four hour limit on my computer... Two, Way too many fics. I hopefully won't be creating any new ones for a while. Three, I'm babysitting a lot now (that's my summer job) and don't have much time to get on anyway... So please be patient while you wait for updates!

On a happier note, we reached 200 reviews! -dances around crazily- This is so awesome! My first fic to get to 200 reviews, although one of them is in the 180's so it should be up here soon too!

Everyone gets a large chocolate chip cookie to celebrate! Once again, thanks to you all! If we want to get to 300, which hopefully we will, I'll need you all to review. So press the pretty periwinkle button down there... Thanks!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**coffeentoffee **Hehe, not sugar high. Personally, I like it when you're like that, it's so funny! =) Well, it looks like they are getting really close to rescuing Hiei. But that doesn't mean everything will be okay after that. oh no, this fic is just getting started! And I like the names of your animals, at least it shows you know your colors!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** Glad I could help! =) Hope you find something!

**kuramagal **That's good. I think grammer was my worst but so was vocab. My teacher was crazy and had us pick a really weird word and then we had to memorize it and show it to the class. We did this three times... First time was we developed a saying to make sense with it. Second time we had to draw pictures of our words! Third, we had to act it out... How embarassing... Didn't help my word was an adjective... How do you act out an adjective???

**ShadowBlue **Scars of the Past...Oki, next on my update list! =) Texas, huh? At least you're not Chicogan... I honestly don't think my voice sounds nasally, but I'm sure people in others states would differ. I love that line of Kurama's too! It'll have to go on my favorite lines page (Still under construcion! lol)

**The Thief Kuronue** So you're b-day's in August? One of the younger students, ne? I'm in December... bit cold of a month to have a birthday but whatever. That last line was my pride and joy of this chappie. I was just going to end it there but wanted to see Hiei! =)

**Platinum Rei** Hope this chappie's as good! We're finally getting closer to rescuing Hiei! YEA!!!!

**NightShadow131** Are foxes supposed to be like that? I remember in the DT, Kurama said something to Karasu like 'it's not wise to corner a fox, we often show our fangs' or something like that. I just loved how Youko sounded when he said that and I wanted Kurama to say something kewl too! So he got my new fave line! I've been quoting it around my house and I think my family's getting a little annoyed. My mom doesn't understand.. How is a fox a person? hehehe

**ein dwang **Hope you didn't wait too long? I got it updated within a week and I'm feeling quite proud of myself! =) Looks like Hiei's getting close to being rescued, but can't promise that's the end of the ficcy! =)

**KuramaKid15 **Hehe, it looks like Kuwabara is okay for the minute. I'm sure he's glad to have gotten the plant! Yeah, I try to keep all chapters at least eight pages on MSword. Otherwise, it really isn't much of a chappie. And RC aren't part of that 8 pages! =) And don't worry, I plan on finishing it.Where would you get the idea I wouldn't???

**Lightning Fire **Glad ya think so. That's what I was trying to do! Wasn't torture angst, it was mental angst! =)

**warhero35 **Yep, I've been updating when I'm able too! =) It seems a lot of people like Kurama's last line. I know I do!

**sisko66002** Eek! I couldn't kill Hiei! Don't worry, the gang'll get him out! Sorry about your story, that does sound sad. I don't plan on killing him or any other main character... unless I have a large change of heart!

**Alaskantiger** Hiei was thinking again this chappie, but it looks like he changed his mind at the end, doesn't it? I'm glad!

**LishaChan **Looks like she did hear of him! Then again, if he used to sneak into the human world they would probably have a file on him!

**Hiei Dragon Girl** That's good! =) Thanks for the review!!

**ShatteredSoul56** I'm just glad the group finally got a lead! I didn't want to hurt Hiei like that anymore, I feel so bad bout all the anguish I'm putting him through! But can't say I don't love it! =) Glad you do too!

**BoomBamBlitz **Posted twice this time. Getting better...

**tyesantye **I have a question for you. How is it we pronoucne your name? Is it TyeSanTye, TyesAntYe, or something else? Just quite curious...

**Isis **Oki, I'll drop you an e-mail! =)

**Shizu J.R. and Plushies** If I ever get any ideas on a hurt/comfort fic I'll let you know? This is odd... I feel like I've typed this before... dejavu? I've never heard of a talking Hiei plushie. Does it work on batteries? lol Foxes are said to be sly and crafty, I would never trust one!

**MilkywayNut **You forgot the appetizzer! lol!

**Animegoddess800** That's wonderful to hear! =) Thanks for the review!

**Lefty **That's good. I'd love to live in Arizona, but since they never get any storms... -sigh- I love the rain... Yusuke POV is fun, I can swear a ton! =) Not that that's a good thing....-laughs nervously-

**Black Blood** Hehe, cute! I thank the mushrooms once again. And thank you very much for the magic conch. I have no idea how to spell balognea(sp?) so I'm not even going to try! See ya later!

**IAmInNeed4Coffe **Do you want to kill him? lol, I'll probably have someone kill him though. I hate him too!

**ChickInNeedOfCofee** Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

**BlueBabyAquaGirl **I don't know.. I was falling for fic, but when I went to check on it today it said it didn't exist. It was rated R so I can't imagine why it would be removed. I mean, I don't think the author took it down...

**Just Kidding Me Right?** Yep, of course he is! He's a fox!

**Silvermane1** I'm sure he wishes he could hear that. At least now he's starting to believe that his friends are coming for him!

**MokubaDoll** Everyone loves the 'fox thing' Hehe, I love it too! I wrote another Yugioh fic just to let ya know! =)

**cyclone-the-icemaster** Congragulations! Thanks for the review!

**Sakaki's Little Sis** Glad you do! Thanks for the review!

**PyroKittyKat** I beg to differ. I've seen people not update for two months and then come back without even an apology. It's getting harder and harder for me to update b/c of my time limit. I'm hoping everyone can be patient, I'm doing the best I can. At least you seem to like the fic. =)

**veronicaxkurama **=) Yep, and now I did again!

**Winter -iel -o burzum** yeah, my mom's the same way! I love being able to find people on Gaia. If I hadn't...then I wouldn't have found your fic and you mine!

**HellFireFanatic** That wasn't too long...You only reviewed yesterday!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again?  
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Ten  
**  
The red haired demon stepped forward so that he was now even with me, his hand wrapped around his trusty rose whip with his normally bright emerald eyes now dark and holding no mercy.  
  
Kuwabara also got into line, his vibrant yellow spirit sword crackling and spitting off bits of energy as it fed on its owner's anger. The orange haired teens eyes were narrowed in distaste as he sized up his opponents, all of who were easily much bigger.  
  
As for myself, I was trying to decide if my spirit gun would be able to go through their heavy bronze armor that adorned almost all of their body or if the blast would reflect back at my small group.  
  
"Botan," I said grimly, not even turning my head to talk to the ferry girl. "Get out of the way and don't interfere." I heard her take several steps back as her feet scuffed against the stone floor. "Let's do this," I said, my gaze burning deep into the leader of the Boutzia Brothers.  
  
"It will be our pleasure to make sure that none of you leave this fortress alive," boomed the one standing next to the leader on the right. A wicked smile upturned the corners of his mouth and his hands moved together to form the attack stance I often used when casting the Spirit Wave.  
  
In turn, all four of the huge demons took a similar stance, and I watched in open fascination as a very familiar blue glow began to form in their hands. "That's the...Spirit Gun," gasped Kuwabara. "How'd they learn your attack Urameshi?"  
  
"I think you will be surprised," said the leader, "To find that our attack, is nothing like this Spirit Gun you speak of." With an unspoken command all four glowing orbs rushed at us, the speed incredible. I managed to duck the one aimed at me and Kurama jumped over his but Kuwabara was attacked twice. He missed the first one, but being slightly off balance, the second orb caught him firmly in the stomach and flew him several feet across the wide entry hall.  
  
Unsteadily, he rose to his feet, blood already seeping through the cyan colored shirt he'd been wearing. "That definitely wasn't a Spirit Gun," he muttered, one hand holding his stomach.  
  
Before we even had a chance to devise a strategy, more of the dangerous projectiles were aimed at us again, two going to Kuwabara for the second time. Dodging my own, just barely, I began to get a small sense of the plan these brothers were using. They were going to take us out one by one but were keeping Kurama and myself distracted while they attacked Kuwabara.  
  
Several seconds later, the other human besides myself was kneeling on the ground, attempting to stand from his incredible injuries and not making any headway. Besides the blast to his stomach, it seemed his legs had been caught several times making it hard to move.  
  
His sword lie on the ground, a hand's reach away but not close enough for him to grab. All four of Takusa's employed team created another spirit orb and turned towards Kuwabara, preparing to finish him off.  
  
"Good bye Human," laughed the leader before all four released their attacks. I could only watch helplessly, never being able to get to him in time. Stretching forward, my friend grabbed the abandoned weapon, quickly transforming it into a circular disk like the one he'd used on the elder Toguro.  
  
The four blasts bounced harmlessly off the temporary shield, but after they'd gone, the item disappeared and Kuwabara fell face forward, his strength rapidly depleting. Fortunately, that small amount of time when they'd all fired at Kuwabara gave me a chance to attack the brothers.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" I shouted, praying that it did go through the armor rather than reflect. It did neither...The light seemed to absorb into their bronze plates and the leader, the one my gun had hit, glowed a shimmery blue for a split second before fading back.  
  
"Thank you for the energy Spirit Detective," he chortled, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Perhaps you'd like it back?" Before I could even blink, my own spirit blast crashed into me, and I flew back several feet, landing in front of Botan.  
  
With a growl I leaped up, and charged the gigantic blue demons. Luckily for Kuwabara, they seemed to think he was out of fight and not started attacking him again. Unfortunately, they didn't know about his strong stamina and will. If we were still in danger he wasn't going down.  
  
Kurama seemed to have noticed the problem with the armor as well and was now flitting about lashing at it with his thorny whip, attempting to penetrate it and maybe crack the metal. Several definite dents were in the bronze, but aside from that I don't think he was making much headway. No wonder Hiei had had trouble with these guys...We were having trouble and there were three of us.  
  
Somehow, we had to get the bronze plates off. Besides protecting the demons from our attacks, they also absorbed our energy and fired the blasts meant for them back at us. I know that going for heads wasn't really what I preferred, but they had no protection on their round, bald, heads so it might be our only option.  
  
"Go for their heads!" I shouted to Kurama, dodging another blast they'd sent out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Botan creeping over to the still semi-conscious Kuwabara and begin to heal him slightly, the purple aura emitting from her hands and over his body.  
  
Kurama lashed out with his whip, the thorns sinking deep into one of the demon's heads. The wounded one gave a howl and brought one hand up to his head coming away with a crimson liquid on his hand. While I'd been watching Botan heal Kuwabara, I hadn't been fully on my guard. One of the orbs caught me in the right shoulder and a low cry escaped my throat, the pain burning through me.  
  
"That's it," I snarled, leaping to my feet and ignoring the red stain spreading on my yellow shirt, the blood running down my arm and dripping to the floor. "You're going down."  
  
Kuwabara had returned to the fray, the blue haired girl's small amount of medical treatment having helped to get him back on his feet. Both he and Kurama were busy attacking the mighty beasts and I quickly joined them.  
  
No longer did their attacks hurt me, my rage steadily building and blocking out all the pain when the bright orbs slammed with ferocity into my frame. How dare they hurt my friends, turn Hiei over to Takusa, do whatever they wanted to him. We're so close and we're not going to lose now.  
  
With a leap, Kuwabara hopped onto one of the demon's shoulders and plunged his sword straight into the brother's head. The large demon stumbled for several seconds before falling to the floor, apparently dead. With a grim smile, Kuwabara removed bloodstained sword and went to kill another one.  
  
Kurama had momentarily stunned his opponent and in the short time he'd planted one of his famous death plants on the man, just like the one he'd used on the demon who had threatened his mother back in the Dark Tournament. Suddenly, no longer was a demon there but hundreds of dark blue flowers, their petal having red streaks on the inside.  
  
Copying Kuwabara's attack style, I managed to get on the demon's shoulder and leveled my index finger so that it pointed right at the top of the Boutzia brother's head. This might be a little messy... "SPIRIT GUN!" The blast went straight into its head, and I was instantly smeared with crimson, the lines of blood covering me head to foot.  
  
Jumping off the body, I joined my two comrades who had cornered the leader of the brothers. "You may have...defeated my brothers...but you will never get past me." With a roar, he charged forward, attempting to kill us all at once.  
  
Nimbly, Kurama dodged and hit the demon in the back with his whip, sending the larger demon into a slight stumble. Kuwabara slammed his extra long sword into the demon's knees, causing him to fall to the ground and I prepared to finish off the last of the Boutzia Brothers. "SPIRIT GUN!" I shouted for the fourth time that day.  
  
The beady eyes widened in surprise as the all crashed into his face, before he fell completely to the floor, blood pooling around his mangled head. All three of us collapsed on the floor a few paces away from the dead bodies, all nursing our own wounds.  
  
Botan ran over, her expression worried yet joyful at the same time. "You did it!" she squealed, starting to use some of her healing powers on my battered frame. A slight tingle followed by comfortable warmth washed over me, making everything instantly feel a bit better. "I don't have much energy to spare," she said, giving the same treatment to the rest of us. "That was the last of it..."  
  
"That's all right Botan," said the kitsune gently, rising to his feet and smoothing down his blood stained yellow shirt. "But we must hurry and find Hiei. The sooner we get him to Genkai-San the better." I nodded my agreement and after a few more seconds of rest the four of us started down the largest of the three halls that branched out from the main entrance.  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Botan after a moment of walking in silence. "This just doesn't feel right..." The only things in the hall were us. No tapestries hung on the walls, no pictures or windows, just us. Our feet echoed off of the stone corridor, letting any creature know someone was coming.  
  
"I can sorta feel his energy," said Kuwabara who was leading our little group. "It's pretty weak though...Keeps flickering and stuff. But you're right Botan...something doesn't seem right."  
  
Warily, I scanned the hall getting ready for a surprise attack. But none came, nothing moved, and we continued. About an hour later we'd been walking down the twisting and turning halls under Kuwabara's lead until he suddenly stopped in the middle of a narrow hall.  
  
"He should be here," the teen said, looking around us, "But I don't see any doors." We were in a small narrow hall, a torch several feet farther down and giving off a feeble orange glow in the blackness.  
  
"Look around for a secret passage or trap door or something," I instructed, already feeling the wall for an audible crack. Kurama knelt down and began to tap the floor, listening or any hollow sounding stones and Kuwabara and Botan helped me search the walls.  
  
"I think I found something," said Botan after a few minutes. "Look, it feels like a crack or a break..." Kurama got off the floor and ran his hands along the smooth mortar and a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
"I think this it," he muttered. "Yusuke, could you blast it?" With a nod, I stepped forward, my index finger glowing a pale blue. "SPIRIT GUN!" I shouted, watching with satisfaction as the wall shattered into pieces.  
  
"You need to get a new attack Urameshi," said Kuwabara. "That's the fifth time you've used your Spirit Gun today."  
  
"Whatever," I grumbled, waiting for the dust to clear.  
  
"It's about time you bakas got here," said a very familiar voice. "I was about to die of boredom." Sitting in the middle of the room was Hiei, his arms crossed over his chest with a angry glare in his eyes.  
  
"Hiei!" exclaimed Botan, rushing across the room and pulling the fire demon into a hug. With a snarl he tried to push her off to no avail; her grip was too tight. "We were all so scared, but you're fine!" she cried, tears leaking out of her amethyst eyes.  
  
And indeed, he did look completely normal. The white bandana was wrapped securely around his Jagan eye and his mouth was turned up in a familiar smirk. His black cloak was on, looking only slightly frayed and no cuts, bruises, or any other injuries adorned him.  
  
"There was no reason to worry about me Onna," he growled, still trying to get out of the ferry girl's grasp. "I just gave them what they wanted and I was perfectly fine."  
  
"You mean you gave them the black pearls?" I yelled outraged, "On your own will? Hiei, thousands of people are going to die!"  
  
"And why should I care?" he asked, finally freeing himself from Botan. "Those foolish humans mean nothing to me. They can go and die, I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"You're not Hiei," said Kurama softly, staring at the black clad figure. "Hiei may not like humans that much, but letting them suffer is something he would never do."  
  
"You're good," said Hiei with a smirk. "Then again, the famous Youko always sees through everything." With a twirl of his cape, a small demon was standing in front of us. It still had spiky black hair, but the eyes had turned to a violet color and the Jagan eye had disappeared. He was clad in a skin tight black outfit, a golden collar around his neck. "I'm actually Koutai, the shape shifter, employed by Takusa-Sama."  
  
"Where is the real Hiei?" growled Kurama, emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "Take him to us now."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Koutai said, rocking back and fourth on his heels not seeming the least bit afraid. "Takusa-Sama says that I am to stay here and make sure none of you leave this room alive."  
  
The wall we'd broken in through suddenly sealed itself back up and I knew we would have to stay and fight. "Behind me is a door," the demon said with a laugh, "That will take you in the direction of your friend. But only after I am dead may anyone go through. And honestly, that doesn't seem likely."  
  
In a flash, the boy was gone until he reappeared right next to Botan, slamming a fist into the girl's face and causing her to fly back and slam against the wall we'd come in. "Can't have a healer available," he said cheerfully, now floating in the air several feet above us. "It wouldn't be fair," he spoke, his voice tinged slightly with an icy sound.  
  
"You don't hit girls!" yelled Kuwabara, his sword leaping into his hand. I turned to look at Botan. She was crumpled against the wall, blue hair fanning about her head with a trickle of blood running down the side of her face. Weakly, she was standing up, her purple eyes showing anger, the first time I'd ever seen that look on her face.  
  
"Looks like I didn't hit you hard enough Ferry girl," he mocked, withdrawing a small round black ball out of thin air. "So know you're out of the picture, permanently." With a well aimed throw, he threw the ball, which I know realized was a bomb, straight at Botan. It exploded when it hit her thin frame and my cry as well as the other two's in my group joined the high pitched scream.  
  
When the smoke cleared from the explosion, Botan was lying face down on the ground, blood seeping around her in a growing puddle. Large tears were in her clothing with several bruises covering her fair skin.  
  
"Doesn't look like she lasted long" the shape shifter laughed, a cold twinkle in his eye. It had taken me a while to place him, but now I realized that Koutai reminded me of Rinku, the yo-yo kid in the Dark Tournament. The only difference was Rinku had fought with honor and not harmed those who couldn't fight.  
  
"You are so going to die now," I hissed, readying one of my spirit orbs. "Botan never did anything to anyone except help them. You don't hurt innocent people like her. You're problem is with us, not her."  
  
"So sorry," he said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "But if you really want me after you..." Bombs appeared around him, all deadly and dangerous. "Who want to go first?" Without waiting for an answer, he started to chuck the bombs at the three of us while we attempted to dodge.  
  
Above us, Koutai whirled around laughing, clearly enjoying seeing the pain we were in. As I leaped next to Kurama to avoid a bomb he whispered his plan to me. "I'm going to lasso him with my rose whip. Once I have him, shoot of your Spirit Gun." I nodded and leaped away.  
  
A few seconds later, Kurama threw out his whip and made it sail straight towards the demon. Koutai was too busy laughing and throwing bombs at Kuwabara, who was the diversion, he didn't even see the whip until it was too late.  
  
Snaking around the boy's waist, it pinned his arms to his sides making it impossible for him to move. "SPIRIT GUN!" I yelled, the blue ball taking off the end of my finger and crashing into the bound demon. Seconds later, the body fell heavily to the floor, the demon dead.  
  
Kuwabara was already kneeling next to Botan, cradling her small frame to his large one. "Is she alive?" I asked softly, staring at the unmoving figure. Her hand hung down by her side, fingers lightly brushing the floor. Her eyes were closed, blood trickling down the whole left side of her face.  
  
"She's alive," he said gruffly, voice sounding choked because of the tears threatening to overflow. "Dirty bastard...He didn't deserve to die. We should have tortured him and then killed him thirty times over."  
  
"We should be thankful she's alive," said Kurama softly, taking the unconscious girl from Kuwabara and placing her in his own arms. "Come, we should hurry and get Hiei. When we get back to Genkai-San's she can heal Botan too."  
  
"Let's go," I said determinedly, my goal of finding the fire demon getting even larger. No more of my friends did I want hurt...Botan almost died and I haven't a clue how Hiei is doing. Both Kurama and Kuwabara are injured pretty badly but still we are continuing.  
  
Taking off down the door Koutai had mentioned we scanned it warily for any sign or trap that Takusa could be hiding. He'd already fooled Kuwabara's own senses by having someone copy Hiei entirely. Can't really blame Kuwabara for that though...  
  
Minutes later we came to a large chamber, completely bare except for a large silver door ahead of us. "Do you think that's it?" asked Kurama, gently adjusting Botan's weight.  
  
"It has to be," I muttered, staring at the metal door. "Let's go. Kurama, you stay in back so Botan won't be hurt again if it is a trap." Cautiously, I approached the door, and tried the large handle. Surprisingly, it turned underneath my palm and swung silently open.  
  
Entering with Kuwabara following, I knew we'd found the right Hiei this time. Hanging on a wall opposite the door was the fire demon. His hands were tied together by thick metal chains that pinned him to the wall, his feet as well.  
  
Dressed only in a pair of black boxers, dried blood covered almost every other part of his body. Shredded paper lay on the floor underneath him with symbols. "Hiei," I gasped, not believing the state my small friend was in.  
  
Crossing the room at a run, I slowed down when I reached his limp form, his head just a bit shorter than mine. "Hiei?" I asked gently, placing one hand on his thin shoulder. With a little whimper, he drew backwards, chains rattling slightly. "What did they do to you?" I asked helplessly.  
  
The Hiei I knew wouldn't act like this. No one could ever make Hiei scared, not even Bui. Yet here he was, terrified of even the slightest touch. I'd been prepared for having him hurt physically, but not terrified of me...  
  
Kurama handed Botan to Kuwabara, who was looking at Hiei in utter shock and despair, and hurried over to me with a lock pick in hand. "You'll have to catch him, all right Yusuke?" he asked, already working on the locks that bound his ankles. I nodded, not sure why my voice didn't seem to be working anymore.  
  
A few seconds later, Kurama had picked the locks on the beaten demon's hands and he tumbled forward, landing in my arms. Clutching him like a child to my chest I looked worriedly at Kurama. His emerald eyes tore into my brown despair and anger evident.  
  
"We need to get him to Genkai-San's and fast," Kurama said, looking at Hiei with pity. "Come, let's go." We were almost at the door when it slammed shut with a bang.  
  
_ "Room will be blowing up in ten seconds. Have a nice day,"_ called a girl's voice over the intercom.  
  
_"Ten."_  
  
"We have to get out!" yelled Kuwabara, creating his sword.

_"Nine."_  
  
Slamming it against the door did nothing, just make a small dent.  
  
_"Eight."_  
  
"Here," I snarled, handing Hiei over to Kuwabara.  
  
_"Seven."_  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" The blue orb hit the door and created about a fist sized hole.  
  
_"Six."_  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" I shouted again, the hold becoming a bit larger.  
  
_"Five."_  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Now the hole was big enough for us to crawl through.  
  
_"Four."_  
  
Kurama climbed awkwardly through, still holding Botan.  
  
_"Three."_  
  
Kuwabara handed Hiei to me, and went through, sticking his arms back in to get the fire demon.  
  
_"Two."_  
  
I passed Hiei off and he disappeared from site.  
  
_"One."_  
  
I slipped through the hole and took off at a wild run.  
  
_"Zero."_  
  
A large explosion ripped through the room, the floor rumbling and shaking beneath our feet. Thrown by the shock of the blast, we were all catapulted down the hall several feet.  
  
"At least we're alive," muttered Kuwabara, gingerly sitting up and holding Hiei to him. "Let's get to Genkai's."  
  
"How?" asked Kurama, now running again with us following through the twisting lair of Takusa's castle. "Botan is the only one who can make us a portal to get back."  
  
"Do you think that old one is still up?" I asked, clutching the wound in my side that was leaking blood again. "If it is, couldn't we use that to get to Koenma's office? One of the people there could make us a new portal."  
  
"It's our only hope," panted Kurama. "Hurry!" We raced through the room that held the dead shape shifter's body and back into the endless corridors. Choosing a random direction, we continued to run, hoping it would lead us to the exit.  
  
After several wrong turns, Kuwabara said he felt a slight energy source and we raced towards it, our only chance at the moment. But instead of an exit, it led us down more passages until miraculously we emerged by the Boutzia Brothers.  
  
Running through the arch, we pounded across the bridge towards the woods where our portal was last seen. We reached it only to see nothing but air. "Now what?" I moaned.  
  
"Yokoana...dzuki...Genkai...kaihou," murmured the semi-unconscious girl. A purple light started to form in the clearing, though wavering slightly it was still there. "You needed a portal, ne?" she asked weakly, purple eyes opening slowly.  
  
Kurama smiled down at her, some life going back into his eyes. "You're the best Botan," he whispered. She merely gave a small smile before her eyes closed again. "Let's go," he said, stepping into the portal.  
  
Kuwabara, still holding Hiei, and I followed, the danger over for now. After all, how much worse could the situation be?

**Author's Notes:**

Don't think the story is over quite yet...I mean, after we heal Hiei of course. Remember, we still haven't killed/captured Takusa and I mentioned earlier how Jin and Touya might be coming in. Haven't seen they yet, have you?

I used quite a bit of Japanese in this chapter! Most of you know _onna_ means woman and that _ne_ means right. _Koutai _means shift, showing he could shift between forms. That last little blurb of Botan's read :_ yokoana (tunnel), dzuki (to), Genkai (Genkai), kaihou (open). _Basically, she was creating a portal (or tunnel) to Genkai's house.

Honestly tell me...Are my fight scenes oki? I still remember the first one I wrote...I think it lasted two paragraphs! lol

As always, please do leave a review! I luv them all! -_huggles reviews and reviewers-_

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** That's great!! I'm so happy for you! Here's the chapter you wanted!

**The Thief Kuronue** Hiei has been gotten! Is that correct grammer??? I didn't think so... I guess the only good thing about a winter bday is a you have winter break to host your party! =)

**ShatteredSoul56** Thank you! I read one of your stories, can't remember title at this current moment, but it was really kewl!

**Platinum Rei** And now he has been taken away from Takusa! _-starts cheering_-

**kuramagal **Of course you should like the Kurama POV part. He's your favorite character, ne? I should have named myself Hiei's Panther, but now that everyone knows me by this...Besides, Icy has a nice ring to it! lol

**Silvermane1** Yep! =) Thanx for the review!

**LishaChan** You did mean evil, ne? Not ecil....I started laughing when I read that.

**Animegoddess800** Don't you hate it when you tie the line up? I used to do it all the time so I'm so glad I have a cable modem now -_huggles modem- _I luv you!

**I don't care **Not too big of a cliffie this time I hope. But I decided that fighting would be one chappie and healing another. Besides, who says we won't encounter problems in the next chapter?

**KuramaKid15** Hehe....Wasn't really fast but it was asap. Sad to say, I had writer's block (WB) for a while...I know, I know, I shouldn't have gotten it! But at least it's gone now and I'm back! yay!

**Jessica **Sorry to tell ya, but I normally update a week after I update and even that is pretty rare. I have so many fics it's hard to keep up with everyone's demands. lol But here is the chapter!

**ShadowBlue** 12!!!! That's crazy! I wanna move to Texas!

**BlueBabyAquaGirl** Me too...It was a popular fic so most people wouldn't just delete a fic like that. I can't believe he didn't think of getting rid of that talisman earlier. Bt at least it is gone now.

**MilkywayNut ** Mmmm I've recently found an addiction with wine. Unfortunatley, I'm underage and am not allowed to drink it yet.

**Lightning Fire** That's good!

**PyroKittyKat** Addiction over coffee? You sound like my friend Jon. I only know him from online but he's always drinking coffee! No one in my family drinks it except my dad and I occasionly have a cup.

**Black Blood Keeper** You got a username! =) I hope the mushrooms had fun on their vacation. Where'd they go? lol

**Alaskantiger** I'm glad too. I hate him when he's like that! Take that back, I always luv him!

**Kat1132** I haven't really cried yet either...The only fic I've ever written where I've cried is Black Is Our World. It's really emotional...heck, I even had my dad crying! Anywayz, thanx for the review and glad ya luv the fic!

**Lefty** You're very welcome! =) They rescued Hiei this chapter!! yay!!!

**sisko66002** Yeah, me too. The only way I could stand if he died is if he came back to life or if he was a ghost and still around! =)

**KageYoukai** Thanx! That's what I'm trying to get across! =)

**LinaInverse1232** I luv your little abbreviatin! SOH!! So kawaii! I love torture fics too, and I've finally started to write a lot of them. I have this one for Hiei, two for HP (one done) and one for Yugioh. It's like my darker side was unleased or something...Very scary

**Ronya **I'm glad! =)

**coffeentoffee** Lol, my mom used to make we wear plastic gloves when I was sick. Of course I'm not going to end it. I still need to catch Takusa!

**tyesantye** Careful! You don't want to choke! Wait...I forgot, you are! I'll make the cookies a bit smaller next time...

**Just Kidding Me Right?** Do you all often fall on top of each other? lol I guess it was my mind calling for a bit of comic relief...So much destruction needed some outlet...

**NightShadow131** It seems they had more to worry about than just the brothers, doesn't it? My shape shifter wasn't even part of the plot... It was origanlly Botan was somehow held for ransom but I thought that was stupid and changed it.

**BoomBamBlitz** I did! yay! Go you! No computer problems! Wish I could say the same for my mouse. It sux! Always freezing and not going where I want it to...

**Sesshomaru's Angel** Why does he call you Hiei? That is so cute though! The two families I watch are real angels, the youngest five to ten. =) And best of all, both families get along great so when my sister and I sit on the same days we always get together and go to the park or something.

**MokubaDoll** Why thank you! =)

**sage wolfie **Hmmm...It only looks like you reviewed the first two...story suddenly lose your interest? Well, at least it held it up till chapter three!

**veronicaxkurama ** That's not really sad...I spend a lot of time waiting for a few certain fics to update....Besides, at least reading works your brain cells!

**Winter -iel -o burzum** I think Takusa is hunted by everyone at the minute...He should really be running if he knows what is good for him...lol Your story was kewl! And you finished it in the time it took me to upload one chappie...Kinda sad....

**HellFireFanatic** Wasn't it always good??? lol

**Sakaki's Little Sis** Thanx! How's your story, Protect, coming on? One chappie left if I remember correctly. And the cooking expedition fic is hilarious! Or at least I thought it was funny! Nah, I don't plan on killing anyone important in this fic (cept maybe Takusa and Jiki! =))

**Shizu J.R. and Plushies** You mean like a wind up toy? Kewl! Awww, we both know Hiei didn't mean that. After all, I let you live so you can't be that mad, can you?  
Hiei Plushie: You Bi- -_shoves cork back in Hiei's mouth-_ Maybe I'll just leave that in there...Can you believe it? I updated on the day you sent in a review! Such a short wait...lol


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I own this adorable pic of Ryou Bakura that I drew this morning! But unfortunately, I have to give it to the person who requested it so I guess I don't own it. I also don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...  
  
Black Tears  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Warnings: Nothing much in this chapter....  
**  
Nervously, I paced across the wooden floorboards of the temple's porch, my sandaled feet slapping the ground hollowly. My pale hands twisted my light blue kimono, my crimson eyes darting around the yard as I waited for a portal to show.  
  
"Yukina-Chan, stop that pacing," snapped Genkai-San, a scowl adorning her aging face. "Do you want to wear a hole in my floor?" Silently, I shook my head, moving my insistent walking to the lush, green grass below.  
  
The straggly pink haired woman gave a soft sigh, rising a foot off the ground while sitting cross legged, her baggy pants puffing out with the wind as she continued to hover. Her expression was strained, more wrinkles on her face then I'd ever noticed before while her eyes seemed to diminish in brightness.  
  
I wasn't quite sure what was going on, only knowing that Yusuke and the others had gone after Hiei and we would be healing him when they arrived. I have no idea what happened to Hiei, always seeing him as one who was not easily hurt, but if he needed help I would willingly give it to him.  
  
My gaze flicked over to Keiko, Yusuke's friendly girlfriend, whose brown eyes mirrored my fears about the fire demon. She wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pink tee shirt with a tie on the side; the tie currently laced through her fingers as she anxiously tugged on it.  
  
Beside the girl stood Koenma-Sama looking every bit of the lord he was. The red cape twirled behind him to reveal the purple tunic and white pants he wore beneath as his amber eyes were narrowed in a glare at a tall oak tree, as though it had caused all of his problems. The pacifier moved quickly in his mouth, the soft sucking noises the only ones in the clearing.  
  
"Would anyone care for some tea?" I asked tentatively, my voice, though a mere whisper, sounding like a shout in the dead silence that reigned around us. Keiko winced at the intrusion to the silence and I immideately regretted my choice to speak.  
  
"No thank you Yukina-Chan," said Genkai-San, "but some bandages and warm water would be nice for when Hiei gets back." I nodded and began to go into the house before her voice stopped me. "Actually, I'll get the water, you just get the bandages."  
  
Despite the situation I couldn't help but let a soft smile grace my lips before turning into the house. The reason Yusuke's teacher didn't want me getting the water was with my ice abilities it would probably be cold or possibly even a chunk of ice if I wasn't trying to restrain my powers.  
  
Starting down the long hall, I entered the sterile white bathroom, some navy blue flowers the only color besides the blinding white. Moving over to the closet, I slid open the door and began to take out the supplies I believed would be helpful. Several rolls of bandages, an ointment that provided a cooling sensation, and a bar of anti-bacterial soap to clean out injuries were pulled into my arms and I left the bathroom.  
  
Arriving outside, I gave a small sigh of relief to see that the rescue team hadn't arrived back yet. Nothing had changed except that Keiko was helping the older woman to lie out some clean towels on the ground, the bowl of warm water sitting on the side.  
  
Crossing the yard, I gently set my supplies next to the water before sitting down on the edge of the towels, another wave of anxiety washing over me. Keiko lowered herself to the ground as well, biting her lip as she did so.  
  
"Keiko?" I whispered, after checking to make sure that Koenma-Sama and Genkai-San were out of hearing range, "what happened to Hiei?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," she whispered back, throwing a gaze of pity at me, one that I did not understand. We were all friends with Hiei, save possibly Kazuma, and having me receive pity on his behalf didn't make sense. What made me closer to him than anyone else?  
  
My questions were halted as a shimmering blue portal with jagged black lines began to form several feet from the two of us, crackling with intensity. Seconds later, Kurama emerged with the limp form of Botan in his arms, her body bloodied and beaten. Before we had time to ponder about her condition, Kazuma emerged, cradling the small body of the fire demon to him, and right behind him came Yusuke, the portal disappearing as soon as the leader had jumped through.  
  
"Botan needs a good look over too," the black haired teen gasped, bending over to catch his breath. In my opinion, they all easily needed to be healed. All three fighters, besides Hiei, had deep bloody cuts all across them, especially Kazuma.  
  
"Set Hiei down on the towels," ordered Genkai-San, gesturing to the white cloth. "And set Botan down over here," she said, indicating another towel Koenma-Sama had just spread out, his amber gaze holding concern for both of the gravely injured. "Focus on Hiei first," she instructed, kneeling down next to his broken body, "Botan doesn't appear to be in danger of dying."  
  
Hiei looked even worse than I had expected, tears coming unbidden to my eyes, two pearls landing on the grass. His whole body was coated in long welts from a whip, the skin cracked and torn. Deep knife stabs littered his chest and legs, probably an attempt to keep him from escaping.  
  
His wrists and ankles had the skin rubbed raw, deep imprints of manacles in the tender skin. Dark blue and purple bruises blossomed over his skin, dried and fresh blood seeming to be everywhere. He only wore a raggedy, blood stained pair of boxers, his face twisted in agony.  
  
"What do we do?" I cried hysterically to the old psychic, my heart breaking over my friend's appearance. She merely gave me a grim look and picked up a washrag from the bowl of warm water, myself mimicking her.  
  
As gently as possible we began to wash away the blood from his starved form so we might have a better idea of what kind of injuries we were treating. "Keiko," said Genkai-San calmly although it sounded slightly forced, "Please take a look at Botan and tell me if you anything terrible. If possible try to get her cleaned up a little bit." Silently, the brown haired girl picked up a washrag and moved over to Botan to see if she could help the unconscious ferry girl.  
  
The three boys collapsed on the ground, their exhaustion overwhelming them to the point that they couldn't even rise from the grass. We both let them be, knowing that Hiei was in danger of dying, not them.  
  
Beneath my hands he started to shift, eyes opening in fear and pain. The blood red orbs looked remarkably like a child's, round and full with no attempt at blocking his emotions like Hiei used too. With a whimper, he jerked away from me and curled into a tight ball, soft sobs wracking his body.  
  
"Hiei," I said comfortingly, trying to keep my voice as soft as possible. "We're not going to hurt you...let us help." Genkai-San roughly pushed the demon out of his huddle so he was now flat on his back, her arms pinning his shoulders to the ground.  
  
Wailing, he attempted to kick her off, legs thrashing wildly as his eyes were squinted shut tightly as if he didn't want to see anymore. "I'm going to dive into his memories," the pink haired woman said, hands cupping his head in an attempt to still it. "Try to clean him up a bit while I'm in there."  
  
A soft purple aura escaped her hands and lighted the jagan eye. Seconds later, Genkai-San went still as did Hiei, giving me the time I needed to wash away most of the blood and begin to use my healing powers to make some of the bruises fade back to the pale skin it once was.  
  
About five minutes later, Hiei began to cry out in pain and Genkai- San removed her hands from his head, a pitiful as well as angry expression on her face. "What'd you do Grandma?" asked Yusuke, eyes holding concern for his tortured friend.  
  
"Something no one should ever have to go through," she answered gravely. "To give a brief explanation, he was brutally raped and beaten multiple times in order to gain to please Takusa." Ignoring the horrified gasps that washed through the group she continued. "Takusa also managed to pry into some of Hiei's past memories and play them for him like they were the present."  
  
"And what kind of memories were those?" asked Kurama softly, emerald eyes full of worry.  
  
"From his childhood," she said, shooting a glance at me. "Yukina- Chan, I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but you need to understand before I say anything else. Hiei is your twin brother."  
  
My mouth fell open in shock as tears welled up in my eyes, the pearls falling to the ground with little plops. "But he told me that hadn't found my brother yet," I cried, a deep feeling of hurt welling up inside. "Why didn't he tell me? Was I too weak to be considered his family?"  
  
"No Yukina," said Keiko gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. "He thought he didn't deserve you. He said he wasn't good enough to be your brother. You were pure and innocent and he considered himself to be the opposite; dark and tainted."  
  
"But he's my brother," I sniffled, dragging my large sleeve across my eyes. "I would love him no matter what. But lying to me? He didn't have to do that!"  
  
"He did it to protect you Yukina," butted in Yusuke gently, his brown eyes comforting. "Hiei's had some demons in his life it appears he'd rather forget about and involving you would only have made things worse. He only had his jagan eye implanted so he could keep an eye on you, no pun intended."  
  
"That does make sense," I said softly, resting a hand on my newfound brother's arm, his body once more still as he lived in the realm of dreams. "And I forgive him for not telling me...Genkai-San, what were you saying before?" I inquired politely, picking up my white pearls and putting them in my kimono sleeves.  
  
"Hiei was considered the 'Forbidden Child' because he was born a fire demon in Koormire, a world of ice. And besides the fact of being a completely different element, he was also a male, normal ice apparitions were all females. Not even several hours old, he was tossed over a cliff of the village to die alone."  
  
"I've heard the story many times," I said softly. "I always knew that the Forbidden Child was my twin, mother once accidentally let it slip how she had given birth to twins. Plus the fact that I didn't have a father and the only twins ever to be born in Koormire were the Forbidden Child and his own .I knew it had to be me, being the only other twin. I just never realized Hiei was my oniisan..."  
  
"He was found by a gang of bandits," continued Genkai-San, her voice growing bitter. "From a young age he was the slave of the encampment. There he was abused daily and forced to do thieving for the gang."  
  
"No wonder he was so good at it," mused Kurama, tying a bandage around his arm as Genkai-San told Hiei's story. "And here I was thinking he had just picked up on the trade."  
  
"After a failed mission, the leader of the group, Katiza raped Hiei as punishment. About a month later, Hiei killed the entire group and fled, forcing himself to forget his past life. He later got the jagan eye implanted to keep an eye on his sister and then began to revert back to stealing. After that, all of you know the rest of how he teamed up with Kurama, got defeated by my dimwitted apprentice, and we now come back to the present situation."  
  
"So what exactly did Takusa do?" asked Koenma-Sama, quill in hand with a piece of parchment on his knees. "I'm taking a record," he said in response to our puzzled expressions, "so when we catch him we'll have even more to charge against Takusa."  
  
"Using the Boutzia Brothers he managed to capture Hiei for his purpose of getting control of the black pearls. That comes from being half Koormire," the woman said, turning to me. "Since he is an ice demon he has the power to make pearls but because of the fire element Hiei's turn black. When they're black-"  
  
"-They can be crushed to make a lethal poison," interjected Yusuke, allowing Keiko to apply some of the soothing ointment I had brought out to his bruised back. "You can finish Grandma," he laughed as Genkai-San turned to glare at her student.  
  
"As the dimwit said, Takusa planned to use the poison to destroy the Human World and make himself ultimate ruler. To do this, he had to make Hiei cry, the only way the pearls can come. Besides torture with whips and knives, he accessed Hiei's jagan eye to bring fourth painful memories. As well as the childhood images he also created his own of you Yukina," she said, once more turning to me. "You are the only person Hiei truly cares about and by making it look like you were hurt and he could not come to your rescue made it even worse. Also by seeing the memories, Takusa was able to find what made Hiei hurt the most and he used that against him. He raped Hiei several times just like Katiza did in the past."  
  
"Oh Hiei," moaned Keiko, tears slipping down her cheeks as Yusuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to offer some form of comfort. "Can you do anything for him Genkai?"  
  
"Physically I can heal him but mentally I can do nothing," she sighed sadly; her normal composed self breaking around the edges as she realized the amount of damage done. "I'll also have to ward the jagan eye...With it still open Takusa can continue to put memories into Hiei's head since he has done it before. But first, Yukina-Chan help me heal up some of these injuries. Keiko, did you find anything on Botan?"  
  
"She needs some attention on the left side of her head and the whole right side of her body is burned pretty badly...I put some of the cooling medicine on but I don't think it helped her that much..."  
  
"Yukina-Chan, please go heal Botan while I work on your brother," instructed the psychic, her hands glowing a deep purple and spreading across Hiei's body. Moving towards Botan I began to use some of my ice abilities to heal the burned and blistered skin from what I could see was a bomb explosion.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" asked Kurama, his warm breath tickling my ear. "She will live, won't she Yukina?"  
  
"Of course," I said, glad that the cheerful girl could be saved. "She should be waking up any moment. She'll be a tad sore for a few days but that's about it..." And true to my word, the azure haired girl blinked her amethyst eyes several times.  
  
"What happened?" she moaned, attempting to rise from the ground and falling back onto the cushions. Kurama gently placed his arm on the small of her back and helped the ferry girl to sit up, having to lean against the fox for support.  
  
"You're at Genkai-San's," answered Kurama warmly, hand pushing away Botan's now loose blue hair out of his face. "She's fixing Hiei up right now as we speak...although she says he's pretty bad..."  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked, eyes worried.  
  
"My oniisan was raped by Takusa," I said softly, more tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. "He tortured him with memories from his past...Genkai-San said she could heal him physically but his mind might never be the same."  
  
"How did you find out?" she whispered, gaze flicking from Hiei to myself.  
  
"Genkai-San told me," I replied quietly, staring down at my clasped hands. "I would have found out sooner or later because of the reason he was kidnapped."  
  
Stiffly, the ferry girl rose to her feet, swaying slightly before Kurama leaped to his feet and allowed her to lean against him for support. "Yukina and I might be able to help Genkai," she said with determination. "I saw how bad he was and Hiei could use all the help he can get!" Walking over to my oniisan, with Kurama's help, she knelt down and started to use her own blue energy to help heal. I joined her, wanting to make my brother's body feel as well as it could.  
  
"Very good," Genkai-San complimented us about twenty minutes later, my brother's body almost completely healed with bandages wrapped around some of the deeper wounds we hadn't been able to heal all the way. "I'm going to put a ward over his jagan so Takusa can't enter it now," she said, "no one disturb me because this is difficult."  
  
A red glow suddenly poured from her hands over Hiei's jagan eye, the light beginning to form a sort of barrier around his head. But as quickly as it had come, the light turned black, Genkai-San blasting off her feet and sailing over the dojo in a bright beam of the dark aura.  
  
Quickly coming back, we all looked at her questionably as Hiei began to toss and turn on the towels, mumbling incoherent words as his hands latched over his third eye as he attempted to claw it out. "What's happening?" screamed Yusuke, kneeling down next to Hiei and trying to pry the hands away.  
  
"His Jagan eye reacted violently when I tried to seal it," explained Genkai-San, her expression one of horror. "I don't know what my spell did but it isn't doing what it is supposed to, that much is obvious...we can only wait and see what happens..."  
  
"His energy is fading," remarked Kazuma gravely, eyes closed in concentration. "It's like it's all just disappearing. But that's impossible...his ki should at least remain at a normal level after Yukina, Botan, and Genkai's healing time..."  
  
"It isn't his ki that is depleting," said Botan, expression darkening. "It's his body. Look..." Raising her hand, she pointed at my oniisan who was starting to look much different.  
  
The whole body was shrinking to the size of a small child, the face growing slightly rounder and the eyes wider. "He's turning into a child," gasped Genkai-San. "Instead of warding his mind, the spell warded his body to a child's size!"  
  
A few seconds later, a five year old by human standards was lying curled up on the blood stained towels, a pained expression on his little face. Carefully, Botan gathered my brother into her arms, smiling down at him. "I think I'll go find him some clothes," she said softly. "Yukina, could you come with?"  
  
Nodding, the two of us left with my oniisan into the dojo, leaving Genkai-San to heal the boys and Keiko to pack up the supplies. "Genkai-San keeps spare training uniforms in here," I said, leading Botan down a long hall and into a small room.  
  
Trunks lie around the room in piles, Japanese kanji for what size clothing written neatly on the outside. While Botan held Hiei I searched for a trunk for small children, hoping we might be able to find something to fit my brother. Being a fellow demon I could tell he was five in human years but many would take him as three or four for his height. Both of us had always been short, something I had thought of when I first met him.  
  
"Here we go," I said, holding up a small pair of black pants and a red tunic. "I think they both might be a little big but we can sew them to fit."  
  
"Do you think he would mind if we gave him a bath?" asked Botan, looking nervously at the boy in her arms. "We still didn't manage to get all the blood off of him and his hair smells terrible!"  
  
"I'll give him one," I said, taking my oniisan from Botan's arms. "You go run outside and help Genkai-San with Kazuma and everyone else." She nodded and left the way we had come where as I took off down another hall back to the bathroom.  
  
Filling the tub with hot, soapy water, just the way fire demons like it; I slipped the remaining clothes off his tiny frame and set him in the water. As soon as his feet touched it, he let out a little gasp and his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Hiei?" I questioned gently, not at all sure how he would like this. The crimson orbs were wide in fear and uncertainty as he stared into my own. "Is the water too hot?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
Slowly, he shook his head, dipping his small hands into the liquid and pulling them out covered in bubbles. "What's your name?" he inquired, giving me a small smile.  
  
"You mean you don't remember anything?" I asked, a sense of despair welling in the pit of my stomach. I mean, it was nice that he wouldn't remember any of the pain he'd suffered with Takusa but not knowing us could cause some major problems.  
  
"No I don't," he said softly, eyes welling up with tears. "Am I in trouble?" Two solid black pearls fell into the water with little plinks as his tears over spilled. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Of course you didn't," I said, wrapping my arms around the child's back in a hug. ""My name is Yukina," I clarified. "I'm your onesan actually."  
  
"Why can't I remember anything?" he sniffled, several more pearls falling into the water. "And why does my body hurt so much? Did I get an owwie?"  
  
"Yes, you got hurt pretty badly," I said soothingly, lathering shampoo on my hands and attacking his spiky black hair. "A doctor, Genkai- San healed you...I can only assume that when you were injured you lost some of your memory." 'Or maybe changing ages made you lose it,' I added mentally to myself, not wanting to confuse my oniisan further.  
  
Several minutes later that lasted in a comfortable silence, Hiei was dressed in the clothes I had given him, though slightly big nothing a safety pin couldn't fix for the moment. "I'm hungry," he announced, climbing into my lap as I drained the bathtub.  
  
"In that case we'll get you some food," I announced, standing with the boy on my hip, his arms wrapped tightly around my neck.  
  
"You have pretty hair," he remarked, playing with several loose strands. "I wish I had green hair..."  
  
"But black hair suits you fine," I exclaimed, a small smile creeping onto my face. "Besides, if you had this color the dirt would show easier." And just like any normal child would he frowned, the lower lip sticking out in a pout. "That's what I thought. Now Hiei," I said as we continued down the hall. "You're going to meet some friends of yours...you won't remember them much but they're very worried about you."  
  
Cautiously, I made my way onto the porch, everyone's heads turning to look at us. Hiei gave a little eep and buried his head against my shoulder earning strange looks from those on the yard. Kazuma was the first to react, leaping to his feet and coming towards us at a run.  
  
"Yukina!" he cried, a large lopsided grin on his face. "My darling, is everything all right?"  
  
"I'm fine Kazuma," I said softly, a light blush staining my pale cheeks. "It is I who should be asking. Are you all right?"  
  
"With you by me Baby everything is perfect." The pink stain changed to red and I averted my eyes to Hiei, the mere thought of looking at the warrior in front of me causing the blush to rise higher.  
  
"Everyone," I said softly, a small smile on my face. "This is Hiei. Hiei," I said, prying his face out of my shoulder, "This is Kazuma. Say hello..." He gave a frightened shake of his head and pushed back into the folds on my kimono. "He has a case of amnesia Genkai-San," I said softly, the simple words brining despair. "He doesn't seem to know any of us at all...Or remember anything."  
  
"Hi there Hiei," said Yusuke gently, brown eyes radiating warmth. I set the child on his feet and Yusuke dropped to his knees, a calming smile on his face. "I'm Yusuke." Tentatively, Hiei poked his face out of my clothing although the material stayed firmly clenched in his hands. "I won't bite," he laughed softly, trying to make Hiei feel more at ease.  
  
"And I'm Genkai," said the woman, striding forward with a piece of white paper in hands. "Now hold still Hiei," she ordered, as he flinched at her loud footsteps. Taking his head in her hands, she slapped on a talisman over the jagan eye, ignoring the wince the boy gave her. "Don't take that off." His response was to take a shaky step backward, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Look what ya did Grandma, scared the poor kid," scolded Yusuke, shooting a glare at the old woman who merely glared back. "She's all talk Hiei," he said kindly, the harsh voice fading. "She wouldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"We'll see about that," Genkai-San muttered before leaving the yard, her actions taking me by surprise. Maybe she felt guilty for taking away his memories and changing him to a small child...  
  
"How do you all know me?" Hiei whispered, red eyes fearful. "Why haven't _they _come yet? Didn't they notice I was missing?"  
  
"Who's they?" asked Yusuke, his smile reassuring to the frightened child. It appeared that the rude boy on the outside was a cover-up for Yusuke's real emotions. He seemed to truly adore children and was sensitive, trying to make Hiei feel better.  
  
"K-Katiza," he whimpered, burying his head back in my kimono, several more tears falling to the ground. "Are you going to send me back?" All of us exchanged worried glances. It seemed that Genkai-San hadn't completely removed his memory, only future events.  
  
"We're not going to send you back," said Yusuke gently, hand reaching out to rest on Hiei's shoulder. "We never would." Picking his head up again, a small smile adorned his face before he launched himself at Yusuke, allowing the Spirit detective to give him a hug. An aww rose up from Botan as she moved towards the two.  
  
"I'm Botan," she said in her cheerful way, bending down on the ground as well. "Can I get a hug too?" Untangling himself from Yusuke's embrace, the small fire demon looked up at the ferry girl as if deciding if he should. Before we could even blink he had zipped across the floor into her arms, a rare smile on his face. "You are so cute!" exclaimed Botan, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Rising to her feet, she hoisted Hiei onto her hip and started down the steps so that the rest of the group could meet him. "I'm Keiko," said the brown haired girl with a large smile, standing up from her spot on the ground. "It's nice to see you up and about."  
  
It seemed as though everyone had decided to just skip over the fact that Hiei wasn't his normal age. It would make things easier on my oniisan, who was now my ototosan, to comprehend. It looks to me like he had his memory of his life since he was around five in human years, probably about one hundred in demon years, but he couldn't remember that he was a Koormire or he had family.  
  
"This is Kurama," said Botan, turning so Hiei could meet the vibrant red headed demon. "Can you say hello to everyone?"  
  
"Moshimoshi minna," he said shyly, not used to all of the kind attention he was getting. "Who's that?" he asked after a split second, pointing at the two figures in the distance. One was easily Genkai-San and the other was Koenma-Sama. He had taken off after her when she'd left.  
  
"That woman is Genkai," said Botan, pointing with her free hand. "And the person next to her is Koenma-Sama, current ruler of Spirit World. He's normally closer to your height," she said with a giggle, imagining the toddler form of the lord, "but for his own reasons he made himself look older and taller."  
  
"Who's the little laddie?" came a thick Irish accented voice out of nowhere. "Can't say I've seen him before, can ye Touya?" Born on the winds came the Wind Master, Jin, who I had had the pleasure of meeting at the Dark Tournament.  
  
His bright red-orange hair flapped madly in the wind, the cloth bands he wore across his chest twisting in the air current. A white horn adorned his forehead and with the small fang poking over his lip he resembled the friendly demon I knew.  
  
Walking on the ground beneath him came the Ice Master, Touya. His pale blue hair was gelled to his head, four mint green bangs coming across his face. The icy eyes were currently in a glare at Jin who kept somersaulting in the air. He wore a pair of light blue pants and a navy long sleeved shirt, a red jewel cap on each shoulder.  
  
"Jin! Touya! What are you two doing here?" cried Yusuke jovially, racing to the two of them, the Wind Master beginning to descend from the skies. I remember Jin being the only opponent Yusuke had actually liked fighting and a true friend in the end.  
  
"We were in the neighborhood Urameshi," laughed Jin, pointed ears bobbing up and down. "And decided to drop in for a minute. Touya said he could sense your energy nearby and we just followed it."  
  
"It is nice to see you again Yusuke," said Touya in his normal calm way. "Tell me, who are all of your friends?"  
  
"Well you know most of us," Yusuke said with a smile. "This is Yukina," he said pointing to me and I graciously bowed.  
  
"Ah look Touya! Another ice apparition! What a cute match," laughed Jin, promptly earning him two punches to the face; one from Touya, face red, and the second from Kazuma. "I was joking," he protested as the orange haired teen glared down at him. "Honest!" During the whole exchange I looked at my feet, wanting to meet no one's eyes.  
  
"That was Kuwabara," choked out Yusuke, tears or mirth rolling down his cheeks. "And this is Keiko," he said, pointing to the girl who waved from her spot. "And you already know Kurama," he said, gesturing towards the kitsune, "and that's Botan. You already know her too." By now, Yusuke had been able to calm his qualms of laughter and he now had a large grin on his face.  
  
"Where's the wee little one?" asked Jin, brining his hand to his forehead and using it like a visor to look around. "Fire element if I believe..."  
  
"Don't mention that," said Yusuke, grin slipping. "We're having a few problems with Hiei...He's right there," he said indicating the boy still on Botan's hip. "I'll explain to ya later..."  
  
Jin brightened (if possible) when he saw my oniisan and immideately made his way over to him. "Hello there Laddie," he said happily, ears wiggling. "Me name's Jin. And you'd be Hiei, ne?"  
  
"Hai, that's right," the fire demon said, obviously already having taken a liking to Jin. "How come you talk funny?" he asked out of the blue which earned a loud roar of laugher from the Wind Master.  
  
"I'm Irish," he explained, eyes twinkling merrily. "It's just my accent."  
  
Hiei turned his head up to Botan. "Onesan said we could go get something to eat...Can we get something now? I'm hungry!" Jin nodded his head as well and everyone laughed at the outward display of child ness from the older demon.  
  
"Then let's go get something to eat," said Botan merrily, already skipping off towards the kitchens. We all trooped in after her, my hands already busy making tea while Keiko pulled some fruit pastries out of the cabinets.  
  
Botan got everyone at a tatami mat, Hiei seated between her legs as she sat cross-legged. I had noticed one thing in the short time that Hiei had been awake. He seemed most attached to myself, Botan, Yusuke, and now seemed to have an adoration for Jin. I'm not sure if that means anything, but to make him more comfortable I should probably inform the others so we can make sure he feels safe.  
  
"Tea's ready," I said softly, carrying the tray with cups and green tea over to the large assembly of people. "Would you like a cup Hiei?" My oniisan shook his head, instead opting for one of the raspberry filled treats.  
  
I settled myself next to Kazuma and Botan, Yusuke on Botan's other side. It appeared that they had also seen whom Hiei trusted and were already following my plan without even my mouth having to open.  
  
Talk turned to some incidents going on in the Demon World and I tuned them out, just happy that my oniisan was back with us, safe and sound. No more danger would come to him and Yusuke would catch Takusa. As soon as Genkai-San managed to turn my oniisan back to his rightful age everything would be all right.  
  
Too bad Yukina didn't know how wrong her prediction was...

**Author's Notes:**

-_faints and wakes up. Then dances around madly- _OMK! I got 50 reviews for this chapter! Five Zero! FIFTY!!! -_huggles everyone- _You guys are the absolute best! I luv you all!

As for other notes...let's see.... Well, we met Jin and Touya! Yay! -_glomps both- _And we also got to meet Hiei-_Chan_! -_huggles Hiei- _He is so kawaii! Enuf with my obsessions over my characters. Whoops! I actually don't own him! lol

And guess what!? On one of my other fics, Black is Our World (HP) people keep asking me to write my own novel. And so I have started! Yay! I'll let you all know if it ever gets published! lol

If you'd like to make me delirously happy again, press the pretty review button! Arigatou!

**Reviewer's Comments: **(these might take a while...but I'm not complaining! Talking to y'all is so much fun!)

**LishaChan** Lol, If I was Takusa I would watch out. Angry Lisha on the loose...But it looks like they're all better now! Yay! I mean, if Genkai can heal Kuwabara entirely after the Rando incident fixing up some cuts is nothing!

**ShatteredSoul56** Here's your update!!!

**kuramagal** It's oki! =) Hiei could use all the TLC he can get! Grrr, stupid grammer. I hope you didn't find any this chappie, I used spellcheck and proof read it. And if you do...It was the spellcheck's fault!! lol Update Picture of the Past soon if ya have time! That's my fave fic of yours!!

**Shizu J.R. and Plushies** Gomen that it was so short. I've noticed that not all battles are necessarily long and I didn't really see his battle as a drawn out one. But if you did, gomen once again. I like ur fic, left a review too! =) And yeah, now that I think about it Hiei does have five forms. Just what? lol

**Platinum Rei** Then I'm glad I was able to offer a small ray of light on your dreary day! Sorry bout the poetic form, I got some homework over summer break to get a headstart next year and I have to read Macbeth by Shakespeare. So natrually I'm in a poetic mood...I did used to write poetry before fics...lol

**Silvermane1** Ariagtou for the review! =)

**chick-in-need-of-mental-help** That's oki. =) I don't always review either, get kinda lazy I guess you could say!

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** You're very welcome! =) BTW, do you know how to say 'you're welcome' in Japanese? I can't find out how anywhere!

**KageYoukai** -_huggles- _That was just the mental boost I needed. Thanx so much! I'm glad they rescued him too! I was dying to do a little Hiei!

**chrissy **Sent you your e-mail! =) Baka means idiot, stupid, or moron...

**The Thief Kuronue** I'm glad it isn't the end either. I currently don't have any other YYH ideas in mind (too obsessed with my novel so to speak) and I don't want to leave this anime yet... So I'd better think of an idea and soon! lol I am so glad you like the fight scenes and that they weren't confusing!

**sisko66002** Pairings...hmmm....Well, I kinda have Yukina paired with Kuwabara (naturally!) and there are references of Keiko and Yusuke together. But to your request, I made it so Yusuke is one of the three people close to Hiei at the moment. I think he fits the role, don't you? I still haen't decided if I'm going to pair Kurama with anyone or Botan. Those two are cute together and so is Hiei/Botan. But who knows, the story plays out with out my knowledge. I might not even be able to get them in a pairing based on fic!

**Neko-youkai chan** Looks like you know a lot of Japanese. Do you know how to say 'You're welcome'? I'm still working on that one! lol. I luv reading humor but can't seem to write it. Seems like we're opposites, ne? I mean, I have my funny moments but I luv writing angst and drama, especially angst, too much to write something funny and light! Arigatou for the review and compliment!

**KuramaKid15** Those poor muses! When I was in the Grand Canyon (beginning of June) some guy fell into it. I think he died.... By any chance can your muses fly? I think that might be the only think that can save them! lol I hope you get off writer's block soon. I have a major case of it for one of my HP fics so I had to put it on hold!

**RoseKitsune** Actually, I don't think that Hiei's past was actually like that. Gomen for confusing you. I've never seen the episodes with his past but from talking to other people, I know this: Hiei was found by a group of bandits but they abandoned him after he became too powerful. I didn't like that theory and twisted it into my own. But I'm glad ya like the fic!!!

**Kijutsu-Ryoko** Thanx! =) I've read more descriptve ones but didn't write my own for two reasons. One, I don't like _that _much detail and two, I'm afraid of it getting pulled of the site. One of my friends fics got yanked down and I'm worried this one and another one of mine might...

**Jessica **I unfortunately don't write that fast, gomen! Although I did work on this instead of some others cuz it seems to be luved a lot!!

**ShadowBlue** Lucky! I went up to my friend's lakehouse once and have a funny story to tell about the lake...If you go across if you can fish for turtles...Anywayz, I was in a canoe with my friend Kristen who is scared of spiders. One fell in the canoe and she stood up...In the water live these adorbable snapping turtles that would luv to bit of my toes...I yanked her down, picked the spider up bare-handed and threw it into the water. We very fortunately did not go in the water... Surgery? What surgery? Did you break a bone too? I had surgery in March for a broken wrist and have a four inch scar and a one inch to prove it! Happy recovery!!

**michelle **Well, here is the next chapter! Hope to see another review!! =)

**Blood Red Emerald** Gomen! I didn't mean to take away your idea! But neways, glad you like mine!

**taichinu** I luv seeing Hiei ( and any other of my fave charcters) get hurt. Odd, huh? I don't know why I do, but yea...You have no found out a bit of what happens to Hiei. Don't worry, they'res more coming!

**Alaskantiger** I couldn't kill Botan!! Next to Misao from rurouni Kenshin she's my favorite shojo! I think I like the cheerful ones...Although Shizuru is kick-ass girl, something ya gotta luv. Don't really see many of those! lol

**the-kaiba-heir** I'll always continue in writing, probably be my major in college when I get to it! Thanx for the compliment and the review! see ya again!

**HellFireFanatic** I hurried! Sessha hurried! _-pauses to think-_ Why did I just call myself unworthy? -_shrugs- _Must have been the lemonade...I only drank six glasses!

**Lefty** And Touya is here!! Yippie!!! I luv our ice demon! I hope everything turns out happily ever after...lol

**rebekah ** Thank you!

**Sakaki's Little Sis** And I read it! And even left a review! That story is so funny! Poor Toboe, he's allergic! I loved the chicken ghosts...Laughing my head off there...I keep hurting my damn wrist in everyday activites. Babysitting, karate, roller blading, bike riding, and when my brother tackled me...Especially the last one. So right now an ice pack is on it while I type. What's strange is I got it all the way back in the beginning of March and it still bugs me! Keep writing yours!!

**NightShadow131** I'm just glad the battles got better. Definetly makes the story seem better and more interesting. Yep, recovering looks like it could be a bit difficult. I mean, we now have a huge age gap. I wonder how long it'll take them to fix him up...

**Tala ishtar** Thanx! =)

**MilkywayNut ** Jin is here!! Yay! My fave wind master is here! Well, Genkai healed most of the injuries...And created a problem of her own...

**tyesantye** Looks like you were busy for a while! Glad ya luv the fight scenes!

**warhero35** What's best is that I use it correctly! I've read some fics that use it wrong or throw it in randomly! Not me! I know what I'm doing! =)

**Lightning Fire** I'm getting tired right now... -_yawn- _As soon as I finish these comments, I'll upload and to bed with me!

**BoomBamBlitz** Actually, my mouse and I are working in tune together now. I think we've finally put aside our differences and agreed to help one another. lol Glad ya don't mind the shortness! Ja ne!

**coffeentoffee** You poor girl! That's terrible! I would die if I couldn't check my e-mail! I have so many things to say and do online as well! Glad ya like the fight scenes!!

**MokubaDoll** He is going to turn little!! lol

**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac** Me too! And if I'd left him big he probably wouldn't bounced right back either. Who knows, maybe I'll make him big again soon so I can torture him more mentally! Go angst!!

**Black Blood Keeper** Thanx for the maceranas!!! =) I'm glad the mushrooms appear to be having a good time! Make sure they go to the beach! I luv beaches! And make sure to apply lots of sunscreen!! lol

**Darkinuyasha** Sorry bout Hiei. I take it you watch Inuyasha? I just started a few weeks ago! Mikuro's my fave character, who is yours?

**Tweetyboo **Yeah, that does sound odd. I'll make sure not to do that again... Yukina has now been of use to the group! Yay! Thanx for your wonderful review!

**Hiei Dragon Girl** Glad ya seem to think so! Arigatou for the review!

**inuyasha92689** Thanx!! So you watch Inuyasha? Who's your fave character? Mine is Mirkou, so funny and perverted he always makes me laugh.

**Chrisoriented** You stretched out the whole screen! lol! Nope, can't rush greatness! Great, I just sounded conceited again. Thanx for your reviews...you're right. Gotta luv the angst! =)

**YoukoElfMaiden** Thanx so much for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad you think I have them in context, I try to keep it so. I luv that line too! I'm going to put it on my favorite line's section on my profile once I get it back up. It somehow deleted itself...

**NightmarGirl"M"** Here's the update, doesn't look like ya waited too long! =)

**Jaganthunder **I normally don't advertise other fics, but let me see...Kuramagal's Death's Knocking is pretty good and that's all I can think of at the sec. Shizu J.R. and Plushies had a really good fic, Black Abyss, but her brother (i think) deleted it off the site. Glad this one is your fave though!

As a fun fact, it took me one hour and six minutes to type Reviewer's Comments! O.o


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Black Tears**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Warnings: I'm giving you an angst break! Just a cute chapter that answered some pairing questions!! =)**

Crimson eyes opened sleepily, peeping over the small nest of blankets he'd cocooned around himself. The whole room was silent, just the even breathing patterns of those deep in sleep.

Unfortunately, the little fire demon wasn't one of the sleeping occupants. Clutching a small, blue blanket to him, the child scrambled out of his bed and headed towards Botan.

He'd had a nightmare that Katiza was coming back for him and he'd have to leave all of these nice people. And as any normal child, this one wanted comfort and love to show that he was protected.

Silently, he crept over to the ferry girl, standing and looking down at her for a minute. Then going down to his hands and knees, he attempted to crawl under the blanket with her. Instead of getting into the warm bed, he was smacked upside the head with a wooden oar, the attacker still asleep.

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he knew she didn't mean to hit him, ne? She was simply acting out of defense and was still sound asleep. Leaving Botan, Hiei headed over towards his sister, knowing she wouldn't push him away.

But as soon as he got near to the sleeping form, icy coldness spread over him from head to toe. Shivering, the spiky black haired child stepped away; deciding rooming with Yukina was much too cold. He now had two options left of companions.

Eyes scanning the room, he looked for the cheerful Irish demon whom he'd taken a liking too. But for some odd reason, he couldn't seem to find Jin anywhere. Yawning, he leaned his head back, red orbs widening in surprise.

Close to the ceiling hovered the wind master, sound asleep on the current of air that blew around him. That bed was much too high for Hiei so he went looking for the fourth and final person he liked.

Yusuke was sprawled out over his covers, snoring loudly. With a small giggle, Hiei slipped beneath one of Yusuke's arms, smiling happily as the arm tightened around him to insure he stayed. Finally content, the fire demon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Yusuke awoke to whispers and laughter. "Don't move Yusuke," said Botan, a camera in hand. "I have got to take a picture of this." The Spirit Detective was slightly confused but when he felt something tickling his chin he realized something was amiss.

"Looks like I got a bed buddy," he chuckled softly, looking at the small boy curled up next to him, blanket pressed tightly to his chest. "Anyone know how this happened?" Keiko shrugged, brown eyes dancing with merriment.

Because of the whispers and laughter running around the room, the small boy in question began to stir, uncurling slowly and sitting up to face a wall of people all looking at him with smiling faces.

"Hiei," said Botan gently, "why were you in bed with Yusuke?"

"I was scared," he admitted, looking down at his feet. "I tried to go to Botan but she hit me with her oar." Botan squeaked in dismay, apologizing to Hiei. "Then I was going to go with Onesan but she was too cold!" The group shared smiles at this, knowing that the ice maiden could chase away anyone with her temperature drops.

"So why me?" asked Yusuke, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Jin was floating in the air and I couldn't reach him," the child sniffled, "so then I tried Yusuke. He didn't push me out so I assumed it was okay if I stayed. Did I do something I wasn't supposed too?"

"No, everything is okay," said Botan, bending down and scooping the fire demon into her arms. "Now how about some breakfast?" Hiei nodded, all traces of sadness disappearing at the mention of food.

"Can I have a raspberry pastie?" he asked sweetly, eyes glimmering with hope at a treat so early in the morning.

"You mean pastry?" she asked with a laugh. "Sorry Hiei, those aren't for breakfast. How about a nice, yummy bowl of oatmeal?" Hiei made a face; tongue sticking out and eyes squinted. "What if we put cinnamon on it?" Botan asked, entering the small kitchen. He gave a small shrug, resting his head on Botan's shoulder. "Cinnamon it is," she said with a smile.

Setting Hiei down at the low table, the ferry girl bustled over to the stove, oatmeal jar in hand. "You know what," said Keiko, who was watching Botan take out a plastic bowl and set it on the stove burner, "I think I'll do the cooking."

"Good choice Keiko," said Yusuke, "I'd for one like to eat something edible." His reply earned a slap from Botan who sat down with a huff at the table next to Hiei. Jin also sat down, picking up Hiei and setting the demon in his lap.

"Why were you on the ceiling?" Hiei asked, craning his neck to look at the Wind Master's twinkling eyes. "Wouldn't you fall down?"

"I'm a master of the wind laddie," Jin chuckled, ruffling the fire demon's hair. "I just command thee winds to listen to me. Last night, I wanted them to support me for a bed and thee did."

"Can I be a Wind Master too?"

"Sorry laddie. You're a fire demon, not a wind."

Hiei pouted for a split second before he turned his attention to Kuwabara who was hovering next to Yukina while she made tea. "You're face looks funny," he commented. "It looks like a square."

"Did ya hear that Kuwabara?" exclaimed Yusuke, diving into fits of laughter. "You look like a square!" Botan was attempting to stifle giggles behind her hand, but as soon as Touya, the ever calm and collected demon, let out a snort of laughter, the whole room began.

"That's not funny you guys," said Kuwabara, his now proclaimed square face reddening. "Urameshi! Stop laughing!"

All that did was make the Spirit Detective fall to the floor, clutching his stomach as he rolled around the room. Even Yukina was having a hard time stopping her laughter, the analogy Hiei made between a square and Kuwabara setting her off.

"Can I have breakfast now?" wailed Hiei, his voice drowned out by the older people in the room. Climbing out of Jin's lap, the demon made his way over to the unsupervised stove since Keiko was now clutching onto Touya in an effort to stay standing.

Scrambling on top of the stove, Hiei dipped his hands into the burning hot mixture, the heat not bothering him in the least. Tasting a small glob of the brown mush he spat it out, the flavor too bland.

An unopened container of cinnamon caught his eye, a happy smile forming on his face. Unscrewing the cap, the little demon dumped in all of the contents, and began stirring the mixture with his fingers. Still, he went unnoticed by the others.

Sampling his new creation, a satisfied smile lit up his face and he began to shovel it into his mouth, the sweet taste simply wonderful. Keiko turned away from the group to face the stove and let out a shriek, immediately stopping everyone's laughter.

"I have got to get this picture too!" exclaimed Botan, snapping a photo of Hiei on the stove with oatmeal coating him from head to toe. "He is just the cutest thing," she squealed, jumping up and picking Hiei off of the stove. "And one of the messiest things," she added, oatmeal now coating her shirt. "Bath time!" she sang and headed off down the hall, Hiei in her arms.

With one last bit of oatmeal in his hands, Hiei threw it, the glob landing squarely on Kuwabara's face. "Why that little-" began Kuwabara, wiping the brown gunk off of his 'square' face, "-I'm going to kill him!"

"Easy there Kuwabara," cautioned Keiko. "He's just a little kid and doesn't know any better. Besides, I found it rather funny." Grumbling, Kuwabara left the room, door slamming behind him with such force the whole room shook. "Do you think we should have Hiei apologize?" she asked, face holding sympathy for the orange haired teen that had stormed out.

"Let the kid have some fun," said Yusuke, taking a bite of oatmeal from the bowl Yukina had just placed in front of him. "He and Kuwabara always argued before so I really don't see why Kuwabara is so upset."

"I'll go talk to him," said Yukina softly, rising from her seat. "Kazuma is just a little upset. I'm sure we can fix everything." Bowing at the door, Yukina exited, heading down towards the small pond that Genkai kept in the backyard. "Kazuma," she called softly, noticing the human. "Are you all right?"

"Hello Yukina," he said sullenly, face downcast.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down on the worn stone bench next to him.

"It's just that...I'm glad we have Hiei back but he's making my life miserable even as a kid. It's like he knows we don't get along."

"That's the thing about children," said Yukina with a smile. "They like to have fun in the most unusual of ways. Hiei likes you, even if he shows it in a different way then he does to us."

"You're right dearest Yukina," Kuwabara said, clasping her small hands in his own. "And from now on I will try to have more patience when I'm dealing with Hi-"

"Onesan! Kuwa_baka_!" cried the child in question. A split second later, a little blur was climbing into Yukina's lap, a wide smile on Hiei's face. Botan came chasing after him, her amethyst eyes dancing with laughter as she heard what her small charge had called Kuwabara.

"Hiei," scolded Yukina gently, "his name is Kazuma, not Kuwabaka." A small smile tugged at her own face as she said the name Hiei had given the fighter.

"Kuwabaka," the fire demon said stubbornly, crossing his tiny arms across his chest. "Why can't I call him that Onesan?" he asked, a small change of heart overtaking him.

"Because it isn't nice," his sister said.

With a little nod, the boy slowly said, "Kuwabara," and looked up and Yukina happily. "Was that better?"

"Much."

"Yukina," said Botan butting into the conversation, "would it be all right if I took Hiei out for a stroll? He was telling me in the bath he wanted to see all the animals and Genkai-San's woods look like a good place to start."

"That'd be fine," said the ice apparition. "Hiei, you listen and do whatever Botan tell you, okay?" she asked, her crimson eyes meeting his. "And be on your best behavior."

"I will. Bye Onesan! Bye Kuwabara!" Botan waved and started for the front of the temple, Hiei following right behind her in little skips. "Will I get so see a dragon?" he asked, looking up at the ferry girl with adoration shining in his eyes.

"I don't think so," she laughed, "but you'll get to see squirrels and rabbits, and lots of other animals."

"Where are you two off to?" came the kind voice of Kurama, appearing from around the corner.

"Botan is taking me to see the animals!" Hiei said, dancing a circle around his babysitter of the afternoon. "Do you want to come too?"

"If it is all right with Botan," said Kurama, bending down to the child's height.

"Fine by me," the bubbly girl said with a large smile. "Let's get going."

The trio set off into the forest, Hiei running ahead but staying in the sight of his companions. Botan swung her arms carelessly, where Kurama kept his tucked in his jacket pockets as to not hit anyone, like Botan was coming close to doing.

"What's this thing?" asked Hiei, holding something on his open hand. "It tickles!" A bright yellow and black wasp was crawling around, fortunately not having stung the naïve child yet.

"Hiei," said Botan calmly, "put the wasp on the ground and step slowly away."

Hiei did as he was told, remembering what Yukina had told him. "Wasps are bad," she said, looking at the boy sternly. "They'll sting you if you do that again. So don't touch moving things, okay?"

"Okay Botan," he said with a smile before heading off down the trail again.

The ferry girl looked after the retreating form happily. "Isn't he adorable Kurama?" she asked, "I almost wish we could keep him like this. He's so sweet, well except to Kuwabara but he's working on his manners, and he-AHHHHH!" The girl screamed as the soft ground gave way beneath her feet.

Quick as lightning, Kurama reached out, grabbing Botan's hand and pulling her out of the hole that had come up suddenly. With a swift jerk, the ferry girl flew from the trap...right on top of Kurama.

Both lay there, breathing deeply as they tried to calm their racing hearts. "Are you going to kiss?" asked Hiei innocently, watching as their noses rubbed against each other. Cheeks flaming, Botan scrambled off of the equally blushing Kurama, both avoiding each others eyes.

_'What just happened?'_ screamed Botan's mind._ 'If Hiei didn't talk I think we would have actually...kissed. But I don't like Kurama like that...or do I?'_

_'We were actually going to kiss,'_ thought Kurama in shock._ 'Hiei stopped us...but did I actually want him to?'_

"Let's keep going," said Botan, "lots of forest to explore. Lots of animals to see, can't waste any time now," she said rapidly, trying to fill the awkward silence with her chatter.

"Do you two like each other?" Hiei persisted, making himself comfortable on a fallen log. "Because if you didn't, then why were you blushing?"

"He's too smart for a kid," Kurama muttered, picking dead leaves out of his red hair. "I agree with Botan, let's get going." For the next hour the three scoured the woods, Hiei finding delight in a small nest with baby birds.

They were heading home, Hiei still a bundle of energy despite all of the walking they'd done. Kurama and Botan had avoided looking at each other during the outing, keeping their talking to a minimum.

A small gleam made its way into Hiei's eyes, a plan developing in his small head. He waited until Botan and Kurama had caught up to him before walking between the two. His small hand slipped into Kurama's and his other slipped into Botan's.

Without the adults (if you could call them that) noticing, Hiei slowly transferred their hands together, slipping his own out. They never noticed. A satisfied smirk crossing his features, Hiei skipped ahead to leave the fox and ferry girl to figure out what he'd done.

Curiously, Botan looked down at her hand when Hiei left, still feeling like someone was holding it. She was holding another hand...a kitsune's hand. Emerald eyes met purple and both looked away but surprisingly neither let go of each other.

When they reached the temple, both reluctantly let go of each other, small smiles being exchanged. "Can I have lunch now?" asked Hiei, looking at the couple with a devious smirk.

"Of course Hiei," said Botan, scooping the child into her arms.

"Wait! I want to say good bye to Kurama first." Neither noticed the impish grin that was on his face. Botan walked back to Kurama, holding Hiei out so he could give him a hug good bye. Instead, the child did something else.

Placing a hand behind Botan's head, he pushed her face forward and Kurama's at the same time with his other hand. Giggling, Hiei slipped out of Botan's arms, looking at the kissing pair in satisfaction.

"Hi--Hiei!" gasped Botan, after separating herself from Kurama a few moments later. Her face was once more cherry red, Kurama's matching his vibrant hair. "What in the world do you think you were doing?"

"You like each other, ne? Then why shouldn't you kiss?"

"Go inside right now," ordered Botan, pointing at the door. "Go ask Keiko or someone to make you lunch. I'll be in in a few minutes." Shoulders slumping in failure the fire demon went up the wooden steps and inside the temple.

Taking Botan's hand, Kurama led her back to the woods. "Now where were we?" he asked, before claming her lips once again, the ferry girl's eyes widening in surprise before she relaxed in his embrace.

"Looks like the fox wants to play," she gasped, taking in a breath of air. Smirking, Kurama nuzzled his head against her cheek, before going back for another kiss. Several minutes later, the two sat on the leaf strewn ground, Kurama's arm wrapped around Botan's waist with her head resting on his shoulder. "Hey...Kurama?" she asked softly, sunlight playing over her face through the tree branches. "Did you...ever feel this way about me before?"

"I honestly can't say," he mused, smiling down at the blue haired girl. "I always had a sort of affection for you for one reason or another. I guess I just hid my feelings...kind of afraid of being rejected and having our friendship ruined."

"The great Kurama frightened?" laughed Botan. "I've never heard you admit that before."

"What about yourself?" he asked, trailing his fingers through her long locks. "Did you ever feel this way about me?"

"Honestly? I always saw you as a friend," she admitted. "But I guess now we're something more, ne?" Kurama nodded, tightening his grip around her. "Promise me one thing Kurama. If this doesn't work out between us we'll still be good friends, okay?"

"I promise," he said, "you're much too important for me to hate you."

The sweet moment was shattered as Yusuke's loud voice boomed through the trees. "KURAMAAAAAA! BOTANNNNNNNN! GRANDMA WANTS YOUUUUU!" With identical groans, the pair rose to their feet and exited the woods, sharing one last kiss before they came out into the open.

"I wonder what Genkai-San needs us for," murmured Botan, worry creasing her fair features. "I hope nothing too terrible happened." The two exited the trees to hear yells mixed with laughter and they ran towards it.

Kuwabara was sitting on the ground, covered in talismans, furiously taking them off as Hiei kept putting new ones on. Genkai was trying to grab the impish demon but he kept slipping threw her fingers.

"Hiei," scolded Kurama, the role of a parent easily showing in him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"If I have to wear a piece of paper on my forehead then everyone should have to," he pouted, coming to a standstill only to be caught and hung upside from his feet by a very angry Genkai.

"And because of your foolishness you just wasted hundreds of talismans," she yelled, shaking him a bit. "How do you expect for me to get all of them back when they're completely useless?"

Tears trickled down (or would it be up?) his cheeks, black pearls landing on the grass beneath his head. "Genkai-San!" exclaimed Botan, rushing over and pulling Hiei out of the older woman's grasp, cradling the sobbing demon to her. "How can you be so mean? He's but a child!"

"I didn't mean to ruin anything," he cried, burying his head into Botan's tee shirt, sobs wracking his tiny body. "I'm sorry!"

"There, there, it's okay..." the ferry girl soothed, rocking Hiei back and fourth. "Genkai-San, I know that you don't like children, but please do try to make an exception. Hiei needs us all right now, even more when he goes back to his correct age with his memories." Fortunately, Hiei didn't hear the last part, too busy sobbing into Botan.

"Fine," snapped the psychic, eyes glinting dangerously. "Just don't let me catch him near my talismans again." Whirling away, she stalked across the lawn, disappearing over a hill. Kurama placed a gentle hand on Botan's shoulder, looking sympathetically at the crying child.

Leaving Kuwabara pulling off talismans, the small trio went into the temple to get Hiei some lunch. Botan sat with him while Kurama made some quick sandwiches for the three of them.

"Why do I have to wear this?" asked Hiei, lightly touching the piece of paper that had been placed over his jagan eye. By now, the tears had stopped and he was nibbling on one of the tuna sandwiches.

"It's to protect you Hiei," said Kurama with a sad smile. "You'll be able to take it off later but for now leave it." When Genkai first tried to put a ward on Hiei's mind she failed, the child the result. After that, she put a talisman on. It was not as powerful as a ward, but it would work better since the little Hiei didn't have as many bad memories as his older self did.

"Has anyone seen the toddler?" asked Yusuke, coming into the room and helping himself to a sandwich. "He still hasn't met Hiei yet, has he? And where'd Yukina go? And Keiko? Hell, where is everyone?"

"Genkai stormed off a little while ago," said Kurama calmly. "Kuwabara is in the front yard pulling talismans off of him. And I have no idea where the girls or Touya and Jin went."

"All four of them went on a herb gathering," said Kuwabara, entering the room. "Yukina said she needed some more of this one plant and Keiko offered to go with. Jin said he'd accompany them and Touya tagged along."

"Why didn't you go Kuwabara?" asked Kurama, everyone knowing fully well his love for the ice apparition except the Koormire herself.

"Because Genkai asked me to stay here," he said sadly. "She thought four was more than enough and said she wanted me to go through the talismans for her. Then Hiei came in and you all know the rest."

"Poor Kuwabara," comforted Botan, patting the teen on top of his head. "You didn't get to go with Yukina...but now you have all of us!"

"And me," said the regal voice of Koenma, striding into the room. "I had some matters to take of but now I'm back here. Has anything important happened while I was away?"

"Wow Koenma-Sama, you actually sound like you're doing your job," exclaimed Botan, earning a glare from the ruler.

"No, nothing really important happened," said Kurama. "Hiei made a mess of Genkai's talismans but that's about it."

"No it isn't!" cried the little fire demon. "Kur-" his voice became muffled as both Botan and Kurama clamped a hand over his mouth. Botan gave a nervous smile before scooping Hiei up and running out of the room.

"We're keeping that a secret, okay Hiei?" she said, setting the child back on his feet. "So no telling." The boy nodded, drawing a line across his lips and throwing his hand back. "What was that?" she asked, puzzled.

"I sealed my lips and then threw away the key," he said proudly, before his eyes widened and he put his own hands over his mouth. "I'm not allowed to talk," he mumbled, words slightly muffled.

"You can talk," she laughed, "you just can't tell that one thing, okay?" He nodded, still not talking. "What do you want to do now? We have almost the whole day left."

"I know," said Kurama, coming onto the porch. "Why don't we head downtown and treat Hiei to some ice cream? If I remember correctly, he seems to like it."

"Did you say ice cream?" asked Yusuke, poking his head around the door frame. "You can so count me in! I'll go get Kuwabara and Koenma!"

Several minutes later, the group left the temple and headed for town, spirits light. Yusuke walked next to Kuwabara, talking quietly with Hiei riding on his back. Koenma walked on the other side of Kuwabara, ready to break up any fights between the child and teenager. And Botan and Kurama hung in the back, holding hands with no one the wiser.

Hiei's eyes were wide as he took in all of the new sights of the human town. Cars rushed by on crowded streets and hundreds of people made their way along the busy sidewalks, talking amongst each other. Shops lined the way, bright displays set up in windows to call the attention of shoppers.

"Is this the Makai?" Hiei asked, never having been off of his home world before.

"Nope, this is the human world," said Yusuke cheerfully. "You'll like it a lot better here, believe me. Now let's find that ice cream shop!"

"It's right there Yusuke," said Botan, pointing at the little building on their right. The group trudged in, a little bell tinkling to announce their arrival. "Why don't we all pick a flavor," the girl suggested, walking over to the case that held the different ice creams, "and then we can all sample each others."

"Sweet snow!" exclaimed Hiei, pointing at the ice cream. "What's the red one?" he asked, looking at the first bucket.

"That's cherry swirl," said Kurama, reading the label. "A delicious blend of cherry chunks mixed in with pecans in cherry flavored ice cream. Here's my favorite," he said. "A scoop of chocolate chip mint please," he said to the woman behind the counter.

"You're so boring Kurama! I'll take a scoop of bubblegum blast," said Botan with a large grin. "This one is the best," she said, turning to face the group. "There are real pieces of gumballs in it!"

"I think cookies 'n cream sounds good," said Koenma, accepting the bowl. "Vanilla ice cream with bits of chocolate sandwich cookies crushed in."

"What's that one?" asked Hiei, pointing at another container of ice cream.

"That's rainbow sherbet," said Yusuke. "A mixture of lime, orange, and strawberry ice cream. Keiko always gets that one," he said making a face. "She says it is the healthiest one here. As for myself, I'd like gold medal ribbon please."

"What's that Yusuke?" asked Botan, looking at the Spirit Detective's choice.

"Chocolate ice cream with a ribbon of caramel."

"I'll take double chocolate," said Kuwabara. To the group he said, "self explanatory flavor."

"And what flavor do you want Hiei?" asked Botan, bending down to the child's height.

"The white one," he said happily, pointing at the vanilla.

"And you thought I was boring?" asked Kurama, turning to Botan. She shrugged and handed Hiei his treat.

After paying, the group trooped outside and sat at the base of a fountain, everyone sampling each others favorite choices. "Kami! That stuff is awesome Botan!" yelled Yusuke, trying to take another bite of her bright pink ice cream before she took it away. "I have to get some!"

"No more ice cream Yusuke," scolded Botan, wrenching her cup out of Yusuke's grasp. "You've had enough sugar for one day!" the detective pouted before brightening and swiping a spoonful from Kuwabara's.

After the group finished their ice cream they began the trek back to Genkai's temple, Hiei almost asleep after his busy day. "I wonder if they've finished plant gathering yet," mused Kurama, shifting Hiei slightly on his back to a more comfortable position. "We've been gone for quite a while."

"Probably," yawned Yusuke, feeling tired as well. "Hey...where'd the toddler go?"

It was then the group noticed the Spirit World leader had vanished. "He probably had work to do back at the office," said Botan with a shrug. "He'll probably stop by for dinner though...Keiko said she was making lasagna and that is Koenma-Sama's favorite!"

"I think when we get back some of us should take a nap," said Kurama grinning at the now sleeping Hiei and the almost asleep Yusuke. "I myself could use a small rest." A little while later, the group entered the temple grounds, eyes widening at the site before them.

A large red blanket was spread out beneath a cherry blossom tree, four people sleeping soundly on it, a basket of herbs next to the smallest apparition. "Looks like they were ready for us," joked Kuwabara, already sprawling out next to his beloved Yukina.

Yusuke sleepily dropped down next to Keiko, arm snaking around her waist as he drew her to him. Kurama gently set Hiei down before settling himself next to the child, Botan on Hiei's other side. The two smiled at each other over the shock of black hair, before letting sleep ensnare them as well.

Four hours later (it's now around six in the evening) a loud yell rang through the yard, chasing away all of the sleepers' dreams. "WHERE'S MY LASANGA?" bellowed Koenma, his face panic stricken. Genkai stood next to the enraged ruler, her old face calm.

"Good morning to you too Koenma," greeted Yusuke cheerfully, running a hand through his hair. "Hey Keiko...time to wake up," he said, poking his girlfriend. "I think the toddler is hungry."

"Not now mom...five more minutes," mumbled Keiko, turning on her side. Playfully, Yusuke poked her again, shock over taking his features when her hand slapped out and caught him firmly on his face. "Go away already..."

"She packs a nice slap even in sleep," muttered Yusuke, holding a hand to his stinging cheek. "Sorry Koenma...looks like your dinner is going to be a little late."

"I'll cook," said Botan cheerily. "A lasanga can't be too hard, ne?"

"After your attempt at oatmeal this morning Botan I think ice water might be a little hard," chuckled Yusuke. "Can anyone here cook a pasta dish for the toddler? And me?" he asked as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"You're lucky I can," said Kurama, rising to his feet. "Would anyone like to help?"

"I'm not too bad at cooking," said Jin with a laugh. "Nothing like Touya anyways! He puts out the fire if he goes too close! I'll help ye Kurama." And so the two red heads disappeared inside the building to cook dinner for the hungry group.

"Hiei," called Botan softly, shaking the boy's small shoulder. "Time to get up sweetie..." Ignoring her, Hiei merely gave a small moan and tried to push her hands away so he could sleep. "Dinner will be ready soon," she said, shaking him once more. "And you're going to be awake to eat it."

"Let me try," said Touya. "He is a fire element, correct? Then a bit of ice should be all he needs." The ice demon laid his hand on Hiei's back and the child jerked instantly.

"That's cold!" he wailed, a soft, red glow shimmering around his body. Botan carefully put her hand near Hiei, drawing back almost instantly.

"You're hot!" she exclaimed, the glow brightening.

"You have to remember," said Touya, staying a nice distance away from the opposite element, "that he hasn't gotten control of his powers yet if he is just a child. He probably doesn't even understand what he's doing."

"Did Yukina and Keiko explain things to you on your outing?" asked Yusuke, looking lazily at the clouds that floated by.

"Hai. And we're staying until Takusa is locked up or dead," Touya declared. "We won't allow him to hurt anyone else if we can help it."

"Nice to have ya on the team," Yusuke congratulated, eyes drifting closed once more. A sudden jolt of coldness from the ice demon though chased away all thoughts of sleep. "TOUYA!"

"Gomen...it was too good an opportunity to pass up."

**One hour later...**

"Isn't the damn dinner done yet?" moaned Yusuke, clutching his stomach. "We've been waiting for days!"

"Actually Yusuke," said Botan, looking up from the paper which both Hiei and her were drawing on, "we've only been waiting an hour. That means sixty minutes which can also translate to three thousand six hundred seconds. If you divide that, you can come up with-"

"I get it Botan! You can stop listing numbers now...it's making my head spin." The group sat in silence for several more minutes before Yusuke interrupted again. "How long does it take to make pasta? And why does Keiko still get to sleep?"

"Because Keiko worked today and you ate ice cream," chided Kuwabara. "When Shizuru makes it she'll be in the kitchen for over an hour. I guess we'll just have to wait."

"But I don't wanna wait!" Yusuke said childishly, sticking his lower lip out. "I wanna eat now!"

"Hiei is acting more of an adult then you are," said Botan, nodding at the boy who was silently coloring. "Try following his example. What are you drawing Hiei?"

She peered over his shoulder, before a gasp of horror rose up in her throat. "You told me I couldn't say it," he giggled, finishing his drawing. "Does anyone else want to see my picture?"

"May we Hiei?" asked Yukina, waking up from her nap. Gleefully, the child dodged around Botan and handed his sister the drawing, waiting for her reaction. "Botan?" she said softly, eyes wide. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Let me see," said Yusuke, reaching for the paper. "No way...is this true?" The picture was Botan and Kurama, kissing with a little Hiei sitting on a log in the forest. Mind you, the drawing wasn't the best with stick figures dressed in clothes, but the general point had been gotten across.

By now, Botan was looking at the ground, trying to hide her blush. "That is so cute," exclaimed Keiko, picking her head off of the blanket. "You two match each other really well!"

""Hiei," growled Botan. Fearfully, he looked up at her, afraid he'd made her angry. "Come here you little imp," she said, smile cracking through her frown. Rushing over, he allowed her to pull him into a hug, giving is bottom a light spanking. "Don't you ever find a loophole like that again, understand?"

"Yes Botan," he said obediently, a wide smile on his face. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? I'd like to skin you! But at least everyone knows now."

"Knows what?" asked Kurama, coming to the porch. "Dinner is ready by the way."

"Nice going Kurama," said Yusuke, patting his friend on the back. Leaving the fox to puzzle it out, he went inside, the rich smell of tomato sauce already wafting through the air.

The Spirit Detective reached for the platter of hot noodles when a spatula slapped his hand away. "Sorry Urameshi," laughed Jin, dressed in a tall chef's hat, "but no food until everyone comes in." Grumbling, Yusuke glared at the door, like it was holding up the others.

The group came in moments later, Botan and Kurama holding hands and blushing. Hiei promptly settled himself in Yusuke's lap seeing as Jin was still standing and Botan was busy with Kurama.

As soon as everyone was seated Jin began to serve the pasta dish, teasingly giving Yusuke his serving last. Hiei nibbled at his share, never having had pasta before. But the small bites soon turned into large chunks as he decided he liked it.

They finished their meal and everyone started on their own activity. Hiei sat with Yukina and Keiko, letting the girls read him a story. Kurama and Botan were in the corner, talking softly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arm wrestling while Jin and Touya played a game of chess, Koenma the judge to make sure neither cheated.

"Would anyone like some hot chocolate?" asked Keiko, rising stiffly to her feet. "I sure could so with some." Nods were seen all around and the girl left into the kitchen. She came out several minutes later balancing a tray with mugs and some shortbread cookies.

Hiei's eyes lit up at the sight of the dessert and eagerly helped himself to everyone's amusement. "Did the laddie leave any cookies for the rest of us?" asked Jin, looking at the plate of crumbs sadly. "Guess I'll have to go get more." Everyone laughed as the Wind Master left the room, ears drooping.

"Looks like the little tyke is all tired out," remarked Yusuke, the fire demon in a light sleep with his head resting on Yukina's lap. "Who's he rooming with tonight?"

"I'll take him," said Botan, coming into the circle with Kurama tailing. The ferry girl picked the child up and set up in her futon on the other side of the room. "I think we should all go to bed soon..."

"I second that," said Keiko stretching. "We all had a nap but for some reason I'm still so tired."

"Must be the weather," yawned Kuwabara, already climbing into his own bed. "It's so nice and warm."

"To bed then?" asked Yukina. Everyone nodded, some leaving the room to get dressed in pajamas and brush their teeth. By this time, Kuwabara was already snoring loudly, oblivious to everyone around him.

About twenty minutes later, people started to drift back into the room and crawl into their temporary beds. Botan snuggled under the covers next to Hiei, her arms wrapping around his tiny body in an embrace. Kurama pulled his blankets next to her and gave the ferry girl a kiss good night before closing his eyes.

Keiko was last in bed, having braided her hair so it would be wavy the next day. Koenma had left back for Spirit World, preferring more comfortable quarters to the floor. Besides, with all of the fighters here no one had anything to worry about.

Everyone was in their own dreams when the door slammed open, a whoosh of air rushing everywhere. "Grandma! What was that for?" asked Yusuke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The woman stood there, face calm and serious. "I believe I know how to change Hiei back."

**Author's Notes:**

Reposted 8/14/04 for some grammer mistakes! Gomen!

Okay, in case you didn't get pairings, here they are. Kurama/Botan, Kuwabara/Yukina and Yusuke/Keiko. I mostly emphasised on the first pairing this chapter because I thought it was the most unclear! =)

To all of you who didn't really like the idea of a chibi Hiei I have this to say: I wanted it that way so he could form a deeper bond with some of the characters. He'll have a lot of trouble overcoming his ordeal with Takusa and he'll need all of the support he can get. As you can see, he's become pretty close with Botan and Yusuke as well as Yukina (of course) and Jin. Hopefully these four will be able to help him out. Also, next chapter chibi Hiei is gone and with it the humor. Be prepared for some deep angst!

Wow! I only wanted the chapter to be thirteen pages on Microsoft...It hit almost seventeen! Guess my fingers just flew. Oh, and if you don't like the new paragraphing, don't flame me! said they weren't accepting indented files cuz of space problems or something like that. I know, I miss it too. And my smiley faces...

Please do review! I have a terrible summer cold (and tennis tryouts are this Monday!) and some kind reviews would make me feel better! =)

**Reviwer's Comments:**

**LishaChan** That part was funny! I could see it happening and just wrote it! =) A little Hiei does sound adorable! I can't wait to see the episodes of his past on t.v. or DVD, whichever I get first

**NightmarGirl"M"** This chapter was probably my favorite to write. Scenes with Hiei as a kid help my humor and put me in a slightly better mood! =) He won't be a kid for much longer so good bye happy moments and hello to angst.

**ShadowBlue** Ouch, that had to hurt. My doctor thinks I need therapy on my ankle...She says it is too weak and because of it is the reason I broke my wrist. This chapter wase even longer cuz my fingers just wouldn't stop. He won't be a child much longer, but I can say I enjoyed it while it lasted.

**Chrisoriented** Nope, blood=angst=happy people. Well...sort of. lol I just don't want to sound like a spoiled brat so I've tried to tone it down when ever I mention my writing. But now that I've started my novel I'm finding it slightly hard...everyone wants to hear about it!

**Silvermane1** Nope, he'll change back next chapter. I just needed some bonds to develop! =)

**Jessica **I hurried as fast as I could. Doesn't help I got wrapped up in my guild...forget about my fanfics for a while!

**ShatteredSoul56** Here's the update! Can't say it was as fast as I wanted it to be but I tried my best! Hope you liked this chapter as much!

**Shizu J.R. and Plushies** I say the word gurbles when I'm really happy! =) I hope they kept his accent in the Japanese version...I don't have those episodes on DVD or I'd check for you. Jin adn Botan?? That's defientley an interesting couple. I paired Kurama with Botan though. I decided that they fit well! =) I like to take my anger out in writing or drawing...If you ever read Black is Our World, I write that one when I'm really upset and it shows in the writing. I keep making people cry! I plan on killing Takusa...but maybe I'll just jail him instead...Then again, I don't want you to kill me. lol

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** Arigatou for the word help! -_walks off practicing new word- _

**sisko66002** Good point...That's why I paired Kurama with Botan this fic. A Hiei/Botan pairing would be kind of scary based on the unstable emotions...I answered your question in a BOW comment...=)

**inuyasha92689** Do you like Inuyasha? Probably based on your name, lol. My fave character is Miroku! He is the funniest, perverted guy I've ever seen and I can't help but luv him!

**Chick-in-need-of-mental-help **I wasn't even on sugar when I brought Jin and Touya in and I was bouncing in my seat. Something about that wind master just sets me off...lol, we didn't see much of them this chapter, but more will show in coming ones!

**KageYoukai** Nothing like adding a very odd twist to surprise people! =) And I think I certainly did!

**KuramaKid15** Windsurfing? Wish I could do that...my mom won't even let me try skateboarding cuz she's afraid I'll fall off and break my wrist again. Mind you, I will fall off but I'd still like to try. She gets nervous when ever I get on my bike or roller blades!! lol

**Neko-youkai chan** You're writing too? Kewl!! I'll let you know if it ever gets published. Knowing my parents, all the money it makes will go to college funding but oh well. Maybe if I'm lucky I can smuggle some of it away and buy the rest of the YYH DVD collection! =) BTW, if you want to write manga do you have to live in Japan and have a Japanese name? Cuz I was thinking of writing one but if I have to live in Japan we have a small problem...I hate fish...especially raw as in sushi! Yuck!

**taichinu** Yeah, I can't stand it when their outward image is maimed. I don't mind scars or bandages (temporarily) but missing limbs disturb me. But surprisingly, them being blind doesn't bother me..odd, huh? Yeah, hurting them emotionally is the funnest. Anyone can physically torture but not everyone can do mental. You really have to know the character and get inside their mind. If you're a HP fan I suggest you try reading Black is Our World...you'd be surprised by all the mental and physical pain I can put in that fic!

**Hiei Dragon Girl** He is adorable! And he's a little imp as Botan calls him...

**Jaganthunder** You're welcome! =) I did something of the sort too! Well, I didn't write an ode but this is what happened. I saw my first episode with Jin and Yusuke battling and fell for it. So I'm dancing around the house about how I love Jin...My parents know that I love wine (which is bad since I'm only fifteen but I only get to drink it at church, on New Year's and at Christmas) so they thought I'd been drinking it. I got lectured until I told them it was a character on my show. Their faces were so funny!

**NightShadow131** -bangs head repeatedly on computer desk- Well, that was dumb of me. I only know pieces of Japanese and I totally just blew it! Oh well, at least no one else caught it... I like Jin more than Touya too but they're both awesome. Yeah, kinda out of the blue but I and several other reviewers wanted them in...Yep, a Kurama/Botan pairing! =)

**Arano Honou** Does that mean you liked little Hiei or didn't?? Neways, hope you woke up to read this! Hate for you to miss the chapter!

**Platinum Rei** He does...I think I almost copied him from a chibified Yahiko in one of my RK fics...I guess their personalites intertwined or something. Yay! It's in your faves!! =)

**Ronya **I take it you didn't like the chibi Hiei? Oh well, he'll be gone next chapter.

**Alaskantiger** Because good things never last. Once Hiei regains his memories I can't say he is going to be Mr. Cheerful...Then again, what do I know? I'm only the author! Oh...wait a sec...that means I do know what happens...My cold must be getting to me.

**shady gurl** Three words: Here's your update!

**Black Blood Keeper** 1800-IVE-SEEN-THEMUSHROOM-PEOPLE-OF-KENYA-AND-NOW-IM-CALLING-TO-REPORT-THAT-IVE-SEEN-THE-MUSHROOM-PEOPLE-OF-KENYA-TO-PYRO! Umm...yeah...They're currently running around my room to my Yu Yu Hakusho theme CD...AHH! Gotta go! They've found my pixie sticks!!!!! MINE!!! -_runs off chasing mushrooms-_

**coffeentoffee** Yep, I have. And fortunately, you're giving them back or the fics might not be very interesting... I think Yusuke would make a good big brother!

**BlueBabyAquaGirl** I'm glad you think so! =) I was laughing writing that part with Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, and Yukina. Just seems like something that would happen.

**Lightning Fire **Thanx for the little rhyme. But despite my precautions, I got bitten by a mosquito!!

**MilkywayNut** I needed him to develop some deeper bonds with the characters...

**tyesantye** Thanks for bringing that to light. Like I said in the chapter, the talisman wasn't as strong and therefore not as safe but for his child size it works better.

**BoomBamBlitz** Now I've heard everything...lol

**MokubaDoll** Since you asked so nicely...Of course! -_hands you chibi Hiei plushie- _Yep, an angst break this chappie too!

**warhero35** How can anyone not luv him?? He's the cutest thing!

**Sakaki's Little Sis** You're writing is awesome too! And it looks like you finished Protect...nice ending btw. Can't wait to see your next fic! and thanx so much for my own little blurb of the fic! I was laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. Poor Toboe!! lol

**PyroKittyKat** They got into a small little argument if you could call it that. I couldn't really see Hiei being too mean at that age...but I did put in some insult from Hiei to Kuwabaka for you! =)

**Clever Kitty** I wish I could keep him like that. Unfortunately...I can't. He had this chapter to be a child and next he will be a suffering teenage Hiei (or as we see him in teenage years lol) Poor baby...

**HellFireFanatic** He is adorable! I don't want to let him go but I know he has to grow up. Great, now I sound like my mom...

**Lefty **Yep, Jin and Touya and a cute chibi Hiei! What more could one ask for? lol

**Distant Voice** Wow, thanx for the praise! Yeah, I intend to make writing my offical career once I'm old enough to have one. Being only fifteen doesn't get you very far...Yeah, angst and torture are my things, sad but true. He'll turn back next chapter, never fear!

**chibibikare** Yep, tiny bits of romance dotted here and there. Not mushy, lemon stuff but still romance. Pairing are listed in author's notes! =)

**YoukoElfMaiden** Of course I'll follow your fic! It has a really kewl idea and plot line! I'm just waiting patiently for you to update it...lol

**Just Kidding Me Right? **Glad you like the little Hiei!

This time Reviewer's Comments took fifty eight minutes! I think I'm going to start timing them every chapter! It's fun!! fun fun fun fun fun!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: We all know that I own YYH, ne? Actually, we all know Yoshihiro Togashi owns it and I just wish I did.**

**Black Tears**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Warnings: Angst ahead!**

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama slowly, emerald eyes glinting. "You have already learned how to transform Hiei back to his natural form?"

"Yes." Here the old woman held up an aged book, the brown cover cracked and falling apart. "I found this in some of my old belongings. It contains spells for wards and curses. Beware though, the book is forbidden and that is why it was hidden."

"Why is it forbidden Grandma?" I asked, climbing out of my futon and settling myself next to my instructor, the rest of the group joining to form a large circle. "It doesn't look dangerous."

"Dimwit," she muttered, placing the ancient text on the floor in front of her. "In here are spells and incantations that could kill you if uttered correctly, cause destruction with the flick of the finger. These writings aren't to be dealt with lightly."

"So why do you think Hiei's cure is in here?" asked the red head, tapping the book curiously with his finger. "What made you choose this book Genkai?"

"It has ward spells like I already told you," she snapped, patience wearing thin. "It should have a reverse ward effect for what happened to Hiei yesterday. Now shut up and let me find it."

"I guess that bed time is over," said Kuwabara mournfully, looking at his comfy bed. "Does anyone want something to eat?"

"I'll go get some juice," announced Jin, hovering off of the ground. "I saw some delicious cranberry and apple flavor earlier." With a cold blast of air washing over everyone in the room, the wind demon sped away to find the drink.

"I'll go get Hiei up," said Botan softly, rising to her feet. "He might also want to get dressed in some larger clothes. Those will be too small once he's big again."

"Is that the best idea Botan?" I asked nervously, looking at the peacefully sleeping form of the child sized Hiei. "Maybe we should just perform this chant thing on him while he's asleep."

"Do you remember Rando?" asked Genkai, looking pointedly at me. "The only reason you won was because you were not able to hear the incantation. If we were too do this while Hiei was sleeping then I would be the one changing...probably into a pile of dust at my old age."

"Then I'll go wake him," said Botan again, moving over to the sleeping demon. "Hiei," she called softly, shaking his shoulder gently. "Hiei, it's time to get up."

"Why?" he mumbled, one crimson eye peeping open. "I'm tired," he yawned, eye already closed once more.

"Come on," she repeated, gathering the child in her arms. "If you get up you can have some more sweet snow tomorrow."

"Really Botan?" he asked sleepily, although both eyes opened.

"Really," she said, tears pooling in her purple eyes. "Come on now...we've gotta go get you in some new clothes..." Cradling him to her, the ferry girl left the room, a shaky smile on her face.

Looking around the group, Jin now coming through the door with the drinks, I noticed how sad everyone looked. Several white pearls surrounded Yukina, a small, forced smile on her face. Keiko was trying to be brave for the rest of us, her head held high but eyes still shining too brightly.

Kuwabara even looked slightly worried, how could we not be? None of us knew what Hiei's reaction was going to be, how he was going to take everything that had happened. All we could do was hope for the best.

"Did you find that spell thing yet?" asked Kuwabara, taking a loud slurp from his juice. "And how long has Botan been gone?"

"About ten minutes," came the reply, the grim reaper entering the room with Hiei once more in her arms. "Sorry it took so long, I was having trouble finding Hiei some clothes."

"What was wrong with my old ones?" the fire demon complained, holding up his arms. He was dressed in a black tee shirt and black pants but both looked about ready to fall off. "These are too big!"

"You'll see why you need those ones in a little bit," the girl said kindly, sitting down next to me. "Would you like some juice Hiei?" The boy nodded and she took a cup silently from the tray in the center of the circle.

Hiei settled himself between Botan's legs, red eyes watching Genkai with interest. My instructor was flipping through the spell book, eyes hastily scanning each paragraph for the incantation we required for Hiei. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Hiei asked, looking at the grim faces.

"Genkai's doing something really important," I said softly, "and we want to be quiet so she can work." The small demon nodded and kept silent for the next few minutes, the only sounds the aged pages of the book as they were turned.

"Here it is," Genkai said quietly, holding up the book for all of us to see. The page was stained with the black kanji somewhat smudged. "Listen all of you. There is to be no talking while I do this because you may alter the chant. Also Botan, I suggest you remove Hiei from you."

Sadly, the blue haired girl plucked Hiei off of her lap and set him next to her, between herself and me. Fearfully, the child gazed at us; not at all sure of what was going on. "Botan?" he asked, tugging on the girl's nightshirt. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," she said, kissing the top of his head, "everything will be all right. I promise. Just sit still and listen to Genkai-San, okay?" Hiei nodded, fully trusting Botan.

"I'm going to recite the incantation now," Genkai said, the book open in her hands. "No one is to utter one word, make any sort of noise. If you think you might, please leave the room." No one moved. "Very well then, I'll start." Turning to Hiei she said almost kindly, "This may tingle a bit but it won't hurt you, understand?"

"Yes," he whispered, clutching Botan's sleeve for dear life, eyes wide in fear. I couldn't honestly blame him for being scared. Someone muttering words about you in a chant would be kinda scary, especially for a kid.

_"Darkest hour, blackest night, call fourth your power, make things right._

_Reverse the way of the sealing ward; make it disappear on your accord._

_Gather the shadows to your hand; release the power from within your band._

_Infuse the child, so innocent and free, make him once again who he is to be."_

A black light shot out of the book, swirling around the room in a mad torrent. Yukina and Keiko both screamed as it dove between them, several wisps clinging to them before moving on. Kuwabara immediately pulled Yukina into an embrace and Touya put a hand on Keiko's shoulder, his blue eyes following the cloud around the room.

With a sudden roar, the light rushed at Hiei, slamming into the small body. He let out a cry of surprise and flew backwards across the room, slamming against the wall. The black cloud continued to surround him, being sucked into his body in small amounts. And with each disappearance of the light, Hiei began to look more and more like his old self.

First came the lengthening of his body, then the slanted eyes, now closed. The surprised face changed to one of peacefulness, the clothes now fitting him. And then, it stopped leaving Hiei unmoving on the floor, tattered talisman next to him.

We all watched with bated breath for our friend to make some sort of movement to show us he was awake. A small groan was heard as Hiei sat up, one hand clutching his head. The ruby eyes flicked towards us, before dropping to the floor. I looked at the members in my group to see what we should do and was met back with the same questioning glance. What were we to do?

**Hiei POV**

A pounding ache echoed in my head, causing discomfort but not enough to make me feel terrible. My eyes were watering up, although I fought desperately to keep the tears to myself. One look at the group's look of pity had done it.

A silent sob ran through my body, shoulders shaking slightly. But I couldn't cry now...now I was safe and should be happy to be free from Takusa. My friend's had come for me, had rescued me. But I can't stay here...

I'm tainted...used by too many demons to count. Why they even bothered to rescue me is odd enough, I don't deserve their kindness. But yet...I want it so badly. I long for Botan to wrap her arms around me in the comforting embrace she had shown earlier, to walk next to Kurama like everything was perfect in the world.

To play more silly pranks on Kuwabara and see the pride in Yukina's eyes whenever she gazed upon me. I wanted Yusuke to carry me on his shoulders again, to sit and laugh with Jin. To be the child I was...

"Hiei," said Botan hesitantly, a hand suddenly resting on my shoulder. I jumped to my feet as though she'd hit me, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "Hiei, look at me," she pleaded, also rising.

"Don't touch me," I whispered, backing away from the girl who'd shown me such affection in the short time I'd been small. "Just stay away."

"We want to help you Hiei...please, let us." Shaking my head, I continued to inch backwards until I ran solidly into the wooden planked wall, the boards pressing into my back.

"You're our friend Hiei," said Yusuke softly, coming to stand next to Botan. "We don't want to see you hurt anymore." Botan took another step, the floorboards creaking beneath her feet. Even though I didn't look up, I could tell she was standing in front of me, the shadow on the wall enough to say so.

"Hiei," she said helplessly, not wanting to go against my wishes but longing to hold me again, tell me everything would be all right.

And truth is, I wanted her to...so badly I wanted to be held. But if she did I'd taint her, make her just like me. And I didn't want that to happen to Botan...to anyone. "Leave me alone," I whispered again. "Please..."

"We're not going to leave you ever again," she said determinedly, taking one more step towards me. "We love you Hiei, all in different ways, but we care and want to help you through this." Her pale hand went under my chin, forcing my crimson eyes to meet her amethyst.

I shuddered and tried to pull away but the ferry girl wasn't quite done. "What you went through Hiei was terrible and none of us can even compare. But we are here to do everything we can to make you feel better. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I don't need any of you," I said, tears falling to the floor with little taps. "And you don't need me." Wrenching myself from her grasp, I tore out of the room, racing with little thought down the hall. Opening a door, I closed it softly behind me, sobbing as I put up a flame barrier around myself, the orange and red fire providing a small amount of comfort.

In my circle, no one, not even Yukina and Touya with their ice abilities, would be able to reach me. I wanted to be angry, to kill and hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to even feel the tiniest spark of fury.

There was no reason to be mad at the group here. Against better judgment they only wanted to help me through this part of my life. The only one to be angry at was Takusa but I couldn't even summon up enough anger to be mad at him. He had stripped away the little pride I had left; made my life a living hell for the last few days and I still couldn't be mad.

Every emotion except helplessness and embarrassment had been taken away, leaving me even more like a stone than ever before. Nothing mattered anymore. My whole life lay in ruins around me, the pieces to cracked and broken to fix.

The pearls that I'd tried so hard to stop earlier came fast and furious, streaming down my cheeks to land on the floor. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I buried my head into them, my silent crying wracking my body.

"I never asked for any of this," I whispered, my voice thick with tears. "I never asked to be born fire in a world of ice and be thrown out. I never asked to be found by Katiza and his bandits. I never asked for Takusa to take me...I never asked for any of it so why did it happen?" I asked bitterly, nails digging deep into my clasped hands, small traces of blood oozing doing my skin.

Tentative knocking sounded at the closed door before it slowly opened to reveal the ice maiden, my sister. "Oniisan please stop this," she said softly, standing right next to my fire barrier. "Please don't do this."

Her skin, so white like snow, began to glow a rosy red, droplets of sweat covering her face. It was then it struck me. My fire was slowly weakening her because she was of an ice element. Despite how I wanted to be alone, I couldn't bear to see my onesan hurt because of me.

I quickly diminished the flames, once more alone without the light. Yukina took several breaths of air into her lungs to calm herself and then slowly approached me. "Oniisan...you're bleeding," she stated, sitting carefully next to me. "Let me help."

Without knowing why, I allowed my sister to gently take my hands, marred by my own will, and begin healing them, a soft blue glow emitting over the injuries. As soon as she was done she continued to hold my hand in her lap, clasping her own in it.

A second later, she had pulled me into a fierce hug, arms wrapped tightly around my waist and her head leaning against my shoulder. A soft tinkling sounded through the room and I realized she was softly crying.

_'She's crying because of me,'_ my mind registered. "I'm sorry Onesan," I said quietly, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh Hiei," she sobbed, tears coming faster. "Don't you dare blame yourself at all, for anything!" A second later, my own gems began to scatter across the floor as she held me in her embrace, offering the comfort only a sister could.

We stayed that way for several minutes until the spray of pearls stopped and we were silent. "Ready to go back to the others?" she asked, shattering the tranquil atmosphere. Because as soon as I remembered why I'd run in the first place it made going back much harder.

"No...I should be going," I said, rising slowly to my feet.

"What do you mean by going Oniisan? I just found you," she said softly, pulling me into another hug as she rose, "and I don't want to lose you. Do you want to stay here and I'll go get you a blanket?"

"That would be nice." Yukina gave me a smile and then kissed my cheek.

"Before I go...take this," she said, handing me a white piece of cloth. "Tie it over your eye...it has some simple ward charms on it so Takusa can't find you."

"Thank you," I said, handing her the handful of pearls we'd cried. "You take these...make sure mine are stored somewhere safely." She nodded and left the room, bare feet slapping against the wooden floor.

As soon as the shoji door slid closed I sprinted over to the rice paper window and broke through. "I'm sorry Onesan...Yusuke...Botan...everyone...but I just don't belong here anymore. I'm so sorry." A single tear fell to the floor and I picked it up, setting it on the broken window frame.

Vaulting through, I landed neatly on my feet and ran for the cover of the forest, climbing into the safety of a large pine tree. Minutes ticked by before the first shout was heard, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

Seconds later, the whole group came outside, Botan's arm wrapped comfortingly around Yukina. Kurama's emerald eyes flashed in the darkness, scanning the area intently for any sign of me.

_'Sorry Kurama. Not even you will be able to see me. I'm sorry to all of you but it is better this way.'_ As silently as a shadow, I took off through the treetops, my presence unnoticed by everyone, and into the darkness.

For more than an hour I leaped from branch to branch, the soft moon glow my only source of light in the blackness that surrounded me like a thick blanket, cloaking me from the rest of the world. A lone maple branch caught my eye and I landed on it, surveying the woods.

By now, I had to be out of Genkai's territory and in just a wild forest. Trees stretched in every direction, the occasional patch broken apart by the shimmer of a pool of water that had somehow been formed in the forest.

I sat down heavily on my current bed, resting my back against the rough bark and breathed a small sigh of relief. No one would ever be able to find me all the way out here. I was free to live the rest of my life in solitude, away from prying eyes.

No one could be tainted by my foul presence if they never came in contact with me. I would never see the pity in their eyes, yet the shame of knowing me. Alone I would live until the end of my life.

Sleep tugged at my eyelids and I gave in, a strange sense of calmness washing over me. Because for once I'd done the right thing. It might hurt my friends now but years later they'll be glad that I'm not there.

I was just drifting over when a rustling overhead chased away all thoughts of sleep. Instinctively, my hand flew to the hilt of my kantana, only to realize it wasn't there. _'Kuso! The toddler must have it!'_ The branches moved again and I slowly rose, hands out in front of me defensively.

"If it isn't the little forbidden child," chuckled a familiar and hated voice. "What happened to all of your friends? Did they abandon you?"

"And what do you want?" I asked sharply, a small spark of anger entering me. Just hearing the voice of one of my tormentors hurt and I needed to put the hurt somewhere in the form of anger.

"What do you think?" My branch shook as the demon nimbly fell onto it, red skin glowing in the moonlight. "Takusa-Sama requires even more black pearls from you little one. I suggest you come quietly or else I might have to hurt you."

"You don't scare me Jiki," I said softly, my crimson eyes staring into his jade green. "There is nothing left for me in this world...but even so, I won't be going back with you."

"Then I'll be taking you by force." Takusa's servant smiled widely to reveal long rows of fangs. "Watch out Forbidden Child...here I come." With a sudden rush of speed, Jiki ran the length of the branch, drawing his favorite two daggers in the process.

Easily, I dodged as he swept out at me, but had to drop to the ground because of the narrow playing field. With a laugh my opponent followed, landing next to me. Dodging out of the way, one of the silver knives sliced into my arm, a spurt of blood leaving the wound.

I knew I didn't have a chance against him. He had weapons while I had my bare hands that could never get near enough to him without being cut up. So I took the only option I could...I ran.

Jiki's laughter, cold and haunting, spurred me on through the thick vegetation, my hands pushing away vines as fast as I could go. Thorns left their mark on me, scratches and rips all over my body as they caught my clothes and skin.

I raced into a small clearing, Jiki right behind me. "How did you find me?" I panted, circling warily.

"You're Jagan eye was leaking power. It was a simple task to find it and trace it. After all...we've toyed with it many times."

I growled and lunged at Jiki against better judgment only to be propelled back as the blade grazed my stomach. One of my hands pressed against my newest injury, warm blood seeping through my fingers.

"Are you getting tired?" the demon taunted, stepping towards me. "Too exhausted to run? Ready to just give up?" I growled a warning as he continued to approach, daggers glinting in the moonlight.

I jumped aside as Jiki lashed out, the blade missing my stomach by mere inches. I was pivoting around when a hot burst of pain shot up my entire right leg and I crumpled to the ground, staring in shock at the dagger going completely through my calf.

Gritting my teeth, I yanked out the blade, wanting to have some small protection against the monster Takusa had sent. "The blade will not help you," Jiki chuckled. "It only obeys its master." Clicking his fingers, the weapon shot from my hands to his. "It's all in the hands little one."

"Shut up," I snarled, backing up and dragging my injured leg with me. "Just shut up Jiki."

"What are you going to do now little one?" he asked, standing not even a foot away, knowing I was pretty much done for without the use of both of my legs and no weapon.

"This," I said, shooting a large fireball at the demon, who just grinned and dodged, landing on top of me, my arms now pinned uselessly at my sides and his legs holding down mine.

"Now what?" he breathed, hands encircling my neck. "If I had my way you'd be dead Hiei, but Takusa-Sama wants you alive. Now it looks like it is time to go."

I struggled vainly beneath the taller and heavier demon, but my efforts were useless. I knew I could call out to one of my friend's with my third eye, but there was no need to concern them. I would get out of this mess by myself. Alone.

What surprised me was when the hands slowly started to loosen around my neck until they just lay there motionless. "Why shouldn't I?" Jiki murmured aloud. "Takusa-Sama never lets anyone else have any real fun with the prisoners. If I was to take my turn now, he would never notice."

A sinking feeling began in the pit of my stomach as the green eyes turned to me, so filled of the lust that Takusa's had. "I'm telling you Forbidden Child. You are going to enjoy this," he whispered, breath tickling my ear.

With careful hands he began to rip off the tunic, each shred blowing away on the breeze until soon my top half was bare. I shivered as the icy wind hit me, the cold driving deep into my bones. Jiki smiled grimly and let my left hand off of my side, thrusting it above my head.

"This might hurt a little," he warned before plunging one of his daggers straight through my palm, the blade sinking into the ground below. I screamed and attempted to kick him off again, blood pooling around my stabbed hand.

With a malevolent grin, the red skinned demon pulled my other arm away, forcing it above my head despite my effort to keep it down. The second dagger dove into my soft flesh, another agonized cry ripping from my throat.

"Now I can do what I want," he said with a smile, "as soon as I pin your legs down as well." He removed two more daggers from inside the dark green tunic he wore. "Here we go," Jiki said happily, turning around on my stomach to get to my legs, his hands gripping both ankles securely before I could lash out.

With ease, he dove one of the blades into the top of my foot, my scream echoing through the empty forest. By now, tears were coming freely, sliding down my cheeks and landing in the damp grass beneath. Struggling no longer helped...with each movement the blades wrenched against my skin, making the pain even more noticeable.

Seconds later, both feet were pegged securely to the ground and the demon turned his attentions back to me, eyes greedy. "It looks like I'll even get some free pearls out of the deal," he said, scooping up a small patch and letting them fall through his fingers. "Are you ready little one?"

I whimpered as Jiki slowly got off of me and started to cut away my pants with his fifth dagger. At that moment I lost all of the resolve I'd built to not call my friends. The white cloth began to glow a bright blue as my eye opened.

Jiki, who had to look up at that moment, saw the glow and realized what was happening. "Only one way to stop that," he said with a smile, "time to lose your Jagan eye little one." The knife poised above my forehead as Jiki prepared to stab through the organ.

_'KURAMAAAAA' _my mind screamed before blinding pain over swept my senses, even worse then the treatment to my hands and feet.

"Damn it," snarled Jiki, throwing the knife dangerously close to my head, ignoring my loud screams. "Your eye has a ward of its own to prevent it from being destroyed. At least that should have cut off your connection," he said, noticing the blue glow gone and replaced with a dark crimson spreading over the white bandana. "Time to begin what I planned."

"Stop it..." I moaned, my vision filled with black dots. "Please..."

"Why should I?" he laughed, once more cutting off my pants. "I intend to enjoy this little one, whether you do or not. If you had come quietly instead of running then this wouldn't be happening now, would it?"

"You're sick," I muttered, a dribble of blood from my Jagan eye running down my cheek. "You should just go and rot in hell." Now my vision was slowly fogging over, varying shades of gray making up my sight.

"I'll do so happily...after I've had my time with you," he said, running one clawed finger down my chest. "Takusa-Sama always seems so happy when he leaves you at night...so filled with bliss. I want to see what makes you so special."

"He's special because he's our friend," growled a familiar voice from the edge of the clearing. "Get your fucking hands off of him right now."

Jiki looked up away from me to focus on my friends. "You're Yusuke Urameshi, aren't you?" he asked. "And what makes the little one so important to you?" His claws raked down my stomach, tearing open the flesh and I bit my lip hard to keep from crying out.

"We're telling you," hissed Kurama, "get away from Hiei." Next to them Kuwabara, Jin, Touya, and Genkai stood, eyes narrowed in hate. A little behind them since they couldn't defend themselves were Keiko, Botan, and Yukina, all with the same expression.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll kill you," said Touya calmly, although his eyes burned with hatred.

"But I would kill your little friend first," said Jiki, placing the flat side of the dagger against my neck and pressing it lightly but hard enough so a thin line of blood appeared. "No matter how fast you moved you'd never be able to stop my hand from slicing right through."

"You wanna bet your life on that?" snarled Yusuke, a light blue glow already forming on his finger. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Botan slip from the group and disappear into the trees. Slightly puzzled, I watched to see what was going to happen, too exhausted to be frightened.

"Do you want to bet his?" was Jiki's response, the knife digging deeper into my neck. From the forest, Botan emerged behind Jiki, her hands fisted together to deliver a blow to his head. She was just to his back, her eyes glinting with fear, yet determination and anger, when he turned, his face turning up in a grin.

Whipping out his knife he prepared to throw it at Botan and end her life but it seemed that his plans didn't go correctly. As soon as the knife left his hand, a long vine wrapped around it, tugging it to the ground while a blast of blue light shot off of Yusuke's finger. Jiki was dead before he even realized what had happened.

Only when I felt Botan gingerly trying to take a knife out of my hand did I allow blackness to claim me, the fearful cries of my friends the last thing I heard.

**Author's Notes:**

Never again am I writing you all cute and fluffy. It's obvious most of you didn't like it. To say I was upset with the reviews from last chapter is an understatement. I don't know if the fic is dropping in popularity or if you didn't like the chapter, but still a little input would have been nice.

To talk about this chapter...I hope it had the angst everyone wanted. I was in a pretty foul mood when I was writing it (quite upset from lack of reviews) so I think it helped. And if this wasn't good enough for you, I'm very sorry.

To clear up a point. When Hiei shouted for Kurama a lot of you are probably wondering why he didn't call for Yusuke, who he was easily closer to as a child. Truth is, he probably doesn't want to ask Yusuke or the others for help because then he would admitting that he saw them as good friends. Kurama he hung around with before meeting everyone else so it would be more natural.

I'm begging for your reviews this time. I need to know if the fic is dropping in popularity or what. Cuz if it is I may stop updating as fast and work on some other fics of mine.

Also, an updating note. I have a lot of fics out right now and it takes me a while to update them all. Everyone likes a particular fic and I just can't please everyone all the time. So please understand that updates may take a while!

I've also discovered a passion for making AMV's! I have one featuring Hiei on My name is IcyPanther there (what else?) and the vido is called A Hiei Tribute. Comments are welcome on it!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan** You're very welcome. It's nice to see that you liked it! =) Out of all your funny parts I liked Hiei and his oatmeal! =) Reminds me of an accident a kid would make...

**ShatteredSoul56** -_sigh- _The way of love. lol Looks like those two got together! lol

**KageYoukai** I kind of missed it too...That's kinda what I always saw Kuwa's face as so I decided to let Hiei have the honors of saying it! =) He's kinda depressed but hopefully his friends can help him out.

**NightmarGirl"M"** Did you see the note in the author's notes? I can't update as fast as I'd like to cuz of all my other fics. Worst thing is none of them are even close to being done! But I will try to update a bit faster...

**Alaskantiger** Poor Hiei, he seems to be having a bad night, doesn't he? Wonder if the day will be any better...

**Blood Red Emerald** Oki, I'll work on that! They make a cute couple too. Then again, after my attempt at cute fluff and stuff I'm not sure I should make their relationship too big...no one seemed to like the last chapter.

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** I learned a new word!!! It is pronounced eh-kah-sue, ne? That's how I've been pronoucning it. How do you say congrats? I use that word (or used it) a lot on font contests on Neopets. But if you're on the site, you've probably seen they got rid of glow and shadow fonts. TNT should die!!!

**Hiei Dragon Girl** Good thing we all luv lil imps! =) He's too sweet (in his own way) to be hated!

**ShadowBlue** Yeah, I like Kurama/Botan better then Koenma/Botan too. I mean, they don't make a bad couple, I just don't like it that much. Yeah, a whole plot on chibi Hiei would be a bit much...glad it was only three chapters (while, one full chapter and two with parts of him in it)

**sisko66002** I've actually heard Kuwa called that before. I thought it might be something Hiei would say to him...Then again, maybe the way I read it in your fic (which is undergoing editing nicely) triggered me to actually use it! =)

**Shizu J.R. and Plushies** A piece of fanart? For me, it's normally a fic. Although when I saw Hermione and Draco drawn together it all clicked! =) I luv that pairing!! Good point on Takusa...I'll make sure we torture him nice and slow...I'm a tiny bit Irish, like 1% lol! But I still luv it in me...I have freckles after all. That's Irish, ne? I hope this was angst for you...It certainly sounded like you wanted it pretty badly...

**Jessica** Sorry, I don't update that fast...But thanks for the review!!

**mokulen** I kinda wish I'd kept him as a kid...he's so cute! But like you said, looks like it was time for him to grow up. Can't say Hiei was too happy about it though. lol

**Distant Voice** Me too. I guess he's already taken the first step by yelling for Kurama...I luved the angst break too, I could seriously see Jin like that. I wish more people liked it though. -_sniffle-_ Guess it's back to solid angst. Although I can't really say that that is a bad thing...

**yukina189** Yay! The fact you want to read it has spared my life! Thank you Black tears! Oh...wait a sec. It's because of you that I almsot got hurt! -_hits fic- _Bad ficcy...lol thanx for the review!

**The Thief Kuronue** Yep, but I thought it was cute. Hope this chapter was better for you. btw, I finally saw Polterologist Report! I was laughing so hard at Kuwa's voice...it was so different!!! So was Koenma! But it was a good story and I finally got to see Kuronue!! He was so kewl!

**Jaganthunder** Thanx for caring! Yep, I'm feeling a bit better although my throat is still bothering me a bit and my nose a lil runny. But I'll deal. Thanx for the review and hope to see you next chappie!

**Chick-in-need-of-mental-help **Another kind review...I'm happy. :)

**RedLefty** Is this Lefty? You both have the hyper byebyebye at the end! lol Hope you liked the angst!

**inuyasha92689** I've only met Sesshomaru twice so far ( I think...) but he's kewl! I like the little girl, her name is Rin, ne? You write Inuyasha? Kewl! I'm going to start one as soon as I get an idea.

**MilkywayNut **And hopefully you liked this chapter!

**Lightning Fire **That was one of my fave moments too!

**coffeentoffee** Seems quite a few of you like the Kurama/Botan kiss. What can I say? I luved it too!

**BoomBamBlitz** Well, here's the angst!

**tyesantye** I hope you didn't die waiting...I got this up pretty quickly by my standards!

**BlueBabyAquaGirl** I like H/B too. They're a cute couple, just too bad Hiei is a tad short...lol Thanx for the nice review!

**EclipseSilverSun **Arigatou! Hopefully see you next chappie!

**chrissy **He turned back this chappie! I'll go send you an e-mail now...

**YoukoElfMaiden** Your fic is so kewl! How could I not follow it???

**KitsuneSkye203** I hate it when my computer busts! Glad you're back!! Well, the adorable chibi is gone but we got the hot and older Hiei back! A pretty good trade, don't you think so? lol

**Kage Sannin **He'll be with no one...I don't really like yaoi pairings so I don't write them.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: Let's look at previous chapters...**

**Black Tears**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Warnings: Attempted Rape**

Pain. It was my sole focus, the only thing I could think of. It ran through my body, echoed in my head, each pulsing wave worse then before. It was always there, an unwanted companion that wouldn't leave me no matter how much I wanted it to.

With a groan I forced my eyelids, which seemed to be made of lead, open, a bleary face leaning over me. "Hiei?" the blue haired girl asked hesitantly, Botan now slowly coming into focus.

"You gave us quite a scare Hiei," remarked Kurama the red haired kitsune giving me a worried smile, his face entering my vision next to Botan's.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" yelled the unmistakable voice of Yusuke. "YOU THINK WE RESCUED YOU ONLY FOR YOU TO DIE?"

"Stop it Yusuke," snapped Botan, her naturally cheery voice holding a cold ring, "he's hurt, confused, and in pain. Yell at him when he's better, not now." More kindly she said to me, "What hurts you the most?"

"Everything," I groaned, Kurama and Botan exchanging slightly puzzled looks.

"But we healed your hands and feet," said Botan, biting her lip nervously. "The only thing we couldn't do completely was your jagan eye, the ward you had on it stopped us."

"The jagan eye is the reason he is still in pain," said Genkai, striding into the room with a tray in her hands. "It is the most sensitive organ on his body and when damaged his entire being will feel the effects."

"That's terrible," murmured Botan, one of her hands taking my own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "When will it subside?"

"Once his jagan eye heals," Genkai said. "If he could take the barrier down I'm sure I could treat it." I got the hidden meaning. Summoning the power inside of me I slowly raised the levels to flow throughout my body, the jagan eye now unguarded.

It wasn't that great of a barrier...I didn't even realize I had it until Jiki had attempted to stab it. The jagan eye doesn't respond to mental assaults but it appears that it puts of a shield around itself when attacked physically.

Genkai placed both hands cautiously over my eye, all to well remembering the last time she'd tried to do something to my mind. A soft blue glow emitted from her hands and gently fell over my brow.

A soothing, healing sensation washed over me, the pain I'd been in slowly slipping away to nothingness. "Now sit up," Genkai commanded curtly, the blue light fading from her hand.

Pulling my hand roughly out of Botan's light grip I gingerly sat up, unable to mask the grimace on my face as my head swam, the sudden change in postures making me dizzy. "Does this hurt?" the psychic asked, poking the skin around my third eye.

Numbly I shook my head, tongue seeming to be several sizes to large to talk. "Then drink this tea," she ordered, thrusting a cup into my hands, "and then you'd better explain what you think you were doing."

I looked down at my bare feet and drew my knees up to my chin, my arms wrapped around my legs, the teacup clutched in one hand. My head drooped until my nose hit my kneecaps and I remained in that position, not drinking the stupid tea or looking at anyone.

"Give him a break," exclaimed Botan, throwing her hands up in the air. "Just cut it out with the questions already. He'll talk when he's ready. Let's just mind our own business for once!"

A small sense of relief filled me and I felt myself become even more attached to the annoying ferry girl. She seemed to have read my thoughts and known that I needed time to myself, just to think and relax.

"Since when did you become so considerate Botan?" snapped Yusuke, obviously upset. "You know what? Forget it!" Yusuke rose to his feet and exited the room, slamming she shoji door loudly behind him.

Other people in the room began to leave, tiptoeing out as quietly as mice. I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze. Looking up I saw Botan giving me a sad smile before exiting with the rest.

Genkai paused at the door. "The room has wards on it Hiei...you cannot leave so do not bother trying. Get some rest, we'll talk in the morning." As soon as I heard the sound of wood hitting wood I set the teacup down on the floor and curled into a small ball next to it.

Seconds later I was sound asleep, but not in a happy dreamland. All I saw were nightmares.

* * *

_Snow drifted in soft, white clouds around the young ice apparition, the girl throwing her hands in the air and twirling beneath the frozen sky, bare feet leaving hardly a mark on the ground._

_Her mint green hair was coated lightly with snowflakes, her bright red eyes shimmering with happiness. The girl's kimono hung just below her knees, the same color as her hair with dark blue border strips._

_A lone figure watched the girl, sheltered from the cold in the branches of an old pine tree. His crimson orbs watched her intently, black hair blowing in the icy wind. His lips upturned in a small smile, finding delight in just watching his twin who he could never get close to._

_Yukina paused her graceful dance, her eyes darting fearfully around the clearing. Hiei stiffened in the tree, thinking she might have seen him. Giving a small shrug, the Koormire continued her dance, kicking the snow up playfully._

_Hiei relaxed once more, now leaning contentedly against the trunk of the tree, allowing himself a small chance to rest. A shadow passed over his face and he opened his eyes, hand resting on the hilt of his sword._

_A red demon with leathery wings was leaping across the powdered ground towards the naïve girl, twin knives clutched in his clawed hands. Without even a second's thought Hiei jumped to his feet and got ready to charge forward, only to run into an invisible barrier._

_His screams fell upon deaf ears as Jiki crept up quietly behind Yukina and plunged the blade through her stomach. The apparition gave a gasp, pale hands closing over the silver knife going through her stomach._

_The demon laughed cruelly behind her, twisting the blade, white pearls falling from Yukina's eyes as she fell to her knees, deep scarlet stains spreading across the front of her kimono. With one final turn, Jiki pulled the blade out, Yukina falling limply to the ground, the snow around her slowly turning red._

_Jiki turned to Hiei and smile, licking the blood off of his knife before sticking it back in its scabbard. With one last cruel smile in Hiei direction Jiki took off across the landscape, until he was but a mere speck in the distance._

_It was at that second that the invisible shield that had surrounded Hiei broke and he tore across the snow to reach his sister. "Yukina," he whispered, picking up the still form and cradling it in his arms. "Yukina?"_

_Her eyes opened slowly, now a bright yellow. Before the fire demon's eyes, Yukina's body lengthened and grew muscular, the pale skin turning to a dark blue, black hair sprouting from the head._

_With a cry Hiei pushed Katiza off of him and backed away, but not fast enough for the older demon to grab Hiei by his ankle and dragged him down into the snow next to him. "Did you miss me Hiei?" he breathed, eyes dancing._

_"Let go of me!" Hiei yelled, both hands wrapping around Katiza's hand and attempting to break his hold on his ankle. But the blue skinned demon merely chuckled at Hiei's feeble attempts._

_"This is the greeting I get?" he chuckled, eyes narrowing in hatred. "After what you've done Hiei, no mercy will be shown to you now." With ease, he rose from the ground, dangling the fire demon upside down. "None at all."_

_With a grunt, he threw Hiei from his wrist, the young demon crashing against the pine tree he'd been in earlier, the trunk snapping in half as his body collided with it. Temporarily stunned, Hiei could only gaze blearily at Katiza as he walked towards his prey._

_"We have so much catching up to do," Katiza said menacingly, grabbing a fistful of Hiei's hair and yanking upwards. He gazed into Hiei's eyes, red meeting yellow, before bashing the demon's head against the remaining part of the trunk. "So much..."_

_Still holding Hiei with one hand, the bandit withdrew a dagger from his belt, the silver blade glimmering in the dazzling whiteness that surrounded them. But slowly, the snow began to fade until a small tent had taken its place._

_With purposeful strides Katiza dragged Hiei along behind him towards the tent, the fire demon doing everything he could to stop them from moving. All his tries resulted in was the uprooting of parts of the ground and having his hair pulled harder._

_"Do you remember this place Hiei?" asked Katiza, a sick smile plastered on his face. They were now inside the tent and Hiei's struggles had become even more pronounced as he kicked and lashed out at his captor. "By your reaction I'd say you do," he laughed, nothing but lust now filling his eyes. "Do you know what happens now?"_

_Hiei didn't answer, now kicking and lashing out with his fists at Katiza. On a sudden thought he reached down for his sword only to find it wasn't there. Slightly puzzled he looked up to see Katiza holding it in his other hand before tossing it across the room._

_Still smiling, Katiza threw Hiei down on the floor before straddling him immediately. The knife was pressed to the fire demon's neck, a thin trickle of blood forming beneath the blade. "One wrong move and I kill you Hiei," he murmured, hot, rancid breath blowing against Hiei's face. "Are you going to be a good boy and lie still or do I have to take other measures?"_

_Hiei remained lying silently on the dirt floor, remembering all too clearly what Jiki had done to him. "Then let's get on to step two, shall we?" Hiei whimpered as heard a second knife being drawn and played gently against his arm, small points of blood appearing._

_"Don't you like this?" asked Katiza, the knife drawing small lines along the length of Hiei's arm, the blood a scarlet snake that continued to grow. "Because I know I do," he hissed, moving the knife up to Hiei's black shirt._

_The fire demon winced as he felt cool air brush against his bare skin and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what was about to happen to him. Calloused hands roughly grabbed him by his shoulders and brought his head up to Katiza, the older demon beginning his fun immediately._

_With fiery passion Katiza's lips captured Hiei's, his fangs biting Hiei's lower lip savagely. The twin tried to turn his head away but Katiza's hands hand moved their way up his shoulders to cup his face, making it impossible for Hiei to move his head._

_He still sat on Hiei's legs and his arms were held to his sides by Katiza's large, muscular arms. Tiring of that source of entertainment Katiza released Hiei's head and pushed him back down to the ground, his hands once more holding him down by his shoulders._

_"Ready Hiei?" he whispered, trailing claws down Hiei's pale chest, thin line of blood forming with the harsh touch._

_He bent down one last time, which is when Hiei took the offensive. He bit Katiza hard on his rather large nose, sinking his teeth deep into the flesh. As natural reaction, Katiza brought both hands up to cover his nose and try to stop the bleeding. That was all the time Hiei needed._

_Throwing his knees up, he pushed Katiza off of him and clambered to his feet and turned to run for the exit only to find a large metal door where the tent flap had been. The canvas walls had turned into a cold stone, the floor cement underneath his bare feet._

_Whirling around Hiei saw that he was longer in the presence of Katiza...he was with Takusa. The demon sat on the ground, black eyes glinting maliciously. "Is something the matter Hiei?" he asked pleasantly, rising to his feet and dusting invisible dirt off of his suit._

_"Stay away from me," Hiei growled, backing away from the vile man. His hand tested the doorknob and he found it locked, just like what he expected. "I'm warning you," he hissed as Takusa continued to walk towards him._

_"And what could you possibly do to me?"_

_Hiei didn't answer, instead forming two globes of fire in his hands, ready to spring them at Takusa if need be. "You think your pretty fireworks are going to stop me?" asked Takusa with a laugh. "You haven't even seen my powers yet and you already think you can overpower me?"_

_"Yes," snarled Hiei. "Just watch me." He hurled one of the fireballs at Takusa but didn't stop there. He threw them mercilessly, forming a new one every half second, billows of smoke now emitting from where Takusa had been standing. "Got you," he muttered._

_"Actually...I have you." A pair of slim hands wrapped themselves around Hiei's neck, his oxygen intake slowly being cut off. "You don't understand me at all Hiei," he whispered in the demon's ear, "and it's time you pay the price."_

_Hiei couldn't move at all, his body pushed to the floor without fight. It was as if every limb had frozen in place, only bending as Takusa added pressure to it. "What...did...you...do?" Hiei gasped, his breath coming shorter as his neck continued to be squeezed._

_"My power...the power of immobility," Takusa chuckled. "I've never had a reason to use it before...but now seems like a good time. My power allows me to efficiently paralyze anyone by squeezing the pressure point on the back of their neck. It's only temporary but it serves its purpose."_

_Hiei was flipped over so he lie on his back, fearful red eyes gazing into the fathomless pits of black. Takusa released his neck but the temporary body bind continued, leaving the fire demon completely helpless._

_Pale hands grabbed the band of Hiei's pants and slowly began to pull them down, a satisfied smirk on his face. They were almost off when..._

* * *

...With a jerk I sat up, heart racing rapidly, my shirt clinging to my soaking wet body. "Oh thank goodness!" cried Yukina, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug. 

I stiffened and pulled away from her, eyes wide with fright. My dream had been much too vivid, too real to be considered a simple nightmare. The figure of Yukina turning into Katiza had thrown me for a whirlwind and even my sister, whom I'm sure this time is the real thing, is still making me cautious.

I could tell I'd hurt her feelings by pulling away and I looked down at the floor, surprised to see black pearls scattered across the wooden floorboards, puddles of water everywhere. In confusion I looked up for an answer.

Gathered around me were Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke and Botan, all with the same look of concern etched on their faces. "Is everything all right Hiei?" asked Botan gently, her hands twitching on her knees as she fought to not touch me after seeing my reaction to Yukina.

"What happened?" I asked softly, back to staring at the ground.

"You...you were crying in your sleep," whispered Yukina, "and you wouldn't wake up. We were really worried so Yusuke had me pour ice water on you." She too looked down at her clasped hands, knowing fully well I hated to get wet unless it was hot water. That's how most fire demons were.

"Anything you want to talk about?" asked Botan, taking on the role of a shrink. I managed to give her a slight glare before she chuckled and reached out to hug me, ignoring the tensing of my shoulders. "It's nice to see you be able to get angry," she murmured, "it shows that the Hiei we all know and love is coming back."

She released me and we both held eye contact, my demonic red with her royal purple, no threat or hidden purpose in hers, only trust and innocence evident. "I'll go get you some tea," announced Yukina quietly, still feeling my brush of rejection.

"Onesan?" I whispered. Yukina paused and turned back to look at me, eyes widening. "I'm sorry..."

She walked back towards me and dropped to her knees, thin arms wrapping around me comfortingly and pulling me against her. "There is nothing to apologize for," she breathed, planting a soft, chaste kiss on my cheek. "You're my oniisan...I could never be upset with you."

I heard Yusuke and the others leave quietly, leaving me alone with my sister. "Are you tired?" she asked, resting her forehead against mine. I gave a slight nod, my body still exhausted by what had happened. "Lie down and go to sleep," she instructed, "I'll stay with you."

Curling up in a new, dry futon I let my sister's calming presence wash over me as she settled herself under the blankets next to me. "Sweet dreams Oniisan...I'm right here." I nodded and closed my eyes, sleep already overtaking me.

**Botan POV**

I sat down at the breakfast table, a warm cup of tea in my hands, the green liquid sparkling in the sun. "Aren't you hungry Botan?" asked Yusuke, stuffing another fried egg Jin had made into his mouth. "Dwese dar dwasome Dwin!" he chewed, bits of yolk flying everywhere.

"Yusuke!" shrieked Keiko as bits of the egg splattered against her. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Thwowy Kweiko," he chuckled, more bits of his breakfast flying across the table. Jin burst into laughter and slid another egg on to Yusuke's plate, acting like the waiter.

"You should eat something Botan," said Keiko, nudging me with her elbow.

"I'm not really hungry Keiko," I said in false cheerfulness. "I think I'm going to go take a walk by the river...by myself," I added when the girl made a move to get up. "I've got some thinking to do."

She nodded and then turned back to lecturing Yusuke, now using his pants as a napkin. With a smile I slipped quietly from the room and padded down the hallway and out on to the porch.

"And where are you going?" asked Genkai, sitting on the porch railing, her eyes watching me intently.

"Just out for a walk," I answered. "Hiei and Yukina are sleeping," I said to fill the awkward silence. "And everyone else is eating breakfast."

"Be careful out there Botan," the psychic warned. "Stay next to the river and don't go too far into the forest."

"I'll be careful Genkai-San," I laughed. "Don't worry about me." Trotting down the steps I disappeared around the side of the temple, the warm sun beating down pleasantly on my bare shoulders.

Today I was clad in a pair of black jeans that I'd bought with Keiko a few weeks back and an emerald tank top with a sparkly turtle on the front. Ever since I'd gotten assigned to Yusuke, shopping had become a favorite pastime since I could no longer wear my pink kimono everywhere.

My thoughts drifted over to the Spirit Detective, a small smile of satisfaction gracing my lips as I strolled down a hard packed dirt path that led down to the river. He'd matured so much in both spirit and body since I'd met him.

Before, he had been a simple, idiotic teenage boy who didn't care at all about saving the world or doing hero stuff. He preferred to just get into pointless brawls and always come out the victor. But now, although he still had an incredibly short temper, he'd become more patient and planned out what he was going to do at times. He sized up his opponent and looked for weaknesses, no longer just punching randomly. But he still enjoyed beating up Kuwabara.

The orange haired teenager had always been one I'd seen as strong despite what the others may have thought. Throughout all of the battles he'd always remained strong at heart, never going against his strict honor code. He could always be counted on in the end, his spirit more then enough to keep him alive.

I'd seen that first hand at the Dark Tournament. First when he'd killed the elder Toguro and then when Toguro had attacked him to bring out Yusuke's full power. Despite what we'd all thought he'd managed to stay alive, his bond with his friends to strong to let him go. Only Kurama had known he was truly alive but the fox had remained silent, just like him.

Kurama...my fingers ran over my lips in a happy memory. He'd first joined the Spirit Detectives after he had surrendered himself to Spirit World for stealing the one of the three artifacts to save his mother's life.

He's always been the calm and level headed one of the group, holding them together in situations. Kurama was the voice of reason, his sincerity earning him friends but also enemies. But whatever he couldn't deal with Yoko certainly could. He was the one who got along well with all members of the team, a feat no one else could accomplish.

Hiei was the most complicated of the group. He too was quick to anger like Yusuke but where as Yusuke's punched Hiei used words that could slice a hole in anyone's heart. He was always so secretive, never sharing or taking part in conversations, the silent shadow.

Yet through his outward protests of how he thought all humans were complete idiots everyone knew different. He respected Yusuke quite highly and would even admit under torture that Kuwabara was a pretty good fighter.

I shivered suddenly, the torture part reminding me of what had just occurred days before. When Yukina had yelled that Hiei was missing fear had gripped my heart in its claws. We'd discovered the broken window and panic had ensued.

Kurama had suggested we sense for his ki and follow him. We tried at first...but we couldn't pick up a single trace on the little demon. He seemed to have vanished completely from the face of the Earth.

But by a pure stroke of luck, Jin found a small piece of black material that belonged to Hiei's shirt snagged on one of the top branches of a tree. We'd gone in that direction, Jin occasionally calling down directions as he saw snapped branches or a bit of peeled bark. We'd been moving along at a fast walk when Kurama had fallen to his knees clutching his head.

When we'd been at Takusa's Lair the exact same thing had happened. He'd looked up at us, voice wavering slightly. "Something's happening...he needs our help." Standing shakily with Kuwabara's support we'd all doubled our pace just in time to appear in the clearing before a red skinned demon raped Hiei.

I had felt my stomach clench when I'd seen Hiei's hands and feet, embedded in the ground with knives, their silver blades stained red with his blood. Yusuke argued with demon and I'd taken the chance to sneak around to knock the demon out myself.

But right before I hit him he turned around and prepared to stab me. I'll admit it, I seriously thought I was going to die until Kurama's rose whip caught the blade handle and took it to the ground, just inches before it ran into me. Yusuke had blasted the demon clear off of his feet and he'd died instantly. As soon as I knelt down next to Hiei he'd blacked out and I feared he might have died.

But Genkai did a quick once over and said he'd live, bringing relief to all of us. We'd taken him back to the temple and patched him up and now it was morning leaving me with my thoughts.

I sighed and sat down on the riverbank among the grassy reeds, watching the clouds drift lazily overhead without a care in the world. I flopped out on the ground, my arms forming a pillow for my head and I began to make shapes out of the clouds.

One on the far right strongly resembled a fried egg. For some reason Yusuke's breakfast had really stuck on me. "Literally," I mumbled, for the first time noticing the bits of dried egg on my shirt.

Another one looked like Kurama's rose whip, individual thorns standing out clearly. I smiled in contentment, the gentle winds lulling me to sleep. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the river flowing and the bubble it made as it bounced over rocks.

The crunching of grass sounded near to my head and I opened my eyes, expecting to see one of my friends. What I did see was a dark purple face pulled back in a snarl, rows and rows of sharp, tiny teeth lining the inside. Bright, bulging green eyes peered down and I opened my mouth to scream.

A scaly hand clamped down over my face. "Quiet Princess," he hissed, a tongue flickering out of his mouth. "Takusa-Sama wants you alive and alive he shall get you."

Black dots began to appear in my vision as long fingers wrapped around my neck cutting off my air supply. Darkness overtook my vision, my last conscious thoughts fleeing.

'_Help...me...'_

**Author's Notes"**

First off, I'd like to apologize. What I said last chapter was unnecessary and downright rude. I do get reviews and I'm very thankful that all of you do take the time to leave me feedback. I haven't been feeling so well the last few weeks and I've been under quite a bit of stress, but that still isn't reason for me to complain. So once again, I'm sorry.

On a happier note, we've reached 400 reviews!! That's the most I've ever gotten for one of my fics. In celebration, everyone is welcome to take a gigantic pixie stick...even the red ones. Lol, for those of you who don't know, I'm obbsessed with the red/pink pixie sticks and when I give them out I rarely let those ones go.

As an important note! **I have started school and updates will take longer!** Just yesterday (since I'm uploading this before I go to school today) I had a good two hours worth of homework and am even carrying a huge project that's due tomorrow to work on today even though I have karate. Actually scratch the part in parantheses. I don't have time to finish RC's...I'll be updating when I get home! Gomen for the even longer wait!

I don't appreciate all of the impatient people who read this fic. I understand you perfectly, there are a few fics out there that I read that haven't updated in a long time but that's no reason to start sending me e-mail's saying 'Hurry up, How long does it take to write?' Yep, I've gotten a few of those in just plain e-mail, not even a review. In answer to that question, a chapter takes time. Plotting it out and adding description takes a while as well as making it flow. And now with all of my homework I have even less time to work on it. So please be patient. I'm doing the best I can.

Arigatou! And if you're in the mood, please do leave a review!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan** Glad you think so.n.n Wow, anything? So if I were to write a fic where I killed Yahiko in the first chapter you'd still luv me? lol I luv that line too! It really shows Yusuke's character underneath the tough guy act.

**Darkinuyasha** Here's the update! n.n

**ShadowBlue** FYI, SOTP is one of the next on my update list. Truth is, I'm a bit out of RK mode at the sec and it's taking me a while to get back in. lol Second day? My poli sci teacher gave me homework on the first day! And it wasn't even a full day of school! I totally agree with you, sometimes the fic has to be broken up into different moods to keep attention. Otherwise it sounds monotnus. (Did I spell that right?)

**Asian Anime Freak **Yep, he was very out of character. That's why I only did it for a little while like you said. n.n But he sure was a sweetie! Wish my brother was still like that...now he's just a brat.

**NightmarGirl"M"** Thanx so much for waiting patiently! I wish everyone was like that! Other fics? Kewl! n.n If you're an anime freak I'd reccomond my YGO We're All You! n.n I luv writing that one!

**AnimeShadow** thank you! -_blushes- _Believe me, I used to suck at writing...everything was choppy and my grammar was even worse then it is now! With a lot of practice I'm able to write like this now! Took me about two years to finally like my style...I had to try a lot of different ways to write and this is the one I liked. Am I babbling? I'll just go now...lol

**Chrisoriented** 'I hate you.' Was that directed at me??? lol glad ya luv it! Here's the update!

**Alaskantiger** Well, here's the next chapter. n.n A added my own twist to it...I didn't know Botan was going to be captured until my fingers wrote it...but now I have her plot line planned out so I don't think I'll worry too much. n.n

**KuramaKid15** Oki, I'll put some more fluff in later. n.n I luv writing it at times...gives me a break from my dark self. My Pc is evil a lot too...yesterday it rebooted my entire system while I was writing BT. I totally freaked cuz I thought I lost all I'd written. Turns out, it was only one line...I saved write before. Thank Kami!

**Silvermane1** He'll be fine! n.n

**ShatteredSoul56** Wow! Glad you think so! yep, poor Hiei. n.n

**Mesentente**You changed your name again? O.o What does this name mean? Can I still call you Ryo? lol, so many questions! I'm with you, I'll take pain and angst over love fluff anyday! lol, none of them joined? So it's just me, you, and Mira! n.n

**chrissy **Arigatou! I think a lot of people are happy Hiei is his correct age! n.n

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu** thanx for all the word help! I was so happy, I was pronouncing Ikasu correctly!!! n.n Here's the next chappie! n.n

**kako1234** Thanx! I try hard to make sure the story never lags anywhere...best to keep everyone's attention during the entire story!

**sisko66002** Yeah, sometimes I think I set to high of standards... I won't update until I have everything perfect. But I guess that's the way most writers are.

**Shizuka Kuwabara and Plushies** Kewl new username! n.n I hate people touching my feet too! It might be because I'm extremely ticklish but I don't like it at all! Worst off, everyone knows I'm ticklih everywhere and I'm always being attacked by my younger brother who isn't ticklish! It's not fair! lol I've recently started saying Ai Ya! like Uncle in Jackie Chan. It's driving me up a wall! So you picked up ne? lol I do use it a lot! I luv it when either Botan or Keiko have a good, kick ass part. Everyone always makes them seem weak so I like seeing them as the strong ones at times. I don't plan on discontiuing it! I could never do that! After all the time I put in it discontinuing is not an option. So you and 'other loyal reviewers' as you put it have no need to worry! Updates might take a longer with me in school but that's the worst case scenario!

**Arano Honou** Did you get a new username? Gomen, I just don't recognize it and everyone keeps changing theirs! lol Nah, I'll probably put fluff back in later...it was a nice sweet break for everyone. I hope you caught the hints I dropped in the chapter about the travel. Basically, the set out right after Hiei left. So they weren't too far away. Does that make sense? Hope so! n.n

**KageYoukai** Sorry bout the K/B...they won't be that big of a thing though (as in they won't be featured too much). Yep yep, much angst is good! lol I liked my incantation...I had trouble rhyming a word to go with hand that made sense. I used to rhyme all the time but my talent for it kinda faded I guess. But I guess it came out pretty good in the end! n.n

**Jessica **Added it as fast as I could!

**mokulen** I agree, the dark and angsty is more to my style!

**Hiei Dragon Girl** Yep, what you said, lol. Here's the update!

**coffeentoffee** Woooh, calm down there girl! Breathe in...out...in...yep, I pretty much got that fact! lol

**Lightning Fire** Well, it isn't a ton but it's there!

**BoomBamBlitz **I'm trying! Problem is, large dosages of angst aren't good and I need to calm down a tad!

**MilkywayNut **That's good to hear!

**BlueBabyAquaGirl** No, he wouldn't...very good point! yeah, me too! I think I actually kinda referenced it off of that a bit...except Hiei was on the ground! Yes, on to Takusa!

**warhero35** Oki, I will! More angst coming and fluff not far behind!

**Just Kidding Me Right?** Fluff can never be bad unless it is written bad. But angst is much better! n.n

**tyesantye** I'm glad! I don't want you to die! Yep, yay for angst!

**healingwater** yeah, I think switching POV adds more depth in the story. Yeah, chibi Hiei was adorable! I really saw him forming deep bonds with Yusuke and Botan and just worked on that. He needs someone to turn to and they seem like good canidates.

**Jaganthunder** I've actually fallen out of my seat before. lol, it was like a year ago that some girl I'd been reading updated her story after about six months...I started screaming and running around the house after falling out of my chair. lol

**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac** Angst normally is. Hopefully I'll make it a happy ending...

**Distant Voice** Don't we all? lol, what would your weapon be? I'm doing something like this on another fic of mine (HP) where me and a lot of the reviewer's are going after Lucius with our weapons! I'm a kodachi girl, which weapon would you use on Takusa? A friend of mine thinks grapefruit juice is the best...causes extreme pain she says. I've personally never tried...lol Yeah, probably was laziness or pc problems. I understand the last choice perfectly...mine is always acting up!

**Lulu LABs23** Mmmmm, burnt marshmallow! I love that kind best on my smore! It's so funny, I've been going around calling myself a burnt marshmallow now...I love the name and how it fits perfectly! lol I wasn't really trying to stick to the canon (having never seen the eps with Hiei's past) but I guess the bandits does fit in (I have read episode guides lol) and all of the events do fit in with the parts I have seen (like the DT) Stroking bears? Did you get that from .hack? I know Tsukasa mutilates Aura's bear by stroking it. lol, just curious

**NightShadow131** Sick? Me too...I've been blowing my nose and having a sore throat since end of July! Don't worry to much about the k/b...they're not a main focus, just a side couple. But I'm glad you aren't going to stop reading neway...your kind support throughout the fic has really kept me going. n.n Well, now Hiei's got a break and Botan's in trouble...wonder what will happen now...

**EclipseSilverSun ** I can't wait to see what happens when they find out Botan's missing! Kami, they're in for a surprise! lol, why do I sound so cheerful about that? Kinda scary...Yep, Hiei angst is definetly the best. n.n

**MiddyNighty ** I won't stop writing it, don't worry. Updates may just take a lil longer, that's all.

**Blood Red Emerald** Who knows? I did get a good amount though, I was just in a bitchy mood at the time and didn't bother being nice. I think I really should go see if I have allergies...lol

**KitsuneSkye203** I'm so happy! I have a YYH wall hanging and the way it is positioned my head is even with Hiei's! My sis thinks I'm a little too obbsesed with him. I have a keychain too! n.n

**Youkai no tenchii** I'm glad! Thanx for your review! And out of open curiousity, what does your username mean? Youkai is demon and no can translate as the when written like that...but what does tenchii mean? tenchii the demon...is that your name?

**MokubaDoll** A little violent there...lol I would do the same thing save the fact that I killed him! n.n Sleepovers are so much fun! My friends always make sure there are plenty of sugary foods to keep me awake too!

**inuyasha92689 ** That's odd...it's happened to me before too. Do you think it's a glitch on the site or something?

**x hi youkai** Well, I'm glad I caught your attention! Yeah, I try to make lines that the readers can identify with out even having to say the character at times. It's weird...but sometimes I can actually hear them saying it. Kinda like it was meant to be. I'm glad you saw the reason for the chibi! You're exactly right! If he had just been his normal self he wouldn't allow anyone to get nearer to him. Making him form bonds with the characters was a needed part...maybe now he can go to one of them if he needs to talk or find comfort. I mean, he's making progress, ne? I hope to see you again! n.n

**Ronya** Mind leaving a suggestion of what I can do to bring it up? I personally thought it was good but your opinions matter a lot to me.

**taichinu** Here's the next chapter! You had login trouble? That happened to me a few days ago.

**yukina189** If you'd checked my profile you would have seen the reason. I'm sorry to say, but school grades come before fanfic writing and they're important to me if I ever want to be a serious author. I'm sorry you had to wait, but so did everyone else. I have some people on my alert list who haven't update in over six months...one girl I know updates her story once a month. I think I'm at least better than that.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: Let' see...If I owned YYH I would not have made Hiei leave the group during the current arc! I want him back!!! XD**

**Black Tears**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Warnings: We're dealing with Takusa...anything is possible**

"Takusa-Sama wanted this whelp? But why?" Hushed voices reached my ears, the pitch varying as my head bumped against a scaly purple back, the hard packed ground glaring up at me.

"I believe she's rather pretty," the one carrying me remarked, "and I'm sure that's one reason Takusa-Sama requested her." Both demons burst into hearty laughter and I felt my stomach drop, and not only from hanging upside down.

Shaking my head slightly in an attempt to clear it, I stopped suddenly when the world swam before my eyes; head pounding cruelly, even more with each jarring step.

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I began to go over the situation. Some ugly, purple demon was carrying me over his shoulder, my head behind him, arms and feet tied. Peering to the side, I could vaguely make out a green, lizard like demon walking next to us; pink tongue flickering in and out as he laughed.

Both had mentioned a Takusa-Sama...I could only assume they were servants of his, sent to get me. But why? A ferry girl was of no use to him, they merely wanted Hiei for the black pearls. Why me? How had I even been taken?

All I remember was waking up, Yusuke yelling at Hiei because of the fright he'd given us last night. With a soft sigh I closed my eyes, starting to become lightheaded from my position. The smell of eggs reached my nose and I picked my head up once more...perhaps we were passing by a camp.

A few seconds later I realized the smell was coming from my shirt where Yusuke had spit egg on me that morning at breakfast. And then that let me remember watching the cloud that looked like a fried egg and then...then this demon had snuck up on me and almost suffocated me! And now I'm here...wherever here is.

We were definitely in Makai, that much I could tell. The dark purple sky was pretty much a dead giveaway. But where? Who knows? Makai, though it seemed smaller, was almost three times the side of human world. And it didn't help that almost the entire demon world looked the same.

"Stop for a minute, will you?" my captor snarled at the other demon, dropping me in a heap at the base of a large, blackened tree. For my own safety, I made not a sound or movement to show I was awake, knowing I'd need to remember everything I could. "This is the opening."

The lizard demon hissed and then walked back to the tree I was in front of and pressed both of his hands against it. A loud, grating noise sounded and I cracked open one eye to see what was going on.

What had been a tree was now a secret door that we were entering, myself once more on the purple demon's shoulder. It was pitch black, only the green and red eyes of the demons visible at all and providing an eerie glow.

For over an hour we walked through the seemingly endless tunnel, the occasional curses as the demons tripped and the slow dripping of water the only sounds. My nose started to itch and I violently wriggled it, trying to stop the sneeze. No luck.

"ACCCHHHOOOO!"

Immediately I was dropped on the ground, myself unable to muffle a groan as my head slammed against a large boulder rising out of the cavern floor. Didn't really matter I guess...the sneeze already did me in.

"You're awake!" the purple demon growled, raising back a clawed hand and I flinched, my head snapping backwards as his fist collided with my cheek. Defiantly I looked back up at him, tears shimmering in my eyes from the pain. "How much did you hear," he whispered, rancid breath blowing in my face.

Stubbornly, I remained silent, purple eyes locked with his green, never wavering at all. With an enraged snarl he hit me again, this time my entire body flying back several feet before hitting the tunnel wall, a dull crack heard quite clearly.

"ANSWER ME!" he bellowed, wrenching me up by my hair, spit flying and hitting forehead and dribbling down my nose.

"Yukio! Stop that!" cried the other of my captors, twisting the green eyed demon's arm back until I fell to the floor, a shriek of pain leaving my lips as I landed on my wrist, turned at a strangely odd angle. "Takusa-Sama needs her alive, remember? You'll kill the wench if you keep doing that!"

"Chikushou," Yukio swore, slamming a clenched hand into the wall, bits of rock raining down and pelting my back. He harshly leaned over and threw me onto his back, myself biting my lip in order to not cry out again.

We set off at double the pace, a blindfold, made of a thick, smelly skin, now wrapped over my eyes and a gag of the same material in my mouth. '_I think I'm going to be sick,' _I groaned to myself, stomach heaving from taste and smell.

A few minutes later I felt cold air rush past me and I could assume we had exited the tunnel. Clapping beneath the demons feet sounded above the roaring of a waterfall and we swayed dangerously. Whimpering, I could only pray the flimsy bridge we appeared to be on would hold. Then again, it might be better if it were to fall...no telling what Takusa wants or will do.

I shuddered, shivers racing up and down my spine, pins pricking at my skin. What would Takusa do to me? Images of Hiei hanging from the wall, bloody and bruised, crept into my mind and I vainly tried to push them back.

Would the demon lord do the same thing to me? Beat me? Rape me? Torture me? The possibilities were endless when dealing with such a ruthless being.

All too soon I recognized the sound of cobblestone beneath us and then the unmistakable creaking of a gate as it was brought up. I swallowed to try and get some moisture back in my mouth, but all I succeeded in doing was inhaling more of the gag's stench.

We climbed a set of stairs, several actually, before I heard one of them knocking on a door. "Come in," called a silky voice from inside, the sweetness unable to mask the coldness.

"We brought her Takusa-Sama," Yukio said, dropping me to the floor. I felt the gag being taken out of my mouth and the blindfold removed. Slowly I blinked, a dark room coming into sight.

"Tut tut, what happened to her?" A demon, though he looked human in appearance, knelt down beside me, his slim hands roughly taking my left wrist and twisting it. "It appears someone already broke her wrist."

"It was Yukio, Takusa-Sama," the other demon said quickly.

A split-second later a shot rang out and Yukio fell to the ground dead, face frozen forever in a mask of terror, blood dribbling down from the hole in his head. "Get out of my sight Shio, unless you want to suffer the same fate," Takusa said coldly, putting a gun back inside of his suit pocket.

Shio needed no second bidding. He was gone instantly, door shutting softly behind him. "I must apologize for Yukio's harsh handling," Takusa apologized, a sincere smile on his rather pointed face. I stared up at him; quite uncertain about the obvious concern he appeared to have. "Your name is Botan, am I correct?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, mouth dry. "Sir," I added for good measure.

"It appears someone in your little group knows her manners," he congratulated, patting me on the head like I was some dog. "Unfortunately, that still won't get you very far...you are very pretty," he remarked, finger tracing my cheekbone till it came to rest on my lips. "Such a beautiful creature," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on top of my head. "Would you not agree you are beautiful, Botan?"

"I-I agree, S-sir," I managed to shakily say, not liking at all where this conversation was heading, but quite afraid to say anything against the demon's wishes.

"I'm glad we seem to be on the same page." Without warning, Takusa leaned forward and pressed his lips against my own, pushing be onto my back his hands digging into my shoulders.

Instinctively, I kicked up with my knees, catching the lord firmly in the gut and effectively ending the kiss as he doubled up, clutching his stomach. "Bitch," he hissed, black eyes glinting red, "just the same as the little one...must I do the same treatment to you?"

I had at first felt a swell of pride when I had been compared to Hiei...but the clenching fear had come right back at his last words. "I think I shall have to...it really is a shame, Botan. I didn't want to have to hurt you," he whispered, a demon coming into the room, flipping me over his shoulder and then exiting, "much."

**Yusuke POV**

"Has anyone seen Botan?" queried Keiko, looking worriedly at me, brown eyes glimmering. "She's been gone for over three hours...since breakfast."

"She probably just fell asleep somewhere," I assured my girlfriend, giving her a hug, Keiko's eyes widening in surprise. I almost never showed any affection for her unless I was flipping up her skirts or just absentmindedly playing with her hair.

Inwardly though, I was beginning to feel scared for the ferry girl. She knew how dangerous it was outside and knew after last night's experience that disappearing was not a good thing.

A shoji door slid open softly and Yukina exited, her face drawn with concern. "Has she come back yet?" Her voice, normally always soft, was tinged with sadness, as if she sensed something terribly wrong.

"No," Keiko sniffled, "we should go out a look for her but Genkai doesn't want any of us to leave."

"How's Hiei?" I asked gently, noticing how Yukina's expression became even more downcast at the mention of her twin and I immediately regretted saying anything.

"He thinks it is his fault Botan is missing," the ice apparition whispered, tears gathering in her eyes to form white pearls as they clattered down to the floor. "He says we should never have taken him away...now Takusa is going to hurt us because of him."

"So he thinks Takusa got Botan?" I asked, confused.

Yukina gave a nod of confirmation. "He refuses to eat or drink anything, saying he's punishing himself for letting her be taken. If it wasn't for the ward Genkai-San placed on his room, I think he would have left. And I don't want to lose him," she murmured, wrapping her arms about herself in a hug, "I just found him."

"And Hiei isn't going anywhere," I assured, giving Yukina a hug too. "Don't tell Grandma," I whispered, bending down next to Yukina's ear, "but Kurama snuck out to go look for Botan about an hour ago. He's sure to find her."

"He did what?" asked the unmistakable voice of my teacher, her eyes narrowed in icy slits. "How could you let him just go off like that, Yusuke? He could be in grave danger! We can't afford to lose one of our best fighters!"

"And we didn't lose him," came the stern voice of toddler breath, Kurama standing in front of him with a sheepish grin on his face. "I found him almost forty minutes ago and brought him back to Spirit World until we could get back here."

"It's nice to see someone who acts responsible," Genkai sniffed, nodding her head at Koenma. "But I take it you didn't find Botan then?"

"Something is wrong, Genkai-San, I just know it," Kurama said softly, emerald eyes shimmering with concern and worry. "I searched all along the river bank...she wasn't anywhere. But nothing even look disturbed, no ground smudges, ripped clothing...nothing."

"You have to remember that we are dealing with Takusa," Koenma reminded. "He's sure to cover his tracks well, so much you can't even track anything. I to think they might have taken Botan but they must have a reason. She can't make the pearls so she is really of no use to them."

"She can't make the pearls," I repeated, all color leaving my face. "But Hiei can."

**Botan POV**

Was this how Hiei had felt? Completely helpless? Afraid? Humiliated? I bit back a sob, not wanting to alert the guards outside of the door, positioned to come in when I woke up.

I hung limply from the wall, hands chained above my head, broken wrist being stretched to the point where I felt like dying wouldn't be so bad. My back was covered in bloody welts, results of the whipping I'd been given.

My cheeks still burned in embarrassment when the guard had taken off my shirt, followed by my bra to complete his task. At that moment I wished I had been a boy, since they never had two extra additions on their chest to be concerned about. At least he had put my black sports bra back on, sparing me some amount of shame.

The metal links wrapped around my wrists cut deep into the skin, red trails trickling down to drop to the floor. My feet had been chained also, limiting me the ability to kick them out at my captor...the only thing I had was my teeth and they weren't very helpful if no one would get in range.

Would Kurama, Yusuke, or Kuwabara come to get me? I knew in my heart the answer was probably no...losing me was of course tragic, but I wasn't of any help to the team, save my healing abilities that came in handy once in a while. Too bad they wouldn't work on myself.

It would be quite stupid for one of them to get killed trying to rescue me...their lives did matter...what use was I? "Feeling sorry for ourselves already, are we?" came the smooth voice of the demon lord.

I sharply jerked my head up and looked at the man, almost eye to eye. "What do you want?" I spat out, anger creeping into my voice. My sadness had turned to burning rage and he seemed to be the best one to take it out on.

"They won't be coming you know," he continued, as if I'd never even spoken, cupping my chin in his hands. "You're just a pathetic ferry girl not worthy of their time."

'_You really are pathetic...look at you! At least Hiei put up a fight! You let them capture you!' _taunted the little voice inside of my head.

"How does it feel, Botan? To know that you're completely at my mercy?" I swallowed and tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held tight. "I could do whatever I pleased to you and your so-called friends won't care...because they don't care about you."

"My friends do care!" I retorted angrily, "and they'll rescue me!"

"So sure? Do you even know why you are here, Botan?" I remained silent, glaring daggers at the demon. "I'll take that as a no," he chuckled. "Would you like to know? And I do need a verbal answer."

"Yes," I ground out, teeth clenched.

"You consider Hiei your friend, if I'm not mistaken, don't you?"

"He is my friend," I said slowly.

"He also has something I want..."

"So if you want Hiei then why did you take me? I can't make your precious black pearls."

"And it's a shame you can't," he agreed. "You certainly are easier to break." I bit my tongue to hold the snarl back. "Think of it like this. I trade you in for Hiei. That means that if he were to ever try and escape then I could kill you."

"How?" I asked, growing apprehensive.

"This." Takusa held up a small vial of bubbling blue liquid. "I want you to drink this, Botan."

"And if I don't?"

The demon gave a sigh. "You won't wish to find out." Tilting my head back he forced the liquid into my mouth. I choked, the taste almost as bad as the gag from earlier. Twisting in my bonds, I attempted to remove his hold to no avail.

Seconds later I'd swallowed the entire bottle. "Was that poison?" I gasped, tears leaking from my eyes from the bitter taste.

"In a way," he smirked, putting the empty vial back in his pocket. "It's a potion I made. Once it is administered it will never leave your body...little, microscopic, organisms are flowing through your blood right now...nothing can ever make them go away, because to remove them all of your blood would have to go and if that happened...well, you'd be dead."

"So if you aren't killing me, what the hell was it?" I snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You won't speak to me in that manner, bitch," he hissed, striking me across the face. I wisely remained silent as he continued. "The poison will remain dormant for life unless your little friend doesn't listen. The only way it can be activated is if I put some of my spirit energy into you...each droplet of that liquid held part of my power...I simply need to activate it and you will be dead within moments. Basically, as long as everything goes smoothly, you are free to live a long, happy life."

"Bastard," I growled, face contorting in hate. "How dare you ev-" I was cut off as his lips pressed against mine, head slamming back against the wall and momentarily seeing stars. Before I even had a chance to retaliate, his tongue had been thrust into my mouth.

I bit down hard, Takusa letting out a scream and yanking his head backwards, tongue bloody. I spit out a mouthful of blood, the coppery taste flooding my senses and I gagged, trying desperately to not throw up.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" he screamed, smacking me hard across the face.

"YOU DESERVED IT, YOU BASTARD!" I shrieked, blood pouring down from a cut above my eye that he had just made with one of his jeweled rings. "YOU DESERVED IT!"

**Yusuke POV**

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST SITTING AROUND DRINKING THAT DAMN TEA?" I bellowed, slamming my hand into the wall, wood splinters flying everywhere. "WE HAVE TO GO GET BOTAN!"

"And where are we supposed to go?" Genkai asked, taking a calm sip of her drink. "Takusa isn't at his castle, the scouts Koenma sent already looked. We haven't any idea of where Botan might be and we're not going to run outside looking for her."

"THIS IS BOTAN!" I screamed, outraged. "OUR FRIEND! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER IN THAT BASTARD'S HANDS!"

"There is nothing we can do Yusuke, nothing," Genkai spat, a deep sense of sadness emitting from her. "We can only hope that she'll be all right."

"Why can't we send Jin or Touya out? Takusa doesn't know them!"

"One problem with that, Urameshi," Jin said sadly, ears drooping. "Touya and me can't stay here any longer?"

"We have limited time in the human world," the ice demon quickly filled in. "No one can extend the time, not even Koenma-Sama. It's a law written millions of years ago...to change it would take a very long time."

"So you're leaving now? You can't!"

"We have to go back to our designated territory," Touya said softly. "I'm very sorry...if there's anything we can do from where we must go please let us know. We both want Botan found."

And then they were gone. Just like that. In a time we needed them most they had to go back..."WHY THE HELL IS NOTHING GOING RIGHT?"

"This is life, Yusuke," Koenma murmured, "it's never fair."

"WELL WHY CAN'T IT BE? WHY CAN'T IT?" I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt Keiko wrap her arms around me and wipe away the droplets of water, her own honey eyes overflowing. "Why can't it?" I whispered, allowing the girl to pull me down to the ground so we sat, her arms still wrapped around me.

"The best thing to do right now is keep calm," Genkai advised, handing Keiko a cup of tea that he pressed to my lips. "Takusa has no need for Botan...he'll probably send someone or some message to us to explain what is happening. He won't kill her, we know that much."

"I'm just worried about how far that bastard can hurt Botan before he kills her," Koenma growled, amber eyes glowing faintly. I felt like something had just snapped in the ruler...always so calm (well, in crisis situations at least) and now he looked like he wanted to go shed blood. I understood he was close with Botan, probably almost like brother and sister, and the fact of her being with Takusa had him beyond pissed and worried.

"Any news on Botan?" asked Yukina quietly, exiting from Hiei's room.

"None," Kuwabara said, patting the floor next to him for the ice apparition to sit. "How's Hiei?"

"Unchanged...he's sleeping right now though...I guess that is good."

"Another reason you can't be so loud, Yusuke," Genkai chided. "Hiei already believes it is his fault...by making the problem seem bigger you'll hurt him, even if not intentionally, and he won't heal."

I gave a tiny nod of my head, realizing the seriousness of the situation. If Hiei did keep hearing us talk about Botan he would continue to sink lower and lower in depression...we couldn't allow that.

"So what do we do now?" Kurama asked.

"We wait."

**Author's Notes:**

Wow, it took me forever to get this up! So sorry for the long wait! Then again, everyone else is busy too so you probably weren't so upset when you saw I didn't update. XD

Sorry for all the character jumping...I had a lot of stuff I needed to cover. I personally really like this chapter...it isn't often in my fics (unless it is Hermione from HP) that any of the girl's get a major role. Grats to Botan for making the cut, even if she doesn't really want to be there.

As always, reviews are appreciated. and a very Happy Halloween to you all! ::hands out candy:: enjoy! Also, if you feel like answering, what are you going as for Halloween? In order to get this up in time for me to go trick-or-treating, I don't have time for Rc's. I could add them but that means the fic probably wouldn't get updated till tomorrow...

Once more, Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoyed seeing another chappie of Black Tears!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer: It's quite safe to say that Yoshihiro Togashi still owns Yu Yu Hakusho and I, unfortunately, do not.**

**Black Tears**

**Chapter Sixteen**

How much longer? How many more days? Will it be just a few more hours? Possibly even minutes? Or is it more of months? They won't wait forever…I would have thought he'd have realized this. After all, he is a demon lord, capable of almost anything.

Is he really that blind? That stupid? What is he gaining by forcing us all to wait? I can't help him, and he knows that. Only Hiei can. So then…why? Why am I still here? Why has no one come to rescue me? Am I really that worthless? Do they just not care?

I know I'm pathetic…weak. I can't do anything right. That's why I'm here in the first place. You'd think that having worked with a team of Spirit Detectives for quite a while would have at least taught me basic defense. Nuh uh.

I can't protect myself…I couldn't protect myself. And because of me…it's all because of me. I let them down. If I'd only listened. If I'd had Keiko come with me. Or if I hadn't taken the blasted walk. Then none of this would have happened.

I'd still be safe. At Genkai's temple. Probably laughing with my friends or stealing a quick kiss from a certain fox. No one would be in danger and no one would be hurt. Hiei…he must be feeling so guilty. And it isn't his fault in the least. It never has been.

I'm so sick of being here. Fed up with the constant beatings I get for nothing. The ceaseless taunting Takusa provides free of charge whenever he visits. These damn blank white walls of this prison. The chains holding me to the wall.

But why should I be allowed to complain? This is my fault. I got myself into this mess. And the sad thing is, I can't get myself out. I have to wait for help…help that may never come. I deserve this, don't I? I let myself be snared so easily…and wouldn't I rather Hiei be safe then back here while I go free?

Yet…at the same time I want to go back. Back to people who love me…back to comfort and safety. To be free from this place. I shouldn't be selfish, it's wrong. Although I could wish…I could wish away this entire mess, make everything right…problem is…

Wishes don't come true.

They never have…and never will.

**Yusuke's POV**

It's been four days…four fucking days since Botan was capture. And all we do is sit. Sit and wait. Grandma with her tea and Koenma with a pile of papers he's continually stamping. But what the hell is waiting accomplishing?

I'd snuck out the day before, sick of sitting on my butt, and had gone to the castle Takusa had lived in before. And it was empty. Desolate. Vacant. No one was there. Not one single person or demon. I'd gone through the halls, all the tapestries and decorations missing.

The chamber they'd kept Hiei in still had his blood staining the walls and floor, the chains hanging limply from it. The hole where I'd blasted us out was there; gaping and looking more and more like a set of fangs.

How had Hiei been able to stay here for so long? To continue to live? Actually, scratch that…he's not living anymore. Not the way he used to.

He won't talk to anyone…only Yukina. And that's only when he has too. He just sits there…by the window in his room and stares out it.

When he heard about Botan…his eyes had just dropped to the ground, as if he was ashamed to look at us anymore. We all tried to tell him it wasn't his fault…he wasn't to blame. But even when Hiei's this upset, he's still stubborn. He won't believe us.

He won't eat anything. Or drink. Or try to repair himself. I don't think he's slept at all either. Kurama has been trying to get Hiei to have one of his sleeping draughts, but he's not taking it. And we're not going to force him to.

Yukina says that if he doesn't eat something soon or get some rest he'll probably collapse very shortly. I'm almost hoping he does. Because even if it's a forced rest, he'll still be sleeping. And that's really what he needs…

A sudden flare of ki filled my senses and I rose to my feet, eyes narrowed at the door. Kurama and Kuwabara had also sensed the strange energy and were preparing to attack, while Genkai still sat, calmly drinking her tea.

The whole wall blew in, pieces of wood raining down and dust flying in our eyes, but not one of us stirred from our stances. A rather small demon was crouched down, bright yellow wings, much like a dragonfly's, beating furiously behind him.

"I'm here with a message for you," he said, straightening up, his bright green body nearly blinding. "Concerning a certain friend of yours. Follow the instructions…and no one will get hurt."

Placing an envelope on the floor, the mysterious demon flew back into the sky, vanishing from view a few seconds later. "Looks like waiting is over," Kurama said grimly.

I darted forward and snatched up the letter, and was quite surprised to find my hands shaking. "Give me that," sighed Genkai, pulling it from my hands and unfolding the paper inside.

"What's it say, Grandma?"

"Hush down and let me read it," the old psychic snapped. "They're demanding ransom for her," she said, looking up.

"Ransom? We can pay ransom," Koenma said quickly. "How much?"

"It's not money he wants. He wants Hiei."

"Figures as much," I growled.

"What happens if we refuse?" Kuwabara asked timidly.

"They'll kill her," Genkai whispered. "We have until ten tonight…at that time, if we want her back, we're to meet Takusa on the border of Makai, from the third entrance. If we don't show with Hiei, then she'll be killed."

"What do we do?" Keiko queried, entering the room with Yukina right behind her.

"The real question is, what does Hiei want to do?" Koenma said softly. "The decision is up to him."

"No…please…don't let my oniisan go," Yukina cried falling to her knees, white pearls falling from her eyes and bouncing off the ground. "I don't want to lose him…again. I don't want him to go."

"It's up to Hiei," Koenma said.

"But he'll say yes!" the Koormire sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "He can't…say no. He doesn't want to live anymore! Isn't there anything we can do?"

"It will be Hiei's decision," Genkai firmly said. "He alone will make the choice."

"Can't we try to steal Botan back when we trade?" Yusuke asked. "We're supposed to kick demon ass! So why are you talking like we can't?"

"Takusa is a tricky demon, Yusuke," Koenma intervened. "We know little about him…nothing about his powers. And for him to have gotten this far he must have a considerable force at his hand."

"So, you're saying you don't want any of us to challenge him?" Kurama asked. "Are you afraid we'll be killed?"

"I'd rather die then send Hiei back to them," I snarled.

"It'd be suicide," the toddler lashed back. "You can't throw your life away like that, Yusuke. I brought you back once…I can't do it again!"

"Why not?"

"Do you know how hard it would be? This time, a spot would be ready for you. And I can't decide that just because you die I have to take you back."

"You couldn't anyway! Botan is the one who takes souls and she isn't here!"

Koenma fell silent at that, tears pricking at his eyes before he blinked them away before anyone, except me, appeared to notice. "I still can't do that, Yusuke," he whispered. "You know I can't."

"I'll go."

We all looked up to see Hiei standing in the doorway, a light blue blanket draped over his shoulders, his eyes focused on the floor and his legs trembling beneath him, his body entirely too weak to be out of his bed.

"There has to be another way!" Keiko cried desperately. "You can't go, Hiei!"

"One of his powers is immobility," the fire demon continued, acting as if he'd never heard Keiko. "He uses it by squeezing a pressure point on the back of your neck. It's only temporary though."

"Oniisan, please! Don't do this!"

"Botan doesn't deserve to be there," Hiei said softly. "But…I do. If it has to be one of us, then it will be me."

**Botan's POV**

The rough grating of the door sliding open jerked me awake from my light doze. Takusa stood there, his black suit on as always, although I did spot a gun in the holster. "Guess what, dear Botan?" he smiled, feet clapping against the stone as he walked over to me.

"I don't feel like guessing," I growled. When I was alone, I sunk deeper into my misery…but when he or anyone else was with me, I tried to be as strong as I could…strong like Hiei.

"We're having a little switch," he chuckled. "You, for Hiei." His hands reached down and began to unlock the manacles holding my feet to the wall and then did my hands, my body falling off and dropping into his arms.

"Let…go…" I choked out, as his hand tightened about my neck.

"All done," he said, releasing his grip. "You're only temporarily paralyzed; don't worry. Now, we should hurry if we're to see your friends, shouldn't we? And don't forget, Botan. I can kill you without a second's hesitation…I don't suggest trying anything."

We made our way out of the castle and Takusa dumped me into a carriage, two pure black horses pulling it, while he settle down in the seat opposite me. "Are you excited? You can finally go home."

"What you're doing is wrong!" I cried, glad my mouth still moved. "You have enough pearls! Just leave us alone!"

"It's always better to be safe then sorry. And in this case, better to have more then have too little. And since Hiei is the only demon I know of who can make me those precious pearls, then I'm afraid he'll be with me."

"And what are you going to do with these pearls?" I growled.

A hungry gleam appeared in his eyes. "Take over Makai. With the pearls in my grasp, no one will dare to go against me. And once Makai is under my wing, then it's on to the human world."

"You'll never get past Yusuke!" I defended. "They'll never let you touch the human world with your dirty hands."

"Everyone can be persuaded," he countered. "Say, for example, I kidnapped Hiei's sister, hmmm? I'm sure if I were to threaten to kill her none of your famed Spirit Detectives would lift a finger against me."

"You're sick."

"I'm so glad we agree."

The rest of the ride to wherever we were going was in silence, Takusa sitting idly back on his leather seat and examining his nails, while I was still rendered immobile and was forced to lie silently, my heart leaping and my stomach dropping.

I was going home. Actually going back to the temple…to Kurama and Koenma. I would get to be a ferry girl again. Go back to my job and offering assistance to the Spirit Detectives whenever they needed me.

But…

While I was happy, Hiei would be in pain. Alone. Frightened. No one would be there to comfort him after a nightmare or a beating. No one could give him reassurance. Because no one would be there. We'd all be free from Takusa. And he wouldn't.

Would it be better if I stayed here instead? For me to go through the suffering and nightmares alone? Hiei would be safe. But not me.

It's a lose-lose situation either way you look at it. I'm going to be free or Hiei will be free. But not both of us. Only one is getting the chance of freedom, of escape, while the other will be strapped down in chains and forced to do Takusa's bidding.

Why could we both not be freed? Was the world so against us that neither one of us were allowed to be happy? For even if I was traded, I'd still be sad. Just the thought of Hiei locked up again would haunt my life forever.

It's different from when a loved one dies. Then, I at least know that they're safe in the Spirit World and the family and friends know that there is nothing more then they can do. But when Hiei is taken away, it will be entirely different.

We won't know how he's doing and if he's all right. We can't rest in peace knowing he is in pain.

And I'll never be able to rest, knowing I was the one who put him there.

"Stop the carriage," I whispered.

"Why would I do that?" Takusa asked, looking at me.

"There isn't going to be a trade. Because I'm not leaving."

And he laughed. The sound chilled me to the very bone, the malicious and spiteful noise ringing around inside the carriage. I so badly wanted to cover my ears, but the paralysis hadn't worn off yet.

"I really don't see what's so funny."

The insane cackling ceased and he looked at me, anger in his eyes. "You are in no position to order anything," he snarled. "Why would I ever want you over Hiei?"

I wracked my brain, failing to come up with a complying answer.

"That's what I thought. Even if you don't want a trade, I'm afraid they'll be one. However," he mused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "If you want to stay with me so badly, I guess I could keep you as well as get Hiei. What do you think?"

"That isn't what I meant!" I growled. "You promised to trade one of us!"

"Promises were made to be broken," he grinned slyly. "Thank you, Botan. You've just given me two new toys to play with."

"We're people, not your damn toys! We have feelings and we'll do what we want! You can't control everything, you bastard! Yusuke and the others won't let you get away with this! You'll see. They'll come and-"

I was cut off as his lips suddenly crushed against mine, hands gripping my shoulders with his nails digging into the bare skin. "Having you around might not be such a bad thing," he smirked, releasing his hands and sitting down on the bench next to me. "After all, you're not so bad either."

"Stop that!" I growled, as his hands began to go from my arms and down my stomach, the damn paralysis still in effect.

Satisfied, Takusa sat back in his seat, black eyes staring hungrily at me. "Oh, it looks like we're here," he said, glancing out the window. "It's a shame your friends only came to give and not receive. But, after all, you did say you wanted to stay. But how about we go out and greet them all the same?"

He reached over and picked me up, hands snaking around my neck once more to reactivate the frozen state I was stuck in. We exited the carriage, and my eyes lighted on my friends, all standing in a line with grim looks on their faces.

Yusuke was in the middle, his brown eyes slits of hatred for Takusa, his hair blowing slightly in the wind. Hiei stood next to Yusuke on the left, his very hair seeming to droop. A black cloak was wrapped around him and his ruby eyes were focused on the ground.

Kuwabara stood on Yusuke's right, yellow light crackling in his hands as his energy jumped over his barriers. Kurama was next to Kuwabara, rose whip clutched tightly in hand. No one else was there, most likely Genkai's orders that the girls stay back in case of danger.

"I'm sorry to make you come out all this way," Takusa said cheerfully. "And especially since you won't be gaining anything from it."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke snarled. "Hand over Botan!"

"I'm terribly sorry to say your friend here informed me she'd rather stay with me."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Some changes have been made. Now, come along Hiei. We must be going."

The small demon glanced up at Yusuke, silently asking if he should go. It was then I remembered…Hiei could telepathically communicate with me!

/ _Hiei/_

The fire youkai broke off with Yusuke and glanced at me, a small frown of puzzlement on his face. _- Botan? -_

_/ Hai! Listen, don't come over here. Stay there…you're safe now. /_

_- What about you? -_

I smiled bitterly. / _Don't worry about me. /_

_- You can't stay there, Botan! -_

_/ He isn't giving me back. Please…stay with Yusuke. He won't let anything happen to you. /_

_- But he'll hurt you! -_

_/ And he'll hurt you when you come back. /_

"Come, come. I haven't got all day," Takusa said impatiently.

"We're not letting you keep Botan," Kuwabara argued. "Give her to us first."

The demon lord looked down at me. "Would you rather stay with me, Botan? Or go with them?"

I glanced at Hiei, who have a small inclination of his head towards Yusuke. I felt tears come to my eyes, realizing that Hiei wanted me to be safe. "Go with them," I whispered.

"Then I guess I don't get both of you. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted," he sighed. "Catch!"

I was suddenly airborne and crashed into Yusuke, who wrapped his arms protectively around me. "And do remember to tell them about the poison, Botan. Now, come along my pet. We have work to do."

"What poison?" Kurama asked quickly, his hand clamping down on Hiei's shoulder to keep him from moving.

"I…I don't really know. Takusa made it. He can activate it and it'll kill me. It's his spirit energy that controls it. He…he said that if nothing went wrong then it would just stay dormant."

"I should go know," Hiei said softly. "I don't want Botan hurt."

"Hiei," I whispered, stretching my hand out towards him, the immobility having worn off. It appears the second dose he gave wasn't quite as strong…

He gave a nod of his head to all of us and started across the ground towards Takusa, who stood waiting with a smirk on his face. "Nice to see you again, little one," Takusa smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "We're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we?"

To my small group he called, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

A sob leapt into my throat as Hiei reached the demon, his face once more tilted towards the ground. Takusa turned to climb back into the carriage, and Hiei whipped his hands out from beneath his cloak,katana tana clutched tightly.

Darting forward at inhuman speed, he raised the blade, driving it deep into Takusa's back. Blood spurted everywhere, covering Hiei from head to toe. Takusa turned; the blade still embedded in him, and narrowed his eyes on Hiei.

"That," he started, pulling the sword out and letting it drop to the ground, not appearing to be fazed at all, "wasn't very smart, little one. Not very smart at all. And now you have to pay the price."

Hiei dove for the sword at the same time Takusa withdrew his gun and fired three shots in rapid succession at the sword. The fire demon appeared a second later, blood seeping from a bullet wound in his left shoulder.

"No," he said softly, crimson eyes glittering in hate. "You're the one who is going to pay."

**Author's Notes:**

peeps worriedly out from behind computer- I'm dead, aren't I? I know this update took forever, and I do apologize sincerely! I lost interest in the story for quite a while and was going to delete it (like all my Yugioh fics and some HP ones) but I decided that since I was almost done, I'd keep it. :D And hence, here the next installment is.

Hai, it was quite short, but I'll try to get the next chapters out sooner then this one. XD And Black Tears is finally coming to a close. I give it four chapters maximum till it's done.

A huge thank you to all of you who reviewed. I wonder if anyone even remembers this story now. Guess I'll find out, huh? So, to show me that you're all still alive, leave a review? Arigato!

And a p.s. I'm going to go back and put the old chapters into the new format. So don't grow alarmed when you see things changing!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: We all hopefully know by now that I am not the owner of YYH or otherwise I would have so made the series continue following Hiei **

**Black Tears**

**Chapter Seventeen: He Belongs to the Dark**

**---**

**---**

__

Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again

He feeds on fear  
Poisons the truth  
To gain their faith  
To lead the way  
To a world of decay

He rules your heart  
He will sell your soul to the grave

No hesitation he'll make  
He belongs to the dark

_--Deceiver of Fools; Within Temptation_

---

---

Takusa just smiled, his eyes still chips of ice. Blood was leaking down his back and dripping to the ground but he took no notice, merely looking at Hiei.

The fire youkai was holding his katana steadily in his right hand and crouched down, ready to lunge at any given moment. One could tell he was in pain, but he tried to hide it as best as he could. And in the blink of an eye, Hiei vanished.

Takusa though… the demon lord didn't seem at all perturbed by the fact his prey was now nearly invisible and he had a lethal injury, blood still continuing its steady flow. Most would have been dead by now.

Hiei appeared a few feet past Takusa, a new spray of blood coating him as he'd just finished slashing Takusa again, this time across his chest and leaving a huge, gaping arc. Now though, Takusa was finally showing a slightly painful look to his face, but the smug smirk remained.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei snarled, glancing at his katana to make sure that there was actual blood on it and it wasn't just some illusion. "You should be dead."

Takusa laughed, a hollow, venom-filled sound. "Oh, poor little Hiei. Did you think it would be this easy? How would I ever have gotten to be so powerful if I died so quickly?"

"So you're immortal?" Hiei asked, snarl laced into his voice. If Takusa was immortal… what exactly could he do to stop him then? Would he just have to give up and forfeit? No… no, he wouldn't give up. He _couldn't _give up. There had to be a way to defeat him.

A distant shout broke Hiei from his musings and he turned to look at the group assembled on the side. Genkai, who had emerged from the back was kneeling over Botan, soft, purple energy encasing her hands pressed to the ferry girl's stomach.

"Now do you see?" Takusa smirked, his own injuries slowly being healed. "When I implanted my poison in your friend, I also implanted some of my spirit energy; that's how I activate the poison. By doing that, however, I'm able to pass on any injuries I sustain to one or more of my chosen links. That's why I am all-powerful; no one can kill me if they value their own life or the life of a comrade. Quite a fitting talent for a Demon Lord, isn't it?"

"You teme," Hiei hissed, red eyes glowing with fury. Yet he held his ground and attack, hand trembling over the hilt of the katana. Kill him… but kill Botan too? A few months ago he wouldn't have cared. She was just the annoying ferry girl who was too bubbly and bright for her own good. Now though… Now she was a friend. A friend whose life he held in higher regard than his own.

"Let's not go and make your punishment worse," Takusa said, cruel smile adorning his face as the last of his injuries healed. "Come along now, little one."

Hiei looked torn, glancing in the direction of his friends and Takusa. His safety was insured if he went with them. But Botan could be killed without having to be in Takusa's grasp. If he went with Takusa, he'd have only the demon's word that he wouldn't kill the ferry girl. But his word was better than nothing, right?

"HIEI!" The shout caught the fire youkai off guard and he turned his full attention on his friends. Yusuke was standing and looking at him, brown eyes fierce but filled with determination and compassion. Hiei, after throwing a cautious look at Takusa, made his way over. The Demon Lord didn't seem perturbed, as he had already correctly assumed that Hiei wouldn't allow Botan to die and thus would have to come with him.

"Listen," Yusuke said softly, placing both hands on Hiei's shoulders. "We're going to figure this out, all right? We'll find a way to save both you and Botan. And we're not going to stop trying until we've found it."

Hiei didn't say anything, just stared at Yusuke; the latter's eyes already filling with tears. "I promise," he whispered, pulling Hiei into a tight hug that the demon didn't resist. "I promise we'll rescue you."

"Arigato." Hiei's reply was so quiet that Yusuke almost missed it, but he only tightened his grip, wishing more than anything he didn't have to let him go.

"Let me heal that," Genkai said softly, gently prying Yusuke's arms from Hiei and placing her hand over his bullet wound. "We'll do our best to get you out before anything can happen, all right? And even that accidental spell had its positives, I have a lock on your energy now so we can find you."

"You'll be out of there before you know it," Kurama said, placing a hand on Hiei's uninjured shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. "We'll get you back no matter what."

"Yeah, no matter what happens, Shrimp, we'll come and get you," Kuwabara said, voice choked with tears. "You can count on us. We're your friends."

_We're your friends… _Hiei gave a small smile and then a nod, glancing at each face in turn, the crimson glow in his eyes resembling more of the warm, comforting flames of a campfire rather than the raging inferno that had captivated them just moments before.

His eyes turned to Botan, the ferry girl lying on the ground unconscious, blood still marring the dirt from the injuries he had unintentionally given her.

With a new burst of spirits, a new hope that had been instilled, Hiei walked back to Takusa, refusing to look into the Demon Lord's face as he clambered into the carriage. Takusa entered in a few seconds later, after a haughty smirk at the Spirit Detectives, and the horses took off, a blur across the desolate Makai lands.

Inside, Hiei sat in one corner, legs pulled up to his chest as he warily watched Takusa, the other demon having sat down opposite of Hiei. He had left his katana with the others. He didn't want Takusa to take it and it would be useless since he couldn't even use it… not without the fear of killing Botan.

"Whatever your friends said to you is worthless," Takusa said, voice biting and clipped. "What can they possibly do against my powers? They just told you lies so they could hurt you even more."

"Shut up," Hiei growled, still not looking at Takusa. "I know they'll figure something out. And then they'll help me kill you."

"Now let's not lie, Hiei. It's best to speak only the truth. It means less…painful consequences." The gleam that had been lurking in Takusa's eyes came back full force. Hiei shuddered with what that look entailed, but met the gleam with a glare. He wasn't going to back down now. Not when he was almost at the finish line.

---

Blurred, fuzzy images swam into view and I blinked several times trying to distinguish them with little success. The voices, quiet but very muted and muffled sounding, reached my ears and I strained to make out what was being said.

"W-what's going on?" My head was pounding and as I tried to move a wave of pain washed over me and I fell back on what felt like pillows.

A cool hand was placed on my forehead, and I breathed a sigh of relief at the disappearance of my headache. As I opened my eyes again, Yukina's worried face looked back at me, her ruby eyes glistening with tears.

"Don't move," she cautioned, bring a glass of something up to my lips. "Genkai-san healed most of your injuries, but there's still some internal bleeding and she needed to take a quick rest to get her strength back. So no moving or you'll hurt yourself more."

"How did I…?" I waved a hand at myself, wincing at the motion and at the taste of the drink I'd just consumed.

"Herbal tea made with some of Kurama's flowers," she said. "It should help reduce the swelling. And as for those-"

The door to the room, which I now recognized as one of the bedrooms in the temple, burst open and Genkai hurried in, Kurama at her heels.

"Oh good, you're up," Genkai sighed, her face seeming even more haggard than usual, her skin a pasty gray. "Just lie still and let me finish, I promise to be quick."

I had so many questions bouncing around my mind, but if I voiced them and disturbed Genkai's attention, the end could spell nasty results. So I waited, feeling more and more at ease physically with each passing second as the last of my injuries disappeared into nothingness. How I had gotten those injuries concerned me quite a bit. Takusa hadn't roughed me up that much, had he?

With a soft thump, Genkai sat back on her heels and ran a hand across her forehead. "All done. I still don't recommend you move around much yet, Botan. Some rest is what you need."

I sat up, blanket fisted in my hands and looked at Genkai, her lavender eyes meeting mine. "What the hell happened?" I said, surprised by the fierceness in my voice. "Why am I injured? Where's Hiei?"

Kurama took one of my hands gently in his and spoke softly, "Hiei tried to kill Takusa. He gave him several fatal injuries, but Takusa managed to pass the brunt of the injuries on to you. It's because," he said, holding up a hand as I opened my mouth to demand how, "he has some of his spirit energy inside of you because of a poison. Somehow, he's able to open that link and let someone he's connected to take his pain. Genkai-san managed to heal you, but at the same time she healed Takusa. It was something we couldn't avoid," he said softly. "We weren't about to lose you."

"And Hiei?" I whispered, tears threatening to overflow my eyes.

"He went with Takusa. There wasn't really anything we could do at that moment about the situation. We could have kept Hiei, but you would have died had the bastard chosen to activate the poison. And we don't want anyone to die."

"So I'm why Hiei can't stay?"

"Don't say that," Kurama chided gently, pulling me into a hug as I sobbed against his shoulder, the reality of what he'd just said sinking in. "Hiei values your life very highly and it would have pained him more if you were dead because of him. And we're not leaving him. We're going to figure out a way to break Takusa's control on you and then rescue Hiei."

"My Oniisan will come back," Yukina said, quiet voice firm with resolve. "I know that we'll find a way to save him."

Kurama reached over and pulled the Koormire into his other arm, the frigid chill not even fazing him. "That's right. We'll get Hiei back for you. We're not going to leave him… we'll never leave him."

The door burst open again and Yusuke came charging in, eyes bright with excitement. "I think I just found a way to get Hiei back!"

A second later, Yusuke was face down in the floor, Keiko standing behind him with one of her fists still raised. "Actually that would have been me," she said, grinning triumphantly. "Ne, Yusuke?"

A very muffled response issued from the floor of what sounded like 'Yeah, you're awesome Keiko' while Keiko strode towards us and sat down next to the futon, eyes scanning me for any injury.

"You all right now, Botan?" she asked, obviously noticing the tear streaks down my face.

"Yeah, I'm good," I sniffled, rubbing my hand across my eyes. "Now, plan to rescue Hiei?"

She grinned. "Takusa said that they were connected via spirit energy, right? Can't we just get rid of all of it?"

"Problem," I said. "It's all in my bloodstream; the only way we'd ever get it all out would be to bleed me dry… and then I'd be dead."

She shook her head, brown hair whipping Yusuke in the face as he sat next to her. "Sorry, Yusuke," she apologized, before turning back to me. "No, but I do know someone who may be able to cut the spirit energy from you. I mean, if he can slice through dimensions he should be able to do this, right?"

"Kuwabara?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. "Seriously?"

"Kazuma could do that?" Yukina asked quietly, hope brimming in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, actually," Keiko admitted. "But I think it's worth a shot, ne? He's our best bet to go on."

"I was trying to find a plant that would allow the extraction of spirit energy," Kurama said, "but they removed _all _energy which would essentially kill Botan since her own is there as well."

"We are not," Genkai said firmly, "going to allow Kuwabara to practice at this moment. Botan needs to rest up a bit and get something to eat, as do all of you. It wouldn't do well to strain your bodies when you need to be in top condition."

"But Grandma-"

"Nothing from you, Dimwit. Is that understood? Wait a few hours, eat something, and let Botan sleep… Kuwabara as well. We don't even know if this will work, but Kuwabara has a very keen sense of spirit energy and may be able to do something. Now, rest."

I flopped back on the futon and scowled at the ceiling. I wanted answers now. I wanted Hiei back right now. I did not want to be lying here right now.

"I'll go brief Kuwabara," Keiko said after Genkai had left. "He'll need to rest up too." Yusuke voiced that he'd accompany her and the two of them left. Yukina rose as well, pale hands clasped in front of her.

"I'll go make some tea…"

"Arigato, Yukina-chan," I smiled, "that'd be lovely." There was also reason to Genkai's wishes and it would be best to abide by them. And if we tried to get through this with as little argumentation as possible, the better.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama asked. "You really should eat something."

"Not really," I said, "although if I have to eat something, I'd like something sweet. Yeah, sweet sounds good. Do we have anything sweet, Kurama?"

"I'll go check. Stay here," he said, rising and heading for the kitchen after Yukina.

"Yup, I'm not going anywhere," I called back, taking a deep breath and exhaling loudly in boredom. I know we had to wait, I know Genkai is right. But right now I just feel so useless. It's because I was weak enough to be captured that Hiei was in this predicament again. And while I was lying and relaxing he might be in pain and hurting.

Kurama arrived back with Yukina, sporting a tray of cookies and some oatmeal with cinnamon. My eyes watered up as the memory of the last time eating oatmeal swam to mind. But I took the bowl with a soft thank you and started on it, nearly choking on all the cinnamon Kurama had added.

"Did I put in too much?" he asked, watching as my face turned red. Dipping his finger into the bowl he tried some as well, coughing a second later as his eyes watered. "Just a bit extra," he gasped, fanning his mouth and taking a cup of tea from Yukina to wash away the taste.

"I think I'll just eat the cookies," I said, reaching for the second platter and placing the bowl off to the side. We finished the snack in silence, nothing really coming to mind to speak on. Anything besides the current situation wouldn't have been met with much enthusiasm anyways.

"You should get some sleep now," Yukina said, clearing away the teacups and pulling out another blanket from the corner to drape over me. "We'll come wake you in a few hours." I nodded and closed my eyes, strangely sleepy for some reason. It must have just been the worry and stress coupled with the soothing effects of the tea, but I drifted right off to sleep.

---

Hiei was glaring at Takusa, eyes narrowed into catlike slits. The bloodlust emitting off the smaller demon would have made most run for it, but the Demon Lord was unfazed. They'd arrived back at the stronghold and Hiei had been returned to his former chambers.

He was, however, not chained to the wall and was merely leaning against the cold stone, arms crossed defiantly over his chest, black robes still untouched. Takusa had seen no reason to chain him for the moment; the leverage was too great for Hiei to attack or run away. Nor did Takusa wish to immobilize him at the moment, it would make it all the better letting Hiei have this taste of freedom and then be forced into the shackles.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to play mind games with him. The Jagan Eye was much too good an opportunity to pass up for inflicting pain upon the little fire demon. As he approached Hiei, hand outstretched to open the slight wards on the eye, Hiei took off, appearing on the far side of the room.

Hiei smirked as Takusa's scowl deepened. Two could play at this game. So Takusa wasn't going to tie him up? Hiei was going to make the best out of that. He wasn't running so far away that Takusa would kill Botan, nor was he harming the stupid demon lord enough that'd he pass the injury on. He'd just annoy the hell out of him and hope he died from it.

As Takusa made a move towards him again, Hiei zipped away, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Takusa's back. One didn't have to know Takusa well to know he was already getting pissed. He'd been expecting some retaliation, after all Hiei had been with his friends for several days, but he hadn't anticipated the demon to be so… confident again. The way he held himself again, the ferocity of his glare.

And yet… he knew Hiei was still hurting. Deep down were all the broken shards of his heart that had not yet repaired, not yet healed. And still to be exploited.

"Tell me, little forbidden child, how did it feel to be chosen after the ferry girl? They obviously hold her life in higher regard. Did you feel angry at them? You shouldn't have. It's not their fault that you're so pathetic. Not even your mother loved you."

Hiei tried to ignore him, ignore the painful jabs. Those weren't true, right? They promised they would come get him. They _all _promised. And his mother… he was a fire child, he was forbidden. How could she have allowed herself to love him?

"I wonder what they're doing right now. Probably laughing at you and your foolish hopes, I bet. Or maybe throwing a party. I'm sure they'll find a new replacement quick enough, you weren't that great anyways. You lost to the Boutiza Brothers and yet your old comrades succeeded. Were you always that weak?"

'_They're coming to get me. They won't leave me. I know they won't. They promised. Takusa's lying. He's lying. Lying. Just trying to make me cry. He wants the black pearls. I won't let him win. I won't. They'll be here for me soon. _

Hiei continued to keep a wary eye on Takusa, hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the comments of self-hatred directed at him. He needed to be positive. He needed to keep Takusa out of his head. Just for a little longer. Hopefully by then his friends would have come and rescued him.

The Demon Lord was nearly growling in frustration as his attempts fell on deaf ears and he wondered if he should have just tied Hiei up from the start. If he couldn't get near enough to him he couldn't catch him or harm him in anyway. But…

A cold grin lit up his pale face as he gazed at the fire demon. Yes… that would do nicely. He quickly exited the room and went to the control room situated off to the side, watching Hiei from behind the glass; glass so thick not even a Spirit Gun would dent it. Activating several controls, he seated himself down in his leather chair to watch the show.

It took a few minutes, but he saw Hiei bring his hands up to rub his arms, the fire demon glancing around the room, fear starting to show in his eyes. More cold air seeped into the room, the temperature slowly dropping from cold to frigid. This wasn't, however, nothing a fire demon couldn't handle. Cold could be his friend due to his Koormire lineage, so long as he had access to heat.

But that wouldn't do at all. Takusa frowned as Hiei sat down in a meditative stance, body now glowing a soft red to ward off the freezing chill. The Demon Lord wasn't a lord for nothing though. And his potions were most certainly top-notch.

Loading a small vial into a chute, Takusa activated several more controls and let the poison disperse out of the vents on the floor. He still hadn't perfected it to be colorless, but watching Hiei notice the dark blue smoke and back away from it was quite entertaining and made up for his lack of progress.

Within seconds, the cloud had filled the room and he could just make out Hiei's form through the smoke, bending over and gasping weakly. Take away a fire demon's fire and he had nothing left to ward off the cold. Sadistic, but that's what Takusa was.

Hiei lay curled up on the floor, breath shallow and body shaking like a leaf in the wind. Clouds of steam were exhaling from his mouth before even the warm puffs vanished as Hiei slowly stopped responding, the temperature so low it would have killed normal humans. Takusa shut off the temperature grade then and kept it at that temperature, enough to keep Hiei alive but hardly enough warmth left for the fire demon to retaliate anymore.

Smirking, Takusa entered the chamber and grabbed Hiei by the back of his robes and hauled him over to the wall where the chains hung ominously. Hiei hardly resisted the entire way, his eyes fluttering with half-consciousness. Takusa attached the metal cuffs about the demon and let him hang, head drooping forward against his chest.

He could resist all he wanted. But no one could surpass his body's limit and Takusa had happily utilized that fact. Placing his hands over the now unprotected Jagan Eye, Takusa pondered what memories to send Hiei. Perhaps some scenes of him killing his friends would be fun. Yes, that would be fun. And in his current state, perhaps Hiei would even believe they were real. Wouldn't that be nice?

The sneer on Takusa's face grew. Of course it would.

---

"Botan, it's time to wake up," Kurama said, shaking the sleeping ferry girl. "It's been two hours, time to get to work."

"I'm up," she slurred, sitting up woozily and rubbing her eyes to clear the remnants of sleep away. "Where's Kuwabara?"

Kurama handed her a glass of water to help her wake up and said, "Yusuke is waking him up. He'll be in here in a minute." True to his word, Kuwabara stumbled in the room a few seconds later, still looking half-asleep as he tottered towards Botan. With a ground-shaking thump, he seated himself and accepted a cup of tea from Yukina, who had followed him in.

"Time to wake up, dumb-ass," Yusuke said, giving a quick rap to Kuwabara's head. "You've got work to do, remember?"

"Shut up, Urameshi," Kuwabara scowled, although he did look more alert. "I still don't even know what I'm supposed to do, exactly. I don't want to hurt Botan."

"For which I'm extremely grateful," the ferry girl said with a nervous laugh.

"You're looking for a foreign spirit energy in her," Genkai said, seating herself next to Kuwabara. "You know from the past that Botan's aura is purple, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Try looking at her and see if you can pick out any other color."

Kuwabara turned his attention to Botan and focused at her shoulder, eyes narrowed in concentration. A few seconds later he looked up and shook his head. "I don't see anything different."

"Try holding her hand. Physical contact may help your senses. If that doesn't work, we'll think of something else."

Botan could feel her pulse quicken as Kuwabara's large hand wrapped around hers, but the grip was comforting and warm. He'd gone back to staring at her, when his grip suddenly tightened and his eyes snapped wide open. "I see something! There's this dark blue stuff spotted everywhere! Is that it?"

"Sounds like it," Genkai said grimly, while Botan looked down at her arms as if she thought she could see the poison inside.

"What do we do now?" Keiko asked, clutching Yusuke's hand in a death-grip. "Can we cut it out of her somehow?"

"Kuwabara needs to somehow mold his spirit energy and use it to extract Takusa's from Botan. We'll need to devise a way though, however, that will remove large amounts of it at a time and very quickly. Otherwise it'll just multiply and we'll never be able to beat it."

"But my spirit energy cuts," Kuwabara said, "I'd end up hurting Botan if I tried."

"Then you need to figure out a way not to cut and to extract," Genkai said. "Don't worry about giving her a little scrape or two, I can heal that right up. Take some deep breaths though, and try to focus on your energy as soft like a feather, not like a knife or sword. And when you think you have that, try to pull away some of Takusa's energy from her arm."

"Please try not to hurt me too much, okay Kuwabara?" Botan asked, her voice very small and unsure.

He gave her a bright smile that made her immediately feel more comfortable. "I'll do my best, Botan," he assured, clasping one of her hands in his as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

The group waited with bated breath, praying Kuwabara would be able to save both of their friends. A few minutes later a soft, golden glow was on the edge of Kuwabara's index finger, not unlike the spirit gun. It was different though in the sense that it didn't crackle with intensity, but merely shone with pureness.

"Here goes," Kuwabara muttered, placing the glowing fingertip on Botan's arm, Genkai hovering right behind and ready to perform an emergency healing. Botan gave a sharp gasp as the light extended into her arm, a dribble of blood leaking down her limb. Kuwabara didn't withdraw though and his brow seemed to furrow even more, sweat gathering at his temples.

"I've got it," he whispered, voice strained as he battled in a fight invisible to everyone else.

"How?" Genkai asked, still hovering with her hands glowing purple.

"Dunno," he grunted. "All of Takusa's energy…it's latching onto mine… I'm going to try and go in deeper, kay Botan?"

"Kay," she whispered, voice tight with pain.

"What hurts?" Yukina asked the ferry girl worriedly, clutching Botan's other hand in her own.

"I… I can feel it leaving my blood," she gasped. "It feels like barbs are being torn out of my skin…they're implanted really deep." A strangled cry leapt from her throat and she hunched over, the hand with Yukina's going to clutch at her heart.

"Botan!" the group shouted, watching as their friend whimpered in agony.

"…sorry," Kuwabara whispered, his own breathing labored. "It didn't want to let go."

"This is hurting you too," Yusuke said, glancing at the orange-head. "The poison…it's sticking to you?"

"Y-yeah. 's okay though. I can… t-take it."

"How much are you trying to remove, Kuwabara?" Genkai asked, watching as both teenager's faces went paler, small cuts starting to appear all over Botan, her shirt growing darker in some places.

"All of it…"

To Kuwabara, the inside of Botan resembled a battlefield. Dark blue lurking blobs hung around every pathway, spiked and poised to attack. His spirit energy was a golden thread, snaking through the passages and reaching out to pry the barbs from Botan. As each one attached to his spirit energy, it was like a bullet had gone off and sank into him. But yet he kept pushing his energy out, going down every darkened tunnel and yanking the blobs up, determined to best the enemy.

"Stop it!" Yusuke shouted, wanting to grab Kuwabara and give him a good shake, but was afraid it'd disrupt the already precarious operation. Botan, despite the small wounds, was starting to become more at ease, her grip gradually lessening against her heart as the poison was removed. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was growing paler and paler, sweat shining and dripping down his face and arms from concentration as well as the pain coming through on his spirit energy.

"…can't," he managed to get out, knuckles white where he was clutching Botan's hand. "I-" he cut off as a spasm shook his body and Genkai turned to Yukina.

"He's suffering energy depletion. Try to feed him some of yours to help stabilize."

"I can do that, Grandma," Yusuke said.

"No! Yukina's blood has healing properties because of her lineage, he needs that. Just a boost, Yukina. If he keeps this up he'll drain himself completely."

"And if that happens?" Keiko whispered.

"He'll die," Genkai said shortly.

Yukina had already taken Kuwabara's free hand in hers and was doing her best to send waves of her own energy to him. This was different of what Kuwabara was doing, however. While she was just adding her own (which any of them here could do), Kuwabara was trying to take, a feat never having been done before. No one was still sure what would happen when he tried to remove it.

"I think he's got almost all of it," Kurama said, marking Kuwabara's progress with the small cuts all over Botan, he was down on her right leg now with every other bit of her marked up.

"I'm starting to feel dizzy," Yukina whispered, vision blurring as she tried to force more energy into Kuwabara's body. Energy her own needed. She hadn't realized he needed as much as he did; if it had been her performing the task she would have already died.

"I'm taking over," Yusuke said, grabbing Kuwabara's hand and leaving no room for arguments or protests. As he shoved his own energy into his longtime friend and rival, Yusuke felt his mouth opening in shock. It was like trying to fill a bucket with a hole. Every ounce he put in two went out.

"..going to… t-take it out…," Kuwabara gasped, several tense minutes later. "D-dunno what… what will… h-happen…"

"Slow and steady," Genkai cautioned, watching her student carefully as Yusuke seemed to almost be drooping next to Kuwabara. "Don't pull it back into yourself though or you'll be poisoned."

The woman pulled a bag out from behind her, several talismans coating it except for the opening. "Stick it in here if you can, and I'll seal it so it won't get out."

Kuwabara gave a grunt and a slight bob of his head to show he'd heard. After a few seconds, Kuwabara began to move his hand away from Botan and towards the bag, his golden energy removing itself from her. And embedded all down the length of Kuwabara's energy was Takusa's, throbbing and pulsing blue blobs.

Keiko's hand went to her mouth in horror at what was being pulled from Botan's body. Kuwabara's entire arm was shaking and Kurama got up to carefully guide and support it to the bag Genkai was holding open. Ribbons and ribbons of the spirit energy continued to flow from Botan, the ferry girl having gone limp from exhaustion and pain .

"I'm almost out of energy too," Yusuke panted, leaning his head against Kuwabara as he willed more of his power into the other boy. "Is he almost done?"

"I think so," Genkai said, looking at all the poison in the bag. "Any minute now." The minute was fortunately true and as the last stream of poison left Botan's body Kuwabara collapsed, nearly falling right into Keiko had Kurama not caught him.

"Lie him down and get him to drink some water," Genkai ordered, quickly healing the small cuts on Botan. "Get him some blankets too, heat helps regain energy faster. Kurama, give him just a slight boost of your energy, it should help him replenish his."

The next few moments were all hustle and bustle as the group proceeded to make Kuwabara comfortable and Keiko attempted to get him to drink a cup of hot tea, finally just dumping it down his throat and helping him to swallow.

Yusuke, after a few moment's rest, had taken the bag of Takusa's energy and carted it off to one of the warded rooms in the temple where it wouldn't be able to escape. They'd figure out what to do with it later.

"We're not out of danger yet," Genkai said as she wearily sat next to Kuwabara, a cup of tea in her own hands. "There might be traces left in Botan still and Kuwabara's energy reserves are so low anything else will kill him. Is everyone else doing all right?"

"I'm a little drained," Yusuke admitted, "but I'm still doing okay."

"Kazuma saved my oniisan," Yukina whispered, clutching one of Kuwabara's hands and holding it against her face. "Hiei will be all right now."

"Yes," Genkai said, a smile on her face. "As soon as Kuwabara wakes up and has enough strength to check that Botan has none of Takusa's energy left and he can fight, we're going to go rescue Hiei."

"That bastard better not have done anything to him," Yusuke growled. "He won't even have a day with him. If he dares hurt Hiei again I'll rip him into bloody shreds. Actually, I'd rip him apart even if he hasn't done anything this time."

"Patience, Yusuke," Genkai cautioned. "We'll save him."

"And make Takusa wish he'd never messed with us!" Yusuke added, pumping his fist in the air.

Spirits were high and victory was nearly in their hands. Now they just had to count on Hiei and pray he was still all right.

He was their friend. Their comrade. And there was going to be hell to pay for everything that had been done. Takusa had better be prepared, because the Rekai Tantei was coming in for the kill with fangs bared and claws sharp.

Takusa belonged to the dark. And to eternal darkness he would go.

**Author's Notes:**

First off, the wait on this has been inexcusable. Sumimasen. I appreciate everyone's incredible patience and support throughout this entire fic. From beginning to now, I've gradually improved and completely spun this plot line so much it makes my head spin in happiness. I hope you all feel the same.

If you didn't notice, I really love Kuwabara. I think he's the sweetest, most awesome guy and I felt he deserved a big role. That, and this was all part of my ingenious plot of rescuing Hiei. Hey, I haven't been sitting on my butt for two years, I have done some thinking.

As I said before, I appreciate your support of this fic. I would absolutely love it if you could review and leave me your feedback on this chapter. And thanks for sticking with me and reading!

Just as an FYI, I'll be uploading the next chapter a week after this and then the epilogue a week later. And then Black Tears will be complete and I can stop feeling guilty :D Win-win situation for us all.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer: YYH belongs in the strong, capable hands of Yoshihiro Togashi and not in the fan girl hands of me :P**

**Black Tears**

**Chapter Eighteen: Piece by Piece**

**---**

**---**

I'll leave a black tear in the sky  
To help remember what you've seen  
And I'll set this place on fire  
Just break and burn down everything  
I'm made of plastic parts and wires now  
I wont feel anything

Stay here and watch me bleed  
It's a brand new me, piece by piece

My flesh, my bones, my blood  
They hold my hate, my love  
They hold my hate, my pain...  
Just take a breath and walk away

Stay here and watch me bleed  
It's a brand new me, piece by piece...

_--Strata; Piece by Piece_

---

---

_Another blow came, so swiftly after the one before it that Hiei choked on his own blood, as a strangled cry escaped his throat. He curled in on himself, a pitiful attempt to ward off the blows as they rained down faster and harder._

"_Stop it!" he cried, tears springing to his eyes and falling to the ground with little plinks. _

"_Aww, you going to cry now?" Yusuke taunted, fists glowing bright blue as he knelt down in front of Hiei. Pulling his head up by his hair he asked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"_

"_Why are you… why are you doing this?" Hiei asked, not even able to look Yusuke in the eye, scared of what he would find lurking in the golden brown depths._

_Yusuke laughed. "I don't like you anymore. You're pathetic, Hiei. I don't need you on my team. No one needs you. And I've taken it up as my duty of team leader to dispose of you. So feel honored, you'll get to be killed by the hand that killed Toguro."_

"_Yusuke, please," Hiei begged, annoyed at the whiny tone he was putting out, but too frightened to really care. _

"_So, I think I'll use the Spirit Gun. It's my favorite you know. Prepare yourself, Hiei." Yusuke's index finger began to shine and he leveled it at the fire demon, too weak to stand and even try to dodge. But just as he was about to let the blast loose, a shout came from the side._

"_Yusuke! Stop it!" _

_Hiei breathed a sigh of relief as Kurama came running at them, rose whip at his side. Kurama would help him. He'd save him from Yusuke._

"_What gives, Kurama?" Yusuke whined, slowly withdrawing his Spirit Gun. "I was just about to kill him!"_

"_I know, that's why I stopped you." The fox turned a predatory gleam to Hiei, making the fire demon's hope vanish like a candle being blow out. "I want to kill him."_

_Yusuke sighed. "I guess that's fair. You knew him longer than I did."_

"_Kurama?" Hiei whispered, crimson eyes wide with shock, color matching the blood running down his face. "I thought… aren't we friends?" he said, voice nearly indiscernible. _

_Kurama shook his head, smirk still playing over his features. "We were never friends, Hiei. Just partners formed to get a job done. But that job is over now and I have no use for you any longer."_

_Shaking out his rose whip, he flicked the thorny bramble at Hiei, thorns glistening in the weak light. Hiei closed his eyes against the blow, but felt nothing. Tentatively opening one, he saw he was no longer at the broken down Dark Tournament stadium, but sitting alone in a grassy field, the moon the only light. _

_He stood carefully, not trusting himself to take anything for what it seemed. Something was wrong with Yusuke and Kurama. He needed to get to Genkai and explain they were under some spell or something. And then-_

"_So here's where you got to." The voice interrupted Hiei's thought train and he turned, nose bumping into Kuwabara's chest. Hastily, he backpedaled and gazed up at the much taller boy. Something about his voice… it wasn't joking or light. It wasn't even serious._

_It was cold. Cold was never something he associated with Kuwabara. "I never thought I'd see the day when you backed away from me," he laughed. "What's wrong shrimp, you scared?"_

"_There's… something is wrong, Kuwabara," Hiei said, his voice shaking. "Yus-"_

"_Wrong? Nothing is wrong with us. You're what's wrong, Hiei. Your existence should have been ended long ago. And since neither Yusuke nor Kurama could manage, I guess it's up to me. Imagine, you're going to be defeated by the oaf," Kuwabara laughed, although it was hollow. _

"_I don't want to hurt you," Hiei said softly, hands glowing with fire. Hot, comforting fire. "Please, Kuwabara, stop this!"_

"_Believe me," Kuwabara said, "you'll thank me when this is over." His spirit energy jumped to his hand with a crackle, a lightning yellow sword sparking furiously. With a roar he charged the smaller demon, Hiei just managing to evade the attack. Hiei half-heartedly launched several of his fireballs, hoping that he could shock Kuwabara out of whatever trance he was in._

_But they just made him angrier. It almost seemed as though Kuwabara had become the demon and Hiei the human, strong versus weak, anger versus fear. And Hiei ran. Ran to where he had no idea, but as long as it was away from Kuwabara._

_He wasn't even sure how he was running; he'd been about to collapse moments before. Maybe fear was driving him? The farther he ran, the colder it became until it occurred to Hiei he was running through snow. And then the sweet sound of laughter came from up ahead. Laughter that had been ingrained in Hiei's brain since the first time he'd heard it._

_Stumbling almost blindly towards the sound, Hiei broke out of the tree cover and came face to face with Yukina. Her crimson eyes were filled with happiness and her face was turned up in a smile. When she took notice of Hiei, it vanished for an instant, but back so quickly Hiei wasn't sure if he saw a change at all._

"_Oh, Oniisan," she said softly, walking towards him over the snow, feet not even breaking into the powder. "You found me."_

"_Yukina, what's going on?" Hiei asked, quickly crossing and rushing for his twin, enveloping her in a hug; fire meeting ice. "Why is everyone trying to… to kill me?"_

_Her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around him. "Kill you, Oniisan? Why would they do that?"_

"_I don't know, I-"_

_Hiei broke off as a surprised gasp escaped from his mouth._

"_Because no one cares about you," Yukina whispered, eyes narrowed in hate as she twisted the dagger into his back, blood staining her pale hands. "Even I don't love you, Oniisan. What a sad excuse for a brother."_

"_Yukina," Hiei gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks at the ultimate betrayal, black pearls falling and sinking into the snow. _

"_Die, Oniisan," she hissed, pushing the blade in deeper. "Die and rot in hell."_

_---_

The wait was nearly killing Yusuke. He'd been pacing nearly two hours and glancing at the clock every half minute to make sure time was actually going by. Kuwabara was still completely and utterly asleep, and not even dumping a bucket of ice water on him had woken him up. All it did was give Yusuke a sore back as Genkai booted him from the room and slammed the door in his face.

"How much longer does he need to sleep?" Yusuke growled, pacing around Kuwabara on the futon, hands shoved angrily into his pockets. "I wanna go kick Takusa's ass!"

"It's because of Kuwabara that this is even possible," Genkai said, calmly sipping a cup of tea. "You'd do well to let him rest. And if you don't stop your insistent whining, I'll have no choice but to leave you here while we go rescue Hiei."

"What! No! You can't do that, Grandma!"

"I can do what I want, Dimwit. I'm your sensei and you're my stupid apprentice. Don't start thinking you can beat me just yet."

With a scowl, Yusuke seated himself next to Keiko, arms crossed over his chest. "Come on now, Yusuke," she scolded gently, "don't be like that. Genkai-san is right. Kuwabara might have just saved Botan _and _Hiei's lives, so you should try and be patient. It won't be too much longer."

Keiko was indeed right. Botan awoke just minutes later, nearly hitting Kurama in the face as she stretched. "Botan?" he asked, grabbing hold of the arm. "How do you feel?"

She glanced up at him, amethyst eyes full of sleep. "Hmmm? I'm fine," she yawned, closing her eyes again. "Is breakfast almost ready?"

She rested for another few seconds before her eyes snapped open and she nearly hit Kurama again, this time with her head as she sat up. "Kuwabara! Is he all right? Am I all right?"

"Calm down," Kurama said, placing both hands on Botan's shoulders. "We think Kuwabara managed to get all of the poison out of you, but he'll need to wake up to double check. He's fine, just sleeping and regaining his energy."

Botan examined her arms, each cut having vanished completely with the aid of Genkai's healing powers. "This means we can go get Hiei now? I won't be leverage for Takusa anymore?"

"Nope," Yusuke grinned, coming over and giving Botan a hug. "We can finally go pound Takusa's ugly face in and he can't do a thing about it."

"I want first punch," came the slurred but coherent voice of Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, jumping over to his futon. "You're awake! How you doing?"

The orange haired teen put a hand to his forehead and winced. "I've been better," he said, eyes still closed. "How's Botan?"

"I'm fine, Kuwabara," Botan said, nodding her head even though he couldn't see.

"Kazuma?" Yukina took one of Kuwabara's hands in hers. "Can I get you anything?"

Kuwabara's hand tightened on hers and a soft smile lit up his face. "Iie, I'm fine, Yukina. Thank you though."

"So… you done being tired now?"

Yusuke's remark was met with a yelp as Keiko smacked him across the face. "You baka! He's still resting! Don't be in such a rush!"

"No, Urameshi's right," Kuwabara said, struggling to sit up and then taking a deep breath to calm his shaky nerves. "The sooner we leave, the better. I can always rest on the way there."

"It's just a portal, Kuwabara," Botan said. "You're not going to get much rest in it."

"Then I'll just grab some food," he said with a light shrug. "That outta do the trick. But first we need to make sure Botan doesn't have any more poison, ne?"

Botan crawled over and sat down in front of Kuwabara, offering her hand to him. "You're shaking!" she exclaimed as he took it. "Don't overexert yourself!"

"I'm fine," he whispered, searching through Botan for any lingering remnants of Takusa's spirit energy. With a tired grin he looked up at the group. "'s all gone. Takusa's got nothin' on us now."

"Yeah!" Yusuke shouted. "Time to go finally kick his ass!"

"We're waiting for Kuwabara to regain some of his strength before we go," Genkai said, having vanished and reappeared with a huge bowl of soup and some toast. "And as for all of us, we're not all going. I can't afford to put lives in danger."

"That's not fair!" Yusuke argued. "We're all going!"

"Oh really? Neither Yukina nor Keiko can defend themselves. Botan is still weak. They're not coming."

"And what, you expect us to just sit here?" Keiko said, voice affronted. "Botan needs to go so if something does happen with Takusa's poison you'll be right there to help, Genkai-san! Hiei might need Yukina after all this is over! And I am not going to sit here and wait for you all to come back! Hiei is my friend too and I'm going!"

"We'll protect them with our lives," Kurama said, green eyes serious. "It is best they come."

"Fine, if that's what you all want. But I want you three to stay out of the way, understand? You are not to get yourselves involved."

"We understand," Botan said, nodding her head. As an afterthought she said, "Should I go alert Koenma-sama of our plans? He may be able to provide back-up."

"I'd tell him, yes. That way he can collect Takusa when all is said and done. Don't rush though, we're still going to wait while Kuwabara regains his energy."

"Right," Botan said, clambering to her feet and pulling out her oar. "Be back in a bit!"

"Wait!" Kurama said as she prepared to fly from the room. "I think it'd be better if I came with. Just in case Takusa tries something." Botan didn't argue and sped away seconds later, Kurama sitting behind her with arms wrapped around her waist.

"This is good soup," Kuwabara said, slurping the entire bowl and starting on the toast. "Thanks, Genkai!"

"It was my pleasure," she said. "After what you just did you're welcome to eat anything I can cook up."

"In that case…" Kuwabara compiled a manageable list of foods he'd love to eat and Genkai went off the kitchen, Keiko and Yukina along for back-up support.

"You know," Yusuke said softly, "it really is because of you that we're going to get Hiei back. Thank you."

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head, obviously embarrassed from the praise. It wasn't like he got it often. "It was nothing, Urameshi."

"It wasn't 'nothing'. You almost died trying to get the poison out of Botan. How's this? To show my eternal gratitude I'll go adopt a kitten when this is all over."

Kuwabara's eyes turned into hearts. "Really, Urameshi? You're the best!" he exclaimed, pulling the Spirit Detective into a bone-crushing hug.

"Did I miss something?" Keiko asked, amusement bubbling in her voice as she came back in the room.

"Urameshi's getting a kitten!" Kuwabara grinned happily. "And you better be nice to it," he said sternly, "or I'll go and kick your ass."

"I promise to be nice," Yusuke said solemnly, well as solemn as one could while being squeezed like a tube of toothpaste. "Now could you let me go?"

Yukina came in with the rest of the food and Kuwabara sat down to a very large meal, just what he needed to regain his strength. And the fact that Yukina had her attention solely directed to him helped matters as well.

Genkai came back in the room several minutes later, a crate in her arms that she set down and didn't say a word about. As she sat down on it though, it appeared it was a seat so she had a wider range to the back of Yusuke's head to smack him as she deemed necessary.

Just as he was finishing, Botan arrived back, Kurama in tow "Are you doing better, Kuwabara?"

"I'm all set!" Kuwabara announced, rising to his feet, hands fisted at his side. "Let's go get Hiei!"

"Best thing I've heard all day," Yusuke said with a grin. "Portal, Botan?"

"Coming right up!" she beamed. "Um... Same place, Genkai?"

"Same place," Genkai said, tracing Hiei through the faint link. "Everyone ready?"

"You bet!" Yusuke grinned while others nodded their agreement.

Botan gave a grin and after muttering a few words, a portal appeared in front of them, sparkling purple and blue. And one by one they walked in, faces grim with determination and hearts full of hope.

One by one they would march. One by one they would fight. And together they would win.

---

"They're coming, my lord," a smaller demon said, his green head bowed. "Do you wish to station the patrol to fight?" The demon was scared. He had been promoted to Jiki's position, but he had heard how ruthless his master was and didn't desire being killed for acting out.

"No, leave them. They're too weak for Urameshi anyway," Takusa said, still seated comfortably in his chair with a glass of red wine held delicately in hand, watching Hiei. "I wish I had mind control," he sighed unhappily, "because letting them fight my little pet would have been most entertaining."

"Master, if I may ask a question…" the demon trailed of uncertainly, hoping his curiosity hadn't given him a cause for dying.

"Go ahead."

"Why… why are they attacking? I thought the poison in the girl's body would prevent that."

Taksua shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea. Perhaps they think it was a bluff or maybe they're willing to risk the girl's life. In their dreams they possibly fantasize killing me before I can revert the attack to their ferry girl. In any case, their plan will fail."

"Are you still going to fight them?"

"I figure I may as well toy with them for a while. Then kill the girl after they think they're about to win." He glanced in again at Hiei, the fire demon twisting in the shackles at what he thought was reality from his dream. From being so strong earlier, pearls littered the ground beneath him with more on their way. It really had been too easy to break him again.

"So you yourself will fight them?"

"Why not? I haven't gotten to do any fighting in quite a while. This might actually be enjoyable. Go ahead and lower the drawbridge for them, I don't want the wood damaged."

"Yes, my lord." Bowing, the demon quickly left to do the task, thankful to be out of Takusa's presence. Takusa stood slowly and pulled off his jacket, dropping it with a mournful sigh on the chair. It'd be terrible if it got damaged; it was his favorite one.

Leaving the control room, Takusa headed for his own. It wasn't elaborately furnished as one might expect of a Demon Lord, but what was there was very nice. Takusa strode over to a trunk in the corner and opened it, eyes narrowing in twisted glee as he pulled out his uniform.

This was going to be such fun. (1).

---

"All right, here's the plan," Yusuke said as they stood on the path leading to Takusa's front door, the drawbridge mysteriously already lowered. "We run in there, find Takusa, and blast him into oblivion. Got it?"

"That is not what we're doing, you dimwit," Genkai scolded. "We're cautiously moving in, girls in the back and myself taking up the rear for any surprise attacks. Kuwabara, I want you near Botan so she can heal you if you get injured. Yusuke and Kurama, you'll take the lead. I'd prefer Kurama in front as I think he has more sense then a certain dimwit."

"Hey! You old hag!"

"She's right you know," Keiko said, giving Yusuke the evil eye. "Kurama is much more responsible than you." Yusuke opened his mouth to argue back but Genkai interrupted.

"Enough chit-chat," Genkai snapped, "let's get moving."

The didn't have to move far. After crossing the drawbridge, the Rekai Tantei entered the room where they'd originally faced off against the Boutiza brothers. And waiting in the center was Takusa.

Gone was the suit and tie. He was instead clad in a sleeveless black top, black pants and a sash tied around his waist. However, dark armbands ran down the lengths of his arms, little, bright blue bubbles dotting the band. His hair was tied back, strands floating lazily behind him while his gloved hands were splayed before him, his smirk ever present on his pale face.

"Welcome to my humble home," he said, sneer prominent on his features. "I'd invite you all in, but I'm afraid the building wouldn't survive the aftermath. So I'll conduct my business here."

"Business?" Yusuke repeated, shaking with fury. "What you're doing isn't business, you bastard. What we're going to do is kill you and then we can consider our business finished."

Laughing, Takusa said, "I'm afraid you have it all wrong. Hiei is my property now."

"Hiei doesn't belong to anyone," the Spirit Detective hissed, hands pulsing with blue energy. " Now, where is he? We're taking him back."

"Like I said," Takusa said, taking a step forward, "he's not leaving. And if you try to get him back… well, I can't promise you'll walk away from here alive."

"Just try, Teme. We'll see who's still alive."

Takusa sighed. "If to fight is your wish, I have no other choice." Reaching up, the demon pushed his hand against one of the blue spots, a small puff emitting from it and enshrouding Takusa in a cloud. (2)

"His demonic energy just doubled," Kuwabara whispered, awe and horror in his voice. "Whatever that was, it's pretty powerful."

"It must be similar to the potion Suzaku gave me during the Dark Tournament," Kurama said, watching the cloud intently. "Takusa does brew his own potions, so he's likely crafted some to a very high level."

"Isn't the fox smart?"

Kurama turned towards the sound, but as soon as he'd pivoted he was flying backwards, crashing into the far wall with a dull thud, the stone cracking around him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, eyes darting nervously back and forth from his friend and the spot he'd been standing. "Come out, Takusa!"

"It's not like I'm hiding," the demon lord said, smug expression on his face as he stood in front of the group. "It's not my fault if you can't keep up with me."

"Power doubled and speed increased," Kuwabara whispered, sword buzzing in his hand. "What should we do, Genkai? The girls are in danger here."

"Technically, you're all in danger." The announcement came just as a fist propelled itself at Yusuke, ready to embed itself into his head.

"I don't think so!" Kuwabara yelled, slashing out and hitting Takusa's arm, blocking the attack and causing the Demon Lord to recoil and back away. "I can sense your stupid energy, so I know where to hit," Kuwabara said, glaring at Takusa. "So that isn't going to work!"

Takusa popped another bubble on his arm and grinned. "Then let's see how you like a little fire." As he raised his hands, his fists were encased in flames, flickering hungrily. "How would you like Urameshi? Roasted or barbequed?"

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted, leveling off a beam, and scowling as Takusa leapt out of the way, volleying off fireballs as he flipped overhead.

"You know," Kuwabara said as they dodged the blasts, Genkai putting up a shield around the girls, "it might help if you _didn't _announce your attack. Just so you can try to surprise him."

Yusuke's face went blank. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks Kuwa-! Ah! You just thought of something smart!"

"I do get better grades then you, Urameshi," Kuwabara helpfully pointed out.

"Stop _talking_!" Genkai said, voice tight. "We don't have time for this. Whatever time we waste, something could be happening to Hiei. Our time is valuable."

"Genkai is right," Kurama wheezed, walking over to the group with a slight limp, blood dripping down the side of his face. "Let's kill him and go get Hiei."

The onslaught then started. Yusuke threw out blasts of his spirit energy, no longer calling out the attack so that Takusa wouldn't be aware of the size or style of the blast. Kurama flipped out his rose whip and tried to pin Takusa in so Kuwabara could get close and launch an attack with his sword. None wanted to be that close when and if Takusa popped another bubble; the poisons may help him but the effects could be quite different if they were to inhale it.

Takusa was starting to get just a little tired of the whole thing. He hadn't been able to kill one of them and none of his attacks besides his first had had any success. It was time to remind them just why they shouldn't have come in the first place.

"You know," he said, creating a shield bubble with a different capsule, "I'm going to show you exactly why you shouldn't have come here. I didn't mean to kill one of your defenseless, but if that's what it takes to show you that I have no intention of letting Hiei go, then let it be so."

Takusa's dark eyes turned in Botan's direction and the ferry girl stared defiantly back. Unnerved slightly, Takusa wondered at the display of unconcern. Did she not realize she was about to die? Ah well, let the innocent die naïve.

He was dimly aware of the older woman approaching him from the side, but there was nothing she could do.

"Wait!"

Takusa paused, just as he was about to call forth the spirit energy resting inside of the girl. The old hag had been the one to yell, her voice dry and scratchy, yet filled with inner power.

"Please," she said softly, ignoring the looks her teammates were giving her, "Botan doesn't deserve to die… If you must kill someone, then at least do it fairly and face to face. Not by some poison you concocted."

Takusa shook his head, amused smile on his face. "That's not the way this works, I'm afraid. I warned you all that any uprising would result in her death and you still chose to rebel. Don't worry though, you'll all be joining her soon."

"Yusuke, fire your Spirit Gun!" Genkai shouted, waving her arm at Takusa's shield. "Kuwabara and Kurama, hit the spot Yusuke hits!" Takusa gave a sigh. What were they thinking? It didn't matter if they got through, he just had to activate the poison and it'd all be over.

He felt the beam hit and the shield splinter as the vine and energy sword followed. But he also picked up the trace of his poison, very strong and very close. His smirk turned cold. Nothing would save the girl now.

With a thrust he activated it, nearly seeing the little blobs exploding in her blood and taking her down a painful, but quick death. The girl collapsed, her blue hair splaying over the floor as she curled up, face in agony, a low moan escaping her tightly clenched teeth. The little Koormire knelt down next to her, white pearls falling all around the ground as she shook the ferry girl by the shoulder. The brown haired girl Takusa didn't recognize fell to her knees, brown eyes wide in horror.

He heard furious shouting from behind him and saw the group of four still trapped outside, only a small hole in his shield, a light purple shield from the hag covering it for some reason.. Even though their attempts were pathetic, he had to give them credit. Sacrificing a friend had to give them some points. It was almost a shame that it would be in vain.

What he was unprepared for was the sudden spasm that shook his body, causing him to nearly fall. "What-?" he gasped, falling to one knee as his chest seemed to erupt in flames.

It was then he noticed the gold energy seeping into his skin, the poison and his spirit energy attached to it. "No!"

"Uh, yeah," Yusuke said, no mercy in his eyes. "We managed to extract your poison from Botan using Kuwabara's. And then we released it in the hole while you were activating it. And since it has your energy and it's trapped in there with you, you got it."

His eyes wandered and he took notice of the empty crate by Genkai, the bag with the sealing talismans on the floor next to it.

"You were beaten at your own game," Yusuke said, the sneer on his face now. "Got any last words?"

Takusa merely gazed at them, hatred burning in his eyes. As they watched, his skin began to turn a dark shade of red as he twitched in his last moments, shoulders and hands broadening and claws growing from his fingers and toes.

"Um, is that supposed to happen?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's Takusa's real demon form," Genkai said softly, "it's never been seen before. I guess he reverts back to it when he dies."

With one last shudder, Takusa stopped moving all together, the shield vanishing a second later. "I'll call Koenma-Sama and have someone come and move the body after we get Hiei," Botan said, rising to her feet and shaking her hair out.

"Nice acting there, Botan," Yusuke said with a grin. "You too, Yukina and Keiko. You almost had me fooled. And I guess I gotta thank grandma as well. Pretty sweet plan you came up with."

"With age comes wisdom," she said with a grin.

"So you'd have a lot of that," Yusuke laughed, before finding himself acquainted with the floor.

Kuwabara grinned as the punch brought back a memory. "I got the first hit," he said. "First and last, actually."

"Can we… can we go get my oniisan now?" Yukina asked quietly, respecting the victory, but really just wanting Hiei.

"What were we thinking?" Yusuke asked, slapping his own forehead. "Let's go get him!"

"There are other demons here," Genkai cautioned as Yusuke turned and started running towards the inner door. "So don't let your guard down."

"C'mon, Grandma. After Takusa, those little shrimps will be running away as fast as they can." And Yusuke was, for once, right. The hallways were deserted as they raced through the lair, trusting Genkai's link with Hiei as they ran to guide them.

The path they had taken last time was blocked, but they did manage to find a door. "Who would of thought of that?" Yusuke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Certainly seems easier then blasting through the walls."

It was, however, locked. After a well placed blast by Yusuke though, the door clattered inwards and a burst of cold air washed over them. Kuwabara yelped and fell backwards, rubbing his arms with his teeth chattering. "That's COLD!"

"And Hiei's in there," Kurama said grimly, braving the cold and going in, the rest following his lead with only Yukina unfazed physically while her concern mounted for her brother. Hiei was once again strapped to the wall, this time no signs of physical abuse on him and his robes still intact.

Just minus the fact his lips were blue and he was crying softly and everything would seem to be perfectly fine. Action began immediately. Kurama rushed over and sliced the chains with his whip and Yusuke caught Hiei as he tumbled down, cradling the small demon to him.

"We have to get him warm," Genkai said. "There must be a temperature device in here. Some of you, gather up the pearl, Yusuke, take him out of this room."

"Oniisan," Yukina whispered, reaching out a hand at her brother as Yusuke carried him out, but knowing her touch wouldn't help at all. Fighting back her own tears, she followed, her hands shaking despite the fact that the temperature didn't affect her at all.

Kurama came out a moment later and silently handed Yusuke his jacket to place over Hiei. "Let's get back to the temple," he said quietly, green eyes sad. "There's nothing we can really do here."

"Yeah," Yusuke said quietly, shifting Hiei in his arms to make sure the coat stayed draped. "You guys all ready?" he asked, addressing the group coming out of the room, pockets full of pearls.

"Let's go," Botan whispered, waving her arm and forming a portal back to the temple. Now that Takusa was gone, the defense wards had dropped with his death and she could create a passage now.

They all filed silently through and into the flickering twilight of Genkai's yard as the stars began to wink out overhead. "I'm going to go call Koenma-sama," Botan said. "He needs to know."

"Yukina and I will take care of Hiei," Yusuke said. "We'll meet you guys in a little bit." Nods were exchanged and the rest trooped into the main temple building while Genkai went to put on a pot of tea.

Yusuke carried Hiei deeper into the temple and turned to Yukina as they entered the bathroom. "Just turn the water on as hot as you can get it," he said, nodding at the tub. Yukina murmured a soft reply and turned the faucet as far left as it would go, hot water streaming out after a few seconds.

Gently, Yusuke lowered Hiei, robes, coat and all, into the water, submerging him completely save his face. It would do no good for him to drown after all was said and done.

Yukina reached out her hand and brushed away the tears forming on Hiei's lashes before they could become pearls. "I'm going to go get Genkai," Yusuke said, rising to his feet. "She needs to put a ward on Hiei's Jagan. I think Takusa messed with it again."

The Koormire gave a light nod to show she'd heard but didn't tear her eyes from Hiei, as if afraid he'd vanish if she so much as blinked. Her hands lay trembling in her lap, itching to reach out and wrap around her twin, but understanding it would do no good.

"You're safe now, Oniisan," she whispered, surprised to hear her own tears bouncing off the floor. "Everything will be all right now."

"Yukina." Genkai's voice was tired as she gazed at the white pearls littering the room. "There's no need to cry. Your brother will be fine." Crossing the room she knelt down by the tub, thankful to note Hiei was slowly regaining color.

As she placed her hand over the Jagan, a ripple of unease washed over her. Whatever Takusa had done in the short time had also begun to affect the real Hiei, the fire demon shying away with a soft moan from her light touch.

With a quick burst of her own energy though, she wiped out the visions Takusa had given Hiei and watched as the Jagan Eye closed, no longer being forced to see things. That didn't mean, however, that Hiei would forget whatever he'd seen. She only had to hope it wasn't as horrible as his tears were making it seem.

"He'll be all right now?" Yusuke asked, adding a bucket of boiling hot water he'd brought back from the kitchen.

"We can hope so," Genkai said, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know what exactly Takusa made him see, but it obviously affected him a lot if he was already crying within just a few hours that we had to leave him."

Yukina, seeing that Hiei was now returning to his natural color, reached into the water and pulled one of his hands into her own, keeping them submerged though so it wouldn't be so cold to him.

As she did so, Hiei's eyes fluttered and her heart leapt. Blinking slowly, they slowly opened, staring blearily up at her and Yusuke, both leaning over him.

"Hey, you're up," Yusuke greeted, smile on his face.

Instead of giving a smart reply, simply nodding, or even giving them a small smile, Hiei did the complete opposite. With a yell, he attempted to get away, standing shakily and losing his footing in the water as he attempted to retreat backwards, crashing back into it and thoroughly soaking Yukina and Yusuke.

"Hiei?" Yusuke said, voice uncertain as he reached for the demon.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, ducking his head and pressing his back up against the side of the bathtub, as far out of reach as he could go.

"Oniisan?" Yukina leaned over the tub and gently put her hand on his arm, tears welling up in her eyes as he twisted out of her grip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice bordering on hysteria. "Please, stop it! Stop it!"

Yusuke clambered into the water, nearly shouting at the heat, but keeping his cry silent as to not frighten Hiei. Cautiously lowering himself in the water, he pulled Hiei forcefully out of the corner, the fire demon squirming and shouting at the top of his lungs, doing everything he could do get out of Yusuke's grasp.

The Spirit Detective was having none of it. He wrapped his arms firmly around Hiei, preventing the youkai from hitting him and his legs were useless, pinned beneath him as he sat. Genkai had already shut the door and placed a silencing talisman on it. Matters would only become worse if everyone were to crowd in.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked, careful to keep his voice controlled and gentle, but loud enough to be heard over the shouting and crying.

As the minutes ticked by, Hiei's struggles became less and less until he finally stopped altogether, sagging against Yusuke in defeat. Relinquishing his hold slightly, Yusuke asked again, "Hiei, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Aren't you going to kill me?" he asked, voice small and scared, still trembling despite the hotness of the water. "I'm useless," he continued. "And weak. You said so."

"Hiei, look at me," Yusuke said, tilting the demon's head up when he didn't do so. "I would never, _ever, _say that to you. I would never intentionally harm you. I'd _never _kill you of all things. You're my _friend, _Hiei."

"We all love you, Oniisan," Yukina said softly, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "We would never try to hurt you."

"But… you…" Hiei paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "You tried to kill me," he whispered, looking away from Yusuke as he said it. "And Oneesan…you… you…"

"Do you remember Takusa?" Genkai said, sitting down on the ledge. Hiei's eyes shot open wide and he whipped his head to face Genkai. "Do you remember how you had to go back to him because otherwise he would kill Botan? And do you remember us all promising you we would get you back? That we would never leave you there?

"We would never leave you, Hiei. After everything we've gone through as a team, we would never betray you. We're your friends, your confidants. The last thing any of us would willingly do is cause you pain."

"Takusa did something to your Jagan while you were with him," Yusuke said gently. "Whatever you saw between getting in that carriage and now is all Takusa's doing."

And as Hiei sat there, the memories of darting around the room and then slowly freezing as his attempts to activate his fire failed. The feeling of being dragged across the floor and hung back on the wall, of Takusa's hand biting against his third eye.

It was all a nightmare, a bad vision? His friends hadn't betrayed him? Yukina hadn't killed him? He was here now, safe and with people who cared about him. Fisting his hands into the fabric of Yusuke's shirt, Hiei began to cry, pearls plinking into the water.

"Oh, Oniisan," Yukina whispered, bending forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, resting her forehead against his spiky black hair.

"Hey now, don't cry," Yusuke said, "everything's all right."

---

After a few more minutes, Hiei had ceased crying and had taken control of himself, hastily wiping his eyes to prevent any more pearls from falling. Yukina and Genkai politely excused themselves as Yusuke pulled Hiei from the bath and handed him a change of dry clothing.

"You're not going to run, are you?" Yusuke asked as Hiei stared dumbfounded at the articles.

"Away from these, I might," he said with a wry grin, before it slipped off his face. "But no… I won't run."

"That's right," Yusuke said. "You sure as hell better not. We're here to carry your burdens for you, Hiei. That's what friends do; they help each other. If you ever think that we'd be better off without you, you're dead wrong. You're as much a part of me as Keiko and Kuwabara."

"Thank you, Yusuke," Hiei said quietly. "If I could ask one thing though."

"Yeah?"

"Are you positive there's nothing else I can wear?" Hiei held out the blue pajamas, cute yellow ducks all over them.

Choking back a laugh, Yusuke said, "I'm sure we can find something else. I guess that's the first thing I just happened to grab." Leaving and then quickly returning, Yusuke handed Hiei a more suitable outfit, a pair of black pants and black sweatshirt. "And Genkai told me to give you this," he said, pulling out a huge flannel blanket. "She said you need to keep warm because your body temperature dropped so low. Can you even use your fire right now?"

Hiei held out his hand and attempted to conjure a flame. He did manage one, a very tiny flare, but he nearly toppled over, a sudden rush of lightheadedness hitting him. He would have hit the floor if Yusuke hadn't caught him, helping the demon to stand upright.

"Let's not try that again anytime soon," Yusuke said, concern etched in his voice. "You all right there?"

Hiei gave a nod and then winced at the motion. "Yeah," he said after a few seconds. He quickly changed, the sweatshirt swamping him and making him appear even smaller than he actually was.

"Do you want your headband back?" Yusuke asked, holding out the familiar white tie. Taking Hiei's outstretched hand as a yes, he handed it to him and Hiei had wrapped it securely around his Jagan Eye a moment later.

"Do you want a debriefing of what happened before you go out there?" Yusuke queried as he dropped the huge blanket over Hiei, flattening his hair in an instant. At the slight bob of Hiei's head, Yusuke proceeded to explain the happenings of earlier, watching as Hiei's eyes widened when he told him how Kuwabara had in essence saved his life.

If there was one thing that was going to take getting used to, Yusuke decided as he told the events, would be Hiei's new quiet attitude. Not that he hadn't always been quiet, but it had been because he was anti-social and it was a sarcastic quiet. Now, it was because the rug had been ripped from under his feet and Hiei was finding his way back up, seeing everyone in a new light. Yusuke almost missed the sarcastic Hiei, but he knew given time he would come back.

"All right, time to go see everyone," Yusuke said, hopping off the counter. "You ready?"

"I think so," he said softly, following Yusuke out into the hall, feet not making a sound on the hardwood. Yusuke slid open the shoji door to the main room, everyone inside sitting in a large circle and nursing cups of tea.

Upon seeing Hiei, Botan leapt to her feet and went to hug him, hesitating just as she was about to wrap her arms around him. There was no telling how he'd react. Hiei surprised her though, when after a moment's uncertainty he hugged her, very lightly but a hug nonetheless. Botan then proceeded to squeeze him tightly, voice bubbly and happy as she told him how glad she was he was back.

"Let's not all jump him," Genkai said from her spot on the floor, shaking her head at the antics.

As Botan released him, Hiei glanced around the group, concerned and friendly gazes meeting his. Kuwabara's oafish grin, Kurama's serene smile. Keiko's brown eyes sparkling and dancing in the light. Koenma, having arrived back after depositing Takusa, smiling back at him, pacifier still in his mouth. And Yukina. Her eyes dazzling like a pair of rubies, smile so bright it would drown out the sun itself.

Hiei sank into a deep bow, eyes lingering on Kuwabara much to the human's surprise. As he straightened, he said quietly, "I don't know how to thank you all enough. For everything you've done. And you, Kuwabara. It's because of you I was even able to come back. Thank you."

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed but pleased. And after a moment's indecision he clambered to his feet and pulled Hiei into a hug, lifting the small demon off his feet. Before all this happened, Hiei would have most likely released his dragon, but this time he just smiled and endured it.

"I really missed you, you know that?" Kuwabara whispered as he set Hiei back down. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I," Hiei said, actually meaning it.

"Here's your sword," Kurama said, handing Hiei his katana, cleaned of blood and in its polished sheath. "I hope I never find it again," he said sternly.

Hiei looked at him blankly.

"I found it in the cave you were staying at," Kurama clarified. "That's how we knew something was wrong."

"Oh. Thank you, Kurama." The fox settled for a handclap against Hiei's back and then pulled him into a short hug, nothing like the bone-crushing one from Kuwabara.

"I'm glad you're back, Hiei," Keiko said softly, rising from her spot on the floor and tugging him into a warm embrace.

"It's thanks to Keiko we even got a lead," Koenma said. "She discovered where the pearls were coming from." Quieter, he said, "It's good to see you, Hiei."

Hiei gave him a nod, showing both respect and gratitude, and made his way over to Yukina, sitting down next to her. Yukina inched over and pulled Hiei into a hug, her face buried against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly about her.

Piece by piece he had been worn away. Piece by piece he had been broken and destroyed. And piece by piece he had been made whole.

His friends. They were his family. They were his life. They were the little pieces that had been missing. But not missing anymore. And never again.

**Author's Notes:**

1. _I haven't hunted dragons in a long time. This is going to be such fun. -_quote from Dilandau in Escaflowne. For some reason, that line just sticks with me. I rather like it xD.

2. Anyone here ever seen Static Shock? Alva's son uses a suit that has different bubbles on it that he squeezes to get a new power. I figured Takusa's potions would work in the same effect.

I'm sad to say I'm really disappointed with the responses I got back last chapter. Yes, I know it has been a long time since I updated. But it wasn't for lack of reading. The chapter got over 100 page views and yet there were only 5 reviews. So I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it. Just know that your feedback would be appreciated after all the time I spend writing it. Just remember that I write this for you guys, not me. I know how it ends and I don't need to write it down.

I do, however, really appreciate the people that do take a few seconds from their lives and write me a review and show me that they do value what I do. Thank you all very much. Those 5 awesome people are: LishaChan, BJA Fan, Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha, Jessica, and Cailany.

So I ask that if you read you review. It makes me happy. And me being happy is a good thing.

Only the epilogue is left now. I personally intensely dislike them, but I believe I really should close things up a bit. And then Black Tears is finished as well as all idea for YYH fanfics. I've decided not to write anymore despite several ideas I have. No use writing when no one appreciates the effort put in to them.

Again, please review!


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The last time I get to say that no, I don't own YYH. **

**Black Tears**

**Keep Me in your Memory: Epilogue**

**---**

**---**

_Don't be afraid   
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I made_

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed 

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest 

_--Leave Out All the Rest; Linkin Park_

_---_

_---_

"No! You're not listening! Doing that is not an option!" Yukina exclaimed, pressing forward against the table, flames nearly dancing in her eyes.

Now, let it be known that Yukina never acted boldly or aggressively. It wasn't in her nature. But when it came to a certain matter, her entire persona could be flipped around. She wasn't taking no for an answer and she wasn't backing down until this matter had been solved as she saw fit.

"Yukina, what you're asking of us is impossible. It goes against every custom we have," the village elder of Koormire sighed, dark eyes disapproving. "Do not think that you have the pow-"

"And you don't have the power to decide if someone dies just because he's different!" Yukina cried, pearls scattering around her as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

Kuwabara put a calming hand on Yukina's shoulder and glared at the council of assembled Koormires, all staring back at him with intense dislike.

It had been nearly six months since Hiei had been freed from Takusa and after about a month of mulling and thinking, Yukina had decided something must be done to prevent anything like that ever from happening again. Not the kidnapping, they couldn't prevent that. But if the Koormires wouldn't get rid of male fire demons (if one ever did stumbled into the ice world again) or any other demons that weren't like them, then no one else would have to suffer as much as her brother had to.

Kuwabara had been helping Yukina with the plans and arguments, and had come along as moral support as she stood up against her own clan. She was extremely grateful Kuwabara had come, she didn't think she could do this by herself. Having him there was a reminder that she couldn't back down just like he never had.

"It's not like she's asking you to raise any demons like Hiei here," Kuwabara said. "But instead of throwing them over a cliff, just contact Spirit World and someone will come to retrieve him. And then that baby will grow up knowing the consequences of their tears. And even if they're not fire, then he'll grow up with a family that cares."

"Our customs state that all males are to be disposed of immediately," Soyala, the elder, said again. "We will not break custom."

"Forget that!" Yukina shouted, voice wavering. "What do customs matter when it's a life you're talking about? An innocent baby that hasn't done a thing wrong?

"Is Koormire such a cold place that love for something that isn't snow and ice can never be shown? That you cannot love anyone fully because to love is a crime? My mother followed her heart and look what happened! You destroyed her! You destroyed my family! I will not be making the mistake that all of you are. I will follow my heart even if it leads me to a human, to Kazu-"

Yukina broke off as her face turned cherry red, never having announced her feelings for Kuwabara before. She wasn't even entirely certain if his affections for her were real or just an act he liked to play. But whatever it was, she mustn't be embarrassed now or she was contradicting her own point.

To her surprise, she felt Kuwabara's arms snake about her waist and enclose her in a gentle embrace. "Really, Yukina?" he whispered, breath tickling her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back, feeling her cheeks heat up again. "I…I care deeply for you, Kazuma. I'm not sure if you feel the same about me, but-"

"I love you with all my heart," he said quietly, eyes serious but still sparkling with the warmth she associated with him.

The smile Yukina gave him nearly blinded the human, but he grinned back as Yukina turned to face the council again, many looking at the display in horror.

The scraping of a chair took the attention off the couple as a Koormire rose to her feet, blue hair pulled up high and kimono of the deepest green. "I am going to agree with Yukina," she said softly. "My past actions have shown me that what we're doing is wrong. Even filled with hate, Hina's son did not kill me when he visited the village and yet we felt the need to eliminate him as soon as he was born. It was by my hands he fell from here, and I intend to use my hands to fix this."

"Rui!" Soyala exclaimed, betrayal in her voice. "How can you side against our customs?"

"What Yukina and Kazuma have proposed is not all that difficult to abide by," she said, not flinching as she stared into the frowning face of the elder. "In essence, we are getting rid of the forbidden child. But instead of making an innocent pay for a mistake one of us has done-"

Yukina shook her head at that. What her mother had done had not been a mistake, it had been what her heart had aspired for.

"-we should let Spirit World handle the case. It is not the child's fault."

"Neither is following your heart," Yukina said, "no one is at fault for loving someone. The heart cannot be tamed; it's wild and free and full of passion."

Rui bowed her head. "Be that as it may, Yukina, not every battle can be won. We must all draw a line somewhere or there will always be conflict."

Another chair scratched against the ice floor and an older Koormire stood up, her shoulders stooped and hair pure white. "I am going to side with Rui," she said, voice cracking. "We have blood on our hands that snow can never truly wash away."

Several more women began to rise and murmur in agreement until nearly all were standing. Yukina was grinning ear to ear, as the village elder finally stood, her posture rigid. "By vote," she said, although her voice held disdain, "all children conceived through conditions different to those of ours, will be delivered to Spirit World."

As one of the younger council members hurriedly began to write down the newest entry into the Book of Ice, the constitution for Koormire, Rui smiled warmly at Yukina and made her way over. "Hina would be so proud of you," she said softly, planting a soft kiss on Yukina's forehead. "I wish you two the best," she said, nodding at Kuwabara.

"Well, that went well," Kuwabara said as the two walked out of the building and into the cold, frosty air, his hand holding hers. "You were wonderful, Yukina."

"You too, Kazuma," she said softly, looking down at their clasped hands and smiling. "And Hiei approves," she said with a slight giggle as they continued towards the portal Botan had made for them.

"Approves of what?" Kuwabara asked, raising an eyebrow.

In answer, Yukina swing their arms together. "I don't know how, but in the last letter he sent me he said that if I wanted to be with you, it was all right."

"How did he…?"

"I sort of hinted that I felt this way about you," Yukina admitted. "And I wanted his approval before I said anything. Although I didn't mean to blurt it out like I did."

"I think it actually helped the case, if it makes you feel better," Kuwabara said. "So… now that we're a couple, want to go out for dinner with me? You pick the place."

"But I'm not dressed to go out," she said, gesturing at her dark kimono. "It's too simple and pla-"

"You look lovely in anything you wear," Kuwabara interrupted.

"Well…," Yukina blushed. "I do like that little pizza place…"

---

"I think I'm gonna die!" Yusuke wailed, covering his ears and rocking back and forth on the floor. "They're so damn loud!"

Keiko scowled at him. "They're only loud because it's nearly dinner time and they're hungry. You're the one who couldn't get out of bed till now, and it's already been nearly six months. No more putting this off, Yusuke! You promised Kuwabara!"

Grumbling, Yusuke removed himself from the corner and started once again down the caged hallway full of cats, all meowing and yowling at him.

Keiko had finally gotten on his case after he still hadn't adopted a kitten and had decided to drag him out today. As it was, getting Yusuke out of bed took nearly all day, and it wasn't for lack of trying. It just made her sort of flustered when Yusuke had cuddled her to him and kept flipping himself on top of her so he could get rest without her yanking on him.

"This one is kinda cute," Yusuke said, pointing at one of the cages, a tiny black kitten nestled on top of a towel, white stockings adorning its feet.

"Did you want a girl?" Keiko asked, watching amusedly as Yusuke backpedaled. "The boy cats are over here," she said, pointing at the cages lining the other side. "If you could be bothered to read the signs you'd know that."

"What about this one, Keiko?" Yusuke asked, pointing out the cage belonging to a tiny orange kitten. "It matches Kuwabara's hair," he laughed, watching as the cat opened one eye lazily at him. "Do you think it's too dull though? It's like the only one not yowling."

"He's awfully cute," she said, wagging her finger in front of the cage and laughing as the cat's green eyes followed it. "I'll go get someone to take him out so you can play with him a bit."

As soon as the attendant unlocked the door though, the once docile cat jumped from the cage and took off down the aisle, tail held high. Yelling, Yusuke gave chase while Keiko sweat dropped. "I think he'll probably get that one," she said. "Do you think I could start filling out the paperwork for him?"

"Um… of course," the woman said, wondering why on earth anyone would want a cat like that.

Yusuke came back to Keiko a few minutes later, face scratched up from the kitten and said kitten lying in his arms, purring contentedly as Yusuke ran his fingers over his back. "I'll take it," he said happily, collapsing in a chair next to her.

"I figured you would," she said wryly. "I already filled out most of the paperwork. I just need to know its name."

"Can I call it Kuwabara?"

"No."

"All right… then… Firefly! Yeah!"

"Firefly?" Keiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's a feisty little thing."

"All right… Firefly it is."

"Good, cat adopted," Yusuke said as the strolled out of the pound, Firefly resting in the small carrier Keiko had made him purchase. "Now, where to?"

"Aren't you going home?" Keiko asked. "You were complaining you had to get out of bed earlier I would have thought you'd want to sleep."

"Nah," Yusuke said, slinging an arm about her shoulders, Keiko's eyes widening in surprise. In public, Yusuke didn't often do much to show that they were together. Holding hands was too much, he was afraid it would ruin his 'bad boy' image if he was seen with a girl, especially Keiko.

"Yusuke?" she asked, staring quizzically up at him as he steered her down the street.

"I think we should go out for a night, we haven't done anything in a while. Let's say… dinner and then a walk in the park? Or would you rather go to the carnival? I hear it's pretty awesome."

"Seriously? Being seen with me won't hurt your image?"

"I'm past that," Yusuke said. "There are a lot more things more important in life than being the toughest guy and biggest jerk. I have you now. I have all of our friends. And something could happen to any of us at any time. So, in case that ever happens, I want to spend my time being who I really am and with the people I really care about."

"I think that's the sweetest, most serious thing you've ever said," Keiko said softly, staring up at him with eyes bright. "Yes, Yusuke, I think going out would be a lot of fun. The carnival sounds nice. But what about Firefly?"

"Cats love carnivals!"

"Yusuke…"

"All right, let's swing by my place first, drop the cat and then go. Sound good?"

Keiko made a happy noise of agreement and swung around as Yusuke steered her towards his apartment, nearly skipping with glee.

Oh what fun tonight what be!

---

"Yes, I'm aware of that. No, that wasn't in the contract. What do you mean? You wrote the thing! You should know what's in it!" Koenma glared angrily at the video message, the man before him protesting.

"I'm not signing it!" the prince finally shouted, sucking furiously on his pacifier. "Have a problem, see my father when he gets back from his trip." Pushing a button, the monitor went blank and the current stand in ruler sank back in his chair.

Hearing noise outside of his office, the demi-god looked up, watching as several stern looking ogres escorted a bunch of demons, all chained by the ankle and hands tied together, all of whom were grumbling loudly and cursing the ogres, Urameshi, the forbidden child, Koenma, and the Spirit World in general.

Nearly screaming in frustration, he got off his seat, marched to the doors and slammed said doors shut, effectively blocking out the noise. Going back to his paper strewn desk, Koenma sat with a thud in the uncomfortable chair and pulled a pile of papers towards him. A few seconds later though…

"GEORGE!" he shouted, rubbing his tattooed forehead with his fingers.

"Yes, Koenma-sama?" the blue skinned ogre asked, skidding into the room a second later. "Can I get you anything?"

"Why else would I have called you?" Koenma muttered quietly. Then, louder he said, "Yes, I require a strong cup of coffee from the Human World. Actually, make that a cappuccino."

"But Koenma-sama, we have no way of getting to-"

"Oh, call Botan and have her bring me one. I need something for my headache too. Hurry, George. I haven't got all day to wait."

"R-right away, Koenma-sama," the ogre said, rushing from the room and quickly dialing Botan on the portal mirror while rummaging through cabinets to find Koenma's pain medication.

After a few short rings, Botan finally answered, her face in a scowl. A certain redheaded fox was behind her, a sheepish grin on his face as he waved at George, giving a half-hearted grin back from the murderous glare on Botan.

"What is it _this _time?" she snarled. "We just got to the beach and I was intending to enjoy myself for a single afternoon. A _single _afternoon, George! What's the big crisis?

"Koenma-sama wants a cappuccino."

Botan screamed in frustration and chucked the mirror, George getting a lovely view of the sky and then the ocean as he hurtled at it. Just before he hit, Kurama caught it and brought it to his face.

"Can Koenma find something else to drink?" Kurama asked. "Botan's been running around fetching things for him all week and he told her she could have today off."

"I'm really sorry," George apologized. "Koenma-sama is having a very hard day. Some more black pearls were discovered on the market a few days ago and-"

"What? Hiei! Is Hiei all right?"

"Yes, yes, Hiei's fine." Seeing Kurama's dubious look and Botan's concerned one (the ferry girl having peered over Kurama's shoulder at the fox's exclamation), George said, "Koenma-sama had Genkai-san trace Hiei and Genkai-san said he was 'just peachy'. Although the group we collected did work for Takusa." George shuddered. "They must have made off with the other pearls at the castle and were trying to sell them slowly so as not to attract attention."

"Do you have the pearls now?" Botan asked.

"Yes, Koenma-sama has them locked up in the vault. But as I said, it's been very busy over here and Koenma-sama has been working very had to get matters under order. Besides rounding up the demons that were selling them, Koenma-sama is dealing with all the people who bought them as well as deciding on sentencing and measures to be taken as soon as possible; he hasn't slept once since this began."

George, in sudden inspiration, swiveled the mirror so Kurama and Botan were given the sight of Koenma. The ruler, in his teenage form (only because it made him look more important and since he was trying to talk down several people it was easier then having to look up at them), one hand supporting his head and the other writing something down on one of the hundreds of papers in front of him. His face was pained, creases on his forehead and his eyes unnaturally tired.

"Poor Koenma-sama," Botan murmured, noting on how even the pacifier was hardly moving due to Koenma's exhaustion. "You should make him get some rest, George."

The ogre laughed with no humor whatsoever. "I've tried to tell him that, but he insists on getting matters taken care of immediately before it can get out of hand."

Botan chewed her lip thoughtfully. "All right… but tell him that he has to promise to rest after a few more hours of work. With Enma-sama out right now, if Koenma-sama tires himself out too much a takeover could be instigated."

"Believe me, I know," George said. "Get here as soon as you can, Botan."

Clicking the mirror closed, Botan sighed. "I'm really sorry, Kurama. But-"

"Don't apologize," he said, capturing her lips with his own. "Go on now, Koenma needs to rely on his best ferry girl."

"See you at Genkai's temple tomorrow?" Botan asked, hungrily kissing him back.

"Yeah," he answered breathlessly. "See you tomorrow."

With a final parting kiss, Botan summoned her oar and vanished into the sky, leaving Kurama on the beach, a serene smile on his face as the wind gently tossed his hair.

---

"Ah, this is nice," the wind demon sighed happily, hovering slightly off the ground as a breeze played over him, ruffling his hair and clothes. "Doncha think, Touya?"

"It is pleasant," came the calm, quiet reply.

"Oh, lighten up, Touya!" Yusuke said, slapping the ice demon the back. "Be more excited! We've got sake and-"

"NO SAKE!" Keiko bellowed, slapping Yusuke. "None! You hear me? No sake!"

"Owww… okay, okay!"

Jin and Touya had been able to come back to Ningenkai after a six month period of waiting (a rule they all thought ridiculous, but understood the reasoning. As it was, a demon wishing to cross into Ningenkai had to obtain permission from Enma first and then still wait the six month period in which then the demon was allowed up to a week in the human world) and the group had decided to gather at Genkai's temple and have a party of sorts.

Kuwabara and Yukina had arrived hand in hand, leading to some hooting from Yusuke, quiet congratulations from Keiko (who had seen it coming from nearly the start), and some sadness on Jin's part that Yukina couldn't be with Touya, that had been quickly silenced by the ice demon's fist.

Genkai had brought out sweets and tea and the group was lounging around on the ground, eating and talking. Botan had arrived a few minutes earlier with Koenma, whom she had literally dragged from the office, declaring he needed a break and leave George to he paperwork.

Kurama walked in a little while later and immediately sought out Botan, the two of them cuddling in the sunlight, several flowers adorning Botan's hair after Kurama had created some.

"It's been a long time since we've all been together," Keiko said, smiling warmly at the group. "What's everyone been up to?"

"Touya and me are helping to patrol Makai," Jin said, grin on his face. "We get to blast the baddies right outta the air, ain't that right, Touya?"

"We help stray humans back and defend a small part of unnamed territory in Makai," Touya clarified.

"Unnamed?" Keiko asked.

"Makai is in possession of the three demon lords," Botan said. "I guess there is one area though no has claimed."

"Yes," Koenama said, nodding his head as he sucked furiously on his pacifier. "But let's not go onto such matters. They remind me of work," he said, a small frown playing about his lips.

"Ah, gomen, Koenma-sama," Botan said. Seeing the quizzical looks of her friends she said, "Koenama-sama has been very busy with work and I made him take today as a break. So, no bad things or world things mentioned, kay?"

Talk resumed on how everyone had been faring and on any new tricks Jin and Touya had learned. None would voice it, but they were all subconsciously waiting for a familiar 'hn' to penetrate the air or have a little black figure dart into their midst.

Keiko finally said it. "I wonder how Hiei's doing."

"He said he's been doing well in his letters," Yukina said softly.

After the fiasco with Takusa, Hiei had decided to go on a leave of absence to 'clear his mind'. His friends realized he needed space to absorb everything that had happened and Koenma had agreed, even allowing Hiei to shirk his duties in helping the Rekai Tantei.

The agreement was, however, he needed to write at least once every two weeks to let everyone know how he was doing and what he was up to. The letters always arrived for Yukina, but they detailed very little. Yes, he was fine. He was in so and so place. But he mostly asked Yukina in them how she was and how the others were.

"I miss him," Yusuke sighed, looking up at the clouds. "It's like we're missing a part of 'us', ya know? The team just isn't the same without Hiei."

"I miss the shrimp too," Kuwabara admitted, shaking his head. "Even being called 'fool' all the time."

"I could do that," Yusuke volunteered.

"It's not the same, and you know it," Kuwabara said his voice sad.

"He should come back soon," Botan said. "When was the last time you got a letter, Yukina? Did it say anything about him coming back?"

"Almost two weeks ago," the Koormire said softly. "And no, nothing but the ordinary."

"We should go drag him back!" Yusuke said, jumping to his feet with his hand fisted and a maniacal grin on his face. "Any volunteers?"

"I don't think Hiei would appreciate that, Yusuke," Kurama said, fiddling idly with Botan's hair. "He'll come back when he feels like it."

"The fox is right."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, nodding at the statement with his eyes closed, and thus completely missing the gasps of his friends and the smiles growing on everyone's faces.

"Shrimp!"

"Oniisan!"

The greetings and sudden flurry of movement finally roused Yusuke from his spot and he cracked an eye open, just to see Hiei get picked up and tossed gleefully in the air by an ecstatic Kuwabara.

"Hiei!" Dashing to his feet, Yusuke squeezed the tiny demon as he landed, red eyes narrowed at Kuwabara before they were squashed against Yusuke. "Oh, you wanted to hug him, Yukina?" the spirit detective asked, "here you go!"

Releasing Hiei, he pushed him into his sister, the two going down in a tumble of arms and legs. Yukina burst into laughter as she found herself sprawled across Hiei's stomach. Hiei too, to the surprise of everyone, cracked a gentle smile as he pushed her off and then pulled her into a hug.

"Six months is a long time to be gone!" Yusuke admonished as the twins broke apart. "We really missed you."

"I know," Hiei said, still smiling. "I actually missed you all too."

After a few more hugs and backslapping had been had, Jin nearly somersaulting with happiness that Hiei had returned, Hiei was pressed for details of what he'd been up to.

"Just wandering," he said.

"You have to have some stories to tell," Botan said, "you can't vanish for six months and have done nothing exciting."

"Nope, nothing exciting," he said with a shrug. "A little fighting on the edges of Makai, rescuing some baka ningens who thought they could fly and thus jumped off a mountain, eating sweet snow…"

"You went out of your way to rescue humans?" Kurama asked, hand over his heart in fake exaggeration.. "I'm shocked, Hiei."

"Hn. I didn't go out of my way, fox. They were going to crash through my favorite tree and I just didn't want it to break."

A collective sigh with several snorts of amusement ran through the group. "Well, you going to stay here now and help us rescue more 'stupid humans'?" Yusuke asked. "Save the human and spirit world from something else and Koenma's ass as well?"

"Not everything that goes wrong is _my _fault," the demi-god said irritably.

"Are you, Hiei?" Kurama asked, green eyes earnest.

"We really could use you, Shrimp," Kuwabara said. Quieter he added as he leaned over and whispered, "And thank you for letting me be with your sister. I know you… uh…"

Just as quietly, Hiei said, "I trust you, you fool. But let me warn you, if you do anything to hurt her I won't hesitate to kil- harm you," he said, changing his wording at last minute.

Kuwabara noticed the wording and smiled, nodding his head.

"What are you two whispering about?" Yusuke demanded. "Dammnit, tell me!"

"None of your business, Urameshi," Kuwabara said, sitting back and holding Yukina's hand again.

"So, Hiei?" Kurama asked softly, "will you stay?"

The fire demon's face gained a thoughtful look. "Saving the brat's ass can be quite annoying, but… I suppose I have nothing better to do."

"Yatta!" Yusuke exclaimed. "The team is back in business!"

"I wanna join too!" Jin said, waving his arm in the air that Touya was quick to pull back down.

"We'd be happy to help if any of your missions ever fall into Makai," he said, tranquil face the exact opposite of Jin's, "but we won't be of much use in Ningenkai."

"The help's appreciated," Yusuke grinned. "'course we'll call on you guys when we drop by Makai!"

"Who's up for ice cream?" Genkai asked, having vanished into the temple while the group was chattering a few minutes later, and now coming out, laden with bowls.

"Sweet snow!" Hiei's eyes lit up and everyone laughed and Hiei blushed as he realized he'd said it out loud. But he too joined in the laughter, the first time the sound had ever been heard as they all helped themselves.

All separate pieces with their own faults and problems. All different…

A rash detective. A foolish human. A sneaky fox. A temperamental and slightly unstable fire demon. A sweet ice maiden. A bossy human girl. A bubbly ferry girl. An old hag. A very young and inexperienced ruler. A happy-go-lucky wind master. And a quiet ice demon.

Before, they had all been jagged pieces that wouldn't seem to ever be able to fit with one another. Split apart by petty arguments and differences. But then it changed when one of their number was threatened, was hurt.

They all came together to form a perfect team, a balance to one another. No longer pieces fighting on their own, but a whole with strength never seen before.

They'd never been perfect. They never would be. But they would always be with one another.

Because they were friends. And friends accepted and loved each other.

Despite the faults.

Despite the problems.

They forgive and move on. They love in the darkest hour. They hope when all seems lost.

And it was because of this strength that the flame of their group was saved, was kept from being extinguished. The smallest part is sometimes the most important.

It really wasn't so small after all.

---

---

**Author's Notes: **

Kami, that chapter was hard to write. And I don't just mean the ending (which was very difficult). xD

I actually mean hard in the physical sense; I sliced my index finger open on Saturday (trying to get a watch out of its bindings) and the band-aid is awfully bulky and my finger hurts when I press it to the keys.

Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone, the reviewers _and _the readers, who I think at least deserve a thank you for reading, for sticking with me from the beginning of this fic. As I hope most of you can see, my style has grown and changed as the chapters progressed (especially in these latest ones) and I'm very proud of all I've managed to accomplish.

Thank you all for your encouragement (lack of it at times and threats at others :sweatdrop: ), in completing it and your enthusiasm for new updates. I'm glad I'm finally finished and I hope the epilogue was to your liking. I think I cleared everything up (except the flowers that Kuwa and Yusuke ate back after the shooting, so just pretend Botan healed them somewhere in there xD) so there should be no lingering thoughts.

And yes, I purposely didn't bring Hiei back into the epilogue until the end. Despite the fic being about him, I didn't want him to appear until the conclusion. So, no complaints about lack of Hiei xD.

As always, I'd love a review. Especially since it's the final update. But, your choice. You either feel nice and want to make me happy, or you don't have time (even though you read the entire fic which obviously took quite a bit of time) and decide not to.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Hope to see you all one, final time!

Take care, minna-san!

Owari


End file.
